Hoffnungslos Verfallen
by SchoenerSchwan
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan streunert mit ihrem Vater durch verschiedene Länder und Casinos, bis sie auf Edward Cullen trifft, der sich ihrer annimmt, damit sie eine normale Kindheit und Erziehung genießen kann. Bella ist vom ersten Moment an verzaubert von ihm, aber mehr als seine Schutzbefohlene wird sie wohl nie für ihn sein...
1. Prolog

Ich habe mich nun doch entschieden, meine Storys nach und nach auf der internationalen ff-Seite hochzuladen.

Die Geschichte ist nicht vollständig von mir...

* * *

Disclaimer:

Die Idee: Iris Johansen (Loveswept)

Die Figuren: Stephanie Meyer (Twilight)

Der ganze Rest: Meins

* * *

**Kim Richey - A Place Called Home**

_Well, it's not hard to see_  
_Anyone who looks at me _  
_Knows I am just a rolling stone_  
_Never landing anyplace to call my own_  
_To call my own_

_Well, it seems like so long ago_  
_But it really ain't you know _  
_I started out a crazy kid_  
_Miracle I made it through the things I did_  
_The things I did_

_Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow_  
_Till then, I travel alone_  
_And I make my bed with the stars above my head_  
_And dream of a place called home_

_I had a chance to settle down_  
_Get a job and live in town_  
_Work in some old factory_  
_I never liked the foreman standing over me_  
_Over me_

_Oh I'd rather walk a winding road_  
_Rather know the things I know_  
_See the world with my own eyes_  
_No regrets, no looking back, no goodbyes_  
_No goodbyes_

_Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow_  
_Till then, I travel alone_  
_And I make my bed with the stars above my head_  
_And I dream of a place called home_

* * *

**Prolog**

**_Santa Barbara_**

* * *

Ich saß am Strand und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er Richtung Wasser lief. Das tat ich jetzt jeden Tag, in den zwei Wochen, in denen ich hier, in Santa Barbara, war. Ihn beobachten. Zuschauen, wie er ins Wasser lief und mit seinem wunderschönen Körper durch die Wellen brach. Er sah aus wie ein junger Gott. Allerdings kannte ich nichts Vergleichbares. Für mich war er das Schönste, was ich bisher, in meinen jungen Jahren, gesehen hatte.

„Gehen Sie heute nicht da rein!"

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und suchte kurz mit den Augen den Bereich ab, aus der die Stimme kam. Sie fanden mich schnell. „Was?"

„Portugiesische Galeeren wurden gestern hier gesichtet. Das ist zu gefährlich!"

„Was du nicht sagst!" Sein Ton war spöttisch.

„Ja, Sie könnten verletzt werden. Ich habe gehört, sie sind zwar nicht unbedingt tödlich, aber man sollte sein Schicksal ja auch nicht herausfordern."

„Tja, dann danke ich für die Warnung. Und was machst du hier so alleine um diese Uhrzeit? Es ist noch nicht einmal sieben. Wo sind deine Eltern? Sollte nicht jemand hier sein, um auf dich aufzupassen?"

Ich antwortete nicht gleich. „Ich bin alt genug. Und verantwortungsbewusster als andere in meinem Alter. Und das Hotel ist ja in Sichtweite." Ich kratzte noch ein Fenster aus meiner Sandburg aus, an der ich schon seit einer Weile arbeitete. Ich musste ja nicht erwähnen, dass ich seit etwa gut einer Stunde hier saß. Eine innere Stimme sagte mir, dass er das nicht so gut aufnehmen würde.

„Neun würde ich nicht gerade als alt genug bezeichnen, denn älter kannst du nicht sein. Und ob du verantwortungsbewusst bist oder nicht, lass mal mich entscheiden.", sagte er arrogant. „Wie heißt du überhaupt und wer sind deine Eltern? Damit ich ihnen Bescheid sagen kann, dass du hier unten bist und sie sich nicht mehr zu sorgen brauchen."

„Ich bin Isabella. Aber Sie können mich Bella nennen, wenn Sie möchten. Und ich bin zwölfeinhalb! Ich sehe jünger aus, da ich sehr klein und zierlich gebaut bin. Das war schon immer so. Und wer sind Sie?"

„Tja, Bella. Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekomme, dass du mir ausweichst. Ich bin Edward Cullen! Sag..."

„Arbeiten Sie hier?"

„Sowas in der Art. Sag mir die Namen, Bella! Ich muss es wissen. Sowas fällt sozusagen in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich."

„Ich habe nur einen Vater."

Er schien auf weitere Angaben zu warten, während ich mich weiter mit meiner Sandburg beschäftigte. Als nichts Weiteres kam, fragte er ungeduldig:

„Arbeitet er im Casino?"

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Nun, dass du die Tochter einer der Gäste bist, kann ich ja wohl kaum annehmen, bei den Fetzen, die du trägst. Das hier ist ‚Santa Barbara'!"

„Die Sachen trage ich, weil sie schmutzig werden können."

„_Isabella_!" Ich zuckte zusammen bei dem harten Ton, den er plötzlich anschlug. Er war scheinbar nicht sehr geduldig. Ich seufzte.

„Ich bin Isabella Marie Swan und mein Vater heißt Charles. Er spielt im Casino."

„Er spielt? Das ist ein schlechter Scherz."

Ich erwiderte darauf nichts mehr und er seufzte.

„Ja, hör mal, ich werde mit deinem Vater reden. Es geht nicht, dass du hier alleine rumläufst. Vor allem nicht zu Uhrzeiten, an denen die Strände verlassen sind."

Das rüttelte mich wach. Flehend sah ich zu ihm auf. „Bitte reden Sie nicht mit ihm. Ich verspreche, mich nicht mehr allzu früh hierher zu begeben. Außerdem sind dann doch Sie hier."

Er seufzte. „In Ordnung. Ich belass' es erst mal dabei. Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

„Seit zwei Wochen. Wir kommen gerade aus Europa. Ich bin halbe Italienerin, müssen Sie wissen."

„Hast du da gelebt?" Er setzte sich neben mich und ich bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie gut er roch. Da war ein wenig Aftershave, aber das war nur sehr flüchtig. Es war mehr der Eigengeruch, der mir auffiel. Ein bisschen wie, wenn Sonne auf Haut trifft und etwas, das ich nicht beschreiben konnte. Obwohl er in den letzten Wochen täglich schwimmen gegangen war, und ich vermutete, dass er das öfter tat, war er nicht besonders braungebrannt. Aber es stand ihm unwahrscheinlich gut.

„Nein. Ich war zwar auch mal in Italien, aber nur kurz und sprechen kann ich die Sprache leider nicht. Geboren bin ich in Phoenix, Arizona, aber als meine Mom bei meiner Geburt gestorben ist, musste ich zu meinem Vater nach Forks, in Washington. Sehr kleine Stadt, wahrscheinlich kennen Sie es gar nicht. Aber ich kann mich auch so gut wie gar nicht daran erinnern. Mein Vater war es leid, dort zu wohnen und als sein Vater gestorben ist, hat er das Erbe genommen und ist mit mir herumgereist. Sozusagen bin ich eine Zigeunerin." Ich grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

Er grinste zurück und mir blieb der Atem weg, als auf einmal seine Augen dabei anfingen zu leuchten. Es war ein wundervolles Grün. Sehr intensiv und olivfarben.

„Als was arbeiten Sie denn hier?"

„Sagen wir so; ich kenne den Hoteleigner!"

„Oh."

„Hör zu, ich muss jetzt gehen, aber pass auf dich auf, o.k.?" Er stand schlon auf und klopfte sich den Sand von seinen Badehosen.

„Okay! Kommen Sie morgen wieder?" Das war eine rein rhetorische Frage. Natürlich kam er wieder. Warum sollte er morgen eine Ausnahme machen?!

„Das weißt du doch anscheinend ganz genau." Er schaute mich amüsiert streng an, drehte sich um und joggte den Strand hoch. Ich sah ihm nach, bis er verschwand.

~#~#~#~

Eine Woche lang kam Edward, bevor er sich ins Wasser begab, immer erst zu mir, um sich mit mir zu unterhalten, was mich doch sehr verwunderte, da ich ja trotz allem noch ein Kind war, und Männer seines Alters –ich nahm an, er war so um die zwanzig- sich normalerweise nicht dafür begeistern konnten, den Geschichten eines kleinen Mädchens zu lauschen.

„Warum kommst du eigentlich nie mit schwimmen?", fragte er mich eines Tages, als er gerade aus dem Wasser kam und sich tropfnass zu mir setzte.

Ich merkte wie ich rot anlief. Das Thema war mir sehr unangenehm. Aber das hatte nichts auszusagen. Ob unangenehm oder nicht, ich lief bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit rot an. Charles ließ mich das jedesmal angewidert wissen. Er hasste es, wenn Menschen leicht zu durchschauen waren und ich war wohl ein offenes Buch, zumindest was meine Emotionen betraf.

Mit Unwohlsein antwortete ich ihm. „Ich kann es nicht." Er fluchte hörbar und ich errötete noch ein bisschen intensiver. Dass er eine ziemlich unflätige Aussprache hatte, hatte ich schon bemerkt.

„Wie ist denn das möglich?! Ein Vater, der sein Kind an die exotischsten Orte mitnimmt und ihm nicht mal schwimmen beibringt, damit es sich wenigstens selbst beschäftigen kann, während er damit zu tun hat sein Geld zum Fenster rauszuschmeißen!", grummelte er verärgert vor sich hin.

Ich hatte ihm von meiner großen Leidenschaft ‚Reiseführer-sammeln' erzählt. Dadurch hatte er mitgekriegt, in wie vielen Städten ich schon gewesen war.

„Mein Vater mag mich nicht.", sagte ich mit längst erworbener Gleichgültigkeit. „Er hat gesagt, wenn er oder meine Mutter noch irgendwelche Verwandte gehabt hätten, als meine Mutter starb und mich ihm somit aufbürdete, wäre ich jetzt nicht bei ihm." Ich wiederholte Dads damalige Ansprache ganz emotionslos. Es tat mir nicht mehr so weh, diese Tatsache anzuerkennen.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und als ich von meiner Hand, die mit dem Sand spielte, aufblickte, sah ich, wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

„Zieh morgen deinen Badeanzug an! Ich bring' es dir bei."

Wieder wurde ich rot und schaute verlegen auf meine Hand.

„Ich habe keinen.", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar.

Ich erschrak, als ich sein Knurren vernahm und er plötzlich aufsprang. „Du wirst morgen Schwimmen lernen! Ich bringe dir einen mit!", sprach er und stürmte wütend davon. Ich schluckte.

Ich fragte mich, warum er so böse mit mir war und weshalb es ihn so aufregte, dass ich nicht schwimmen konnte. Immerhin war ich ja praktisch eine Fremde für ihn und wenn Charles wieder weiterzog, würde ich ihn nie mehr wieder sehen. Bei dem Gedanken brannten meine Augen und ich schluckte meine Tränen runter. Verwundert bemerkte ich, dass ich mich ihm jetzt schon unheimlich nahe fühlte. Das war beängstigend, da ich so etwas noch nie empfunden hatte.

Ich schob den unangenehmen Gedanken, ihm wohl bald Auf Wiedersehen sagen zu müssen, weg, stand auf und joggte den Strand zum Hotel hoch.

~#~#~#~

Ich ging jetzt wohl zum siebenundneunzigsten Mal unter. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. Ich glaube, es hatte noch niemals jemanden gegeben, dem das Schwimmen so schwer fiel und ich befürchtete, dass Edward langsam die Geduld mit mir verlor. Eine Hand klammerte sich um meinen Oberarm und zog mich wieder hoch. Ich schluckte Wasser und als ich auftauchte, musste ich husten und es wieder ausspucken.

„Gottverdammt, Bella. Konzentrier dich! Fang nicht immer wieder an, mit den Armen zu paddeln, sobald du deine Beine richtig bewegst. So kippst du nach vorne um!"

Wie demütigend. Ich hasste meinen blöden Körper. Zumindest wenn es um Sport ging. Als würde er jedes Mal in Streik gehen, wenn ich es versuchte. „Tut mir leid. Das nächste Mal mach' ich es besser. Versprochen!", sagte ich verzweifelt, Angst, dass er es einfach bleiben lassen würde.

Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Nein, mit tut es leid, Bella! Ich bin nicht gerade der geduldigste Mensch und wirklich nicht als Lehrer geeignet. Vielleicht sollten wir es für heute beenden. Außerdem sind deine Lippen schon ganz blau. Warum auch immer, bei diesen milden Temperaturen." Den letzten Teil murmelte er nur vor sich hin, aber ich konnte es dennoch hören und errötete.

Wir begaben uns zurück zum Strand aus dem Wasser raus und verabredeten uns für den nächsten Morgen. Ich beobachtete wieder, wie er davon stapfte, seufzte und machte mich schließlich auf den Weg zu der Suite, in der ich momentan wohnte.

Als ich eintrat, schloss ich leise die Tür und wollte gerade ins Badezimmer huschen, als ich ein Geräusch hörte. Ich schloss meine Augen. Mist. Normalerweise schlief er um diese Zeit noch, da er immer erst dann das Casino verließ, wenn es zumachte. Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie mein Vater aus dem Schlafzimmer spähte.

„Was ist denn das?" Sein Blick folgte der Spur aus Wasserpfützen, die ich hinterlassen hatte und blieb schließlich an mir hängen. „Und woher hast du den Badeanzug?" _O oh._

„Ähm, Edward hat ihn mir gegeben, damit ich Schwimmen lernen kann."

„Hast du etwa gebettelt?" Er griff schmerzhaft meine beiden Oberarme und drückte zu. „Ich dulde keine Schmarotzerei. Erst recht nicht von meinen Kindern!" Dass ich sein einziges Kind war, erwähnte ich jetzt besser nicht.

„Nein, hab ich nicht, ehrlich. Ich hab..."

Er schüttelte mich kräftig. „Lüg mich nicht an! Du wirst so rot wie eine Tomate. Was hast du getan? Bist du zu einem der Touristen gegangen und hast ihn um Geld gebeten, oder ist er gleich mitgegangen und hat dir gekauft, was du verlangt hast?", steigerte er sich hinein. Das konnte er gut. Besonders wenn er übermüdet war, oder eine Pechsträhne gehabt hatte, oder wenn es um mich ging. Am Schlimmsten war eine Kombination von allen dreien. Er schnaufte, schlug mir mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht und stieß mich von sich. Ich fiel hin und stieß mir den Kopf an einer Kommode. Ich setzte mich auf und rieb mir den Kopf, als ich ängstlich zu ihm aufsah.

Charles schnaufte nochmal angewidert und befahl:

„Du wirst den Anzug morgen wieder zurückbringen, verstanden? Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wenn herauskommt, dass meine Tochter um Kleidung bettelt."

„Dann kaufst du mir einen?", fragte ich frech und nur ein klein wenig hoffnungsvoll.

Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. „Wozu denn?", sagte er mit beißender Ironie. „Du kannst doch jetzt schwimmen!" Verächtlich knallte er die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu.

Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand über die größer werdende Beule und stand auf. Dann musste es wohl so sein, dachte ich traurig. Aber morgen würde ich noch einmal mit Edward schwimmen gehen. Das konnte er mir nicht nehmen.

Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß, war meine Devise.

~#~#~#~

Am nächsten Morgen rannte ich runter zum Strand und versteckte mich solange hinter einem Felsen, bis ich Edward die Promenade runterkommen sah. Erst als er am Wasser war, wagte ich mich hervor und tat, als würde ich selbst gerade erst kommen. Ich war nämlich viel zu früh, da ich nicht wollte, dass Charles mich dabei erwischte, wie ich schon wieder den Badeanzug trug. Und das Letzte was ich wollte, war ein Aufeinandertreffen zwischen einem wütenden Edward und einem es später an mir auslassenden Vater zu riskieren.

„Hi." Zehn Schritte blieb ich vor ihm stehen und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Er sah übermüdet aus, als hätte er nicht viel geschlafen. Besorgt fragte ich nach und er bestätigte es.

„Nein, ich habe wirklich nicht viel Schlaf gefunden. Weißt du, ich arbeite momentan sehr hart, damit ich dahin komme, wo ich einmal hin will."

Meine Stirn runzelte sich. „Willst du lieber nicht schwimmen? Ich kann das verstehen. Wenn du bis Nachts arbeiten musst, solltest du nicht aufstehen müssen, nur um mir Schwimmen beizubringen. Außerdem macht dir das Ganze doch eh keinen Spaß." Mit einem Wink zeigte ich aufs Meer. Ich versuchte meine Enttäuschung nicht zu offensichtlich erscheinen zu lassen und sprach extra munter.

Ärgerlich kniffen sich seine Augen zusammen. „Hör auf, so einen Unsinn zu reden. Wenn ich etwas verspreche, dann halte ich es auch. Ich werde dir Schwimmen beibringen! Und jetzt komm!" Oooh, er war immer so herrisch, doch ich nahm an, das musste er auch sein, bei dem was er machte. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Was machst du eigentlich beruflich?"

„Ich arbeite mit Immobilien. Komm!" Und er war sehr kurz angebunden…

~#~#~#~

Heute lief es etwas besser und ich ging nur halb sooft unter wie gestern.

„Siehst du, man muss nur Geduld haben und daran bleiben, dann klappt es auch. Und es wird auch mit jedem Mal besser werden, du wirst schon sehen.", sagte er, als er mein eifriges Gesicht sah.

„Aber wir sollten es trotzdem nicht übertreiben. Genug Wasser, um damit ein Fischbecken zu füllen, hast du trotzdem geschluckt."

Ich spürte wieder Hitze in meine Wangen aufsteigen. „Ja, vielleicht hast du recht."

Am Strand reichte er mir ein Handtuch und ich trocknete mir damit meine Haare ab. Ich war stolz auf meine Haare. Sie hatten zwar keine besondere Farbe –Braun, muss ich mehr sagen?-, aber dafür waren sie dick, lang und glänzten. Und zum Ende hin rollten sie sich und wurden lockig.

Ich wollte ihm gerade das Handtuch zurückgeben, als er sagte:

„Warte, du hast da noch etwas Dreck." Als ich sah, wo er mit dem Handtuch hinfassen wollte, zuckte ich zurück und legte meine Haare über meine Schultern nach vorn.

„Das mach ich gleich weg. Ich will eh noch duschen."

„Isabella, zeig mir deinen Arm!" Bevor ich irgendetwas erwidern konnte, griff er schon danach und strich meine Haare zurück.

„_Fuck_. Verfluchte Scheiße! Wer war das?"

„Ich..."

„Ach, sprich nicht weiter! Ich kann mir schon denken, wer das war. Komm mit!"

Ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu lösen, während er mich den Strand entlang zog. „Nein, bitte. Lass es einfach gut sein, okay? Er meinte es nicht wirklich so. Er war nur..."

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, oder? Dieser Mistkerl misshandelt dich und du verteidigst ihn noch? Was hast du getan, um das zu verdienen?"

Er schüttelte, um seine Frage zu betonen, meinen Arm, an dem mehrere große blaue Flecken in Form von Fingern prangten.

„Er hat nur angenommen, ich hätte um den Badeanzug gebettelt. Das ist bei ihm einfach ein ‚No-Go', und da ist er etwas grober geworden. Sonst missachtet er mich einfach nur." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Soll mich das jetzt vielleicht besser fühlen lassen?", schrie er und ich merkte, wie mir die Tränen hoch stiegen und meine Unterlippe anfing zu zittern. Das tat das blöde Ding immer, wenn ich weinen musste. Ich biss darauf, um es zu verbergen.

„Ach, scheiße..." Edward zog mich an seine Brust und zerquetschte mich dabei fast, aber es gefiel mir ungemein.

„Es tut mir leid, Kleines. Ich kann manchmal sehr aufbrausend sein."

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.", schniefte ich etwa in Bauchhöhe.

Er kniete sich hin und sah nun zu mir auf.

„Hör zu, Isabella. Ich kann nicht erlauben, dass du weiter bei ihm bleibst. Wir werden eine Lösung finden müssen, aber das geht nicht."

„Aber ich will nicht in ein Heim." Ich zitterte schon bei der Vorstellung.

„Das musst du auch nicht. Jetzt komm' mit. Ich muss mich erst mal mit deinem Vater unterhalten." Oh nein! Das wollte ich doch gerade vermeiden.

Er nahm meine Hand und gemeinsam gingen wir Richtung Hotel. Als wir in die Lobby kamen, schleifte Edward mich zur Rezeption und sein Ton änderte sich, als er mit der Rezeptionistin sprach.

„Rufen Sie im Zimmer 204 Charles Swan an. Er möge sofort in der Lobby erscheinen." Wieso wusste Edward in welchem Zimmer Dad und ich untergebracht waren? Fragend schaute ich zu ihm auf, doch er klopfte nur ungeduldig mit dem Daumen auf die Theke.

Die Frau dahinter blickte auf, sah kurz zu mir herunter, bis sie ihren Blick wieder nervös auf Edward richtete und vorsichtig sagte: „Aber er ist Gast und es ist noch nicht mal zehn Uhr."

„Tun Sie was ich Ihnen sage, Mrs. Setoz!"

„Selbstverständlich, Mr. Cullen." Sie sah einen Moment lang auf den Computerbildschirm und wählte anschließend, nachdem sie die Durchwahl gefunden hatte, eine Nummer.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Mrs. Setoz sprach.

„Mr. Swan? Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich sie so früh störe, aber Edward Cullen, Hoteleigner des ‚Four Seasons', möchte Sie bitte umgehend in der Lobby sprechen."

Hoteleigner? _Was?_ Aber er hatte gesagt…

Ich hörte eine laute Stimme am anderen Ende des Apparates und verzog mein Gesicht.

„Nein… Das verstehe ich… Aber…"

Edward riss ihr das Telefon aus der Hand. „Charles Swan? Cullen hier. Es geht um Ihre Tochter. Ich warte hier auf Sie. Und beeilen Sie sich!" Und legte auf. Oh Mann. Charles würde rasend sein.

Ich schluckte und wischte mir noch schnell meine Tränen ab. Ich wollte wenigstens nicht jämmerlich heulen, wenn ich ihm schon so gegenüber treten musste. Stärke war etwas, das Charles zumindest ein bisschen besänftigen konnte.

Fünf Minuten später kam er angestürmt. Mit hochrotem Kopf! Unauffällig trat ich näher an Edward heran.

„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Kann man dich nicht mal einen... Du hast den Badeanzug an? Hab ich dir nicht gesagt..."

Edward schob sich vor mich und fauchte:

„Er war ein Geschenk von mir." Fuhr dann jedoch mit ruhigerer Stimme fort, „Das wird Sie aber sowieso bald nichts mehr angehen, da Sie nicht mehr für sie verantwortlich sein werden. Dafür werde ich sorgen!"

„Ach, und wie wollen Sie das erreichen?" Verletzend ironisch schlug mein Vater seine Arme übereinander. Und scheinbar ohne eine wirkliche Antwort zu erwarten, fuhr er fort. „Sagen Sie es mir, damit ich Ihnen dabei helfen kann. Ich hab' schon versucht, sie in ein Heim zu geben, aber die nehmen sie nicht, solange noch ein Verwandter lebt."

„_Ich_ werde die Vormundschaft übernehmen."

Mein Kopf schoss hoch.

Charles guckte genauso ungläubig. „Das ist ein Scherz. Was wollen Sie denn mit einem kleinen Gör? Sie sind doch selbst noch jung. Wollen Sie Ihre besten Jahre damit verschwenden, ein fremdes Kind zu erziehen?"

„Es geht Sie einen feuchten Dreck an, womit ich meine Jahre verschwende! Sie wird noch heute aus Ihrem Zimmer ausziehen und ein eigenes bekommen. Ein Zimmermädchen wird solange auf sie aufpassen, bis ich eine bessere Lösung gefunden habe. Aber das dürfte Sie nicht sonderlich interessieren, habe ich recht?" Mit eiskalten Augen sah er auf meinen Vater herab.

Charles schnaufte.

„Martha.", rief Edward. Eine junge Frau in Uniform drehte sich um. „Könntest du bitte Isabella hier in ein freies Zimmer bringen und eine Weile auf sie aufpassen, bis ich wieder da bin?"

Ich verschränkte meine Arme. Warum benahm er sich andauernd so, als wäre ich viereinhalb statt zwölf? „Ich kann sehr wohl eine Weile alleine auskommen. Ich bin kein Invalide.", sagte ich und funkelte Edward an.

Er schaute stirnrunzelnd zu mir runter, als überlege er, ob ich das tatsächlich schaffen könnte. Ich versuchte sauer auszusehen, aber irgendwie gelang mir das nicht. Dafür jubelte mein Innerstes zu sehr.

Ich! Bei Edward! Wohnen! Vormund! Ich konnte es nicht fassen.

Zu früh freuen wollte ich mich aber nicht. Hinterher wäre ich nur viel zu enttäuscht. Möglicherweise klappte es ja auch gar nicht.

Das Dienstmädchen drehte sich zu mir. „Ja, Mr. Cullen. Natürlich. Komm', Liebes!"

Ich ging mit Martha in ein Zimmer. Sie sah sehr nett aus. Und sehr hübsch. Edward hatte vertraulich mit ihr gesprochen. Er musste sie als eine Freundin ansehen, also konnte ich ihr wohl vertrauen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, sie zu überzeugen, dass ich alleine zu Recht kam und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg, um mir etwas zu essen zu besorgen und sich dann wieder ihren Aufgaben zuzuwenden.

Um mir die Langeweile zu vertreiben, hatte ich irgendwann den Fernseher angemacht. Aber ich konnte mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Ich fragte mich, was Edward gerade mit Charles besprach. Besprach er überhaupt etwas mit ihm? Unternahm er etwas? Wenn ja, was?

_Warum dauerte das so lang?_

Endlich klopfte es an die Tür und nachdem ich eilig ‚Herein' gerufen hatte, trat Edward ein.

„Du solltest vorher fragen, wer da draußen steht und auf keinen Fall die Tür offen lassen!"

Ich überging seine Rüge. „Was ist los? Wie liegen die Dinge?"

Edward seufzte. „Es wird schwer, aber es wird gehen. Wir müssen wohl ein paar Prozesse durchmachen, aber ich habe eine gewisse Macht, Bella. Außerdem ist dein Vater mehr als Willens, dich loszuwerden." Als er das sagte, spannten sich seine Fäuste an. Das alles stieg mir langsam zu Kopf. Ich kapierte es nicht.

Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand über die Stirn, dann sah ich ihn verständnislos an. „Warum willst du das für mich tun? Das verstehe ich nicht."

Edward winkte locker ab. „Jeder braucht eine vernünftige Umgebung, um aufzuwachsen. Außerdem solltest du in eine Schule gehen..."

"Ich war schon in einer Schule.", murmelte ich betreten dazwischen.

"Dann eben regelmäßig! Ich habe das Geld und die Fähigkeit dir das zu geben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber es gibt viele Kinder, die das nötig haben." Wollte er jetzt die ganze Welt retten?

„Dann solltest du dankbar sein, dass du mir in die Hände gefallen bist. Genug jetzt davon, Isabella. Wir haben einen langen und schweren Weg vor uns. Nicht nötig sich mit dem ‚Warum' zu befassen."

„Das bin ich."

Er stoppte in seiner Bewegung und schaute mich verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Dankbar, dass ich dir in die Hände gefallen bin. Und glücklich!"

Das brachte ihn zum Lächeln, was ich zärtlich erwiderte. _Oh ja_, heute war ein guter Tag!


	2. Wieder da!

**1. **_**Wieder da!**_

Ich ging durch die Türen von einem der größten Hotels in Las Vegas, das den Namen ‚Santa Barbara' trug und lief auf die süßeste Rezeptionistin mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren zu, die ich je gesehen hatte.

„Hallo, ich möchte gerne zu Edward Cullen."

„Tut mir sehr leid, Kleine, aber er ist nicht da. Da musst du ein andermal wieder kommen."

Innerlich grollte ich. Dass diese Frau mich klein nannte, war zum Haare ausraufen. In den letzten Jahren bin ich zwar nicht sonderlich viel gewachsen (wenn's hochkam 1,58m), aber ich war ganz bestimmt nicht sehr viel kleiner als sie. Das was mich so entsetzlich störte war, dass ich immer noch so jung aussah und alle Leute in meiner Umgebung sofort meinten, mich bemuttern zu müssen. Zusätzlich musste ich heute mit meinen ausgeblichenen Jeans, das Oberteil, das Edward mir vor drei Jahren gekauft hatte und demzufolge viel zu eng war, da ich jetzt einen Busen hatte, vorlieb nehmen und trug einen praktisch geflochtenen Zopf, der mir den Rücken herunter hing. Dieser Umstand ließ sie bestimmt glauben, ich wäre irgend so eine Schülerin, die Bonbons verkaufen will. Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

Mann, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, konnte ich es nicht fassen, dass es jetzt schon drei Jahre her war, seit ich Edward das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Die letzten Jahre hatte ich in den Ferien mit Austauschprojekten verbracht und war deshalb nicht nach Hause gekommen. Ich hatte ihn schrecklich vermisst.

„Ja, wer ist denn das? Das fass' ich ja nicht!" Ich wirbelte herum. Und tatsächlich…

„Jasper!" Er kam auf mich zu und nahm mich sanft in die Arme. „Hey, Kleines. Was machst du denn hier? Weiß Edward, dass du herkommen wolltest? Wie bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen? Hast du einfach die Schule unterbrochen?" Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Nein, weiß er nicht. Und das war meine Entscheidung. Ich bin jetzt immerhin fast neunzehn."

Er schaute mich verblüfft an und sah mich einen Moment nachdenklich an, als würde er gerade im Kopf nachrechnen.

„Oh mein Gott, es stimmt. Achtzehn Jahre, unglaublich. Dann bist du also zu Besuch hier? Wann musst du denn wieder gehen?"

„Ich werde nicht wieder gehen. Jedenfalls nicht zurück in diese Schule. Es war okay für die letzten Jahre, aber jetzt habe ich genug davon!"

„Oje, ich möchte nicht in deiner Haut stecken, Kleines, wenn du ihm das mitteilst. Erzähl mir aber nachher auf jeden Fall, wie es war. Vor allem seinen Gesichtsausdruck." Ich kicherte. Oh ja, auf seine Reaktion war ich auch gespannt. Auch wenn es keine freudige Spannung war. Edward war ein bisschen schwierig, wenn er nicht seinen Willen bekam und etwas nicht so lief, wie er sich das vorstellte.

Mein Vater war, ein paar Wochen nachdem Edward mich bei sich aufgenommen hatte, an einem Herzanfall gestorben, was die Adoption schneller und leichter über die Bühne hatte gehen lassen. Aber ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt und fühlte mich mitschuldig am Tod von Charles. Immerhin würde er noch leben, wäre ich nicht ausgezogen, um bei Edward zu sein. Die Ärzte hatten gesagt, wäre er nur ein paar Stunden früher gefunden worden, hätten sie ihn retten können. Edward wurde wütend als ich ihm das sagte und wischte meine Schuldgefühle mit einer Hand beiseite, indem er mir sagte, dass es ganz allein an seinem Lebensstil lag, dass sein Herz nicht mehr mitmachte. Und nachdem was er mir angetan hatte, hätte er nichts anderes verdient. Ich fand das ein bisschen hart, aber Edward reagierte immer sehr empfindlich auf dieses Thema.

Er behielt mich etwas mehr als ein Jahr bei sich, bis er sich entschloss, mich auf eine Internatsschule in Europa zu schicken. Erst habe ich mich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, da ich nicht so weit von ihm weg wollte. Aber am Ende hatte sich Edward, wie immer, durchgesetzt. Er hatte unbedingt gewollt, dass ich meine „Muttersprache" erlerne und mich kurzerhand auf ein wunderschönes Internat nach Orbetello, Italien, geschickt.

„Ist er da?"

„Nein, Kleines. Er ist auf einer Ausstellung in Santa Fe, aber er kommt heute Abend zurück."

„Hat sie mir das etwa nicht geglaubt? Hast du mir das nicht geglaubt?", fragte die junge Rezeptionistin an mich gewandt. Sie hatte ihre geraden Augenbrauen hochgezogen und ihre Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt.

Entschuldigend zuckte ich mit den Achseln. „Tut mir ehrlich leid, aber oft genug hat man mich schon mit einem Kopftätscheln abzuwimmeln versucht. Ganz besonders wenn es Edward betraf."

Sie kicherte. „Ach schon gut."

„Darf ich dir meine Verlobte vorstellen? Das ist Alice Brandon! Jedenfalls noch.", sagte Jasper stolz.

Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. „Ver- was? Verlobte? Seit wann denn das? Also das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, hattest du aber noch ganz andere Vorstellungen von der Zukunft." Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund und schaute entsetzt zu Alice. Aber Jasper lachte nur.

„Ja, Bella. Meine Grundsätze haben sich ziemlich rasant geändert. Sagen wir so, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Du weißt ja, was man über Höhlenmenschmänner sagt, nicht wahr, Kleines? Sie sehen eine Frau, schlagen sie mit ihren Knüppel und schleifen sie an den Haaren in die Höhle. Tja, und so ist das in unserer Beziehung. Nur umgekehrt. Sie kam, sah und siegte." Er lachte laut auf, als sie ihn ansprang, sich um seinen Hals klammerte und forderte: „Nimm das sofort zurück!"

Ich musste lachen bei diesem Anblick und freute mich unwahrscheinlich für ihn.

„Ich geh' dann mal hoch, Jasper. Ist denn Emmett da?"

„Allerdings. Und es wird ihn umhauen, wenn er deinen Anblick sieht. Lass dir was Schönes von ihm kochen."

Ich schwang meine kleine Reisetasche um meine Schultern und rannte los. Ich freute mich so sehr darauf ihn wiederzusehen. Edward hatte ihn damals für mich angestellt. Sozusagen als Mädchen für alles. Naja, eigentlich sollte er erst nur den Bodyguard spielen, aber als wir herausfanden, dass er Ambrosia kocht, ist er direkt bei uns eingezogen. Dann war er Kindermädchen, Taxifahrer, Koch und Begleitschutz in einem. Ich liebte ihn, er behandelte mich immer, wie die kleine Schwester, die er immer schon hatte haben wollen. Er war mein großer Teddybär.

Ich stürmte in das Apartment und knallte meine Tasche auf den Boden.

„Emmett!" Ich rannte durch das Wohnzimmer. „Emmett!" Am Esszimmer vorbei.

Da sah ich seinen Kopf, der um die Küche schielte. Ich blieb stehen.

„Das kann nicht sein. Küken!" Ich rannte auf ihn zu, als er die Arme ausbreitete, und schmiss mich hinein. Tränen, die ich nicht zurückhalten konnte, liefen mir über die Wangen. Und meine Lippe zitterte!

„Du hast mir so gefehlt.", schluchzte ich.

„Du mir auch, Küken." Ich wusste nicht warum, aber Männer hatten, wenn ich etwas längere Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte, irgendwie den Drang, mich mit irgendwelchen Namen zu versehen. Am besten etwas ganz Kleines und/oder Niedliches.

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute ihn mir genau an. Seine Haare waren in der Zwischenzeit sogar noch kürzer geworden. Wenn überhaupt, dann waren auf seinem Kopf höchsten noch drei Millimeter Haare zu sehen.

„Du hast dich aber verändert!", sagte ich, meinen Blick noch auf seinen Kopf gerichtet.

„Ja, bin schöner geworden, nicht wahr?"

Ich kicherte, aber Unrecht hatte er nicht. Er gehörte eher zur groben, gutaussehenden Sorte, war sehr groß, sogar etwas größer als Edward, aber ich nahm an, er würde auch größer wirken, wenn er kleiner gewesen wäre, da er, mit der Breite zusammen, einfach mehr Masse hatte.

Ich kuschelte mich an seine Brust. Es war schön wieder zu Hause zu sein.

„Sag mal, Küken, was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht noch ein paar Jährchen die Schulbank drücken?"

Ich stöhnte und drückte mich von ihm weg. „Ich bin achtzehn!", sagte ich beinahe schon etwas zu laut. Und ich hatte ein plötzliches Déjà-vu-Gefühl, als Emmett den Kopf zur Seite legte und nachdenklich in die Luft starrte.

„Meine Güte, du hast Recht."

Die Ironie troff aus meinem Mund. „Neeein, echt? Das ist aber ein Zufall, und dabei wollte ich dich nur auf den Arm nehmen." Ich faltete meine Arme vor meine Brust und schmollte.

„Und wie bist du hierher gekommen?"

„Auf einem Esel geritten.", sagte ich ernst und nahm mir eine Weintraube aus der Obstschüssel und steckte sie mir in den Mund. "Doch als ich dann das Meer erreicht hatte", fuhr ich auskunftsfreudig fort. "war es schon etwas schwieriger. Aber dann ist zum Glück Flipper erschienen…"

„Bella!", knurrte Emmett. „Das ist nicht witzig. Und du weißt, was ich meine."

Ich ließ meine Arme erschöpft sinken. „Ach Emmett, ich bin so müde von der Reise. Ich kann und will mich jetzt nicht damit beschäftigen. Außerdem habe ich Hunger."

Sein Gesicht wurde auf der Stelle weicher. Ich wusste es!

„Oh Mann, Küken, entschuldige. Setz dich hier hin!" Er geleitete mich ins Esszimmer und drückte mich auf einen Stuhl runter, ging anschließend in die Küche zurück. Kurz darauf hörte ich Töpfe klappern. Ich stand auf und ging ihm hinterher, dann setzte ich mich auf einen Barhocker und sah ihm zu.

„Weißt du, wann genau Edward wieder kommt?" Emmett drehte sich erschrocken um und legte sich die Hand aufs Herz. Ich musste lachen, als ich sah, dass er sich eine Schürze umgebunden hatte. „Du siehst ja richtig häuslich aus. Ihr seid wohl schon ein eingespieltes Team, du und Edward, he?!"

Emmett grollte. „Wie schaffst du es bloß, trotz deiner Tollpatschigkeit, so leise zu sein? Muss wohl an deiner Federgewichtsklasse liegen. Und diese Jeans sind von Armani. Die müssen nicht unbedingt mit Tomatensoße verschönert werden."

Ich kicherte leise. Und wartete.

„Und?" Vergeblich!

„Und was?" Emmett arbeitete ungestört weiter.

„Edward? Zu Hause? Wann?"

„Eigentlich sollte ich gar nicht mehr mit dir reden."

„Ooch, großer Brummbär." Ich stand auf und ging um die Anrichte langsam auf ihn zu. Als ich vor ihm stand, sah ich ihn besänftigend an. „Du weißt das war nur so ein Gerede. Die Schürze steht dir toll. Bitte sag mir, wann Edward wieder da ist, ja?"

„Irgendjemand sollte dir mal den Hintern versohlen, weißt du das?"

„Komisch, das hat Edward auch immer gesagt. Und?"

„Also muss was dran sein. So gegen acht." Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Essen zu.

„Danke. Ich geh' vor dem Essen noch schnell duschen.", sagte ich, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Wange und verschwand in meinem Zimmer.

~#~#~#~

Es war noch genau so, wie ich es hinterlassen hatte. Sogar dieselbe Pflanze stand noch in der Zimmerecke. Die vorherrschende Farbe in diesem Raum war Lila. Diese Farbe hatte ich immer am liebsten gemocht und das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert. Edward und ich hatten dieses Zimmer zusammen gestrichen. Wir hatten die Farbe ausgesucht, na gut, _ich_ hab sie ausgesucht und dann ungefähr eine geschlagene Stunde versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie gut an einer Wand aussehen würde. –Junggesellen, die es gewohnt sind alleine wohnen, fällt es scheinbar unfassbar schwer, sich auf etwas Mädchenhaftes in ihrem Territorium einzulassen.- Und dann haben wir alles gemeinsam eingerichtet. Es war ein riesen Chaos gewesen mit viel Gefluche seinerseits und ich hatte mir einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn dann und wann zu ärgern. Das konnte ich einfach nie sein lassen. Ich lächelte verträumt. Edward war schon ein ganz schöner Sauertopf manchmal, aber ich liebte ihn trotzdem.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich musste diesen Gedanken endlich loswerden. Als die Jahre vergingen und ich während der Ferien nach Hause kam, wurde mir immer bewusster, was Edwards Frauentyp war. Lang, schlank und blond. Ach ja, und mit einer beeindruckenden Oberweite. Er war nie sehr diskret mit seinen Liebschaften gewesen. Und jede einzelne tat mir weh und versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz.

Ich stellte mich betrübt vor den Spiegel und schaute mich an. Dann straffte ich die Schultern, zog meinen Bauch ein, hielt den Atem an und stellte mich seitlich. Ich reckte meine Brüste noch mehr raus. Joa, so waren sie beeindruckend. Allerdings sollte man ein Brett vor meinen Rücken stellen, damit man mein Hohlkreuz nicht sah. Ich stieß meinen Atem wieder aus.

Edward war jetzt achtundzwanzig. Er fand mich wahrscheinlich eh zu jung und unerfahren. Ob ich nun vollbusig war, oder nicht. Er hatte mich immer behandelt wie… nein, wie ein Bruder hat er mich nicht behandelt. Dafür war er manchmal zu distanziert und streng gewesen. Es war eher so, wie ein Vormund mit seinem Mündel umging. Was es letztendlich ja auch war.

Ich seufzte und zog mir das mittlerweile doch zu eng gewordene Top, was vor drei Jahren wohl noch ein kurzes, weißes T-Shirt gewesen sein sollte, über den Kopf und stieg aus der ausgeblichenen Jeans. Ich wollte mir gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie Edward reagieren würde, sobald er hörte, was ich mit meinen restlichen Kleidern passiert gemacht hatte.

Nachdem ich geduscht hatte, zog ich wohl oder übel die beiden Kleidungstücke wieder an. Doch ich konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden, nochmal in die Unterwäsche zu steigen. Also ging ich hochroten Kopfes wieder in die Küche.

„Was hast du denn?"

Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf und schaute irgendwo auf den Boden. _DAS_ würde ich ihm mit Sicherheit nicht sagen.

„Mmmh, ist das etwa Bolognese?"

„Ja, das bekomme ich einigermaßen schnell hin und ich weiß, du magst es gern."

„Das ist großartig, vielen Dank." Ich aß eine Weile vor mich hin und Emmett räumte währenddessen die Küche auf. Dann holten mich irgendwann meine Gedanken wieder ein und ich stach nur noch lustlos in meine Spaghetti rein.

„Emmett?"

„Hmmm?"

„Glaubst du, Edward mag mich?"

„Was redest du da, Kleines? Natürlich mag dich Edward! Was lässt dich glauben, dass es anders sein könnte?"

„Ich meine aber nicht diese beschützerische, bevormundende Art. Ich meine nicht das Verantwortungsbewusstsein, das er mir gegenüber hat, sondern…" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „könnte er mich irgendwann lieb…" Ich unterbrach mich, bevor ich das Wort aussprechen konnte und rettete mich schnell mit einem: "…haben?"

Verwirrt sah mich Emmett an, aber dann sagte sein Gesichtsausdruck, dass es klick gemacht hatte. „Ach verdammt, Bella." Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und stützte sich auf die Arbeitsplatte. Nach einer Weile sagte er seufzend: „Komm mal mit!" Ich schaute auf, als Emmett mir seine Hand entgegen streckte. Ich nahm sie und sprang vom Hocker. Er führte mich in die Privaträume von Edward und in sein eigenes kleines Wohnzimmer, wo der wunderschöne, weiße Flügel stand. Und genau dahin führte mich Emmett.

„Sieh dir das an!" Ich sah ihn fragend an. Er deutete mit der Hand auf die Notenblätter, die in der Halterung über den Tasten lagen. Ich nahm das kleine Heftchen in die Hand und blätterte darin herum. Neu war es ein beschreibbares Notenheft gewesen. Nun war es, mit Edwards unfassbar schöner Handschrift, beinahe voll geschrieben. Das war mir nichts Neues. Edward komponierte fast ausschließlich. Ich liebte es, seine Stücke zu hören und habe ihn früher immer gebeten, es für mich zu tun.

Ich blickte immer noch verständnislos zu Emmett auf. „Was…?"

„Schau auf den Titel!" Ich schloss das Heft und drehte es um. Auf der Vorderseite war auf der freien Stelle in wunderschöner Schreibschrift _‚__Für Bella' _geschrieben.

„All diese Lieder hat er geschrieben, als du die letzten drei Jahre nicht nach Hause gekommen bist. Er hat dich lieb, glaub mir!" Er zögerte, es sah aus als wolle er noch etwas sagen, sah dann aber weg.

Ich lächelte glücklich und strich zärtlich über die Buchstaben. Dann legte ich es zurück in die Halterung und starrte noch ungefähr eine Minute darauf.

Ich drehte mich um und sagte: „Es ist…" Ich stoppte. Wo war Emmett?

„Emmett?", rief ich leise.

Draußen hörte ich Stimmen und näherte mich der Wohnzimmertür.

„… soll das heißen, sie ist wieder da?" Ich strahlte und rannte los.

„Edward!", schrie ich und raste um eine Ecke. Bei der zweiten hatte ich nicht soviel Glück und prallte daran ab. Ich konnte mich glücklicherweise abfangen, um nicht hinzufallen. Leider aber stieß ich dabei mit meinem Knie die Kommode an und die Vase, die darauf stand, fiel herunter und zerbrach. Ich rieb mir die geschundene Stelle, und schaute betroffen auf die Scherben. Hoffentlich war es keine allzu wertvolle gewesen.

„Bella?" Ich schaute auf und achtete nicht weiter auf die Schmerzen. Meine Unterlippe bebte. „Edward?" Schüchtern stand ich da und wartete… ja auf was? Bei ihm war ich immer so unsicher und verlegen und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Naja, manchmal jedenfalls.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Nun komm schon her!" Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und rannte weiter, bis in seine Umarmung hinein.

Wieder liefen die Tränen. Endlich sah ich ihn wieder, roch ihn wieder, spürte ihn wieder. Ich klammerte mich an sein Hemd und benutzte es als Taschentuch. Danach sah es jedenfalls so aus, als mich Edward bei den Schultern packte und mich von sich schob. Er ging leicht in die Knie und starrte mir intensiv ins Gesicht.

„Isabella, was tust du hier?" Dabei betonte er jedes Wort.

„Ich bin achtzehn!", hob ich hervor, in Erinnerung an die letzten beiden verwunderten Gesichter.

Er starrte mich verwirrt an. „Das weiß ich, Bella, aber das beantwortet nicht meine Frage." Ich hörte Emmett im Hintergrund kichern.

„Nun ja, ich bin achtzehn und habe mich entschieden, nicht mehr auf das Internat zu gehen. Ich muss langsam lernen, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen."

„So ein..." Edward stoppte, als seine Augen tiefer wanderten und an meinem Dekolleté hängenblieben. „Was ist denn das für ein ordinärer Fetzen?" Meine Wangen wurden immer wärmer, bis sie schließlich glühten, als ich den Stoff packte und ihn hochzog. Als das Oberteil dann aber zu viel Bauch zeigte und Edwards missbilligender Blick dorthin schoss, zog ich es schnell wieder runter. Das ging ein paar Mal hin und her, bis Edward meine Hände ergriff und fauchte: „Du machst es nur noch schlimmer!"

„Tja, Küken ist wohl erwachsen geworden, was?"

Edward richtete sich auf und blaffte: „Halt dich da raus, Emmett!"

„Ist ja gut." Ich hörte, wie Emmett davon schlurfte und etwas murmelte, das sich anhörte wie ‚...sollte mal lernen, sein Temperament zu zügeln...'.

„Wieso, zum Teufel, trägst du solche Kleidung? Falls man das so nennen kann. Und du bist hoffentlich nicht damit hergereist. Wie bist du überhaupt hierhergekommen?" Seinem Ton nach zu urteilen, ging er wohl schlicht davon aus, dass ich es nicht wagen würde, das als Reisebekleidung zu benutzen. Oje. Ich schluckte.

„Ähm, also, ich habe meine Kleider an die anderen Internatsschülerinnen verkauft, um das Fluggeld zusammenzubekommen."

„WAS?" Ich zuckte zusammen, als er seine Stimme hob. „DU HAST _WAS_ GETAN?"

„Die Kleider gingen ziemlich gut weg. Vor allem das Handy. Ich hab sogar noch ein bisschen übrig, siehst du?" (Gut, fürs Taxi hat's nicht mehr gereicht…) Ich wollte gerade in meiner Hosentasche kramen, als Edward nochmal meine Hände ergriff und die Frage stellte, von der ich gehofft hatte, er wäre zu sehr von der ‚Sachen verkauft'-Sache abgelenkt gewesen. Ich sollte es langsam besser wissen.

„Und wie bist du von dort zum Flughafen und vom Flughafen hierher gekommen? Ich hoffe doch mit dem Taxi."

„Getrampt.", nuschelte ich ganz leise.

„Was hast du gesagt? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden?", knurrte Edward. Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, hatte er das jedoch schon.

Da musste ich meine Stimme heben und es ihm eben nochmal sagen, doch man konnte es wohl eher schreien nennen. „ICH BIN GETRAMPT."

Da ging es los. „ICH FASS ES EINFACH NICHT. WIE KONNTEST DU AUF DIESE VERFLUCHT BESCHEUERTE IDEE KOMMEN? MÜSSTE DIR NICHT KLAR SEIN, WAS DA ALLES HÄTTE PASSIEREN KÖNNEN? HAB ICH DIR NICHT WIEDER UND WIEDER UND WIEDER ERKLÄRT, WAS DA DRAUSSEN FÜR SCHEISSKERLE RUMLAUFEN, DIE NUR AUF DIE GELEGENHEIT WARTEN, SO EIN VERFLUCHT JUNGES UND HÜBSCHES DING WIE DICH IN DIE FINGER ZU KRIEGEN? _FUCK!_ DU BIST SO VERDAMMT NAIV. AUF _KEINEN_ FALL DARFST DU..." Während Edward seine Stimmbänder strapazierte, lief er, wie ein Tiger im Käfig, hin und her und versuchte so anscheinend einen Pfad in den Flur zu stampfen. Ich verschränkte inzwischen meine Arme vor meiner Brust, verzog das Gesicht und senkte meinen Kopf, wagte aber nicht meine Augen von ihm zu nehmen. Allerdings hörte ich nicht richtig auf seine Schimpftirade, bis mir die Worte „Isabella, du gehst sofort wieder dahin zurück!" meine Aufmerksamkeit erforderten.

„Nein!"

Edward blieb stehen und sah mich ungläubig an. Jetzt musste ich meine Augen doch abwenden. Doch als ich merkte, was ich da tat, straffte ich meine Schultern, hob meinen Kopf und sagte nochmal deutlich und mit fester Stimme: „Nein!"

„Isabella, du weißt, dass ich recht habe und mich durchsetzen werde, also lass uns das Ganze verkürzen.", sagte er kalt.

„Diesmal nicht! Edward, ich lag dir lange genug auf der Tasche. Jetzt bin ich alt genug, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen."

„Ich habe genug Geld, um dich mehrere Leben lang zu unterhalten, also sprich nicht von ‚auf der Tasche liegen'! Und was hast du dir denn überhaupt überlegt, um ‚auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen', wie du so schön sagst?"

„Nun, ich dachte mir, ich könnte für den Anfang einen Schriftstellerkurs belegen, ich habe einiges Talent, und in der Zwischenzeit irgendwo als Sekretärin arbeiten."

Edward starrte mich eine Weile stirnrunzelnd an, seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Bella, ich glaube, wir sind beide von der Reise gestresst… wobei meine dabei wesentlich weniger gefährlich war, und..." Er drohte, sich da wieder hineinzusteigern, also sagte ich: „Du hast recht. Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst mal ausruhen. Ich nehme an, du möchtest aus den Kleidern raus, und du solltest ein Bad nehmen. Das wird dich entspannen!" Ich nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in Richtung seiner Privaträume.

„Du versuchst schon wieder abzulenken. Aber das ist noch nicht ausdiskutiert. Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen und mich umziehen. Ich habe heute noch eine Verabredung. Morgen wirst du dich erst mal wieder neu einkleiden. Geh' in die Einkaufsmeile hier im Hotel und sag meinen Namen. Dann bekommst du, was du brauchst. Morgen bin ich bis zum Nachmittag bei einem Kongress, aber abends können wir Essen gehen. Ich rufe durch und sag' dir Bescheid, wenn du runter in die Lobby kommen kannst. Wir haben noch viel zu besprechen."

Ich spürte einen Stich in meinem Herz, als er das Wort ‚Verabredung' sagte. Hundert prozentig war da eine Frau involviert. Ich schaute auf meine Hand runter, um ihn meinen Schmerz nicht sehen zu lassen.

„Hast du schon was gegessen? Du bist so dünn. EMMETT, HAT BELLA SCHON WAS ZU ESSEN GEKRIEGT?"

„Ich steh genau vor dir, und _ja, _ich hab' schon etwas gegessen." Wütend sah ich auf.

„Aber du hast noch nicht zu Ende gegessen, Mäuschen!", kam es aus der Küche. Mein Kopf fuhr herum und ich starrte Pfeile durch die Wand.

Der Wunsch nach einem kindischen Wutanfall -der wohl auch von mir erwartet wurde! (Tja, dann. Gern geschehen!)- machte sich in mir breit und ich schrie, während ich davon stapfte, „Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr!", lief in mein Zimmer und schmiss die Tür zu. Dann ging ich langsam auf mein Bett zu und ließ mich erschöpft darauf nieder. Als ich spürte, wie eine Träne über meine rechte Wange lief, wischte ich sie wütend mit meinem Arm weg.

Würde ich für ihn immer nur ein Kind bleiben? Ich hasste das! Warum musste ich nur so aussehen, wie ich aussah? Vielleicht sollte ich mir meine Haare abschneiden, und sie etwas fetziger stylen. So wie Alice.

Ich schaute auf meine Haare hinab, nahm meinen Zopf in die Hand und flocht ihn auf. Nein, da die Farbe nichts Besonderes war, durfte ich auf keinen Fall das zerstören, was sie schön machten.

Ich stieß einen Seufzer aus. Ich musste morgen einkaufen gehen. Vielleicht konnte ich ja ein paar aufreizende Fummel kaufen, die Edward beeindrucken könnten. Vielleicht ein Kleid und Stilettos? Ich schauderte. Mir graute davor, Absatzschuhe anziehen zu müssen. Doch es hatte schon mal den Vorteil, größer zu sein. Ich musste eben einfach sehr vorsichtig gehen. Außerdem hatte ich ja nur den Weg zum Restaurant zu überstehen und da konnte ich mich zur Not auch an Edward festklammern, bis ich dann sicher am Tisch saß.

Und dann hieß es, standhaft bleiben.


	3. Jake wer?

**2. ****_Jake wer?_**

* * *

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte ich mich wie gerädert. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass ich erst vor etwas mehr als drei Stunden eingeschlafen war. Mir war einfach noch zu viel im Kopf herumgegangen und ich fragte mich, wie wohl das Gespräch mit Edward verlaufen würde. Er hatte solch eine Macht über mich, aber diesmal würde ich nicht klein beigeben. Ich hatte es satt und es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, wenn ich niemals für mich selbst sorgen würde.

Ich stand auf und schlurfte in das angrenzende Bad und machte mich für die Einkaufsmeile fertig. Zähne putzen, duschen, anziehen, Haare zusammen binden. Heute Abend würde ich sie offen über meinen Rücken fallen lassen, doch zum einkaufen zog ich es lieber vor, wenn sie mir nicht dauernd ins Gesicht fallen würden.

Als ich durch das Wohnzimmer und Richtung Tür lief, hörte ich Emmett sagen:

„Wo willst du hin, junge Dame?"

Ich drehte mich um. „Na einkaufen. Und sag mir nicht, du hättest gestern nicht haargenau alles mitbekommen. Du weißt, dass ich Klamotten brauche."

„Nein, Küken, schon klar! Aber du gehst nicht einen Schritt ohne ein Frühstück durch diese Tür, damit du es weißt!"

Ich machte die Tür auf und schob frech einen Fuß auf die andere Seite. Als Emmett angestürmt kam, zog ich ihn schnell wieder zurück und schloss die Tür.

„Ist ja schon gut. Es war nur ein Scherz."

„Treib sowas nicht mit mir!"

„Wenn nicht mit dir, mit wem sonst? Edward?", fragte ich ungläubig. Bei seinem aufbrausenden Talent würde er irgendwann sein Verspechen wahr machen und mich übers Knie legen.

Ich setzte mich an den schon gedeckten Tisch im Esszimmer und aß erst mal brav mein Frühstück. Edward hatte gesagt, ich sei dünn. Also musste ich das ändern. Vielleicht würde ich, wenn ich ordentlich aß, an den richtigen Stellen zunehmen? Ich schnaufte. Ja, klar. _Wenn_ ich zunahm. Außerdem aß ich nichts, wenn ich satt war und das war ich immer ziemlich schnell. Und eigentlich war ich auch gar nicht so dünn, fand ich. Jedenfalls nicht _zu_ dünn. Durch meine Größe und Zierlichkeit wirkte es wohl nur so.

Als ich fertig war und mit dem Aufzug runter in die Lobby fuhr und sie durchquerte, um in die Halle die zum Zentrum führte zu kommen, bemerkte ich, dass heute jemand anders an der Rezeption stand. Ich fragte mich, ob Alice gestern möglicherweise nur mal ausgeholfen hatte, weil Jasper hier arbeitete. Er war der Hotelmanager und somit eng mit der Rezeption verbunden.

Sobald ich im Zentrum ankam, fuhr ich direkt mit der Rolltreppe ganz nach oben. Ich wusste, da fand ich alles, was ich brauchen würde und ging direkt in das erste Bekleidungsgeschäft, das ich sah. Und da hing es! Ich hielt augenblicklich inne. Dieses Kleid war genau das richtige. Edward fand immer, das blau an mir am besten aussah. Es war Mitternachtsblau und hatte weder Ärmel noch Träger, sondern lag eng am Oberkörper an. Ab der Taille fiel der Rock locker bis leicht unter die Knie ab und warf dabei Falten. Es war elegant, schlicht, aber auch sexy. Hoffentlich sah das bei mir auch so gut aus, wie an der Puppe.

„Kann man dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?" Ich versteifte mich. Der überhebliche Ton, der aus der Frau herauskam, war vollkommen beabsichtigt. Und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich auch den Blick, der mir sagte, dass ich hier absolut nichts verloren hatte, als sie ihn einmal langsam und überdeutlich meinen Körper hinab und wieder hinauf fuhr. Ich sah mich nochmal genauer in dem Laden um. Oh ja, ich glaube, ich hatte mir auch direkt wieder das Beste vom Besten ausgesucht. Und das noch nicht mal bewusst. Doch dieses Kleid musste ich haben.

Ich räusperte mich. „Jaaa, mein Name ist Isabella Swan. Edward Cullen hat gesagt, ich würde hier alles finden und es geht auf seine Rechnung."

„Ach, hat er das? Tut mir leid, aber solche Bemerkungen kommen hier alle paar Wochen von einer hübschen Frau." Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, zählte sie mich nicht dazu. „Hast du denn eine Bestätigung von ihm, oder sowas?"

„Ähm, nein." Mein Gesicht war inzwischen wieder errötet.

„Tja, dann kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen." Dass sie, obwohl ich ein Kunde war, so mit mir redete war wirklich unprofessionell und ich sah ihr an der Nasenspitze an, dass sie mir auch dann nur sehr ungern geholfen hätte, wenn ich irgendwas dabei gehabt hätte. Ich sah auf ihr Namensschild.

„Also gut, Jessica. Ich werde es dann erst mal wohl woanders versuchen. Aber ich werde mit einer Bestätigung wieder kommen. Darauf kannst _du_ dich verlassen!" Sie wagte es doch tatsächlich daraufhin empört auszusehen. Doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum, warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das Kleid und verließ dann das Geschäft.

Ich ging ein paar Läden weiter, bis ich einen sah, der interessant für mich war. Hier gab es Jeans und sportliche Schuhe. Außerdem sah ich Badebekleidung. Oh ja, einen Badeanzug brauchte ich definitiv. Immerhin gab es hier einen Pool.

Als ich das Geschäft betrat, ging ich direkt auf eine Verkäuferin zu und sagte ihr das gleiche, wie vorhin dem unfreundlichen Drachen.

Sie war schon freundlicher, sagte aber dennoch:

„Wer? Entschuldigung, aber der Name Edward Cullen sagt mir gar nichts. Und ich kann Ihnen nicht einfach Kleidung herausgeben, ohne eine handfeste Zusicherung von diesem Mann."

Ohhh Mann. Na, das war aber ein super Reinfall. So viel zu ‚Sag einfach meinen Namen und du bekommst, was du brauchst'. Ohne ein weiteres Wort bedankte ich mich höflich und ging wieder raus.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf eine Bank fallen. Und was machte ich jetzt? Ich brauchte ein Kleid, damit ich heute Abend annehmbar aussah, wenn ich mit Edward in ein Restaurant ging. Außerdem war mir klar, dass Edward ausflippen würde, wenn ich in diesen Klamotten in der Lobby erscheinen würde. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich es nochmal in einem Schuhgeschäft probieren sollte, aber irgendwas sagte mir, es würde ähnlich ablaufen.

„Bella? Das ist aber eine Überraschung, Süße." Ich drehte mich um und da stand Alice mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Hey. Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht hinter einer Rezeption stehen?"

Sie kicherte hoch. „Ach das war nur eine Ausnahme. Laurent war gestern krank und Jasper hat mich dazu genötigt. Es hat ihn aber viel Überredung gekostet, das kann ich dir sagen. Rezeptionsarbeit ist wirklich nicht mein Ding. Nein, ich betreibe hier ein Brautmodengeschäft. Und was ist mit dir? Du siehst so resigniert aus."

„Ach ich hab nur versucht irgendwie an Kleidung ranzukommen. Aber das ist ohne Geld gar nicht so leicht, wusstest du das?" Ich grinste sie verschmitzt an.

Sie lachte. „Sagt wer? Das ist ja irre! Und was war dein Plan-B? So ganz ohne Geld?"

„Edward hat behauptet, sein Name öffne alle Türen. Ich muss ihm irgendwann mal klar machen, dass er nicht der ‚Master of the Universe' ist.", grollte ich.

„Hm, normalerweise tut er das aber. Ach was, genug von dem Geschwafel. Ich helfe dir. Ich kenn' hier einen ganz tollen Laden. Es ist Tommy Hilfiger!"

„Aha." Ja, ich hab' den Namen schon mal gehört, glaub ich.

„Wusstest du, das Tommy Hilfiger Calvin Klein aufgekauft hat?" Als ich mit dem Kopf schüttelte fuhr sie fort, während sie sich bei mir unterhakte und weg führte:

„Echt. Phillips Van Heusen hat sich diese Übernahme 3 Milliarden Dollar kosten lassen. Aber das wird bestimmt super. Zwei der bekanntesten Modemarken der Welt, die zusammen kommen." Ich sah sie mit großen Augen und etwas ängstlich an. Oh Mann, sie sprach ja richtig fanatisch. Und sie tat so, als gehörte ich in ihren Club.

„Äh, und wer ist dieser Phillip Van Huusen?"

Sie sah mich ungläubig an. „Phillips Van Heusen! Na der Chef des Modekonzerns von Calvin Klein!", sagte sie und ihre Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer höher.

„Oh, ja klar." Innerlich schlug ich mir auf die Stirn. Sowas sollte man unbedingt wissen. Ist zwar nicht ganz so wichtig, wie den Namen vom Präsidenten zu kennen, aber scheinbar gehörte sowas auch zum Allgemeinwissen…

Ich hielt Alice am Ärmel fest, als ich mitbekam, wo sie mich hin schleifte.

„Nee, Alice, da besser nicht. Ich war schon dort und die Verkäuferin ist eine furchtbare Hexe. Ohne mündliche Bestätigung, läuft bei der gar nix."

„Ach papperlapapp, deine Bestätigung reicht ihr vielleicht nicht, aber dafür meine, das garantier ich dir!"

Wir betraten zusammen das Geschäft, aus dem ich vorhin, aus Angst vor Giftpfeilen, die möglicherweise aus der Haut von ‚Jessica' schießen könnten, geflüchtet bin.

Wie ein Feldwebel ging Alice auf die nächstbeste Verkäuferin zu, und es war _nicht_ Jessica.

„Guten Tag, meine Freundin hier möchte sich neu einkleiden und es wurde vorhin gesagt, sie würde hier nicht bedient werden. Isabella Swan ist das Mündel von Edward Cullen und entweder sie helfen ihr jetzt oder es muss später Ihnen geholfen werden. Und zwar auf dem Arbeitsamt! Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?" Ich schaute verschämt überall hin, nur nicht auf die unschuldige Verkäuferin.

Alice nahm meinen Arm. „Komm schon, meine Kleine. Was gefällt dir hier? Oooh das ist aber hübsch."

Ich atmete aus -ich merkte gar nicht, dass ich meinen Atem angehalten hatte- und sah die Verkäuferin entschuldigend an. Sie war an ihrem Platz scheinbar sprachlos festgefroren. Dann sah ich dorthin, wo Alice mit ihrem Finger hingedeutet hat. Sie zeigte genau auf das blaue Kleid.

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Es wäre perfekt für den heutigen Abend mit Edward…"

„Hast du nun eine Bestätigung mitgebracht?" Ich drehte mich um und da stand sie. Eine Hand war an ihre Hüfte gelegt, die herausfordernd rausgedrückt war.

„Jessica! Was soll dieses Benehmen?", fragte die andere Frau, die anscheinend ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Nun ja, ich finde diese Boutique entspricht einer bestimmten Klasse und hier sollte nicht jeder reinkommen dürfen."

„Ich erwarte, dass jeder potenzielle Kunde, der durch diese Tür tritt, mit der erforderlichen Höflichkeit bedacht wird, die ihm zusteht. Und Edward Cullens Mündel im Besonderen!"

„Ja schon, aber ich kann doch nicht jeder, die behauptet…"

„Edward Cullen hat heute Morgen angerufen und gesagt, dass Isabella Marie Swan im Laufe des Tages vorbeikommen könnte und sie solle alles bekommen, was ihr Herz begehrt. Ich habe diese Nachricht an der Kasse befestigt. Wie kommt es, dass du sie noch nicht gelesen hast?"

Jessica schluckte. „Naja, ich…"

„Wenn ich so ein Benehmen gegenüber eines Kunden noch einmal mitbekomme, teile ich das der Geschäftsleitung mit und dann bist du schneller deinen Job los, als du ‚Naja, ich…' sagen kannst."

Damit wendete sie sich mir zu und sagte:

„So, Kleines, wollen doch mal sehen…" Ich stöhnte und rollte mit den Augen.

~#~#~#~

Ich schaute mich in dem Chaos um, das jetzt in meinem Zimmer herrschte und stöhnte auf. Das musste unbedingt in Ordnung gebracht werden und ich überlegte, ob ich die Kleider jetzt wegräumen sollte, oder erst nachdem ich ein paar Runden im Pool gedreht habe. Ich entschied mich für danach, auch wenn das sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen in mir hervorrief. Aber ich brauchte jetzt erst mal eine abkühlende Entspannung für meinen gemarterten Körper, denn nachdem Alice erst einmal auf den Geschmack gekommen war, ist sie abgegangen wie eine Rakete nach dem Startschuss.

Wir mussten in etwa sechszehn Läden gewesen sein -nach neun habe ich aufgehört zu zählen- und zwar nicht kurz mal eben rein, sich umsehen, rumstöbern und wieder raus. Sie hat mich dazu gebracht, in fast jedem etwas zu kaufen, und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das geschafft hatte. Möglicherweise hing es mit ihrem Talent zusammen, dich abzulenken, ununterbrochen zu reden und dir dabei wunderschöne Sachen aus den Ständern und Regalen zu zeigen, die dir normalerweise gar nicht aufgefallen wären. Wir waren auch nochmal in dem Sportgeschäft gewesen, in dem die blonde Verkäuferin gewesen war und es hat sich herausgestellt, dass die Verkäuferin Rosalie hieß und gerade erst angefangen hatte, hier zu arbeiten. Darum ihre Ahnungslosigkeit, was Edward betraf. Es war unglaublich, wie gut Alice und Rose sich auf Anhieb verstanden hatten. Sie haben geredet, als gebe es kein Morgen und als würden sie schon alles voneinander wissen. Das war auch der Punkt, wo ich die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packte und Alice versichern konnte, dass ich jetzt genug hatte. In Windeseile war ich aus dem Geschäft und ließ die beiden Sektenmitglieder der Modebranche, ihr Ritual vollziehen. Aber ein Gutes hatte es gehabt; Alice war solange von dem String-Bikini abgelenkt gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie ich mit dem Einteiler zur Kasse verschwunden war.

Ich seufzte wieder und sah auf die Klamottenansammlung, die auf der Kommode, dem Bett, auf dem Boden und sogar über dem Fernseher verteilt waren, herab. Eigentlich hatte ich nur das Dringendste und ein Kleid für Edward kaufen wollen. Jetzt hatte ich, nebst dem Kleid und den dazu passenden Schuhen und dem Badeanzug, mehrere knappe Dessous, zwei Pullover, vier ausgefallen geschnittene Oberteile, zwei Jeans, zwei Shorts und einen Faltenrock, der mir bis zu den Knien reichte. Wie sollte ich das wohl jemals wieder zurückzahlen? Ich würde auf Lebenszeit verschuldet sein, bedachte man auch die teuren Namen, die auf den Schildern in goldenen Lettern geschrieben standen.

Mir meinen Badeanzug schnappend verschwand ich, ein drittes Mal seufzend, im Bad und zog mich um.

~#~#~#~

Als ich den Hoteleigenen Bademantel und das Handtuch auf eine der Liegen legte, überlegte ich, ob ich erst einmal ein bisschen Sonne tanken oder direkt hinüber zum Sprungbrett laufen sollte.

Ich schlüpfte aus den Schläppchen.

Direkt!

Als ich oben ankam, freute ich mich schon so sehr auf das kühlende Wasser, dass ich etwas zu hastig das Brett entlanglief. Ich hatte mich eigentlich richtig auf meinen Kopfsprung vorbereiten wollen, so wie immer. Doch jetzt blieb mir keine Zeit mehr, da ich ausgerutscht, gestolpert oder irgend sowas blödes war, und streckte schnell noch meine Arme aus, um immerhin etwas von meinem Kopfsprung zu retten. Doch das war ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen und es wurde dafür ein Eins-A Bauchklatscher.

Scheiße! Das tat weh! Außerdem hatte das bestimmt jeder, der mindestens im Umkreis von fünf Metern Poolentfernung stand, mitgekriegt. Ich blieb deshalb unter Wasser und tauchte bis ich das andere Ende des Beckens erreicht hatte. Bis dahin war vielleicht auch mein Gesicht wieder weiß.

Als ich wieder auftauchte hielt sich zu meiner Verwunderung niemand vor Lachen den Bauch, also atmete ich erleichtert auf und schwamm zehn Runden und ging danach zu meiner Liege.

Während die Sonne mir ins Gesicht schien und ich mich völlig entspannte, grübelte ich eine Weile über das Gespräch später mit Edward nach, als ein Schatten über mich kam.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast dir meine Aufmerksamkeit redlich verdient, wenn auch etwas unkonventioneller als üblich. Auf diese Idee ist aber noch keine gekommen.", sagte eine samtene, wunderschön klingende Stimme.

Blinzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen und versuchte die dunkle Gestalt vor mir zu erkennen. Als mir das, aufgrund des Sonnenstandes, nicht gelang, setzte ich mich auf und sah einen ziemlich gutaussehenden Kerl, der etwas sehr indianisches an sich hatte, jedoch arrogant eine Augenbraue hob.

„Was?", fragte ich verständnislos.

„Dein Auftritt eben. Bei jedem Schritt auf der Trittleiter sexy mit dem Arsch wackeln, sich zu stecken, als du oben angekommen bist, dem hastigen Sprung, der ein bisschen zu elegant aussah, um als Stolpern zu gelten. Aber beinahe hätte ich dir deine Tollpatschigkeit abgenommen. Kompliment. Aber ich muss auch sagen, dass ehrlich noch niemand daran gedacht hatte, meine Aufmerksamkeit damit zu erzwingen, sich möglicherweise ein Bein zu brechen, bei so einem Stuntversuch."

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal. Habe ich irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt? Ich schaute mich um und versuchte schlau aus der ganzen Sache zu werden.

Niemand beachtete uns.

Nein, falsch! Da waren ein paar Mädchengruppen, die mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu uns rüber schauten. Ob neugierig oder sauer konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich schaute wieder auf.

„Was?" Momentan musste mein Gesichtsausdruck einen wohl ziemlich belämmerten Eindruck machen.

„Na komm schon, Süße. Mach's nicht so spannend. Wir wissen beide, was wir wollen. Du willst mich, und ich gewähre dir diesen Wusch." Er beugte sich zu mir runter und flüsterte: „Mein Zimmer liegt im vorletzen Stock, Zimmernummer ist 90B, Luxussuite. Komm in zehn Minuten nach, dann ist alles vorbereitet." Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, blickte ich ihn immer noch völlig verwirrt an.

„Wer _sind_ Sie? Und… _Was_?" Langsam stand ich auf, als endlich das, was seinen Mund verlassen hatte, zu mir durchgedrungen war.

„Sie…Du arroganter Arsch! Suchst du dir ständig wildfremde Weiber aus, läufst zu ihnen hin und wirfst ihnen dreiste Beleidigungen an den Kopf, oder hab' nur ich dieses ausgesprochen freudige Vergnügen?" Abwechselnd stach ich ihm meinen Finger in die, zugegeben ansehnliche, Brust und fuchtelte wütend mit meiner Hand in der Luft herum, während ich zunehmend lauter wurde. „Oh jaaa, lass uns _unbedingt_ in dein Zimmer 90B irgendwas gehen. Ich kann's kaum erwarten weiterhin dein ekelhaftes, selbstgefälliges, anmaßendes, überhebliches Gequatsche über dich selbst zu hören. Warum machst du es dir nicht schon mal alleine gemütlich? Vielleicht hast du Glück und findest einen Raum voller Spiegel und entdeckst dich selbst, Narziss? 'Kannst ja dann in der Lobby anrufen und mir Bescheid geben, dass du _den_ Menschen gefunden hast, der die meiste Begeisterung für dich aufbringen kann. Dann werde _ich_ zwar wahrscheinlich zu Tode betrübt sein, da ich _den_ Menschen verloren habe, der mir in den letzten fünf Minuten, die Welt bedeutet hat, aber die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du glücklich bist. Siehst du das nicht auch so?"

„_WOOOW_", sagte er, noch während des Fluges, den ich ihm bescherte, als ich meine Hände auf seine Brust legte und ihn über den Abgrund des Swimmingpools schubste, zu dem ich ihn strategisch Schritt für Schritt hingeführt hatte und in dem nun seine letzten Körperteile, die Hände, verschwanden.

Schnaufend drehte ich mich um, schnappte meine Badeutensilien und ging auf den Hoteleingang zu. Ich hörte einen Fluch und dann ein schnelles Platschen hinter mir.

„Hey, warte mal! Ich muss… Bitte warte." Er fasste mich um den Arm. Ich riss mich los, drehte mich aber um.

„Bitte lass es mich erklären."

Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust und funkelte den jetzt tropfnassen Gott an.

„Es gibt eine Erklärung für dein widerwärtiges Verhalten? Da bin ich aber entsetzlich gespannt, wie du es anstellen willst, deinen arroganten Charakter als Schokolade zu verkaufen?!"

„Hör zu, ich dachte wirklich, dass du das" Er winkte mit der Hand Richtung Springturm. „extra für mich gemacht hast. Normalerweise nervt mich sowas, aber du hast mir irgendwie gefallen. Ich bin angeturnt von dir."

„Du machst es nicht gerade besser."

„Du hast im Ernst keine Ahnung, wer ich bin, nicht wahr?" Er wirkte ehrlich verblüfft. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch, hielt meine Handflächen zum Himmel und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Würde das denn einen Unterschied machen?"

„Naja, also ich bin Jake Black. Ich meine Jacob Black. Aber bekannter bin ich als Jake." Als ich auf seinen erwartungsvollen Blick hin nichts sagte, fuhr er fort: „Ich bin der im momentan fest angestellte Starsänger hier im Hotel. Ich gehe auch öfters auf Tourneen und gebe Konzerte, also bin ich ziemlich bekannt, aber vor allem in der Gegend von ebendiesem Hotel kennt jeder meinen Namen. Darum kommen auch häufig Groupies hierher und versuchen ihr Glück, na du weißt schon…"

Ich starrte ihn immer noch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Jedenfalls tut es mir echt leid, dass ich dich so herablassend behandelt habe. Es ist nur so, dass, egal wie schlecht ich die Leute behandle, sie trotzdem nichts anderes tun, als mir in den Arsch zu kriechen. Wenn ich da hinten hingehen würde und dieses fragliche Angebot einem dieser Girlies machen würde, würden sie wahrscheinlich aufspringen, sich an den Händen fassen und aufgeregt auf und ab hüpfen. Als du vorhin an mir vorbei gingst, machtest du einen süßen Eindruck, und als ich dich da oben gesehen habe und glaubte, du würdest dich nicht von den üblichen Schlampen unterscheiden, war ich irgendwie enttäuscht und ließ dich das dann spüren. Hey, hör zu, es tut mir wirklich leid. Meinst du, wir könnten nochmal von vorne anfangen?" Er hob seine Hände wie im Gebet.

Ich versuchte immer noch sauer zu sein, aber sein Hundeblick wirkte ehrlich und ich merkte, wie mein Widerstand bröckelte und gab meine eingeschnappte Pose auf.

„Also ich bin Jake. Hi." Er streckte mir zögernd seine Hand entgegen und ich nahm sie schließlich an.

„Bella Swan. Eigentlich Isabella Swan, aber da dieser Name völlig unbekannt ist, ist es gleich wie du mich nennst."

„Du ahnst gar nicht, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass du mir diesen völlig verblödeten Fehltritt verzeihst. Glaub mir, normalerweise bin ich ein richtig charmanter Sonnenschein, Schwänchen."

„Oh nein, nicht du auch noch. Bitte, kannst du nicht einfach Bella sagen? Ja, jetzt weiß ich, dass ich Bella definitiv bevorzuge. Und was das charmante Sonnenscheinchen betrifft, bin ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht vollständig überzeugt. Auch wenn ich dir einen Neuanfang gewähre, schwebt immer noch die ganz und gar uncharmante Regenwolke über meinem Kopf."

Er grinste breit und ließ eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne sehen. Das war der Augenblick, in dem ich entschied, dass ich diesen Weiberhelden wahrscheinlich mochte.

„Also gut, _Bella_. Ich trete heute Abend im Nachtclub auf. Willst du nicht kommen, um meine Prachtstimme zu hören? Vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung mit dem Zimmerbesuch dann doch noch." Er grinste verschmitzt und ich wusste, er wollte mich nur necken.

„Meine Sympathie sinkt gerade wieder.", sagte ich hochnäsig. „Mein Vormund und ich werden nachher essen gehen. Vielleicht werde ich danach aber wirklich mal vorbeischauen, nur um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich nicht gelohnt hat."

„Aua. Das war hartherzig. Ich will wirklich, dass du mir noch eine Chance gibst. Und nach meinem Auftritt, der dich bestimmt umhauen wird, können wir ja noch irgendwo was trinken gehen." Er grinste breit.

„Ich finde, du solltest dir lieber eine passendere Begleitung für deine Sauftour aussuchen." Ich schaute betont den Swimmingpoolrand entlang, zu den aufgereihten Schönheiten, die nur hierher gekommen sind, um _nicht_ schwimmen zu gehen.

„Ach, ich habe genug von diesen langbeinigen Giraffen-Frauen, die teilweise sogar schon größer als ich sind, sobald sie ihre superhohen Plateauschuhe übergestreift haben. Manchmal sogar schon ohne."

„Ach so. Ich verstehe. Natürlich magst du es lieber, wenn alle bewundernd zu dir aufschauen. Wie dumm von mir. Dieses Bühnengefühl brauchst du selbstverständlich immer." Ich klopfte mir innerlich auf die Schulter und konnte ein Feixen nicht unterdrücken.

Er grinste boshaft zurück. „Naja, das mag ja ein guter Grund sein, aber ich mag es schlich und einfach, wenn ich mehrere Stellungsmöglichkeiten zur Auswahl habe. Eine Frau im Stehen zu nehmen, finde ich überaus reizvoll. Allerdings muss ich sie dazu auch hochheben können. Klar, ich könnte auch ein Model nehmen, das eine Nuss am Tag isst, aber das ist nun wirklich gar nicht mein Fall. Beim Sex mit mir müssen die Frauen auch etwas aushalten und dürfen nicht schon beim ersten falschen Griff auseinanderbrechen."

Während seiner Ansprache bin ich kontinuierlich zunehmend errötet und ich schaute verlegen überall woanders hin.

„Das gibt's ja nicht. Ist das tatsächlich Röte, die deine Wangen färbt? Ich habe bisher nur davon gelesen, aber sowas noch nie zuvor gesehen. Wirst du tatsächlich rot, weil ich schmutzige Details aus meinem Liebesleben verkündet habe? Ich dachte, das sei genauso unmodern geworden, wie Jungfrau sein."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte mein Gesicht wohl ein kritisches Rot erreicht und ich starrte völlig verlegen herunter.

„Ich fass es nicht! Ist das wahr?"

Mein Blick klebte jetzt an meinen nackten Füßen. Gott, war mir das peinlich. Wie hatte das passieren können? Wie war es überhaupt zu diesem Gesprächsausgang gekommen?

Ich spürte, wie sich Finger unter mein Kinn legten und es nach oben drückten. Dann blickte ich in ein fröhlich glitzerndes Augenpaar.

„Ich kann noch ausführlicher werden, soll ich? Zum Beispiel, wenn ich in der Dusche stehe, mag ich es, wenn die Frau, und somit ihre Brüste, gegen die Scheibe gedrückt werden. Bei mir im Hotelzimmer kann ich das im Spiegel sehen, wenn ich hinter ihr stehe. Geiler Anblick! Jedenfalls hebe ich dabei verdammt gerne das Becken hoch, damit ich nicht in die Knie gehen muss. Hier würde sich natürlich wieder ein langbeiniges Model rentieren, aber ich steh' einfach darauf die kleinen Ärsche zu packen und…"

Meine Augen, die wohl schon mein halbes Gesicht einnahmen, vergrößerten sich noch mehr, doch jetzt kam ich aus meiner Starre und riss mich los.

„Hältst du wohl die Klappe, man könnte dich hören! Vor allem ICH kann dich hören, und glaub' mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich jetzt schon genug Sex für ein Leben mit dir hatte." Verärgert runzelte ich die Stirn.

Er lachte laut los und die Leute, die in der Nähe standen, drehten sich neugierig zu uns um.

„Du bist unmöglich!", fauchte ich.

„Und du bist herrlich. Ich freu mich richtig auf heute Abend, Bella-Liebling."

„Freu dich nicht zu früh! Vielleicht komme ich gar nicht und falls doch, erwarte ich einen Gentleman vorzufinden, klar?" Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und ließ ihn lauthals lachend da stehen.

Na toll. Jetzt hatte mir dieser Jacob-Ich-bin-ein-Superstar Verschnitt nur allzu bildliche Fantasien, die ich mit in meine Träume nehmen konnte, in den Kopf gesetzt. Als hätte ich nicht schon genug fantastische Träume über Edward und mich.


	4. Diskussionen

**3. ****_Diskussionen_**

* * *

Ganz vorsichtig stieg ich die Treppen hinab ins Foyer und umklammerte dabei das Geländer, während ich Stufe um Stufe meisterte. Edward konnte ich noch nirgends sehen. Ich nahm an, er wurde in irgendeiner Besprechung festgehalten. Ich selbst war schon spät dran, da ich mit meinem Styling nie richtig zufrieden gewesen war und immer wieder alles von vorn beginnen musste. Einmal hatte ich schon in Betracht gezogen, Alice zu kontaktieren, entschied mich aber dagegen, da es garantiert noch mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen hätte, wenn ich ihr freie Wahl ließ. Als meine Haare endlich ungefähr so lagen, wie ich es wollte, hatte ich meine Handtasche geschnappt und war so schnell, wie es meine neuen Schuhe erlaubten, zum Aufzug gespurtet.

Auf wackeligen Beinen und mit hoch bestöckelten Füßen lief ich in kleinen Schritten zu einem Bar-Tresen, setzte mich vorsichtig auf einen Hocker und wandte mich dem Durchgang zu einem Clubrestaurant zu.

Und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Da kam der Auslöser meiner überstürzten Flucht aus Italien an Edwards Arm ins Foyer. Eine mittelgroße, wunderhübsche Frau mit blond gesträhnten, mittellangen Haaren. Ich hatte mir zwar schon vorher fest vorgenommen, nach Hause zurückzukehren und auch da zu bleiben, wollte aber damit eigentlich bis zum Ende des Semesters warten.

Doch als ich gesehen hatte, wie diese Frau immer häufiger in Edwards Begleitung in den Nachrichten zu sehen war, war es um meine Geduld geschehen und hab mich umgehend auf den Weg gemacht. Ich musste wenigstens versuchen um Edward zu kämpfen.

Er sagte etwas und sie lachte. Das Schlimme war, es klang nicht affektiert oder aufgesetzt. Es klang im Grunde ganz sympathisch. Trotzdem war da etwas Falsches an ihr. Ich mochte sie kein Stück. Und das hatte rein gar nichts mit Edward zu tun! Gut, vielleicht ein klitzekleines bisschen...

Edward und die Frau blieben stehen, während sie sich unterhielten und drehten sich zur Treppe, als würden sie auf etwas warten. Oder jemanden.

Ich stand auf und ging langsam auf die beiden zu.

Sie bemerkten mich nicht, also räusperte ich in ihre Rücken hinein.

Edward drehte sich um und sah mich überrascht an.

„Du bist spät.", sagte ich und konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, kurz zu seiner Partnerin zu blinzeln.

Edward räusperte sich. „Äh, ja. Ich wurde aufgehalten. Tanya, darf ich dir mein Mündel Isabella vorstellen? Bella, das ist Tanya Denali."

„Freut mich." Meine Stimme klang, als hätte ich einen Seeigel verschluckt. Tanya nickte mir freundlich zu und wendete sich dann sofort wieder Edward zu. „Sehen wir uns noch nach dem Essen?"

„Ich werde später wahrscheinlich noch ins ‚New Moon Play' gehen. Komm' dann dahin, wenn du fertig bist."

„Ich werde da sein.", säuselte sie und ging verführerisch von dannen. Wie zum Teufel schafften es diese Weiber immer nur, sich so zu bewegen? Es schien, als verhalf ihnen diese Art von Schuhen sogar noch dazu. Für mich waren sie ein einziges Hindernis.

„Ich dachte, der Abend gehört mir?", sagte ich und versuchte meine Eifersucht nicht allzu offen zur Schau zu stellen.

„Das tut er auch. Wir werden solange ausgehen, wie du willst. Wann es endet, mache ich ganz allein von dir abhängig."

Aha, na dann kann er sich ja schon mal auf eine lange Nacht vorbereiten. Das sagte ich natürlich nicht laut. In diese Karten würde ich mir nicht schauen lassen. Irgendwie würde ich schon verhindern, dass er danach noch wegging, anstatt mit mir nach Hause.

„Und wie verlief das Shopping? Wie ich sehe, warst du sehr erfolgreich. Du siehst bezaubernd aus!" Seine Hand umfasste meine und zog mich etwas von sich, um mich ausführlich zu betrachten. Ich schaute verlegen nach unten. Aber meine Hoffnungen waren getrübt, nach dem Vergleich mit Miss Oktober. Vielleicht war das alles einfach nur sinnlose Zeitverschwendung und ich sollte direkt das Kriegsbeil senken.

„Du auch.", erwiderte ich, als ich aufschaute und ihn mir genauer betrachtete. Er trug einen seiner Anzüge, die er für gewöhnlich für Geschäftsessen verwendete. Anthrazitschwarzer Anzug, weißes Hemd und die Haare struwwelig. Eine blau-schwarz schräg gestreifte Krawatte verfeinerte das ganze. Allerdings war sie schon etwas gelockert und der erste Knopf vom Kragen war geöffnet.

„Bezaubernd? Ehrlich? Verdammt, ich sollte Emmett nicht mehr meine Kleider aussuchen lassen. Das verweichlicht!", witzelte er. „Komm', lass uns gehen. Wir haben viel zu bereden." Edward hakte meinen Arm unter und führte mich zu einem großen und offenen Restaurant in einer der Einkaufsmeilen. Es sah nicht so romantisch und gemütlich aus, wie ich gehofft hatte. Mist!

Edward führte mich zu einem Tisch in einer Nische, die etwas abseits lag. Der Kellner, der uns begleitet hatte, reichte uns die Karten, als wir uns gesetzt hatten und fragte nach Getränkewünschen. Als wir unsere Bestellung aufgegeben hatten und der Ober gegangen war, saßen wir still da und sahen uns die Speisekarten an.

Kein einziges Gericht erreichte mein Bewusstsein, ich war nervös und mir nur allzu sehr der Gegenwart des Mannes mir gegenüber bewusst. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich bei ihm die Oberhand behalten sollte und meinen Willen durchsetzen konnte. Das einzige, was ich tun konnte, war mir in Erinnerung zu rufen, was ich wirklich wollte. Und das war auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, und zwar ganz in der Nähe von ihm.

Ich hatte meinen kleinen Abschluss gemacht, und ich war nicht blöd; mir war klar, wie kostspielig dieses Internat war. Ich wusste auch, dass Edward keinen Gedanken an Kosten verschwendete, mein Gewissen ließ mich deshalb aber trotzdem nicht in Ruhe. Ich wollte ihm nicht auf der Tasche liegen. Das fühlte sich falsch an. Ganz besonders, da ich ihn nicht als Bruder oder Vormund sah. Ich liebte ihn innig und mit voller Leidenschaft. Und auch wenn wir keine sexuelle Beziehung pflegten, fühlte es sich an, als würde ich von ihm ausgehalten werden.

Ich schaute auf, als Edward seine Karte zur Seite legte, seine Ellenbogen auf die Tischkante stellte und sein Kinn auf seine verschränkten Finger platzierte. Sein durchdringender Blick war hypnotisch.

"Isabella, mir ist bewusst, dass du glaubst, du wärst mir etwas schuldig, doch ich habe mich vor vielen Jahren bereit erklärt, mich deiner anzunehmen und ich nehme das sehr ernst. Das habe ich nicht aus einer Laune heraus gemacht! Du musst verstehen, wie wichtig es mir ist, dass du die bestmöglichste Ausbildung bekommst."

"Aber das habe ich doch! Durch dich spreche ich zwei weitere Sprachen. Ich habe einen Abschluss in Französische Lyrik und ich bin, dank dir, überhaupt gebildet geworden. Aber _du _musst verstehen, wie wichtig es mir ist, hier zu sein. Wenn du unbedingt willst, dass ich noch studiere, dann können wir uns ja vielleicht einigen und dann suchen wir mir hier eine kleine Universität..."

"Die "Miele Marone" ist die beste Möglichkeit und ich gebe mich nicht mit halben Sachen zufrieden."

„Du weißt, ebenso wie ich, dass du mal wieder übertreibst."

Ich lehnte mich zurück, als der Ober mit dem Wein und dem Wasser zurück an unseren Tisch kam und unsere Bestellung aufnahm. Ich bestellte das erstbeste Gericht, das ich sah, da ich keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte, das Menü zu studieren. Es war mir eh egal. Diskret zog er sich wieder zurück, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der mir sagte, dass er verstand, dass nette Konversation mit dem Kellner jetzt nicht zur Debatte stand. Ich trank etwas Wasser, um meinen trockenen Mund und die Lippen zu befeuchten.

„Es sind nur noch zweieinhalb Jahre, Bella. Danach können wir sehen, wie es weiter geht. Was du machen möchtest.", sagte er sanft.

Ich wusste jetzt schon seit fast sieben Jahren, was ich wollte und das würde sich auch nicht mehr ändern.

„Ich weiß, was ich will und ich habe dir Alternativen geboten, aber du hörst mir ja nicht zu. Außerdem kannst du mich nicht zwingen, dahin zurück zu gehen. Das steht für mich außer Diskussion."

Er starrte mich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen finster an und ich musste schlucken. Ich hasste es, wenn er wütend auf mich war. Um das zu vermeiden, hatte ich früher letztendlich immer getan, was er wollte. Aber es war ja auch zu seinem Besten, sagte ich mir. Keine andere würde ihn jemals so sehr lieben, wie ich es tat. Und das würde ich ihm auch zeigen!

„Du willst wirklich mein Verantwortungsbewusstsein mit Füßen treten? Du willst all das, was mir für dich vorgeschwebt hat, in den Wind schießen, nur weil du KEINE LUST mehr hast?"

"Aber nein, so ist das doch gar nicht. Ich möchte in deiner Nähe sein. Ich war so lange von dir weg. Du bist meine einzige Familie. Und mehr noch als eine Schule mit Menschen die mich nicht verstehen, brauche ich die Geborgenheit von Menschen, die mir nahe stehen. Möchtest du mich denn nicht auch in deiner Nähe haben?" Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass bei meinen letzten Worten, meine Augen nass wurden, und schnell schaute ich auf das Glas in meiner Hand, hob es an meine Lippen und nahm einen Schluck von dem fruchtig schmeckenden _Touarine_, wie ich von der Flasche ablas.

„Bella, um Gottes Willen, natürlich will ich dich hier bei mir haben. Ich sorge mich um dich, weil du mir etwas bedeutest. Deshalb will ich auch das Beste für dich."

„Das Beste für mich bist du. Und Emmett und Jasper. Ich fühle mich nicht gut, wenn ihr nicht da seid."

Edward seufzte schwer und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

Eine Weile blieben wir gedankenverloren sitzen. Mit traurigen Augen schaute ich auf den Stiel von dem Glas in meiner Hand und fragte mich, ob das vielleicht wirklich der Grund war. Ob Edward mich nur einfach nicht hier haben wollte? Vielleicht bereute er es längst, mich damals aufgenommen zu haben und hatte deshalb ein schlechtes Gewissen. Dass er sich vor seiner Verantwortung drückte kam für ihn natürlich nicht in Frage. Wenn Edward sich etwas vornahm, führte er es auch zu Ende. So ist er eben. Loyal bis zuletzt.

Nachdem das Essen vor uns hingestellt worden war und wir nach einer Weile immer noch nicht wieder anfingen zu sprechen, fing ich an, die Nudeln und das Fleisch nur noch auf dem Teller hin und her zu schieben. Edward fluchte leise, doch dann schüttelte er resigniert mit dem Kopf.

„In Ordnung, Bella. Bleib erst Mal für die nächsten Wochen hier und gönn dir eine Pause. In der Zwischenzeit überlegen wir uns etwas wegen dieser Misere." Ich jubelte innerlich, auch wenn mir klar war, dass das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen und der Waffenstillstand nur vorübergehend war. Das Thema war aber aufgeschoben, und ich hatte Zeit ihn in mich verliebt zu machen, sodass er mich nicht mehr weggehen lassen würde, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Bestimmt war er der Meinung, ich bräuchte nur etwas in Ruhe gelassen zu werden und genug Bedenkzeit, dann würde ich schon auf ihn hören. Doch da konnte er sich schon auf was gefasst machen!

Wir aßen die restliche Mahlzeit in einvernehmlichem Schweigen. Beim Aperitif sprach ich ein weiteres unangenehmes Thema an. Unangenehm jedenfalls für mich. Meine Hauptsorge! Ich versuchte aber so diskret wie möglich vorzugehen.

"Du wolltest doch noch in einen Club, um dich mit dieser Frau zu treffen. Kann ich mit?"

"Du willst mit? Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du müde sein würdest... nach deiner abenteuerlichen Spritztour." Den letzten Teil knurrte er leise und blickte finster zur Seite.

Ich überhörte das. "Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich würde gerne mitgehen."

"Wie du willst, aber lange werde ich nicht da bleiben. Ich wollte mir nur hauptsächlich meinen angestellten Sänger ansehen. Bin bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen."

"Oh, Jacob Black?"

„Mhm." Geistesabwesend leerte er seinen Drink, legte ein ordentliches Trinkgeld auf den Tisch und stand auf. Bezahlen brauchte er nicht, da alle Rechnungen, die er in seinen Hotels machte, auf seinen Namen gingen. Er streckte mir die Hand hin, die ich annahm und half mir hoch.

Vorsichtig machte ich einen Schritt, hielt mich aber zur Sicherheit zusätzlich an der Tischkante fest.

"Warum zum Teufel hast du solche Schuhe gekauft? Magst du jetzt solche Nutten-Stängel?", fragte er angewidert und ich zuckte zusammen, fing an meine Entscheidung, betreffend der Stilettos, in Frage zu stellen. Warum reagierte er so? War es nicht das, was er normalerweise mochte?

"Ähm. Sie passten zum Kleid und sie machen mich größer. Außerdem sollte ich langsam lernen, auf sowas zu gehen." Immerhin würde ich, als Frau an Edward Cullens Seite, ein gewisses Prestige wahren müssen. Er stand schließlich oft in der Öffentlichkeit.

"Andere Schuhe passen auch zum Kleid, du bist groß genug, und wozu solltest du das lernen wollen? Du wirst dir nur irgendwas brechen, wenn du dein Schicksal zu lange herausforderst."

Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Zu allem musste er seinen Senf geben. "Tja, dann musst du eben bis zum Ende dieses abends aufpassen müssen, dass das nicht passiert und ich sicher in meinem weichen Bett liege." Ich grinste ihn mit glitzernden Augen an.

Edward sagte nichts dazu, grummelte nur vor sich hin. Ich musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, denn wie ich Edward kannte, würde er seinem Pflichtgefühl nachkommen und mich nach Hause begleiten, um genau das zu tun.

Wir spazierten langsam zu dem ‚New Moon Play', wie Edward es genannt hatte, und ich lehnte mich dabei an diesen wunderbaren Mann, der seinen Arm um mich gelegt hatte, um mich zu stützen. Es fiel mir gar nicht mehr so schwer in den Schuhen zu laufen, aber ich klammerte mich trotzdem an Edward, nur um ihm nahe zu sein und seinen Duft einzuatmen. Himmel, ich hab ihn schrecklich vermisst, dachte ich in diesem Moment.

~#~#~#~

Als wir ins 'New Moon Play' eintraten, stürzte eine Flut von Lichtern und Reflektionen auf mich ein. Im vorderen Teil waren eine große Bühne und davor eine riesige Tanzfläche, auf der sich die Leute tummelten und tanzten. Überall waren runde Tische verteilt. Und an den Wänden entlang waren hie und da private Nischen. Es gab auch einen Bereich, der etwas weiter oben lag, von dem man auf die Bühne und die Feiernden hinab sehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich VIP. Edward steuerte die Treppe zu ebendiesem Bereich an, aber ich stemmte mich dagegen. Verwirrt blickte mich Edward an und blieb stehen.

„Können wir nicht an einem der Tische, in der Nähe der Bühne, sitzen?"

„Natürlich, wenn du willst? Doch von oben hätten wir eine bessere Aussicht."

„Aber hier sind wir näher dran." Eifrig zog ich an seinem Arm und drehte mich um.

„Hm.", grunzte Edward nur, folgte mir aber gehorsam. Ich hörte Aufruhr in der Menge und blickte zur Bühne. Jake kam auf die Bühne mit einer Gitarre in der Hand, die er zum Gruß in die Luft hob, was sofort lautes Geschrei nach sich zog.

"Hat Jake seinen Auftritt erst so spät?" Fragend schaute ich Edward an, als wir uns an einen Tisch rechts von der Bühne setzten.

"Er kommt gerade aus der Pause wieder. Soweit ich weiß, ist dies sein letzter Auftritt für diesen Abend."

Jacob hatte nicht übertrieben, als er den Mund aufmachte und anfing zu singen. Seine Stimme war unglaublich schön, die Art der Musik war mir nicht neu, aber er hatte trotzdem etwas ganz Eigenenes. Die Begleitband machte einen fantastischen Job und harmonierte toll mit seinem Stil.

„Hey, warum bist du nicht an deinem üblichen Platz? Ich warte dort schon eine ganze Weile." Als ich aufsah, erblickte ich eine hübsch gestylte Tanya in einem hautengen schwarzen Fummel, die irritiert auf Edward herunter starrte. Edward stand auf und rückte ihr einen Stuhl zurecht.

„Ich wollte heute sehen, was Jake für einen Job macht und das kann ich am besten, wenn ich ihn von Nahem beobachte und mich nicht ablenken lasse." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute betont auf ihr Dekolleté.

Mir wurde schlecht!

Sie kicherte und schlug ihm verspielt auf den Arm. „Ich weiß genau, dass du dich nicht ablenken lässt, wenn es darauf ankommt."

Ich verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber: „Hallo, Tanya."

Perplex guckte sie mich an, als hätte sie meine Anwesenheit erst jetzt mitbekommen, dann nickte sie mir großzügig zu. „Ach du bist auch da?"

„Wie du siehst!"

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als ob sie ehrlich verwundert und interessiert war. „Bist du schon einundzwanzig?"

„Nein.", knurrte ich.

„Huh", machte sie und wendete sich wieder an Edward.

Ich kniff meine Lippen zusammen und richtete meine Augen wieder auf die Bühne. Im Hintergrund hörte ich, wie Tanya Edward über irgendetwas Belangloses zutextete und als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, warf ich ein „Edward, tanzt du mit mir?" dazwischen und unterbrach ihre Allüren.

Er schaute mich stirnrunzelnd an. „Du willst tanzen?"

„Ja, unheimlich gerne."

„Aber du tanzt nie!"

„Ähm… Bella, richtig? Wir beide haben uns gerade unterhalten.", sagte Tanya liebenswürdig, dabei warfen ihre Augen hübsche Lachfältchen. „Kannst du nicht so lange mit einem Einwurf warten, bis du den Eindruck hast, dass das nicht mehr der Fall ist?" Dabei klang sie noch nicht einmal hochnäsig, sondern machte eher den Eindruck, als wiese sie nur jemanden höflich darauf hin, dass er sich einen Fauxpas erlaubt hat. Wie machte sie das nur?

„Oh, ihr habt _miteinander_ geredet?", fragte ich unschuldig und zog weit beide Augenbrauen in meine Stirn. Tanya kniff beide Augen zusammen und sah mich böse an. Doch nicht lange darauf richtete sie sich wieder bezaubernd lächelnd an Edward, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel, beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Bald, Tanya, ich muss gleich noch Bella nach Hause bringen."

„Das verstehe ich doch. Ich möchte nur bald mit dir alleine sein."

„Jetzt nicht, Tanya!", sagte Edward knapp.

Ich stand schnell auf und ging von dem Tisch weg. Keine Sekunde länger hielt ich das aus und schlenderte auf die Bühne zu. In dem Moment sah Jacob Black in meine Richtung und erblickte mich. Er lächelte charmant und blinzelte mir zu. Ich errötete, lächelte aber breit und winkte zurück. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt die Menge vor der Bühne anzuspornen, die fleißig mitmachte. Es war wirklich tolle Musik. Ich konnte verstehen, wie er so weit gekommen war.

Ich spürte eine Berührung an meiner Hand und drehte mich um. Edward schaute besorgt auf mich runter.

„Ist etwas?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder zurück zur Show.

„Wolltest du nicht tanzen?", murmelte er neben meinem Ohr und fasste mich um die Taille und zog mich eng an sich heran. Ein Schauer durchfuhr mich und ich stöhnte auf, als ich seinen Atem an meinem Ohr und am Hals spürte. Noch Sekunden später hatte ich das Gefühl, dass der Hauch aus seinem Mund mir vom Nacken an das komplette Rückgrat entlang hinunter lief.

Nachdem ich mich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, lehnte ich meinen Kopf an sein Schlüsselbein und wiegte mich mit ihm zur Musik. Seine rechte Hand lag fest in meiner und ich überließ mich völlig seiner Führung. Anders würde es wohl auch nicht gehen, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass es in einem Chaos endete.

Nach einer Weile fragte ich: „Magst du sie?"

„Wen?"

Ich seufzte und lehnte mich in seinen Armen zurück. „Na, wen wohl? Diese Schönheitskönigin da drüben an unserem Tisch. Magst du sie?"

Er lachte. „Bella, wenn ich sie nicht mögen würde, würde ich wohl kaum mit ihr verkehren." Ich zuckte bei dieser unglücklichen Wortwahl zusammen. „Aber keine mag ich so sehr wie dich!", endete er und beugte mich über seinem Arm, während seine freie Hand mich in die Seite kniff. Ich musste lachen als er mich kitzelte. Er wusste, dass ich nur dann empfindlich war, wenn man mich an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle in die Seite kniff. Er war früher daran verzweifelt herauszufinden, wo und ob ich überhaupt kitzelig war.

Er hatte es herausgefunden!

„Du weißt, was ich meine.", brummte ich. „Liebst du sie? Oder könntest du es irgendwann? Kannst du dir vorstellen sie zu heiraten?", forschte ich, als er mich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

„Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn, Bella, ich weiß nicht, ob ich an so etwas glaube und was das heiraten betrifft… ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich besonders gut als Heiratsmaterial eigne. Aber wenn überhaupt jemals eine Frau in Frage käme, ja, dann wahrscheinlich sie. Aber das steht noch in den Sternen." Er schaute mir nicht in die Augen, als er das sagte.

Ich blinzelte meine Tränen weg und zog meine bebende Lippe zwischen meine Zähne und blickte auf das Schauspiel von Jake, um mich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Hey, ich weiß, das machen normalerweise nur die Herren, aber darf ich abklatschen? Ich fühle mich ziemlich vernachlässigt." Tanya tauchte hinter Edwards Rücken auf und lächelte charmant und sah dabei so verloren aus, dass ich ihr das auch beinahe abgekauft hätte.

Ich sah zu Edward, um seine Reaktion abzuschätzen. Er sah ein bisschen ärgerlich aus, ob dieser Störung, lächelte aber höflich und schaute entschuldigend zu mir.

„Wir holen das nach, okay?", flüsterte er mir zu. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte mich weg. Ich fühlte mich geschlagen nach dem, was ich gerade erfahren hatte. Edward hatte seine Gefühle und Absichten ziemlich klar zum Ausdruck gebracht und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Aufgeben? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mit einem Verführungsversuch überhaupt Erfolg haben könnte, oder ich mich am Ende nur vor ihm lächerlich machen und damit unsere ganze Beziehung in Gefahr bringen würde. Noch mehr Angst als vor allem anderen hatte ich davor _gar keine_ Beziehung mehr zu ihm zu haben. Dass er komplett aus meinem Leben verschwinden würde. Ich unterdrückte die Tränen, die schon wieder aufsteigen wollten, mit einer Wut, die mich fast rot sehen ließ. Tränen brachten mir gar nichts. Sie halfen mir nicht aus meinem Dilemma. Das konnte nur ich allein. Ich straffte meine Schultern, entschlossen für den restlichen Abend nicht mehr daran zu denken und ihn zu genießen, so gut es eben ging.

Jake stimmte ein neues Lied an und kam in meine Nähe. Er schaute direkt in meine Augen, während er sang, gerade so, als würde er auf etwas warten.

Ich fühlte mich unbehaglich und schaute über meine Schulter und wieder zurück zu ihm. Einige Mädchen schauten irritiert um sich, um herauszufinden, auf wen Jake so fixiert war. Als er nicht aufhörte mich mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren, wollte ich mich schon umwenden und gehen. Doch dann dämmerte es mir und ich stockte, als ich auf den Text hörte, der ziemlich obszön war. Sofort wurde ich knallrot. Ich spürte förmlich, wie meine Wangen glühten und hob meine Hand an mein Gesicht, um es zum Teil zu verbergen und versuchte so gelassen wie mögliche auszusehen.

Ein megabreites Grinsen zierte nun Jacobs Gesicht und während er sang, stolperte er über eine Silbe, weil er lachen musste. Dann drehte er sich herum und machte wieder mit den verrückt kreischenden und den normalen Fans mit.

Nach der Show ging normale Hintergrundmusik an und ich stand noch ein wenig unschlüssig auf der Stelle, nicht wissend, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Zu Edward und dem Liebchen, das es wohl werden würde, wollte ich noch nicht, da sie sich gerade angeregt unterhielten… Naja, sie redete auf ihn ein, und er starrte finster zu mir herüber. Ich sollte mich wohl langsam daran gewöhnen. Was er wohl schon wieder hatte?

„Hey, Schwänchen, du machst aber keinen glücklichen Eindruck. Das verletzt ganz schön mein Ego, nachdem ich gerade noch so ein gutes Gefühl nach diesem klasse Auftritt hatte."

„Dein Ego braucht keinen weiteren Auftrieb. Das landet sonst noch auf dem Mond. …Obwohl, jetzt wo ich es mir genauer überlege. Da wäre es sehr wahrscheinlich am besten aufgehoben." Ich wendete mich feixend Jacob zu, der gerade hinter der Bühne hervor gekommen war. „Na, Elvis?"

„Oh, bitte, vergleich mich nicht mit diesem Amateur.", sagte er affektiert und legte seine Hand auf die Hüfte und reckte die Nase in die Luft. Ich musste kichern, das sah so albern aus.

Er richtete sich lachend auf und fragte: „Noch Bock mit mir um die Häuser zu ziehen? Ich und ein paar Jungs wollen noch irgendwo was trinken gehen."

„Sie geht nirgendwo mit Ihnen hin, Black!"

Erschrocken drehten wir uns in die Richtung, aus der das böse Knurren gekommen war, und Jake sah erstaunt zu Edward auf. „Hi, Cullen! Nehmen Sie's mir nicht übel, aber das Zuckerschneckchen hab' ich zuerst gesehen. Sss…"

„Falsch! Mein Mündel haben Sie besser noch gar nicht gesehen. Und wenn Sie nicht sofort die Augen schließen und sie aus Ihrem verdorbenen Kopf streichen, können Sie zur nächsten Saison adieu sagen! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Anstatt Edward zu kontern drehte Jake seinen Kopf mit einem Ruck zu mir und deutete mit seinem Daumen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung über seine Schulter. Auf Edward!

„Der ist dein Vormund? Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können, oder so etwas? Zum Beispiel 'ne Neuner aus deinem Ridikül ziehen, sie zwischen meine Augen zu platzieren und abzudrücken, kurz nachdem du seinen Namen bekannt gegeben hättest? Das wäre der kleinere Schock gewesen." Zusätzlich zu seiner Rede, stellte er es pantomimisch dar, falls es noch nicht bildlich genug war. Ich machte meinen Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch ich bekam keine Gelegenheit dazu.

„Aufhören mit dem Geschwafel. Isabella ist für dich Tabu, und damit basta! Isabella, komm!" Ich war so verblüfft, dass ich im ersten Moment gar nichts richtig realisierte. Doch als er mich ein paar Meter an meinem Arm hinter sich her geschleift hatte, stemmte ich meine Füße in dem Boden und entzog Edward meinen Arm, den ich mir daraufhin rieb. Edward hatte mich noch niemals so fest angepackt.

„Was, bitte, soll das? Interessiert hier meine Meinung überhaupt nicht? Und was sollen die Befehle? Bin ich jetzt in der Armee? Du kannst doch nicht so mit mir reden!" Ich war bestürzt, als ich Edward so fuchsteufelswild erlebte und schaute ihn schockiert an. In so einer Verfassung hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Seine Augen sahen so finster aus, dass sie fast schwarz wirkten. Er schien im Augenblick absolut unberechenbar.

„Bella, können wir bitte zu Hause darüber reden? Hier ist nicht der geeignete Ort…", fauchte er fast, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Du solltest deine Gründe aber besser jetzt offen legen, da ich mich gerade dafür entschieden habe, mir mit Jake einen schönen Abend zu machen." Herausfordernd starrte ich in Edwards Augen, und betete dabei innerlich, dass er jetzt keine Szene machen würde –mich über seine Schulter werfen und einfach weg tragen, oder irgend so was höhlenmenschartiges-.

„Äääh, Schwänchen, vielleicht sollten wir das vertagen. Wenn du…"

„Hast du etwa Schiss?", fragte ich wütend, während ich mit Edward einen Kampf mit den Augen austrug, an Jake gewandt. Meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, Edwards eng an seinem Körper gepresst, die Hände zu zitternden Fäusten geballt, wichen wir nicht dem Blick des anderen aus.

„Edward, können wir endlich gehen?" Langsam wurde auch Tanya aus ihrem Schauspiel gerissen. Sie klang richtig genervt und schlug rhythmisch ihre Handtasche gegen ihren Oberschenkel.  
Edward wandte seinen Blick nicht von mir ab, als er sagte: „Ja, du kannst gehen. Wie du siehst, ist mir etwas dazwischen gekommen und du musst ohne mich auskommen."

„Was? Edward, du hast es mir versprochen." Der besagte Mann schwang zu Tanya herum. „Ich weiß, Tanya, und wir holen das nach, doch es geht jetzt leider nicht. Also würdest du bitte nicht auch noch meine Nerven strapazieren? Wär' das machbar?"

Tanya warf mir einen so hassvollen Blick zu, dass ich befürchten musste, jeden Augenblick könne sie sich mit dem Zombie-Virus a la 24-Days-Later infizieren, mich anfallen und auffressen. Dann drehte sie sich würdevoll um und ging langsam zum Ausgang. Vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dass Edward seine Meinung noch änderte?

Der hatte sich allerdings schon wieder abgewandt.

„Black, wenn Ihnen hier noch irgendetwas lieb ist, sollten Sie jetzt gehen!"

„Tut mir leid, Bella. Wir sehen uns, o.k.?"

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten.", sagte Edward, jetzt wieder etwas gefasster. Langsam wurde ich richtig sauer, als ich sah, wie Jake davon stapfte.

„Das hast du ja richtig toll gemacht!"

„Was? Denkst du, ich lass dich mit ihm alleine in der Gegend umherstreifen?"

„Das hast du nicht zu bestimmen!"

„Und genau da irrst du dich, junge Lady."

„Behandle mich nicht wie ein Kind! Ganz besonders nicht wie dein Kind.", flüsterte ich mit erstickter Stimme, wobei ich ihm meinen finstersten Blick zuwarf, den ich aufbringen konnte. Dann ging ich an ihm vorbei zum Ausgang. Ich spürte, wie Edward mir folgte, und bis wir im Appartement waren, sprachen wir kein einziges Wort mehr. Man kann sich denken, dass ich mich im Fahrstuhl ganz schön unbehaglich fühlte! Meine Wut verhalf mir aber darüber hinwegzusehen und ich hielt weiterhin stoisch die Klappe.

Ein fröhlicher Emmett empfing uns, als wir durch die Tür traten. Wie es aussah, hatte er sich gerade vor den Fernseher gefläzt, mit einer riesen Schüssel Popcorn auf seinem Schoß.

"Na, ihr zwei. 'Nen schönen Abend verbracht? Habt ihr die verlorene Zeit nachgeholt?"

"Ja, und wie es scheint, habe ich verkannt, dass meine Schutzbefohlene sich gerne mit Hurenböcken die Zeit vertreibt."

Ich drehte mich blitzschnell zu ihm um. "Sag mal, was ist dein Problem? Du hattest doch sowieso vorgehabt, mich abzusetzen und dich mit Tanya „die Verständnisvolle" aus dem Staub zu machen. Warum ist das dann ein Problem, wenn ich mich auch amüsieren möchte?"

"Mit Jacob Black amüsiert man sich nicht. Ganz besonders nicht DU!" Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf meine Brust.

"Hörst du dir überhaupt zu? Deine Argumentation ist völliger Schwachsinn. Jake ist ein lieber Kerl, und ich brauche ja wohl auch Freunde, jetzt da ich hier bleibe."

„Black? Der ist ein mädchenfressender Scharlatan, wie er im Buche steht. Ich verbiete dir, ihn wiederzusehen! Und dass du hier bleibst, wird sich noch zeigen. Doch wenn du so weiter machst, bist du schneller wieder in Italien, als du gucken kannst!", sagte er eiskalt.

Meine Stirn runzelte sich. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Hab ich dir schon so freie Hand gelassen, dass du glaubst, über mein Leben ganz alleine bestimmen zu können?"

„Nur, in den Bereichen, in denen ich es besser weiß. Du bist so naiv, dass du noch nicht einmal erkennst, was für ein Frauenverschwender dieser Tunichtgut ist."

Ich schnaufte. „Nein, das habe ich durchaus erkannt, aber er wird es nicht noch mal bei mir versuchen…"

„Noch mal? Wieso noch mal?" Oh Gott! Ich schloss meine Augen. Wieso musste ich es auch immer _noch_ schlimmer machen?

"Wir hatten uns schon kennengelernt." Ich reckte mein Kinn in die Höhe und verschränkte die Arme über meinem Bauch.

Sekundenlang schaute Edward mich sprachlos an, und in der darauffolgenden Stille hörte ich ein Knuspern aus Richtung Couch. Ungläubig starrte ich zu Emmett herüber, der sich, uns eifrig beobachtend, von seinem Popcorn bediente. Gerade wollte ich etwas zu dem unverschämten Fiesling sagen, als Edward schnappte: „Wann?"

Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, sagte „Heute Morgen am Pool." und ging auf mein Zimmer zu.

Edward folgte mir. „Und da hat er was versucht?"

„Gar nichts!"

„BELLA, verdammt bleib stehen!"

„Ich will jetzt nicht mehr mit dir reden. Gute Nacht!"

„Das ist noch nicht geklärt!"

„Ja, wie so vieles andere.", schrie ich und knallte zum zweiten Mal, seit ich wieder hier war, die Tür zu.

Ich hörte Edward noch eine Weile schreien und fluchen, bis ich ebenfalls eine Tür zuschlagen hörte. Ein sanftes Klopfen erklang an meiner Tür, doch ich sagte nichts, ging nur zum Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Jetzt konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und sie flossen in kleinen Bächen über meine Wangen.

Das war das Schlimmste am Streit mit Edward. Das Auseinandergehen. Jetzt würde ich die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können. Schon wieder!

Super…


	5. Mörderische Wut

**_Katie Melua - The closest thing to crazy_**

_How can I think I'm standing strong_  
_Yet feel the air beneath my feet?_  
_How can happiness feel so wrong?_  
_How can misery feel so sweet?_

_How can you let me watch you sleep_  
_Then break my dreams the way you do?_  
_How can I have got in so deep?_  
_Why did I fall in love with you?_

_This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been_  
_Feeling twenty two, acting seventeen_  
_This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known_  
_I was never crazy on my own_  
_And now I know that there's a link between the two_  
_Being close to craziness and being close to you_

_How can you make me fall apart_  
_Then break my fall with loving lies?_  
_It's so easy to break a heart_  
_It's so easy to close your eyes_

_How can you treat me like a child?_  
_Yet like a child I yearn for you_  
_How can anyone feel so wild?_  
_How can anyone feel so blue?_

_This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been_  
_Feeling twenty two, acting seventeen_  
_This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known_  
_I was never crazy on my own_  
_And now I know that there's a link between the two_  
_Being close to craziness and being close to you_  
_And being close to you_  
_And being close to you_

* * *

**4. ****_Mörderische Wut_**

* * *

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Halb eins!

Wie ich es befürchtet hatte, hatte ich die Nacht über kein Auge zugetan. Ich war noch ungefähr eine gefühlte Stunde am Fenster gestanden, bis die erste Tränenflut versiegt war. Emmett hatte noch ein paar Mal versucht mit mir zu reden, doch ich wollte nur alleine sein. Er schaffte es zwar immer mich mit seinem Wesen aufzubauen, aber ich wollte gestern gar nicht aufgebaut werden, nicht von ihm. Es gab nur eine Person, von der ich in den Arm genommen und getröstet werden wollte. Die Person, die den Schmerz ausgelöst hatte!

Irgendwann war ich dann ins Bett gekrochen, hatte mich aber nur von der einen Seite auf die andere gerollt. Am Ende hatte es mein Körper wohl doch noch geschafft, sich seine Ruhe zu holen, denn das letzte, was ich noch wusste war, dass ich mich erschöpft zum Wecker gedreht hatte, der halb acht anzeigte, und dann fünf Stunden später in der selben Position wieder erwacht war. Es hatte sich schon beinahe wie eine Bewusstlosigkeit angefühlt, so tief war ich weg gewesen.

Ich stieg aus dem Bett und schlurfte auf die Badezimmertür zu. Als ich mir das Schlafanzugoberteil über den Kopf zog und in den Spiegel sah, erschrak ich. Meine Haare standen mir vom Kopf ab, als hätte ich sie mutwillig toupiert. Meine Augen waren rotgerädert und hatten Augenringe von der Größe eine halben Zitronenschale. Mein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und grau, und die Wangenknochen stachen hervor.

Mann! Das konnte passieren, wenn man eine ganze Nacht damit zubringt, zu weinen und sich hin und her zu werfen? Das hatte ich doch auch schon früher durchgemacht –ebenfalls dank Edward- und hatte nicht gleich wie ein Geist ausgesehen.

Hm… Ich zuckte die Schultern. Irgendwann erreichte man halt sein Limit.

Ich zog mir die restlichen Kleider vom Leib und stieg in die Dusche, stellte das Wasser an und ließ es über meinen Kopf fließen.

Edward meinte es gut mit mir, oder nicht? Mir war es ein Rätsel, warum er gestern so ausgeflippt war. Ja, er hielt Jake für keinen guten Umgang, aber er musste doch wissen, dass er meinem Urteilsvermögen trauen konnte. Jacob war auch nicht die Person, die mich anzog, das war Edward! Doch das konnte ich ihm ja wohl schlecht sagen.

Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen, während warmes Wasser über meinen Kopf floss, als mich ein plötzlicher Schwindel erfasste. Ich hielt mich an der Duschstange fest und sank langsam auf die Knie. Dann barg ich meinen Kopf in meinen Händen und sah nach unten, bis es wieder etwas besser ging. Meine Hand griff nach oben, um das Wasser abzustellen.

Vorsichtig stand ich auf und griff nach dem Handtuch, das ich mir bereit gelegt hatte, und wickelte es um meinen Körper. Als ich einen Schritt aus der Duschkabine machte, überkam es mich wieder und ich blieb mit meinem Fuß an der Kante hängen. Dann umgab mich Schwärze.

~#~#~#~

„Bella? Schätzchen? Komm schon, wach auf, Kleines!"

Zitternd hoben sich meine Wimpern und ich erkannte verschwommen die protzige Gestalt von Emmett, der über mich gebeugt war.

Ich verstand erst nicht, wo ich war und was passiert war, und sah mich um. Ich lag auf meinem Bett, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, und mein Kopf tat unheimlich weh.

„Was…" Ich zischte, als das leise geflüsterte Wort aus meinem Mund kam und mir sofort in die Stirn fuhr.

„Pssst, ganz ruhig. Beweg dich nicht zu viel, und streng dich auf gar keinen Fall an! Es wird dir bald wieder besser gehen. Versprochen!" Emmett drückte etwas Kühles, das in ein Küchentuch gewickelt war, an meine Schläfe, während er sanft über meinen Kopf strich.

Ein lautes Schlagen erklang und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Wo ist sie?" Schnelle Schritte näherten sich meinem Zimmer.

"Wieso ist Edward hier?", fragte ich verwundert.

"Ich hab ihn sofort angerufen, was denkst du denn?"

Ich richtete meinen Blick auf die Tür und schon kam er in den Raum gestürmt. Sobald er an meinem Bett stand, kniete er sich mit einem Bein neben mich, nahm meine Hand mit seiner und tauschte mit der anderen den Platz von Emmetts.

„Bella, was machst du denn für Sachen? Kann man dich jetzt nicht einmal alleine duschen lassen?" Seine Stimme klang so zärtlich, dass ich beinahe allen Schmerz vergaß.

„Ich muss ja nicht alleine sein." Shit! Hatte ich das wirklich gesagt? Ich hoffte nur, er würde es auf meinen Kopfstoß zurückführen.

Er sah mich streng an. "Keine Witze! Was ist passiert?"

Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch Edward hinderte mich daran und drückte mich sanft, aber bestimmt, in die Kissen zurück.

"Ich weiß auch nicht genau. Mir wurde auf einmal schwindelig."

„Sie ist eben zu sich gekommen. Ich hab' sie vor etwa zwanzig Minuten da liegen sehen. Weiß der Teufel, wie lange sie schon so da lag."

"Emmett, lass einen Arzt kommen!" Als Emmett Anstalten machte aufzustehen, packte ich ihn beim Arm.

"Nein, lass nur. Mir geht's gut."

Edward seufzte genervt. "Bella, warum zur Hölle musst du immer anfangen zu streiten? Kannst du nicht einmal etwas tun, ohne Widerstand zu leisten?"

"Und kannst du nicht einmal etwas tun und mich vorher fragen, ob ich was dagegen habe?"

Edward zwickte sich in den Nasenrücken und kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

Emmett stand auf. „Tut mir leid, Kleines, aber ich bin diesmal absolut seiner Meinung. Ich besorg dir jetzt einen Arzt!" Somit ging er raus und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Edward sammelte sich und atmete tief ein. „In Ordnung, Bella. Hör zu! Du siehst blass aus und schwächer und zerbrechlicher als jemals zuvor. Du bist gerade erst aus deiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht. Du bist hingefallen und hast dir den Kopf angeschlagen. Ich will herausfinden warum dir schwindelig geworden ist und verhindern, dass das nochmal passiert. Außerdem muss deine Platzwunde behandelt werden. Also bitte, Bella. Bitte! Mach mir jetzt keine Schwierigkeiten. Du. Brauchst. Einen. Arzt. Wie würdest du es finden, wenn ich mich in so einer Situation weigern würde mir helfen zu lassen?"

Ich sah Edward reumütig an. „Entschuldige, Edward. Du hast recht."

Laut atmete er durch seine Nase aus und sah kurz zur Seite, als versuche er die richtigen Worte zu finden. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff ich das Wort:

„Es tut mir alles so leid. Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen oder dir den Eindruck vermitteln, dass ich nicht zu schätzen wüsste, was du für mich tust." Traurig sah ich auf die Bettdecke runter. Doch dann hob Edward mein Kinn mit seiner Hand und sah mich sanft an.

„Liebes, es geht nicht darum, dass ich etwas von dir erwarte oder verlange. Ich will dich nur mit aller Macht beschützen. Und wenn dann manchmal mein Temperament mit mir durchgeht, tut es mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in diesen Momenten in mir vorgeht. Auch wenn ich mich im Recht fühle, ist das noch lange kein Grund, so mit dir zu reden." Er strich mir über die Haare.

Ich rappelte mich hoch und Edward half mir, indem er meinen unteren Rücken stützte. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und drückte meine Stirn unter sein Kinn. So hielt er mich eine Weile, bis er mich plötzlich stirnrunzelnd von sich drückte und eine Hand auf meine Stirn legte.

„Bella, du hast Fieber. Und das nicht gerade wenig."

Behutsam legte er mich wieder auf das Bett und zog die Decke bis unter mein Kinn. Seine Augen waren sehr besorgt. „Tut dir sonst noch etwas weh, oder fühlst dich unwohl?", fragte er und strich mit seinem Handrücken über meine Wange. Ich schmiegte mein Gesicht daran.

„Mein Schienbein pocht etwas. Wahrscheinlich war mein Kopf nicht das einzige, was Schaden genommen hat." Ich grinste Edward an, um ihn etwas aufzumuntern, doch er starrte nur stirnrunzelnd zurück. Dann begann er meinen Körper zu untersuchen und schlug das Laken zurück. Ich wurde sofort rot, als er meinen, nur mit einem Handtuch verdeckten, Körper begutachtete.

Mit den Fingern strich er von meinem Gesicht über meinen Hals runter zu meinen Armen, nahm jeweils einen in seine Hände und untersuchte ihn nach Verletzungen.

Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss seine Berührungen, auch wenn sie nur sachlicher Natur waren. Ich legte meinen Kopf zurück und lächelte verträumt, als er die Decke von meinen Beinen schob, um da weiter zu machen. Ich fühlte, wie seine Hände das Handtuch etwas nach oben schoben und mein rechtes Bein entlang strichen. Ein Prickeln fuhr zwischen meine Beine und ich stöhnte auf. Sofort waren diese wundervollen Hände weg und ich hörte Edward sagen: „Hat dir etwas wehgetan?"

Ich öffnete meine Augen und schüttelte zaghaft meinen Kopf. Misstrauisch schaute mich an, wandte sich dann aber gleich darauf meinem anderen Bein zu, fing erneut oben an meinem Schenkel an. Er drückte und strich nach unten und meine Augen zogen sich, wie von selbst, wieder zu.

„Fuck!"

Ich riss meine Augen, bei diesem derben Fluch, auf.

„Bella, was zum Teufel ist das?" Ich richtete meinen Blick auf die Stelle an meinem Bein, die Edwards ganze Aufmerksamkeit einnahm. Dort, knapp unter meinem Knie, wo ich mir gestern das Schienbein am Sprungbrett aufgeschürft hatte, war jetzt eine rote, wulstige Wunde.

Ich hatte den Tag zuvor kein Stück daran gedacht. Zuerst nicht, weil der Sprung vom Brett zu peinlich war und meine komplette Vorderseite eh vor Schmerz gebrannt hatte, und dann Jacob mich gründlich abgelenkt hatte. Außerdem hatte ich so oft Blessuren und Prellungen, dass ich darauf gar nicht mehr achtete. Ich hatte es vollkommen vergessen. Sogar jetzt hatte ich angenommen, es käme von meinem Sturz aus dem Badezimmer.

„Ähm, das muss von gestern gewesen sein, als ich mir das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte. Ich habe es bis jetzt gar nicht bemerkt."

„Wie kann man so etwas nicht bemerken, Bella? Die Wunde hat sich entzündet. Kein Wunder, dass du Fieber hast."

„Nun ja, jetzt kennst du ja die Ursache. Die Lösung ist auch nahe. Ein bisschen Antibiotika und ich hüpfe wieder, wie ein junges Reh." Ich grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und keine Witzeleien über deine gesundheitliche Verfassung machen? Bitte? Das ist für mich nämlich kein Grund zum Lachen. Deine Verletzungen werden immer gefährlicher. Wenn wir vor hundert Jahren gelebt hätten, könnte das jetzt dein Tod sein. Was wird noch alles passieren?"

„Gott, Edward, jetzt mach dir doch nicht so einen Kopf. Du bist immer so pessimistisch. Sieh doch das Positive daran. Du musst jetzt nicht arbeiten, und darfst stattdessen den Tag mit mir verbringen.", sagte ich immer noch grinsend. Diesmal lächelte Edward auch zurück. „Da hast du allerdings recht. Auch wenn ich mir einen schöneren Grund vorstellen kann, warum ich meine Arbeit unterbrechen muss."

„Welchen denn?", fragte ich neugierig. Eine Zeitlang fixierten sich seine Augen auf meine, und es fing an sich eine Spannung aufzubauen, die im ganzen Raum knisterte. Minutenlang blieben wir so sitzen, das Schweigen wurde immer unbehaglicher.

Ein Klopfen unterbrach uns und Edward wandte schnell seine Augen ab, stand auf und räusperte sich. „Kommt rein!"

Emmett und ein untersetzter Arzt mit Halbglatze und freundlichen Augen traten durch die Tür.

Die Untersuchung war schnell abgeschlossen, da ja nun klar war, wo das Problem lag. Der Arzt verschrieb mir Penicillin und verordnete mir eine Woche Bettruhe, was mich genervt aufstöhnen ließ. Als Emmett das hörte warf er mir einen strengen Blick zu, der mir wohl sagen sollte: ‚Und ich werde da sein und sicherstellen, dass das auch eingehalten wird!'

~#~#~#~

Der erste Tag war noch erträglich, wenn nicht sogar wundervoll, da Edward den ganzen restlichen Tag mit mir im Bett verbrachte. Wir spielten ein paar Runden Schach, unterhielten uns ganz normal (ohne unsere Differenzen aufzugreifen) oder lagen einfach nur stumm aneinander gekuschelt da und genossen die Ruhe. Naja, er sagte mir zwar, ich solle versuchen zu schlafen, aber ich wollte meine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden.

Die anderen Tage allerdings waren nichts als nervig. Das Antibiotikum schlug schnell an. Emmett kümmerte sich rührend um mich, machte mir immer neue Kompressen und meine Temperatur sank am zweiten Tag schon auf Normalität zurück.

Edward war wieder entweder im Büro oder mit irgendwelchen Interessenten essen, während Emmett versuchte mich zu mästen, oder so etwas. Immer kam er mit neu kreierten Suppen oder Gerichten an, um mich danach mit umso beliebteren Gourmet-Nachspeisen, wie _Crème Brûlée, Zimtcreme mit Grapefruit, marmoriertes Mousse au Chocolate, Erdbeersorbet usw., _vollzustopfen. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Truthahn, der für den Feiertag vorbereitet wird. Jedenfalls fühlte ich mich fit und war dennoch ans Bett gekettet, da Emmett mich mit Argusaugen beobachtete.

Doch irgendwann einmal musste er ja auch mal raus und diese Gelegenheit würde ich beim Schopf packen.

Am vierten Tag war es dann soweit. Emmett steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein und verkündete. „Engelchen, ich muss ein paar Sachen besorgen. Ich werde ein paar Stunden nicht da sein. Aber ich habe mein Handy dabei, ruf mich sofort an, wenn etwas ist, versprochen?"

Ich nickte engelsgleich, aufrecht sitzend in meine Kissen gelehnt, die Hände im Schoß verschränkt. So blieb ich auch sitzen bis ich die Tür zuschlagen hörte plus noch fünf Minuten. Dann schlug ich die Bettdecke zur Seite, warf meine Füße über die Bettkannte und flitzte zum Schrank und ins Bad, um meine Badesachen zusammen zu sammeln. Als ich alles hatte, was ich brauchte, schrieb ich noch schnell eine Nachricht an Emmett, in der stand, wo ich mich befand und ging runter zum Pool. Ich weigerte mich noch länger bei solchem Wetter im Bett zu sitzen. Ich würde nicht schwimmen gehen, das war mir noch zu riskant mit der Wunde, aber am Pool liegen und Sonne tanken, das ließ ich mir nicht nehmen.

Eine Weile genoss ich es auch, bis ein Schatten über mich fiel. Ich öffnete die Augen, bereit mich mit Emmett anzulegen, falls er mich wieder in mein Gefängnis zwingen wollte und lächelte, erleichtert Jacob Black über mir stehen zu sehen.

„Hey, du nimmst mir die Sonne!", sagte ich lieb.

„Ach was, du brauchst keine. Nur mich."

Ich schnaubte und setzte mich etwas auf. Jake war vollständig angezogen. Er hatte einen legeren Anzug an, das Hemd war oben geöffnet und ließ ein Stück braune Brust erkennen. Das Jackett war locker über einen Arm gelegt. Er sah richtig gut aus.

„Für Feiglinge, die einen im Ernstfall im Stich lassen, hab' ich nichts übrig." Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Blick, setzte sich auf die nächststehende Liege und fragte mit ernster Stimme: „Hat er dir was getan?"

„Quatsch, Edward würde nie Hand an mich legen."

„Das weiß ich. Dafür ist er nicht bekannt, was Frauen angeht!" Dabei sah er mich betont an, dann sagte er: „Aber es gibt andere Mittel und Wege jemandem Schaden zuzufügen. Und darin ist er Meister, wie ich höre."

„Edward würde mich nie absichtlich verletzen. Dafür achtet er mich viel zu sehr."

„Hm, Edward Cullen in der Rolle eines Vormunds ist echt lächerlich. Es ist, als würde man ein Lamm ins Löwengehege treiben und erwarten, dass sie auf es aufpassen und heil wieder zurück geben. Du kennst den Ruf von Edward was Frauen betrifft?"

„Ja, aber Edward sieht mich nicht so.", erklärte ich ihm mit totbetrübter Stimme.

„Warte mal, du willst, dass er dich so behandelt?", fragte Jake mit ungläubig hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nein, ich will nicht, dass er mich schlecht behandelt. Ich will… dass er mich will."

„Oh Mann, sag bloß nicht, dass ich keine Chance mehr bei dir habe. Glaub' mir, wir würden gut zusammen passen." Enttäuscht schaute er mich an.

„Entschuldige, Jake, aber was Frauen betrifft, bist du bestimmt nicht besser als Edward, und da ich ihn nun mal schon etwas länger und besser kenne als dich und obendrein noch in ihn verliebt bin, denke ich nicht, dass du je wirklich eine Chance bei mir gehabt hattest."

Sofort schaute er wieder kampflustig drein. „Aber verloren habe ich noch nicht. Du wirst merken, dass ich nicht so schnell aufgebe. Immerhin besteht ja die minimale Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Cullen tatsächlich sowas wie ein Gewissen hat, seine Pflichten als Vormund ernst nimmt und dich nicht anfasst. Willst du wirklich ein Leben lang Jungfrau bleiben und nie einen Mann an deiner Seite haben?"

Ich wurde wiedermal knallrot. „Musst du immer so schonungslos offen sein?"

Er grinste breit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Übrigens, tut mir echt leid, dass ich letztens getürmt bin. Das kommt nicht mehr vor, ehrlich. Ich war nur so verblüfft gewesen."

„Nein, schon gut. Ich verstehe das. Immerhin ist er dein Chef, sozusagen. Und außerdem wollte ich ihn nur provozieren und nicht mit dir weggehen."

„Aua. Das tat weh."

„Du weißt, was ich meine." Ich seufzte.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Aber du kannst wieder gut machen, dass du meine Gefühle verletzt hast und mit mir mitkommen. Ich wollte gerade zu einem Freund nach Hause. Er schmeißt dort heute eine Wiedersehensparty mit alten Freunden und Musikerkollegen. Hast du Bock?"

„Ääh, ich glaube nicht, dass das geht." Mein Gesicht wurde wieder warm. „Bei dem Kopfsprung letztes Mal, hatte ich mich am Bein verletzt und das hatte sich entzündet. Die letzten Tage war ich ans Bett gefesselt und gezwungen, mich wie eine ordentliche Kranke aufzuführen.", gab ich knurrend meinen Unmut darüber zu erkennen. „Ich habe mich eigentlich nur verbotenerweise hier herunter geschlichen und genieße es so lange es noch geht, bevor der Sturm losgeht." Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Bella, bist du nicht alt genug, um zu wissen, was du dir zumuten kannst und um selbst zu entscheiden, ob du zu Hause bleibst, oder nicht? Ich meine, ich will dich nicht zu etwas überreden, was du nicht willst. Aber wenn du es willst, warum dann nicht? Was hindert dich daran?" Er kräuselte die Lippen und zuckte mit den Achseln.

Ich zögerte unsicher. Jake hatte irgendwie recht. Ich fühlte mich nicht krank. Und Edward musste lernen, dass ich Befehlen nicht mehr gehorchen würde. Entschlossen richtete ich meinen Blick auf. „Also gut, ich komme mit. Ich gehe nur schnell hoch, zieh' mich um und hinterlasse eine Nachricht."

Hoch erfreut sagte Jake: „Klasse, ist gut. Ich warte hier auf dich."

Ich sprintete nach oben und war dankbar, als ich die Wohnungstür öffnete und niemandem begegnete. Schnell zog ich mir ein ärmelloses, locker fallendes, weißes Rippoberteil an, das sich um meinen Bauch bauschte und mit einem perlenkettenaussehenden Träger, um meinen Hals schlang. Die Perlen waren dunkelrot und so auch die knallenge Jeanshose an meinen Beinen, die nun in grauen Stiefeln steckten, die viele große Falten warfen.

Ich schmiss den alten Zettel von mir weg, schrieb einen neuen und legte ihn an dieselbe Stelle. Ich hielt mich kurz, schrieb nur, dass mich Jacob Black mit zu einer Party nehmen wollte und ich nicht spät wieder kommen würde, da ich wüsste, ich dürfe mir noch nicht zu viel zumuten. Ich endete mit einem ‚Hab euch lieb. Kuss' und ging dann zu dem wartenden Jake.

~#~#~#~

Wo wir hinfuhren war eher eine abgelegene riesengroße Ranch, die vom Stil her eher einer alten Hazienda glich. Überall standen Autos und Motorräder, und neben dem großen Hauptgebäude sah ich einen Stall. Ich war aufgeregt, man würde es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich hatte noch nie Pferde aus der Nähe gesehen.

„Können wir nachher mal in den Stall. Den würde ich gerne sehen, geht das?"

Jake lachte. „Aber klar doch. Bestimmt führt Sam uns gern herum und spielt Fremdenführer." Er gluckste, wie als würde nur er den Witz daraus erkennen.

Als wir vor der Tür standen klingelte Jake. Als sich nicht sofort etwas tat, hämmerte er mit seiner Faust gegen das massive Holz. Laute Musik drang aus dem Haus und als sich die Tür öffnete, wehte mir Zigarettenqualm und jetzt noch lauterer Rock entgegen.

Jake keuchte auf. „Das gibt's ja nicht. Embry, was machst du denn hier. Das ist ja nicht zu fassen. Wie geht's dir?"

Grinsend schlugen sie sich in die Hände. „Dachte, das sei ein Treffen, bei dem man alte Bekannte wiedersieht. Muss mich wohl im Haus geirrt haben."

„Ja, aber normalerweise kommen immer nur dieselben Hundesöhne."

Embry kicherte. „Kommt rein, was steht ihr da so rum?" Und damit schaute er mich an. „Und das ist wohl dein neues Püppchen, wie?" Wissend schaute er mich an und ich wurde rot.

„Noch nicht. Aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden. Im Moment ist es nur meine Schnecke Isabella. Bella? Embry." Wütend sah ich zu Jacob auf. „Ich bin kein schleimiges Kriechtier! Und rein _gar nichts_ kann zwischen uns noch werden!" Doch der kicherte darauf nur, als wir in das Haus traten.

„Hui, die Kleine hat Krallen. Interessant. Pass bloß auf, dass Sam sie nicht in die Finger kriegt."

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Da kommt er.", sagte Jake und schaute über meine rechte Schulter und sah einen großen, schlanken Kerl auf uns zukommen, der seine braunen Haare militärisch kurz geschnitten trug.

„Hey, Jake, altes Haus. Schön das du auch mal wieder rein schneist. Wie ich sehe, hast du Embry schon ausfindig gemacht. Quil ist übrigens auch da."

„Echt? Scheiße, das wird ein geiler Abend. Bella, komm mit. Da ist ein Vollidiot, den du unbedingt kennenlernen musst."

_Ja, denn Vollidioten lerne ich immer wieder gerne kennen_, dachte ich zynisch.

„Warte, warte, warte. Jake, du hast mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt." Der Typ namens Sam kam langsam auf mich zu und schaute auf meinen Busen, glitt lüstern meinen Körper hinab und wieder herauf, und blieb schließlich erneut an meinem kaum vorhandenen Ausschnitt hängen. „Neue Gesichter zu treffen, ist mir immer eine Freude."

Blut schoss mir heiß ins Gesicht, als er sich nicht von diesem Anblick löste. „Jaa, ich habe ein Gesicht, ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob du das wirklich bemerkt hast, oder nur schlicht davon ausgegangen bist, dass da eines ist.", sagte ich bissig. Sein Kopf schoss hoch und sah mich endlich richtig an.

Jake lachte. „Sie ist kein Groupie, Sam, also vergiss es. Das ist Bella Swan. Bella, Sam Uley. Der beste Gitarrist, den man momentan finden kann. Ich pass heute Abend mal 'n bisschen auf sie auf. Nachher wollt' ich sie noch ein wenig rumführen. Sie möchte unbedingt die Pferde sehen, wenn das klar geht." Jake zwinkerte Sam zu und die beiden grinsten sich verschwörerisch zu. Ich runzelte die Stirn, verstand nicht, was daran so amüsant sein sollte. Wir liefen in ein anderes Zimmer -wohl das Wohnzimmer und der Hauptraum für die Party-, auf eine Sitzecke vor dem Kamin zu.

„Geile Lokation, Sam, das muss ich schon sagen.", ließ Embry über die laute Musik hinweg verlauten.

„Yeah, mein Alter hat ein Händchen für sowas.", brüllte Sam zurück.

„Mit ‚Alter' meint er seinen um zwanzig Minuten älteren Bruder.", schrie Jake mir ins Ohr.

„Hey, es sind immerhin dreiundzwanzig!" Als er das sagte, stieß er Jake mit der Faust in die Schulter. Sie lachten und dann kamen wir bei der Sitzgruppe an. Da saßen ein Kerl mit langen schwarzen Haaren, auf ihm ein Mädel, ebenfalls mit langen schwarzen Haaren, ein blonder Typ mit einer Stachelfrisur und einer Kippe in einer Hand, die er gerade an die Rothaarige mit einer pompösen Felljacke neben sich weiterreichte, ein Afroamerikaner mit Dreadlocks, ein blonder Typ mit langen Haaren und eine Frau… Rosalie, die Frau aus der Boutique.

„Ich glaub's ja nich. Jake, Mann, tut das gut dich zu sehen." Der Kerl auf dem die Schwarzhaarige saß, entledigte sich seiner Last und stand auf. Er begrüßte Jacob herzlich. Sam ging rum und verteilte Bier und Schnaps. Auch mir drückte er ein Glas in die Hand. Ich mochte kein Bier, aber ich wollte keine Spielverderberin sein, also nippte ich immer mal kurz daran. Die anderen hoben alle einen Kurzen, dann fingen die drei (Jake, Embry und Quil, wie ich mir zusammenreimte) an, sich angeregt über alte Zeiten zu unterhalten.

Ich ging derweil auf Rosalie zu. „Hi, was machst du denn hier?" Rose schaute auf und riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Bella, was für eine Überraschung. Was soll die Frage. Was machst _du_ hier?"

„Ich bin mit Jake hier." Ich machte einen schüchternen Wink in seine Richtung.

„Jake Black? Is' nicht dein Ernst. Woher kennt ihr euch?"

„Ist 'ne lange Geschichte.", sagte ich verlegen.

„Bella, darf ich dir meinen Bruder James vorstellen? James, das ist Bella."

„Hi." Freundlich lächelnd beugte er sich vor und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. In seiner anderen hielt er jetzt die Zigarette, die inzwischen bei ihm angekommen war. Ich schaute sie stirnrunzelnd an. Sie bewegte sich auf mich zu.

„Willst du auch?", fragte James. Er hatte anscheinend meinen Blick falsch gedeutet.

„Oh, nein, ich rauche nicht."

„Hehe, keine Sorge, Süße, da ist nur Gras drin, kein bisschen Nikotin." Oh mein Gott, sollte ich mich jetzt etwa besser fühlen, dass er mir Drogen anstatt einer einfachen Zigarette anbot? „Uhm, nein danke." Ich schaute weg. Er zuckte die Schultern und zog selber an dem Joint.

„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Was für ein gelungener Überraschungsgast." Ich drehte mich in die Richtung aus der die giftige Stimme kam. Na, ganz toll. Tanya!

„Weiß dein Aufpasser und sein Wachhund, dass du dich hier in solchen Kreisen rumtreibst?" Sarkasmus troff aus ihrer Stimme.

Böse schaute ich sie an. „Jep, und weißt er's von dir? Dass _du_ dich hier rumtreibst, würde Edward bestimmt auch nicht übermäßig begeistern."

Sie setzte sich, den Arsch übertrieben rausgestreckt auf das Sofa zwischen Rosalie und James. „Das ist ganz allein meine Sache. Wir gehen sehr verständnisvoll miteinander um, erzählen uns alles, müssen den anderen nicht um Erlaubnis bitten, weißt du? Wir sind ein gleichberechtigtes Paar. Wir führen eine offene Beziehung." Ihre Stimme triefte vor Selbstgefälligkeit und Arroganz.

„Aha. Schön, dich mal ohne Maskerade kennenzulernen." Ich schnaufte wütend. „Nein, das schön nehme ich wieder zurück."

„Du solltest besser wieder nach Hause in dein Bettchen gehen. Gestern Nacht hat Edward mir gesagt, du seist krank. Gehören kranke Kinder nicht ins Bett? Erst recht um diese Uhrzeit?" Überheblich sah sie in meine Augen. Mir wurde speiübel, und ein schmerzhafter Stich fuhr in mein Herz, als sie mir so brühwarm mitteilte, dass Edward gestern mit ihr zusammen war. Sie guckte wissend.

„Wir haben erst halb neun!" Mit einem verständnislosen, verwirrten Blick sah Rose Tanya an.

„Neinnein, das muss heißen ‚Wir haben _schon_ halb neun'!" Tanya legte einen Arm um Rosalie, zog sie an sich und schaute sie betont an. Die beiden fingen an zu lachen. Verletzt schaute ich Rose an, dann sah ich mich um. Jake war tief beschäftigt mit seinen alten Kumpels. James war aufgestanden und zu der Rothaarigen gegangen, die jetzt wild miteinander knutschten und der Schwarze schob mit einer Karte weißes Pulver auf dem Tisch hin und her, bis es weiße Linien bildeten. Ich drehte mich weg und ging auf die Haustür zu. Scheiße, warum bin ich nicht einfach zu Hause geblieben?

Draußen blieb ich stehen und atmete tief die frische Luft ein, um den Gestank in meiner Nase loszuwerden. Die Sterne waren hier so klar zu sehen, dass ich ganz entzückt nach oben starrte.

Die Tür ging auf und ich schaute über meine Schulter. Sam Uley kam gemäßigten Schrittes die Verandastufen runter.

„Na, Bella-Ella? Amüsierst du dich auch gut? Will mir hinterher nicht nachsagen lassen, ich feiere scheiß Partys."

„Nein, du hast es wirklich sehr schön hier." Nervös schaute ich zum Haus.

„Jake ist noch 'ne ganze Weile beschäftigt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich noch daran erinnert, dir die Ställe zu zeigen. Na, was ist, willst du sie sehen? Sind immerhin meine." Er lachte fröhlich und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern. Ich versuchte, mich zu entziehen, doch er zog mich enger an sich.

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Ach komm schon. Was kann denn schon passieren?"

Ich schaute nochmal zum Haus. Da wollte ich nicht mehr rein und bis Jake bereit war, mich nach Hause zu bringen, konnte noch einige Zeit vergehen. Mit irgendwas musste ich mich ja beschäftigen. Und Pferde anzusehen, eventuell auch anzufassen, schien mir eine annehmbare Lösung zu sein. Ich sah Sam an. „Okay."  
„Cool, dann folge mir."

Wir gingen an einigen Boxen vorbei, in denen es eher still war, rein sehen konnte ich nicht, wegen der Dunkelheit. An mehreren Stalltüren kamen wir vorbei, aber Sam ging immer weiter, wahrscheinlich wurden nicht alle benutzt. Vor einem kleineren Gebäude blieben wir schließlich stehen. Kurz ließ Sam von mir ab und öffnete die Tür zu einem weiteren Stallgebäude, dann ließ er mir den Vortritt. Mich fröstelte und ich hob meine Hände, um meine Oberarme zu umklammern. Hier waren überall Heuhaufen und vor mir ein langer Gang mit Boxen auf jeder Seite, aber abermals beängstigend still. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Ich verstehe nicht, wo sind die Pferde?"

„Ach Gottchen, dein unschuldiges Getue solltest du nicht zu weit treiben. Das wird irgendwann unglaubwürdig! Jeder weiß, dass in diesen Ställen nur eine Art von Reitsport betrieben wird, und jetzt komm her." Sam zog mich an sich und presste seinen Mund auf meinen. Sein Bier- und Schnapsatem ließen mich beinahe würgen und ich versuchte mich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien. Doch er fuhr schon mit einer Hand unter mein Oberteil und drängte mich zurück, bis ich über etwas stolperte und fiel. Ich wollte mit den Händen meinen Sturz auffangen, damit ich mir nicht wehtat, doch ich fiel weich auf einen Heuballen.

Ich riss meinen Kopf zur Seite und keuchte: „Bitte nicht. Lass das!"

„Oh ja, dir gefällt's auch, huh, kleines Unschuldslamm? Jetzt weiß ich, wie du die Männer scharf machst." Er schob ein Knie zwischen meine Beine und ich bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun.

„Geh von mir runter!", schrie ich panisch. Vielleicht hörte er durch seinen Rausch ja den Ernst in meiner Stimme, wenn ich etwas lauter wurde. Doch er beachtete mich gar nicht, sondern knabberte nur an meinem Hals herum und befummelte meinen BH, den ich mit aller Macht zu beschützen versuchte; vor allem den Inhalt.

„Bitte lass mich los! Ich will das wirklich nicht.", schluchzte ich jetzt.

Das hatte wohl gewirkt, denn von einem auf den nächsten Augenblick war er von mir runter und ich setzte mich zitternd auf. Ich wollte ihm schon erleichtert danken, als ich sah, wie Edward auf ihn eindrosch. Meine Augen wurden groß wie Unterteller. Im nächsten Moment brach die Hölle los. Emmett kam in den Stall gelaufen, im Schlepptau, oder sollte ich besser sagen am Hemdkragen gepackt, Jacob Black. Ihnen folgten Rosalie, Tanya, Embry und Quil. Den Schluss bildeten James und die Rothaarige, mit der er vorhin rumgemacht hatte. Er hatte einen Arm um sie geschlungen und kam angeschlendert, als würde ihn das alles langweilen. Allesamt redeten sie durcheinander. Mein Augenmerk richtete sich wieder auf Edward, der den inzwischen am Boden liegenden Sam blutig schlug. Irgendwann ging Emmett dazwischen und packte Edward bei den Schultern.

„Edward, es reicht. Du bringst ihn noch um!"

„Genau so ist es auch gedacht.", knurrte der und wollte weiter machen, aber jetzt kam auch Jake dazu und gemeinsam zogen sie ihn weg. Er schüttelte die Arme ab und sah mordlustig auf Sam hinab. Dann ging er einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Emmett wollte schon wieder eingreifen, als Edward eine Hand hob. „Schon gut. Ich bin wieder klar." Dann kniete er sich hin, packte ihn beim Revers und zog ihn ganz nah an sich heran, bis ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. Sams Gesicht fing schon an, überall anzuschwellen. Morgen würde es wahrscheinlich nur noch eine breiige Masse sein.

„Lege nie, NIE wieder Hand an mein Mädchen! Sonst, _schwöre_ ich dir, werde. Ich. Dich. Töten! Auf die eine oder andere Weise." Mit einem Ruck schubste er ihn zurück und Sam krachte gegen die Stallwand. Langsam stand Edward auf und sah ihn nochmal verächtlich an, dann ergriff er blind meine Hand und zog mich auf den Ausgang zu.

Jacob ergriff das Wort. „Bella, das tut mir echt leid. Sowas tut er normalerweise nicht. Er muss wohl zu viel intus gehabt haben. Wenn ich das geahnt hätte…" Edward erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, seine Schultern angespannt wie ein Bogen.

„Jake, ist schon okay. Ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Wir reden ein andermal.", wollte ich ihn schnell abwürgen und Edward weiterziehen.

Doch der drehte den Kopf zu Jake und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. „Du bringst sie zu einer Party, in der Drogenexzesse und Orgien an der Tagesordnung liegen und rechnest nicht damit, dass so etwas passieren könnte?", fragte er gefährlich leise und zeigte dabei auf den am Boden liegenden Verletzten. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie kurz davor du bist, neben diesem Wichser zu landen? Ich habe dir gesagt, ich will nicht, dass du Umgang mit ihr pflegst! Und damit meinte ich, ich will nicht, dass du sie am Pool siehst, in der Mall, vor der Bühne oder sonst irgendwo in meinem Hotel, nur damit sie nicht von einem Bastard wie dir verführt wird. Glaubst du da etwa, ich würde es verflucht begrüßen, dass du sie zu einem Ort bringst, damit sie anstatt dessen vergewaltigt werden kann?" Edward knurrte und wurde gleichzeitig lauter.

„Damit hätte ich niemals gerechnet…"

„UND WARUM HAST DU SIE ÜBERHAUPT AUS DEN AUGEN GELASSEN?" Jetzt schrie Edward hemmungslos und seine Hand zitterte und festigte sich um meine. Schuldbewusst schaute Jacob mich an.

„Edward, ich bin freiwillig mitgegangen. Ihn trifft keine Schuld.", sagte ich beruhigend und strich ihm über den Oberarm. Emmett trat vor und legte eine Hand auf Edwards Schulter. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen." Edward schaute noch mehrere Sekunden eiskalt in Jacobs Gesicht, doch dann drehte er sich zu meiner Erleichterung um und ging aus dem Stall.

Im Eingang standen sie alle versammelt. Alle hatten dieses Schauspiel schweigend mit verfolgt. Tanya löste sich aus der Menge und begleitet Edward, der mit forschen Schritten zum Auto stapfte. „Schatz, du solltest dieses ungezogene Mädel ins Bett verfrachten und so schnell wie möglich wieder herkommen. Ich wüsste da schon etwas, um dich aufzuheitern.", sagte sie ekelhaft und musste einen Würgreflex unterdrücken. Ich wendete meine Augen ab.

„Danke, dass du mich angerufen hast, Tanya, aber das war's." Meine Augen flogen wieder zu ihr. _Sie_ hatte ihn angerufen?

„Was meinst du?" Verwirrt strich sie sich ihr Haar zurück.

„Dass du dich mit Drogen abgibst, hätte ich nie gedacht!" Stur gerade aus blickend ging Edward weiter. „Das ist inakzeptabel. Zwischen uns ist es aus!"

„Aber, Edward, du verstehst das falsch." Panisch schauten ihre Augen flehend zu ihm auf. „Ich bin doch nur mit einer Freundin und ihrem Bruder mitgekommen. Ich wusste doch nicht, dass hier Drogen konsumiert werden." Sie sah völlig entrüstet aus und in mir kochte es hoch.

„Lügnerin!", warf ich ihr an den Kopf.

„Du hältst dich zurück, Isabella! Mit dir beschäftige ich mich später." Edward blieb stehen, zwang mich ebenfalls zum Halten, und drehte sich zu Tanya. „Im Augenblick bin ich an einem Punkt, an dem ich gerne irgendwelche Köpfe abreisen würde. In mir ist eine Wut, die mich nicht klar sehen lässt. Geh mir jetzt aus dem Weg und wenn ich mich wieder beruhigt habe und alles wieder rational sehe, rufe ich dich an, klar?" Damit drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür von seinem Volvo. Ich stieg ein und er half mir nach hinten, dann schlug er die Tür zu. Mit Gewalt!

Ich musste mir in Erinnerung rufen, dass ich vor ihm keine Angst zu haben brauchte. Und doch, so wie er in letzter Zeit drauf war, hatte ich das Gefühl, ihn gar nicht mehr zu kennen.

Er ging um die Kühlerhaube herum zur Fahrerseite. Emmett stieg vor mir ein. „Bist du sicher, dass du fahren kannst? Sollte ich nicht…"

„Halt die Klappe, Emmett!"

„Ja, Herr.", sagte der beleidigt. „Jetzt lass es nicht an mir aus!"

„_Wer_ hat sie denn alleine gelassen?" Edward richtete jetzt seine Wut auf die Person neben ihn.

„Das ist echt bescheuert, und das weißt du. Warum sollte man eine neunzehnjährige nicht alleine lassen? Zu der Zeit hattest du schon eine eigene Wohnung und standest mit beiden Beinen fest im Berufsleben."

„Du siehst ja, was dabei herauskommt, wenn man eine _achtzehnjährige_ allein lässt. Oder hast du deine Augen eben vor all dem verschlossen?"

Diese Unterhaltung trug nur dazu bei, dass ich mich noch minderwertiger und unfähiger fühlte, als das eh schon der Fall war. Verbittert starrte ich aus dem Fenster und sah der dunklen Landschaft dabei zu, wie sie am Fenster vorbei flog. Tränen verschwammen mir die Sicht. Ich war völlig am Ende. Ein nervliches Wrack. Erst Tanya, die mir steckte, dass Edward die Nacht zuvor bei ihr verbracht hatte, und sich anscheinend bei ihr über mich ausließ, dann Rosalie, die wohl doch nicht die Person war, für die ich sie gehalten hatte, dann die beinahe-Vergewaltigung und jetzt das Gespräch über mich, als wäre ich Luft, oder so etwas. Ich hatte es so satt. Am besten, ich suche mir einen Job, egal, was für welchen, spare mir ein bisschen Geld zusammen und ziehe dann in eine eigene kleine Wohnung, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Dann konnte Edward Anthony Cullen von mir aus zum Teufel gehen.


	6. Rhyolite

**5. ****_Rhyolite_**

* * *

Wir traten in das Apartment ein und Emmett schloss die Tür hinter sich. Edward lockerte seine Krawatte, holte sein Blackberry aus der Tasche und legte es auf die Kommode.

„Bella, bitte geh' in mein Wohnzimmer und warte dort auf mich. Ich komme gleich nach."

Diesmal wagte ich nicht zu widersprechen und ging gehorsam durch den langen Flur um die Ecke auf seinen Wohnbereich zu. Als ich in seinen Salon eintrat, schüttelte ich mir nervös die schweißnassen Hände und lief langsam umher. Ich fragte mich, was er jetzt wohl tun würde? Würde er es bei einer einfachen Standpauke belassen? Würde er mich einschüchtern, indem er mir verbal wehtat? Oder würde er sogar handgreiflich werden? Nein! Das wohl nicht. Aber würde er mich wegschicken, fragte ich mich traurig. Egal, was ich auch großschnäuzig zu Edward gesagt hatte, er _konnte_ mich zwingen wegzugehen. Er konnte mich hinschicken, wohin er auch wollte. Und ich würde mich fügen müssen.

Die Tür ging auf und ich sah mich zu Edward um. Er ging zielstrebig auf die Bar zu, goss sich einen Whisky ein, führte das Glas zum Mund, kippte es hinter, stellte es auf den Tresen und goss nach. Mit dem neu gefüllten Glas in der Hand drehte Edward sich um und lehnte sich nach hinten gegen die Bar. Minutenlang standen wir so da, starrten uns an. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wusste nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Als ich schon kurz davor war, auszurasten, wegen der Stille, fing er an:

„Warum bist du weggegangen? Wolltest du mich ärgern? Es mir heimzahlen? Oder wolltest du mir einfach nur irgendetwas beweisen?" Er hob sein Glas an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, beobachtete aufmerksam seine Körpersprache. „Warum dann, Isabella? Wieso bist du einfach mit Black abgehauen, obwohl du weißt, wie sehr mich das, verdammt noch mal, auf die Palme bringen würde? Hast du auch nur ansatzweise eine Ahnung, was ich emotional durchmachen musste, als ich nicht herausbekommen konnte, wo zum Teufel du dich aufhältst? Wenn Tanya mich nicht angerufen hätte, lägest du jetzt blutend und geschändet in dieser verrotteten alten Dreckshütte." Edward hatte recht, in der Hinsicht _war_ ich Tanya dankbar, auch wenn sie es ganz bestimmt nicht getan hatte, um mir zu helfen.

Ich brachte keinen Ton heraus. Ich zitterte, mir war das alles zu viel. Und ich wusste, wenn ich jetzt den Mund aufmachte, würden nur zusammenhangslose Schluchzer aus mir rauskommen. Daher biss ich nur fest die Zähne zusammen und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

Als nach einer Weile immer noch nichts von mir kam, fragte er: „Willst du mich nicht aufklären?" Ich zog meine zitternden Lippen zwischen meine Zähne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum nicht?" Edward leerte das zweite Glas in einem Zug und stellte es ab. Er kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, mich abwartend anstarrend.

„Ich… fühl mich nicht so gut.", brachte ich heraus. „Können wir das vertagen?" Meine Stimme klang kratzig vor Anstrengung nicht zu weinen. Edward streckte eine Hand aus und ergriff mein Handgelenk, zog mich näher an sich.

„Schon gut, du bist in Sicherheit. Dieser Hurensohn wird dir nie wieder etwas tun. Er hat seine Lektion gelernt. Hat er dir sehr wehgetan?"

Nochmal schüttelte ich meinen Kopf an seiner Brust. „Nur erschreckt. Danke, dass du gekommen bist." Mehrere Tränen hatten es geschafft sich durch meine Augenlider zu kämpfen. Ich wischte sie schnell mit meiner Hand ab.

„Ich werde immer kommen, wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, Bella, das weißt du hoffentlich… Bella?"

Ich sah stur geradeaus auf seine Brust.

„Bella, bitte sieh mich an." Seine Stimme war nun ruhiger und ich hob meinen Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Warum hast du es getan?", fragte er mich jetzt völlig gefasst und mit einem verständnisvollen Schimmern in seinen faszinierenden Augen.

„Es war nicht geplant, und keine böse Absicht! Ich wollte nur an den Pool.", flüsterte ich.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat der Pool damit zu tun?"

„Mir fiel die Decke auf den Kopf und ich wollte mich nur an den Pool legen. Ich hab gewartet bis Emmett aus der Tür war und bin dann runter gegangen. Dort hat mich Jake entdeckt, als er gerade auf dem Weg zur Party war. Ich habe mich gut gefühlt. Ich brauchte nicht mehr das Bett zu hüten und wollte etwas unternehmen."

„Das erklärt, warum du weggegangen bist. Und weshalb warst du mit diesem Arschloch alleine in den Stallungen? Er hat dich ja wohl kaum dahin geschleift, oder etwa doch?"

„Nein, ich bin aus dem Haus gegangen, weil es mir zu laut und zu stickig da drin wurde. Sam ist mir gefolgt und hat gesagt, dass Jake noch eine Weile brauchen würde, bis wir gehen könnten und hatte mir angeboten zu den Pferden zu gehen. Das schien mir ein besserer Zeitvertreib zu sein, als mir drinnen das unerträgliche Getue von… ist nicht so wichtig. Auf jeden Fall hatte Jake vorher schon versprochen mit mir zu den Ställen zu gehen." Unbehaglich verschränkte ich meine Arme.

Edward atmete tief ein und trat wieder von mir zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass du mit ihm mitgegangen bist. Wie dämlich muss man sein?" Ich zuckte zusammen. „Ich meine, hast du ehrlich geglaubt er würde dir einen Streichelzoo zeigen, damit du die lieben Pferdchen bewundern kannst? WAS IST LOS MIT DIR, BELLA?" Er wurde schon wieder lauter.

„Aber eigentlich wollte mir ja auch Jake den Stall zeigen…"

„Arrrrrg, Bella! JAKE _WEISS,_ DASS ES IN DIESEM STALL KEINE PFERDE GIBT!"

„Oh."

„Sag mal bist du wirklich so…?" Edward unterbrach sich selbst, drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Bartresen, wo er, den Rücken mir zugewandt, seine Hände darauf abstützte. Nach einer Weile richtete er sich wieder auf und kam mit langen entschlossenen Schritten auf mich zu.

Vorsichtshalber machte _ich_ einen zurück. Sobald er vor mir stand, ergriffen seine Hände mein Gesicht und rissen es an sich. Dann beugte er sich herunter und ließ seine Lippen auf meine knallen. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich erst gar nicht realisierte, was da gerade passiert war, und stand sekundenlang nur wie erstarrt da. Doch dann ließ ich meine Hände seine Brust rauf und über seinen Nacken wandern. Da sagte ich nicht nein.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich erst fest auf meinen, bis sie etwas weicher wurden und zärtlich an meinen zupften. Seine Bartstoppeln rieben genüsslich an meinem Kinn und den Wangen. Seine Lippen fühlten sich unbeschreiblich gut an. Ich merkte, wie mein ganzer Körper anfing zu kribbeln und öffnete meinen Mund, um ein Stöhnen loszuwerden. Sofort glitt die Zunge von Edward hinein und zwischen meine Zähne. Zaghaft ertastete ich mit meiner seine Spitze. Diesmal hörte ich _ihn_ stöhnen und er schlang seinen Arm um meine Taille und presste mich eng an sich. Mit der anderen Hand strich er an meinem Ohr vorbei, fuhr seine Fingerspitzen in meine Haare und massierte meine Kopfhaut. Eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen ganzen Körper. Ich drängte mich an ihn. Endlich! Tränen der Erleichterung stiegen auf, doch ich begrüßte sie. Das waren schöne Tränen! Mutiger geworden erwiderte ich seine Zärtlichkeiten jetzt ohne Vorbehalt.

Die Hand glitt mein Haar entlang, runter auf die andere Seite von meinem Körper und hob mich an, bis meine Beine in der Luft schwebten, dann lief er ein paar Schritte. Ich wollte sie schon hochheben und um seine Hüften schwingen, doch währenddessen beugte er sich vor und legte mich auf die breite Couch. Als ich lag, schaffte ich es dann doch noch ihn zu umschlingen. Unsere Zungen kämpften jetzt offen miteinander, seine Lippen saugten abwechselnd an meiner Zunge und Unterlippe. Irgendwann küsste er sich zu meinem Kinn hinab und meinen Kiefer entlang wieder rauf zu meinem Ohr. Er sog und saugte mein Ohrläppchen in seinen Mund und biss dann sanft darauf. Plötzlich fuhr seine Zunge in meine Ohrmuschel und ich erschauerte und stöhnte jetzt hemmungslos. Meine Finger spielten mit seinem Haar und ich zog ihn mit meinen Beinen so eng an meinen Körper, wie es meine Kraft zuließ. Auf einmal wanderte seine linke Hand an meiner Seite runter und schob mein Oberteil nach oben, wobei seine flache Hand über meinen Brustkorb streichelte. An dem Bügel von meinem BH stoppte er nicht, sondern schob ihn zusammen mit meinem Shirt über meine Brust, bis sein Daumen meine Brustwarze berührte. Sie war schon fest zusammengezogen und Edward kniff sie jetzt mit Zeigefinger und Daumen. Unbewusst rieb ich meinen Unterleib an ihm und Edward keuchte auf. Er erhob sich etwas und packte mein Knie, drückte es zur Seite, damit er sich befreien konnte. Zuerst protestierte ich, aber er machte nur Platz, damit seine andere Hand zwischen unsere Körper fassen und den Knopf von meiner Hose öffnen konnte. Als das erledigt war, ließ er sich nah neben mich gleiten und zog meinen Reisverschluss auf. Ich atmete schwer und öffnete blinzelnd meine Augen, sah ihm wie benebelt ins Gesicht.

Ganz genau beobachtete er mich, keuchend mit leicht geöffneten Lippen. Er zerrte meine Hose etwas zur Seite und fasste mit der Hand in den Spalt zwischen Hosenstall und Slip. Ich wunderte mich, dass ich nicht längst knallrot angelaufen war, aber irgendwie dachte ich gar nicht an so etwas. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, so natürlich. Ein wenig unvorbereitet war das Gefühl, als er endlich einen Finger über mein Höschen gleiten ließ, und ich fühlte, wie Nässe den Stoff durchtränkte. Ein Wimmern kam aus meiner Kehle, während ich Edward aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern betrachtete. Der platzierte seinen Ellbogen neben meinen Kopf und brachte so sein Gesicht nah an meines heran. Schweratmend war ich nun unsicher, was ich tun sollte, da er sekundenlang so verharrte, doch dann bewegte er seinen Finger und ich krallte mich in den Sofabezug. Meine Augen verdrehten sich und ich gab mich völlig den Emotionen hin, die seine Finger in mir auslösten. Er strich zwischen meinen Schamlippen entlang, rieb quälend langsam über meinen Slip, sodass ich anfing, mich leicht hin und her zu winden vor Ungeduld, auf das, was mich da erwartete.

Er drehte Kreise mit seinem Daumen an einer Stelle, die viele kleine Vibrationen in mir auslösten. Ich drückte mein Geschlecht gegen seine Hand und plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell, ich spürte, wie mein Oberteil hochgezogen wurde, das Körbchen knapp über meine Brustwarze geschoben wurde, und wie ein warmer Mund und eine raue Zunge darüber rieb. Gleichzeitig machte sich Edwards Mittelfinger seinen Weg frei, schob mein Höschen beiseite und steckte ihn in mich. Das ganze war so intensiv, dass ich mich verkrampfte und zusammen zog. Welle um Welle erfasste mein Innerstes und ich hörte, von weiter ferne, wie jemand laut schrie. Erst als mein Körper sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, wurde mir bewusst, dass der Schrei aus mir heraus gekommen war. Schwer atmend und zitternd versuchte ich wieder herunterzukommen. Das was da gerade mit mir passiert war, konnte man nicht beschreiben. Es war so intensiv, so wunderschön gewesen, dass ich auch nach mehreren Minuten noch bebend und schwerfällig dalag.

„Wunderschön. Schade, dass…" Mehr sagte Edward nicht.

Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen glitt ich mit meiner Hand in seinen Nacken. „Schlaf mit mir!" Ich errötete, als mir Momente später klar wurde, um was ich ihn da gerade gebeten hatte.

Er platzierte einen Kuss auf meiner Schulter und legte dann seine Stirn an diese Stelle. „Ich kann nicht! Ich kann dir das nicht antun." Er zog seine Hand aus meinem Slip, als er dabei an meinem Geschlecht vorbeistrich, wimmerte ich und reckte mich ihm wieder entgegen.

„Was tust du mir denn an?", fragte ich verführerisch –nun, zumindest hoffte ich das- und glitt mit meiner Hand runter zu seinem Hemd, um es aufzuknöpfen.

Edward hielt meine Hand fest. Dann setzte er sich seufzend auf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Dann schaute er mich betrübt an.

„Das war nur eine Lektion, Bella."

Vierwirrt schaute ich ihn an. Ich begriff nicht, was er meinte.

„Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, es so weit zu treiben. Entschuldige!" Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wie um sich selbst zu rügen.

„Was meinst du damit? Eine Lektion?" Ich richtete mich auch auf, schaute ihn verwirrt an. Angst überkam mich.

„Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass du für Männer wie mich leichtes Futter bist, verstehst du?" Er erhob sich und wandte mir seinen Rücken zu.

Geschockt und mit geöffnetem Mund starrte ich ihn an. Sah seine abweisende Körperhaltung. „Das ist grausam.", brachte ich nach einer Weile mühsam heraus.

Er sah mich wieder an. „Du musst verstehen, dass das nun mal das Einzige ist, das Männer wie mich interessiert. Und du hast doch eben gesehen, wie anfällig du dafür bist. Man kann dich kinderleicht überreden. Du bist ein so leichtes Opfer!"

Nein, Edward, nur für dich, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Ich stand ebenfalls auf und schritt auf ihn zu, bis ich vor ihm stand. „War das etwa nur ein Test?", fragend sah ich ihn an. Meine Unterlippe fing schon wieder an zu beben und mein ganzes Gesicht zog sich zusammen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich diese Niederlage heute Abend noch verkraften konnte. Mir tat alles weh, was meine Emotionen und mein Herz betraf.

„Bella, sieh es doch ein, dass du lernen musst, dich besser zu kontrollieren. Wie leicht es ist, dich zu benutzen und zu manipulieren. Andere würden gnadenlos Gebrauch davon machen."

„Und du nicht?"

„Das musste sein!" Jetzt sah er wieder aus, wie der kühle Geschäftsmann. „Wer sollte dir denn sonst Vernunft beibringen?"

„Das glaubst du tatsächlich? Dass mir das im Leben weiterhilft? Das war einfach nur gemein, Edward. Ich will nicht glauben, wie du so etwas tun konntest. Hab ich nicht schon genug ertragen heute Nacht?"

„Wie gesagt, Isabella, es tut mir leid, dass ich so weit gegangen bin. Aber es war dennoch die richtige Entscheidung. Jacob Black hätte nicht so einfach aufgehört!"

„Gute Nacht, Edward.", sagte ich gefühllos und ging wie eine alte Frau auf die Tür zu. Ich musste hier weg. Das ganze war nicht mehr ertragbar.

„Gute Nacht, Isabella. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir irgendwann.", flüsterte er noch.

~#~#~#~

Ich saß auf einer Liege und sah emotionslos auf das hektische Treiben am Pool. Ich war vollständig angezogen und überlegte, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt auf Jobsuche zu gehen, doch ich wusste nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte.

Im Hotel wollte ich nichts mehr, damit hatte ich abgeschlossen. Darum würde ich auch außerhalb suchen.

Zwei Tage war es her seitdem ich Edward gesehen hatte. Seit dieser Katastrophe an dem Abend von Sams Party, gingen wir uns komplett aus dem Weg. Aber erst nach vier Tagen ist es Edward gelungen, mich völlig zu meiden. Es ist das eingetreten, vor dem ich mich am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Wir entfernten uns voneinander und unsere Beziehung erstarb langsam aber sicher.

Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete durch den Mund ein und wieder aus, um mich zu beruhigen.

Nachts schlief ich schlecht und Emmett schalt mich immer, weil meine Appetitlosigkeit alle Rekorde sprengte, die ich bisher aufgestellt hatte. Er meckerte immer mehr und versuchte mit allen Mitteln herauszufinden, was mit Edward und mir passiert war. Doch wir schwiegen uns beide tot darüber. Emmett war zusätzlich noch ständig weg. Er sagte, er hätte jemand ‚_unglaublichen_' getroffen. Sie sei die Aphrodite in Menschengestalt und diejenige, mit der er den Rest der Ewigkeit verbringen wollte. Er war so glücklich verliebt, das war ekelhaft.

Die Situation in der Wohngemeinschaft jedenfalls war unerträglich. So konnte es nicht bleiben, daher musste ich etwas unternehmen. Jake hatte mehrmals versucht mit mir zu reden und als er einmal angerufen hatte, als Edward da war und ran ging, war dieser in die Luft geflogen und hatte ihn angebrüllt und beleidigt, wo er nur konnte. Edward war sowieso äußerst explosiv in letzter Zeit.

Einmal hatte ich nachgegeben und das Telefon abgehoben, bevor das mit Edward nochmal passieren konnte. Da hatte Jake sich ungefähr tausendmal entschuldigt, und geschworen, wenn ich irgendwann einmal Hilfe brauchen würde, egal bei was, würde er für mich da sein.

Ich hatte ihn abwürgen können, sobald ich ihm versicherte, ich sei nicht mehr wütend auf ihn. Doch ich war aus einem anderen Grund wütend, als er annahm. Dass ich mit Sam mitgegangen bin, konnte man ihm nicht vorwerfen. Aber als Edward mir gesagt hatte, Jake wüsste von dem Stall, erinnerte ich mich an den Blick und an die Worte, die Jake mit Sam ausgetauscht hatte und das nahm ich ihm sehr übel.

Seufzend stand ich auf und strich mir imaginäre Flusen von der Hose. Dann auf in den Kampf…

Die ersten Boutiquen, in denen ich es versuchte, waren schon mit allen möglichen Angestellten versorgt, also versuchte ich es in Eisdielen und anderen kleinen Gastronomie-Gewerben, aber da fragte man nach Erfahrung im Bedienen, da man deshalb schon schlechte Erfahrung gemacht hatte. Die einen störten sich daran, dass ich noch keine Tabletts voll mit Glaswaren getragen hatte (was sie, wenn sie mich kennen würden, mit Entsetzen füllen würde, ob meiner Bewerbung) und anderen störte die fehlende Erfahrung im Umgang mit Gästen.

Nach gefühlten hundert Absagen ging ich an einem Plattenladen vorbei, blieb überlegend davor stehen und schaute durchs Fenster. Vielleicht würde mir ja da jemand weiterhelfen. Und wenn es nur CDs alphabetisch zu sortieren galt, Hauptsache ein kleiner Job, der etwas Geld einbrachte.

Ich trat hinein und ging einen kurzen Gang entlang, schaute mir die Menge an Interpreten sortiert nach Genre an, die es hier gab.

„Darf ich dir behilflich sein?", fragte eine Stimme, von der ich nicht genau wusste, wo ich sie schon einmal gehört hatte. Es war James, der einen Arm an den CD-Ständen gelehnt hatte und mich lächelnd ansah, als ich mich umdrehte.

„Falls du ‚Letters to Clio' suchst, würde ich empfehlen mal unter Frauenrock nachzusehen.", meinte er ironisch.

„Ähm, nee, ich… ich bin eigentlich auf der Suche nach Arbeit. Ich möchte mir eine eigene Wohnung nehmen. Deshalb möchte ich mir vorübergehend mit einem Aushilfsjob weiterhelfen."

„Ehrlich? Das ist ja prima. Wir suchen eine Aushilfe hinten im Lager. Wenn es dir also nichts ausmacht, für Mindestlohn undankbare Drecksarbeit zu machen…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah mich an.

„Nein, nein, das wäre großartig. Ist das auch kein Problem? Ich meine, kannst du das entscheiden?"

„Klar, meiner Freundin und mir gehört der Schuppen."

„Oh, ist das das Mädchen von der Feier?"

„Jep. Sie ist momentan nicht da, aber du kannst sie später kennen lernen. Sie wird nichts dagegen haben. Doch du kannst erst ab nächste Woche anfangen? Momentan haben wir ein kleines Logistik-Problem, außerdem wird der nächste Schub Ware erst dann geliefert. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht eilig mit deiner Wohnung."

Ich musste schlucken. „Uh, nein, eilig ist es eigentlich nicht. Es wär einfach nur schön, wenn es schneller ginge."

„Huh. Ärger im Paradies, he?" Ich zuckte meine Schulter und sah weg. „Ich hoffe, es hat nichts mit der Party letztens zu tun?!"

Erleichtert drehte ich mich zur Ladentür, als diese klingelte und sah, wie James Schwester Rosalie herein trat. Sofort drehte ich mich wieder um.

„Äh, alles klar. Also soll ich Montag früh einfach kommen?", fragte ich, wollte so schnell wie möglich alles Ungeklärte aus der Welt schaffen, um verschwinden zu können. Dafür hatte ich jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv. Doch der beachtete mich nicht mehr.

„Na, Schwesterherz, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Du kannst dich mal nützlich machen und mir die Tüten abnehmen.", sagte die vollbeladene Schwester.

„Was zum Henker hast du denn jetzt schon wieder alles gekauft? Rose, du weißt aber schon, dass du von mindestens einer der sieben Todsünden geplagt bist? Unersättlichkeit? Gier?"

„Das ist wirklich notwendig gewesen. Ich gehe heute Abend mit einem _unglaublichen_ Typen aus."

Ich ruckte meinen Kopf zu ihr. Emmett? Oh mein Gott. Bitte, nein. Nicht sie!

„Bella? Hi. Was machst du denn hier?" Rosalie sah mich an, nachdem sie ihre Tüten auf einen Tresen abgestellt hatte.

„Nichts, ich wollte auch schon wieder gehen." Ich wollte mich schon an ihr vorbei schieben, als sie mich an der Schulter berührte. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Bella?"

Ich sah sie an. „Ja, klar. Alles bestens. Mir ist schon vor langer Zeit klar geworden, dass Menschen wie du mich niemals schätzen werden. Ich gehöre nicht zum Club und ich werde mich nicht mehr der irrigen Vorstellung hingeben, dass dem so sei. Also werde ich dir einfach aus dem Weg gehen und mir wäre lieb, wenn du das auch so halten würdest, okay? Guten Tag. Bis dann, James!"

„Bella, was…? Warte, was meinst du mit Menschen, wie ich? Natürlich schätze ich dich. Du bist mir sehr sympathisch und ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir. Nun, jedenfalls würde ich das, wenn wir uns mal treffen würden."

„Du meinst, du würdest das jetzt gerne wegen Emmett?!", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

„Wisst ihr was? Das ist eine klasse Idee. Wie wär's, wenn wir alle heute nach Rhyolite rausfahren und dort picknicken? Wenn Vicky wiederkommt, setz ich mich in den Wagen und hol euch ab. Was haltet ihr davon?" Rosalie sah mir flehend in die Augen nach James Vorschlag. „Das finde ich super. Ich frag Emmett, ob er mitkommen will und zum Abend hin werden wir uns absetzen und James und Vicky können dich dann nach Hause bringen, okay? Bitte, Bella! Und falls du auf Tanya angespielt hast… Nun, ich weiß, sie kann manchmal sehr eigen sein, wenn es um ihren Freund geht, aber sie ist nun mal seit Kindertagen schon meine Freundin gewesen. Ich kann sie nicht einfach abschreiben, auch wenn ich nicht immer gutheiße, wenn sie sich daneben benimmt."

„Edward ist nicht ihr Freund.", stellte ich sofort klar. „Jedenfalls nicht mehr. Sie war nur eine vorübergehende Geliebte. Und das hat sie sich selbst verspielt."

„In Ordnung, aber glaub' bitte nicht, dass ich genauso drauf bin wie sie. Wir entfernen uns eh immer mehr voneinander. Und mit Emmett hat das auch nichts zu tun! Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich über jemand anderen die Zuneigung von ihm zu erkaufen. Wenn ich eine Person, aus welchem Grund auch immer, unsympathisch finde, dann verstecke ich es nicht, und auch ein Emmett McCarty müsste damit klar kommen!" Entfesselnde Ehrlichkeit zierte ihr Gesicht.

Ich glaubte ihr und seufzte ergeben. „Also schön. Fahren wir nach… Wie hieß der Ort?"

„Rhyolite. Das ist eine alte Geisterstadt ganz in der Nähe vom Death Valley.", sagte James träge. Wohl von unserer Diskussion gelangweilt.

„Ja, du musst sie gesehen haben." Rosalie packte ihre Einkäufe zusammen. „Danke, Bella. Du wirst es nicht bereuen. So jetzt muss ich aber los. Ich hab' gedacht, ich hätte noch bis heute Abend Zeit, mich fertig zu machen, doch jetzt bleiben mir nur noch ein paar Stunden. Also, bis dann." Sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür und flitzte schnell hindurch.

„Gut, dann gehe ich auch mal.", sagte ich, als ich mich wieder umgedreht hatte.

„Alles klar. Ich hol dich dann gegen vier ab, o.k.?" James hob die Hand zum Gruß und ging, jetzt wieder voll beschäftigt, in den hinteren Teil des Geschäftes.

Ich nickte und winkte auch noch kurz zum Abschied.

Die restliche Zeit bis zum Treffen überbrückte ich, indem ich noch durch diverse Geschäfte bummelte. In einem entdeckte ich ein neues leeres Notenheft mit einem gemalten silbernen Volvo C30 umgeben von schwarzen Noten als Cover, das ich sofort kaufte, um es ihm bei der nächsten festlichen Gelegenheit zu schenken. Das würde auch das erste Mal sein, dass ich es aus eigener Tasche bezahlte...

Als es vier Uhr war, stand ich vor dem Hoteleingang abholbereit. Ein schwarzer BMW -jedenfalls nahm ich an, dass es einer war- kam auf mich zu und hielt vor dem Bürgersteig. Von Autos hatte ich noch weniger Ahnung als von Mode. Das Einzige worüber ich jedoch Bescheid wusste, war Edwards heißgeliebter Wagen. Ich war sogar beim Kauf des C30 mit dabei gewesen. Daher liebte ich ihn beinahe genauso sehr wie er. Was für ein wunderbarer Tag das war. Ich musste lächeln, als ich an Edwards kindliche Freude über sein neues Spielzeug dachte.

James machte mir von innen die Beifahrertür auf und beugte sich nach vorne. „Steig ein, Schönheit!"

Das tat ich und sah dann nach hinten. „Wo ist deine Freundin?"

„Vicky wollte nicht mit. Rosalie und ihre Verabredung treffen wir dort."

„Oh, in Ordnung." Ich schnallte mich an, als er das Auto anfuhr. Nach einer Weile drehte er die Musik auf und holte etwas vom Rücksitz hervor. Er klemmte das Lenkrad zwischen die Knie und machte eine Dose Bier auf.

„Bedien dich!", sagte er knapp, sah wieder durch die Windschutzscheibe und hob das Getränk an die Lippen.

„Uhm, findest du es toll, beim Fahren zu trinken? Ist das nicht ziemlich riskant? Mal abgesehen davon, ist es gegen das Gesetz." Unbehaglich überprüfte ich nochmal meinen Gurt.

Er lachte. „Keine Sorge, kleines Bellchen. Ich bin das gewohnt."

„Das Bier trinken? Oder unter Alkoholeinfluss Auto zu fahren?" Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete ich ihn.

„Na beides." Er grinste mich an, als müsste ich das auch lustig finden. Als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fügte er hinzu: „Hör zu, das ist nur Bier, klar? Kein Grund loszuheulen." Und schon nahm er einen weiteren kräftigen Schluck. Ich sah aus dem Seitenfenster und fragte mich, ob das nicht schon wieder ein fataler Fehler gewesen war, hier einzusteigen. Ich schien so etwas ja förmlich anzuziehen.

Irgendwann kamen wir an einem Schild vorbei, auf dem ein Pfeil stand mit dem Zusatz ‚Rhyolite / 200yd' und kurz darauf erblickte ich Trümmer und Überreste von Mauern.

„Größtenteils bestand die Stadt mal aus Holzhäusern. Die sind alle weg. Das Einzige, was übrig geblieben ist, sind diese Gemäuer.", klärte Mr. _Ich bin das gewohnt, ist doch nur Bier_, mich auf. Ganz toll, ich sehnte mich schon danach, wenn Emmett und Rosalie dazu stoßen würden. Mit ihnen würde ich auch zurück fahren, hier würde ich jedenfalls nicht mehr einsteigen.

Wir fuhren ein gutes Stück die Stadt entlang. Toll sah sie schon aus. Ein paar Ausbrüche von alten Eisenbahnschienen, wie sie um neunzehnhundert erbaut wurden, konnte ich unter hochgewachsenem, verbranntem Gras ausmachen, mehrere Mineneingänge vor dem jetzt ein ‚Betreten Verboten! Einsturzgefahr'-Schild hing, sowas wie ein Hotel, eine Bank und, wie ich annahm, ein Bahnhofsgebäude. Außerdem erkannte ich noch ein Gefängnis, natürlich an den Gittern, die noch in einigen Fenstern zu sehen waren. Der Rest war nur noch vereinzelt stehende Mauern mit oder ohne Türdurchgänge. Aber besonders auffielen die Figuren aus Acryl, die hier und da verteilt standen und wohl den Eindruck von Bewohnern in der Geisterstadt erwecken sollten. Sie wurden wohl im Nachhinein für Touristen erbaut. Nachts verfehlten sie bestimmt nicht ihre Wirkung, mit all den Schatten, die sie werfen würden.

James hielt an und machte den Motor aus. Dann stellte er seinen Sitz zurück und legte einen Arm über meine Lehne, während er fleißig weitertrank.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht auch was willst? Ich hab auch was Stärkeres da, wenn dir das lieber ist."

„Nein, vielen Dank. Wo wollten wir uns eigentlich mit den anderen treffen? Diese Stadt ist ja doch recht groß."

„Ach was, sie finden uns schon. Und? Was wollen wir in der Zwischenzeit tun? Ich hätte da schon eine Idee." James rückte sich die Hose im Schritt zurecht, ließ seinen Arm um meine Schultern gleiten und kam näher an mich heran. Ich zuckte zurück. „Was soll das? Du hast eine Freundin!"

„Hm." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist nur eine vorübergehende Lösung. Außerdem eine große Hilfe, was den Laden angeht. Sie macht fast alles, was ich ihr sage. Es geht sie nichts an, was ich mit anderen tue. Also keine Sorge, was sie betrifft. Das bleibt unter uns!"

„Ooh nein, bleibt es nicht!" Sein Arm schlingelte sich um meine Schultern, wollte mich näher ziehen.

„Komm schon.", flüsterte er heißer. Ich zog sauer seinen Arm von mir runter und schmiss ihn so stark ich konnte, in seinen Schoß. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du auch so bist. Was ist mit euch Typen los? Steht auf meiner Stirn vielleicht ‚Anfassen für jedermann' geschrieben? Ich bin doch kein Freiwild! Und übrigens, wenn ich ‚_Nein, ich will nicht_' sage, dann bedeutet das auch ‚_Nein, ich will nicht_' und nicht ‚Oh ja, bitte mach's mir'! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

James zog skeptisch seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sam hat mir erzählt, dass du nicht abgeneigt gewesen warst."

„WAS? Der Typ hatte mich beinahe vergewaltigt!"

„Sam? Der hat das doch gar nicht nötig. Komm schon, du lebst mit Cullen zusammen, treibst dich mit Jakey-Boy rum und läufst Sam in den ‚Reitstall' nach wie eine geile Hündin." Bei Reitstall machte er mit seinen Fingern Gänsefüßchen in die Luft. „Du bist erfahren im Umgang mit so einer gewissen Sorte von Männern, und du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass du nicht noch einen Musiker zu deiner Sammlung zählen willst. Ich bin bereit, Süße. Tun wir's!" Er versuchte wieder mich an einer Schulter zu sich heranzuziehen. „Mann, du musst höllisch gut sein, wenn Cullen dich sogar bei sich wohnen lässt…", murmelte er erregt vor sich hin.

„Nicht schon wieder!" Schnell befreite ich mich von den Gurten und öffnete die Tür. Ich sprang aus dem Auto und lief weg. Als ich einige Meter weg war, hörte ich eine Autotür knallen und schnelle Fußtritte. OH MEIN GOTT, er kam hinter mir her. Ich rannte schneller und bog um eine der noch stehenden Wände, um außer Sichtweite zu kommen und ein geeignetes Versteck zu finden.

Nachdem ich ein paar Haken geschlagen hatte, entdeckte ich im Eingang von einem Gebäude eine Treppe, die irgendwo hinauf führte und lief schnell darauf zu. Sobald ich oben war, schaute ich mich um. Es war nur teilweise verdeckt, große Stücke der Wände fehlten und ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Was, wenn er mich hier entdeckte? Ich kam nur durch die Treppe wieder runter.

Zitternd hockte ich mich hin, horchte leise und wartete. So verharrte ich, bis ich leises Motorengeräusch vernahm, das irgendwann verklang. Ich reckte mich vorsichtig und schrie leise auf. Meine Gelenke taten unheimlich weh, da ich in dieser verkrampften Haltung bestimmt wenigstens zwanzig Minuten auf Geräusche irgendeiner Art gewartet hatte. Jetzt richtete ich mich so schnell wie möglich auf, und sah geschockt, wie sich der schwarze, protzige Wagen immer mehr entfernte. Er hatte mich hier zurück gelassen!

Obwohl mich keine zehn Pferde mehr in dieses Auto gebracht hätten, fragte ich mich, wie ich jetzt aus dieser Wüste wieder weg nach Hause kam. Emmetts Auto konnte ich von meiner erhöhten Position auch nirgendwo sehen. Und als es dunkler und dunkler wurde, bereiteten mir, wie ich es mir vorher schon ausgemalt hatte, die immer höher wachsenden Schatten äußerste Gänsehaut.

Zudem wurde es richtig kalt, sobald die Sonne über dem Horizont verschwunden war. Ich hatte mir heute nur ein kurzes T-Shirt und Shorts angezogen, was mich jetzt in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, falls ich die ganze Nacht hier verbringen müsste. Doch nein, bestimmt würde Edward oder Emmett kommen und mich holen. Schwer war es ja nicht herauszubekommen, wo ich war. Es wäre also besser, wenn ich mich nicht so versteckt aufhalten würde.

Daher stieg ich die Treppe wieder nach unten und ging gemächlich die ausgestorbene Straße entlang. Ängstlich schaute ich in alle schattigen Ecken und dunklen Gebäudeeingängen. Einige Male erschreckte ich mich sogar vor den ‚Stadtbewohnern', die oft urplötzlich auftauchten. Gott, war das unheimlich hier, wenn man alleine war. Im Dunkeln! Wenigstens war fast Vollmond.

Auf einmal hörte ich etwas rascheln und einen Zweig knacken und drehte mich erschreckt in alle Richtungen. Meine Atmung kam jetzt ruckartiger und während ich mich im Kreis drehte, schaute ich in alle dunklen Ecken und Gassen. Auf einmal stand eine Gestalt vor mir und ich brüllte mir die Seele aus dem Leib.


	7. Eine Heirat

**6. ****_Eine Heirat_**

* * *

„Bella, beruhige dich." Edward fasste mich an den Oberarmen und zog mich an seine Brust.

„Oh, dem Himmel sei dank! Edward." Ich klammerte mich an seinem Pullover fest und fing an, mich zu entspannen, was meine Muskeln zittern ließ. „Ich wusste, dass du kommst, war mir aber nicht sicher, ob du mich finden würdest."

Ich spürte seine Arme um meinen Leib und eine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf.

„Bella, dir muss dringend geholfen werden, weiß du das? Du hast ein echtes Problem!" Ich errötete, machte mich von ihm los und sah auf, ein verlegenes Lächeln im Gesicht. „Bin ich in Schwierigkeiten?"

Sanft strich Edward seinen Zeigefinge meine Wange entlang. „Nein! Langsam glaube ich, dass eine höhere Macht mit deinem Wohlbefinden spielt und es verdammt lustig findet, dich dauernd in die Bredouille zu bringen. Emmett war so sauer, dass James dich hierhin fuhr, nachdem er Rosalie und ihm abgesagt hatte. Ihm sei angeblich etwas im Geschäft dazwischen gekommen." Edward hob seine Augenbrauen und sah gedankenverloren zur Seite. „Nachdem wir James gefunden hatten, hatte mir Em' echt die Show gestohlen, als er Antworten aus ihm heraus prügelte. Ich konnte meine Wut gar nicht richtig ausleben. So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Er war sogar stinksauer auf Rosalie, obwohl sie ihm versicherte, nichts damit zu tun zu haben. Jedenfalls kann James von Glück reden, wenn er sich noch fortpflanzen kann. Naja, auf jeden Fall ist Emmett wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen angekommen und seine perfekte Göttin erst Mal abgeschrieben."

„Was? Och, die arme Rose…"

„Arm? Sie hätte uns ruhig über den Charakter ihres reizenden Bruders aufklären können."

„Das ist doch absurd! Wieso sollte sie etwas dafür können, nur weil ihr Bruder ein widerlicher Lustmolch ist? Die Kerle halten mich doch eh nur wegen _dir_ für Frischfleisch."

„Wie war das? Was meinst du damit?" Verwirrung stand in seinen Augen.

Ich zuckte meine Schultern. „Da ich bei dir lebe, glauben anscheinend alle, dass ich zu deinem ganz besonderen Vergnügen da bin. Und da nur wir beide wissen, wie absurd es ist, dass du mich willst, können wir mich wohl nur noch mit Begleitschutz raus lassen. Ganz prima!" Resigniert setzte ich mich auf einen Stein und stützte mein Kinn auf meine Hände.

Edward kniete sich, nachdem er ein paar Mal vor sich hinmurmelnd hin und her gelaufen war, vor mich hin und zog an meinem Unterarm, bis meine Hand in seiner lag.

„Aber ich will dich doch, Bella. Immer!" Meine Augen sahen ihn sofort skeptisch an. Diese Worte klangen zu wunderbar, als dass sie das bedeuten konnten, was sie im ersten Moment auslegten. Ich habe in der Vergangenheit gelernt, dass ich träumte oder es einfach nur falsch deutete, wenn Edward mir etwas Derartiges unverhofft ins Gesicht warf. Und kurz darauf gleich wieder in die erschreckend reelle Wirklichkeit zurückkatapultiert zu werden, ist ein Hammer, der immer wieder die gleiche empfindliche Stelle trifft. Also stapelte ich meine schon sehr abgenutzten Steine vor mein Herz, um mich auf seine nächsten Worte vorzubereiten.

Als er mir aber nur in die Augen sah und nicht weiter darauf einging, fragte ich nach. „Wie meinst du das? Du willst mich?"

Er seufzte und sah auf meine Finger, mit denen er nachdenklich spielte. „So wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich will dich! Und ich weiß, du willst mich auch. Also lass uns einfach heiraten!"

„A… WAS?… Du… Wieso…? Ich verstehe nicht. Du hast doch letztens gesagt…"

„Ich weiß, verflucht nochmal. Aber ich bin verdammt eifersüchtig, was dich angeht, okay? Und als ich diesmal wieder gehört habe, dass du in Gefahr steckst, will ich dich am liebsten die ganze Zeit einfach nur in meiner Nähe haben. Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn, aber ich will nicht mehr mit dir streiten. Außerdem begehre ich dich! Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie sehr?"

Mit großen Augen sah ich ihn immer noch verständnislos an. Ich begriff nicht, was das bedeuten sollte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Auf einmal sollte mein Lebenstraum wahr werden? Wo war der Haken? Das ging einfach nicht in meinen Kopf.

Edward fühlte sich wohl gezwungen etwas hinzuzufügen, als er mein verständnisloses Gesicht sah.

„Das mit der Heirat kommt dir vielleicht etwas überstürzt vor, aber es ist nur vernünftig, nach allem was vorgefallen ist. Bella, ich möchte nicht, dass die Leute so von dir denken. Du bist so gut und unschuldig und rein und hast etwas Besseres verdient. Also flehe ich dich an, bitte heirate mich." Mit traurigen Augen sah Edward mich abwartend an, und langsam schienen seine Worte zu mir durchzudringen.

Ich schaute ihn noch einen Augenblick beklommen an, kam dann endlich in Bewegung und warf meine Arme um seinen Hals. Wir beide fielen um, er auf den Rücken, ich auf ihn. Dann küsste ich sein Gesicht ab, dabei sagte ich atemlos: „Ja. Aber ja. Natürlich. Oh mein…" Meine Lippen drückten sich fest auf seine und er ließ mich ein, als ich meine Zunge an seine Lippen legte. Ein paar Minuten lagen wir so da und küssten uns hungrig, bis Edward mich ein wenig von sich schob. Ich ließ mich zwar wegschieben, strahlte ihn aber verliebt an.

Edward legte eine Hand an meine Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über meine Röte. „Liebes, Emmett hat uns etwas zu Essen eingepackt. Er hat gesagt, du hast wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen. Und auch sonst scheint es nicht viel zu sein, was du zu dir nimmst." Wieder zog seine Stirn Falten. „Das gefällt mir nicht. Ich will, dass du dich vernünftig ernährst, verstanden?"

„Ja, Boss!" Ich salutierte vor ihm, nachdem ich mich auf meine Knie gesetzt hatte. Edward sah mich daraufhin missbilligend an. „Das meine ich ernst, Bella!"

Ich sah ihn nur glücklich an, während er aufstand und anfing, Äste und größere Stöcke zusammenzusuchen. Als ich realisierte, warum er das tat, sprang ich schnell auf. „Ich helfe dir."

Als wir nach einer Weile genug Holz zusammen hatten, machte Edward Feuer, holte eine Decke und einen Korb aus dem Kofferraum und zog seinen Pullover aus. Hungrig ließ ich meinen Blick über seinen jetzt nackten Torso streifen. Für mich gab es keinen schöneren Mann. So perfekt. Muskulös, aber schlank und sehnig. Wie ich seinen Körper liebte.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und wollte mit meinen Händen seine Muskelstränge nachziehen, als mir die Sicht versperrt wurde und ich plötzlich in warmen Stoff gefangen war. Edward hatte mir den Pulli übergezogen und als mein Kopf durch den Kragen wiederauftauchte, schaute ich ihn an.

„Warum tust du das? Mir ist nicht mehr kalt. Ich brauche nur ein Feuer und deine Körpernähe. Doch jetzt wirst du frieren, das ist nicht richtig."

„Kleine Bella, ich komme schon klar. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen um mich. Es gehört mehr dazu, mich zum frieren zu bringen. Komm, setz dich!" Er ließ sich auf die ausgebreitete Decke fallen und zog mich mit sich. Ich kniete mich zwischen seine Schenkel und er schlang seine Arme um mich. Ich legte mein Ohr über sein Herz, damit sein Pochen mich entspannen konnte.

„Warum hast du dir nie etwas anmerken lassen? Ich dachte inzwischen, ich wär nur ein lästiges Kind für dich.", flüsterte ich, während ich in die Flammen starrte.

„Baby, das warst du nie für mich? Wie kannst du so etwas nur glauben? Ein Kind vielleicht, aber lästig?" Er grinste zu mir herab und ich schaute ihn verträumt an. „Nun ja, außer, du hast mit Emmett wieder was ausgeheckt, oder dich mit ihm gegen mich verbündet."

„Es war immer nur zu deinem Besten." Ich richtete mich auf, ließ meine Handflächen über seine Brustmuskeln hinauf zu seinem Hals wandern, umfasste sein Gesicht und küsste leicht seine geschlossenen Augenlider. Dann drückte ich meine Lippen auf seine. Seltsam, wie mutig man wurde, wenn man sich seiner sicherer war. _Edward wollte mich_, jubelte mein Herz.

Sein Atem wurde schwerer und er hob mich an, bis ich auf ihm saß und meine Beine um ihn schlingen konnte. Ich spürte eine Beule zwischen den Beinen, die immer größer wurde und fing an mich daran zu reiben. Mein Unterleib fing wieder an zu pochen und mein Instinkt wusste ganz genau, was er wollte: Diese Beule in mir! Am besten sofort.

Doch Edward entriss mir sein Gesicht und hob meine Hüften eilig hoch. „Bella, ich habe nicht die ewige Selbstbeherrschung!" Er klang beinahe etwas genervt.

„Das kommt mir aber so vor.", schmollte ich. „Bei anderen Frauen hast du keine Probleme damit, deine Selbstbeherrschung fallen zu lassen."

„Andere Frauen bringen mich auch nicht dazu, mich wie ein unreifer, geiler Bock aufzuführen."

„Aber genau das sagt man von dir und anderen Frauen."

„Bei dir ist das etwas anderes!"

„Du wirst kein geiler Bock bei mir sein?", fragte ich ihn entsetzt.

„Bella, hör auf!", brach es lachend aus ihm heraus und hob mich endgültig von seinem Schoß. „Wir essen jetzt etwas, fahren nach Hause und dann heiraten wir morgen so schnell es geht. Nur gut, dass wir in Las Vegas leben. Ich glaube, es gibt keinen anderen Ort auf der Welt, wo man das so schnell über die Bühne bringen kann."

„Willst du denn keine schöne Hochzeit? Bestimmt würde Alice sich freuen, wenn sie ein wenig vorbereiten dürfte…"

„Ich will so wenig Trubel darum, wie möglich. Es soll nur schnell gehen."

Etwas verletzt schaute ich auf den staubigen Wüstenboden. Aber was regte ich mich eigentlich auf? Mir sollte doch klar sein, dass Edward kein großes Aufsehen um seine Person machte. Und eine Hochzeit in seiner Position würde unweigerlich dazu führen! Reporter würden es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn im Smoking mit einer Braut an seiner Seite zu fotografieren.

Er wollte mich heiraten und nur das allein zählte.

Verträumt lehnte ich mich wieder an ihn und biss von meinem Baguette ab, dass Emmett selbst gemacht hatte. Er hatte sich in Frankreich zeigen lassen, wie das geht, deshalb war er einmal extra dorthin geflogen. Ist das zu fassen? Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für französisches Brot, Wein und Käse gehabt. Wie auch für Italienische Pasta und englisches Bier… Nun ja, eigentlich hatte er für alles eine Schwäche.

Wein holte Edward jetzt auch hervor, goss es in zwei Gläser und reichte mir eines.

„Danke.", sagte ich fröhlich und dann stießen wir an. „Auf uns! Das hat ja auch lange genug gedauert."

Edward lächelte schmallippig, trank einen Schluck und starrte ins Feuer.

„Und wieder habe ich keinen Job.", fiel mir in diesem Moment ein und seufzte schwer.

„Hattest du denn einen?", fragte mich Edward und sah mich an.

Ich nickte. „James hatte mir angeboten hinten im Lager bei seinem Laden auszuhelfen. Ich weiß jetzt auch warum… Hält mich denn niemand für fähig? Eins weiß ich jedenfalls; ich werde mich nur noch an Frauen halten. Lieber ein ewiges nein, als dass mir wieder so ein Malheur passiert. Das nächste Mal habe ich vielleicht nicht mehr so viel Glück.", murrte ich.

„Ein nächstes Mal wird es nicht geben. Keiner wird es mehr wagen meiner Frau zu nahe zu treten.", knurrte Edward finster. „Und was einen Job angeht… Du wolltest doch zu einem Kurs gehen. Ich habe mich umgehört und einige interessante Lehrveranstaltungen in guten Universitäten entdeckt. Diese solltest du dir ansehen. Ich finde immer noch, dass du dich hauptsächlich darauf konzentrieren solltest. Überlege dir genau, was du tun willst und arbeite auf dein Ziel hin. Aber falls du wirklich, und so wie ich deinen Sturkopf kenne, ist das der Fall, unbedingt eine Weile arbeiten willst, kannst du in der Rezeption aushelfen, oder du fragst Alice. Bestimmt würde es ihr guttun, wenn sie etwas Hilfe bekommen würde. Jasper nörgelt ständig rum, dass sie nicht genug Zeit für ihn hat. Das ist nervtötend!"

„_Alice_, aber ja. Warum habe ich nicht direkt an sie gedacht?" Dass sie in dem Hotel arbeitete, in das ich auf keinen Fall hatte gehen wollen, erwähnte ich nicht. Was ja auch nicht mehr von Belang war. Doch sie wäre garantiert die bessere Lösung gewesen, als überall da, wo ich mich vorgestellt hatte. „Dann kann ich auch gleich ein Kleid für die Hochzeit bekommen. Glaubst du, sie hilft mir dabei?"

„Kleidung? Hochzeit? Versuch mal, sie aufzuhalten. Mir wäre es sogar lieber, wenn sie erst nach der Trauung davon erführe. Sie wird mit allen Mitteln versuchen noch mehr Zeit rauszuschlagen, um so viel zu organisieren wie möglich."

„Oh nein, das kann ich ihr nicht verschweigen!"

Edward grummelte leise, dann sagte er: „Also gut, dann lass sie alle Energie an dir abreagieren. Kleidung, Make-Up, Haare. Und lenk sie ab, sobald sie versucht anderweitig in die Heirat einzugreifen."

„Ist gut.", murmelte ich leise.

„Gott, ich frag mich wie Jasper das aushält. Ich wäre schon längst wahnsinnig geworden."

„Aber die beiden und Emmett dürfen doch bei der Hochzeit dabei sein, oder?"

Edward sah mich an und als er sich meinen beklommenen Gesichtsausdruck gewahr wurde, versicherte er: „Aber ja, natürlich. Wer könnte sie überhaupt davon abhalten?" Und dann zog er mich wieder an sich.

Edward hatte recht, _niemand_ könnte das. Selbst kein Edward Cullen!, lächelte ich selig.

~#~#~#~

„…und dazu diese Schärpe. Dann mach ich noch die Ärmel weg und der Schleier wird bis zum Kinn gekürzt.", sagte ein kleiner Wirbelwind, der schon Stundenlang Kreise um mich drehte. Ich kam mir vor wie eine fünfstöckige Hochzeitstorte, nicht wie die Braut.

Nachdem wir mitten in der Nacht aus Rhyolite zurück gekommen und ins Apartment eingetreten waren, hatten wir zugesehen, wie Emmett in seinen tigerhaften Bewegungen gestoppt und auf uns zugestürmt war.

Er riss mich in seine bärenstarke Umarmung und vergaß dabei völlig, dass ich ein lebendiges, atmendes, kleines Menschlein war. Er quetschte mich aber nur ein paar Sekunden lang, bis Edward eingriff und ihm sagte, er solle ihm gefälligst seine Braut in einem Stück lassen. Völlig verblüfft von dieser Ankündigung, ließ er mich los, sodass ich wenige Schritte zurückstolperte und beinahe auf meinem Po gelandet wäre, hätte Edward mich nicht festgehalten. Begriffsstutzig sah er von einem zum anderen, der eine fröhlich grinsend, der andere mit einem ungeduldigen Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht. Schließlich blieb er an meinem Grinsen hängen. „Fiebert er?", fragte er mich.

Immer noch grinsend, antwortete ich mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Fieberst du? Ihr müsst da draußen irgendwas Giftiges gegessen haben." Und schon lag eine riesenhafte Pranke über meiner oberen Gesichtshälfte. Ich schob sie beiseite. „Nein, Emmett. Uns geht's gut und wir werden heiraten." Es hatte noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis Emmett endlich eingesehen hatte, dass das kein ‚blöder Scherz' war und uns umarmt hatte.

Alice legte mir jetzt noch zusätzlich eine Menge verführerische Dessous für die Hochzeitsnacht bereit. Alles ein Hochzeitsgeschenk, hieß es.

„Alice, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jemals anziehen werde."

„Papperlapapp. Du wirst schon sehen und mir irgendwann dankbar dafür sein. Ich bin sicher, du wirst das alles noch brauchen!", sagte sie und zwinkerte mir lasziv zu.

Ich hob an zwei Fingern einen Straps hoch. „Also ich glaube, bei mir sieht das echt albern aus."

Alice verdrehte ihre Augen und riss ihn mir aus den Händen. „Du wirst schon sehen!", widerholte sie.

„Aber, Alice, du erinnerst dich. Nur das Kleid!"

„Jajaja." Irgendwie konnte ich ihr nicht ganz glauben. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Edward wird sich schon durchzusetzen wissen.

Die ganze Anprobiererei und das Aussuchen der perfekten Frisur nahmen in etwa sechs Stunden ein. Und es hätte bestimmt noch länger gedauert, wenn ich mit Alice bei etwas nicht einer Meinung gewesen wäre. Hätte ich ihr in irgendwas widersprochen, hätte sie sich garantiert noch ein Duzend mal umentschieden, bis wir beide absolut zufrieden gewesen wären. Außerdem machte sie ja alles perfekt und im Grunde war es mir egal, solange ich zu meiner Hochzeit mit Edward keinen Sack tragen musste. Und Hauptsache es gab überhaupt eine Hochzeit. Und einen Edward!

Das Kleid ließ ich bei Alice im Laden. Sie würde es zu mir bringen, wenn übermorgen die Vermählung stattfinden würde. Noch zwei Tage, dann wäre ich Mrs. Edward Cullen. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Alice hatte es irgendwie geschafft, Edward noch zwei Tage abzuluchsen, in dem sie das Hochzeitskleid so gut es ging anpassen konnte. Doch es könnte auch mein enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck gewesen sein, der ihn umstimmte, als er argumentierte, dass es egal sei, wie das Kleid aussah. Gesagt hatte ich aber nichts. Im Grunde war mir das ganze ausstaffieren nicht so wichtig. Wäre zwar ein schöner Nebeneffekt, aber ich war mir sicher, es würde trotzdem ein schöner Tag werden.

Ich war verständnisvoller als Alice lieb war. Unzählige Male versuchte sie mir klar zu machen, dass das mein großer Tag war und der nur einmal kommen würde. Aber mir war das gleich. Edward war ein Kerl und er war… naja Edward eben, und sah das Ganze eher pragmatisch als romantisch. Das hieß nicht, dass es ihm nicht wichtig war. Und dass ihn das Kleid nicht sonderlich interessierte zeigte doch nur, dass er mich wollte, egal in was für einer Aufmachung. Frauen waren eben gefühlsbetonter, aber ich wollte ihn genauso schnell heiraten, wie er scheinbar mich, und da blieb eben keine Zeit für Unnötiges.

Einmal habe ich den Fehler gemacht und Edward auf seine Eltern angesprochen, da ich es für wichtig hielt, dass zumindest die engsten Familienmitglieder bei diesem lebensverändernden Schritt dabei sein sollten. Er war so wütend geworden und hatte mich angeschnauzt, dass ich meine Nase nicht in seine Angelegenheiten stecken sollte. Was er, nachdem er meinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, sofort bereut und mich augenblicklich trostspendend in die Arme genommen hatte. Ich war nicht verletzt oder wütend, weil er das gesagt hatte. Nun ja, vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber wenn es um seine Eltern ging, war er noch nie rational und vernünftig gewesen und ich verstand ihn sehr gut, da ich seine Lebensgeschichte kannte.

Seit einer Dekade redete er jetzt schon nicht mehr mit seinen Eltern. Naja, eigentlich waren es ja sein Vater und seine Stiefmutter. Elizabeth, seine leibliche Mutter, ist an Leukämie gestorben, als er gerade mal neun Jahre alt war. Viel zu jung, um ein Elternteil zu verlieren, doch alt genug, das volle Ausmaß dessen, was geschehen ist, mitzubekommen. Und den Schmerz darüber nie zu vergessen und ihn so lange in sein Leben mit einzubauen, dass es sein Wesen verändern konnte.

In einem schwachen Moment hatte Edward mir einen Teil der Geschichte erzählt. Den Rest wusste ich von Jasper, der ihn schon seit der Kindheit kannte und so ziemlich alles miterlebt hatte. Er war die Person, die am meisten über Edward Bescheid wusste.

Mehrere Jahre hatte sich die Krankheit seiner Mutter hingezogen und wurde zum Ende hin, wie man sich denken konnte, richtig schlimm. Einem kleinen Jungen so etwas zumuten zu müssen, kann heftige Auswirkungen haben. Vor allem da Edward richtiggehend vernarrt in seine Mutter gewesen war und sie außerdem die Bezugsperson von ihm war. Da sein Vater seine Zeit kaum zu Hause verbracht hatte, nachdem er die Stelle des Chefarztes besetzt hatte, als Edward gerade fünf war, hatte er auch keine richtige Beziehung zu ihm aufbauen können. Doch während der Krankheit und nach Elizabeths Tod änderte sich das schlagartig, und die beiden klammerten sich regelrecht aneinander.

Da nun auch Elizabeth hauptsächlich im Krankenhaus war, hielt sich Edward ebenfalls, so oft es ging, dort auf.

Dr. Cullen hatte versucht so viel wie möglich von ihm fern zu halten. Was jedoch nicht wirklich gut geklappt hatte. Edward weigerte sich, lange von seiner Mutter getrennt zu sein und Carlisle konnte seine anderen Patienten nicht einfach links liegen lassen, auch wenn er schon viele abgegeben hatte, damit er sich möglichst viel um seine Frau kümmern konnte.

Nach ihrem Tod waren sich dann Edward und sein Vater so nahe wie nie zuvor und ihre Beziehung festigte sich. Das brach jedoch, als Carlisle Esme mit nach Hause brachte. Eine neue Schwester, die in der Geburtenabteilung als Hebamme arbeitete. Als sie ein paar Jahre zuvor erfahren hatte, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen konnte, hatte sie sich umschulen lassen, damit sie in diesen Bereich eingeteilt werden konnte, um so wenigstens in die Nähe von Säuglingen und Kindern zu kommen.

Edward hatte lange Zeit nicht akzeptieren können, dass sein Vater sich zwei Jahre später neu verheiratete und das die neue Frau auch deutlich spüren lassen. Anscheinend hatte sie mit allen Mitteln versucht, Edward nahe zu kommen und versucht, ihm eine gute Ersatzmutter zu sein. Dr. Cullen hatte gedacht, es sei die beste Lösung, ihn von Esme adoptieren zu lassen, um ganz neu anzufangen. Das ging gründlich in die Hose. Edward verschloss sich immer mehr. Redete sogar etwa ein Jahr lang nicht mehr mit seinen Eltern und stürzte sich nur noch in Schulaufgaben.

Edward hatte mir gesagt, dass er Esme eigentlich mochte und es ihm inzwischen leid täte, wie er sie behandelt hatte, doch er hatte in diesem Lebensabschnitt so viel Erbitterung in sich getragen, dass es schwer war, damit klar zu kommen. Mit neunzehn fing er an, mit seinem Vater über seine Berufslaufbahn zu streiten. Jahrelang hatte Edward wie sein Vater Arzt werden wollen und auch darauf hingearbeitet. Er war schon in eine gute Universität eingeschrieben, als Edward Besuch von Elizabeths älterem Bruder bekam und er ihm Immobilien anbot und vorschlug, ihn in dieses Geschäft einzuweisen. Edward erzählte mir, dass nur der Gedanke daran, in der Nähe des Bruders seiner Mutter zu sein, sogar mit ihm zu arbeiten, sich anfühlte, als wäre er ihr wieder näher. Er hatte nicht gezögert.

Dr. Cullen war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hatte seinen Schwager nie leiden können, da er ein reicher Schnösel war, der herumstromerte, mit Aktien spekulierte, Immobilien verschacherte, wenn sie am meisten Profit herausschlugen und sonst nur sein Geld aus dem Fenster warf.

Es hatte ihm nie gefallen, dass der ‚nette' Onkel immer mal wieder vorbei kam und seinem Sohn völlig überzogene und überteuerte Geschenke machte, und ihn zu irgendwelchen verachtenswerten und dummen Verhalten provozierte, auf die der dankbare Neffe natürlich sofort eingegangen war.

Edward aber gefiel der Gedanke an die Arbeit, die ihm der Onkel offerierte.

In einem Krankenhaus zu arbeiten und täglich mit anzusehen wie Menschen litten und starben, hatte ihm nach dem Tod seiner Mutter schwer auf den Magen geschlagen. Er wollte das nicht mehr erleben und daran erinnert werden. Und als Marcus mit seinem Angebot kam, war das wie eine riesen Last, die plötzlich von seiner Brust abfiel. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wusste er, dass er nicht das gleiche tun konnte, wie sein Vater.

Mit betrübter Stimme hatte Edward mir gesagt:

„So heftige Worte wie an dem Abend, als ich ihm meine Entscheidung mitteilte, hatten wir uns noch nie an den Kopf geworfen. Wir gingen beide unter die Gürtellinie. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wieso er für mich meine Berufswahl treffen wollte. Und ich konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass er mir tatsächlich verbieten wollte in Marcus' Geschäft einzusteigen. Ich hab meine Tasche gepackt und bin gegangen. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn gesehen habe."

Mir lief immer noch ein Schauer über den Rücken, als ich an den Ausdruck in seinen Augen zurückdachte. Ich wusste, er liebte seinen Vater sehr und war mir ganz sicher, er wollte auch wieder Kontakt zu ihm und seiner Frau, doch er war so gottverdammt stur. Mehrmals hatte Esme versucht Kontakt aufzunehmen und auch später Dr. Cullen, doch Edward war nicht darauf eingegangen. Er hatte, nachdem er mir das erzählt hatte, nie wieder davon gesprochen. Und er hatte das damals eigentlich auch nur erzählt, um mich vom Tod meines Vaters abzulenken.

Als ich über den kleinen Jungen nachdachte, wie er Edward einmal gewesen war, der am Sterbebett seiner Mutter saß, wurde mir vor Kummer ganz schlecht.

_Ich musste ihn in die Arme nehmen, jetzt!_

Während ich die Einkaufsmeile entlang ging, änderte ich meine Richtung und ging auf das Geschäftsviertel zu, in dem sein Büro lag. Als ich an dem Empfangstresen vorbei kam, begegnete ich Jasper. Strahlend lief ich auf ihn zu und warf meine Arme um seinen Hals.

„Hast du die großartige Neuigkeit schon gehört?"

„Ähm, ja.", sagte er zögerlich und drückte mich. Ich lehnte mich zurück und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ist was?", fragte ich und schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich hoffe nur, ihr wisst was ihr tut.", ließ Jasper mit einem Seufzer raus.

„Natürlich weiß ich, was ich tue. Mehr habe ich nie gewollt. Ich liebe ihn jetzt schon so lange. Ich finde, es wurde auch langsam Zeit." Stolz schwellte meine Brust an.

„Ach, Kleines, ich wusste doch, dass ich die Anzeichen richtig gedeutet habe. Doch häng dich nicht zu sehr rein. Am Ende bist du enttäuscht…"

„Enttäuscht von einer Ehe mit Edward? Niemals!"

Jasper wurde von einem Mann, der hektisch um eine Ecke geschossen kam, gerufen. Erleichtert drehte er sich um und hörte sich an, was dieser zu sagen hatte. Kurz darauf wandte er sich wieder mir zu und sagte:

„Ich muss mich darum kümmern, Mäuschen."

„Ist schon okay. Ist er in seinem Büro?"

„Soviel ich weiß ja. Ich habe ihn allerdings schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen."

„In Ordnung. Ich sehe nach." Jasper nickte mir noch zu und verschwand daraufhin mit eiligen Schritten. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er flüchtete vor mir. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf Edwards Büro zu, das im westlichen Teil des Gebäudes lag. Wie oft er wohl dort schon die Sonne hatte untergehen sehen, weil er zu lange im Büro arbeiten musste? Jedenfalls viel zu oft. Das würde ich in Zukunft zu verhindern wissen.

Ich klopfte einmal und als ich ein ‚Herein' hörte, lächelte ich erfreut und drehte den Türknauf. Geschockt blieb ich im Türrahmen stehen, als ich sah, wie Tanya auf der Tischkante nah bei Edward saß. Er war in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt, richtete sich aber schnell auf, als er aufschaute. „Bella? Was tust du hier?"

Stumm schaute ich Tanya an, die gelassen eine Augenbraue hob und mich erwartungsvoll ansah. Edward stand auf und sagte: „Tanya, wir klären das später! Würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen?"

„Natürlich." Leichtfüßig verließ sie den Raum. Ich fragte mich, warum sie mir keinen hassvollen oder verachtenden Blick zuwarf, wie sonst. Jetzt, wo Edward und ich heiraten wollten, hätte sie doch allen Grund dazu. Eigentlich mehr als jemals zuvor.

Vorsichtig sah ich Edward an. „Warum war sie hier?"

„Was denkst du denn, Isabella?" Edward kam um den Tisch herum und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Tischkante.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sag du es mir!" Langsam klang ich ein wenig schnippisch, wie ich bemerkte. Diese Tanya-Kuh ging mir langsam unheimlich auf den Senkel.

„Nun, Isabella, sie sollte natürlich von unseren Plänen erfahren, damit sie versteht, warum ich sie zukünftig nicht mehr sehen kann. Oder bist du der Meinung, ich sollte sie einfach ignorieren bis sie es von alleine merkt?" Zynisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Stöhn, das konnte er gut.

„Jaaa.", sagte ich kurz ironisch, um meine Beschämung zu überspielen und ging zu ihm hin, um mit seiner Krawatte zu spielen. „Tut mir leid. Natürlich nicht, aber ich mag sie nicht in deiner Nähe. Nein, eigentlich mag ich sie gar nicht."

Edward lachte. „Aber, Bella, das hat doch nur einen Grund, nicht wahr?"

„Nein?" Irgendwie schaffte ich es, dieses Statement wie eine Frage klingen zu lassen, auch wenn mich nicht nur die Eifersucht Abneigung empfinden ließ. Doch mir war das jetzt alles egal. Er hatte Tanya den Laufpass gegeben oder würde es noch tun, deshalb war sie hier. Ich schlang meine Arme fest um seine Taille und schmiegte meine Wange an seine Brust.

Edward erwiderte meine Umarmung. „Also, was wolltest du von mir?"

„Brauche ich einen Grund, um dich hier in deinem Büro zu besuchen?" Fragend schaute ich ihn an.

Er strich eine Haarsträhne an meiner Wange entlang hinter mein Ohr. „Du brauchst niemals einen Grund, mich zu sehen. Ich war nur neugierig."

„Naja." Ich wand mich. „Ich hatte an das Gespräch von gestern Abend gedacht und daran, was du mir vor vielen Jahren erzählt hattest." Er versteifte sich sofort und wollte sich aus meiner Umarmung schälen, doch ich hielt ihn fest. „Ich wollte dich nur sehen und bei dir sein, verstehst du?"

Wieder etwas entspannter, fragte er misstrauisch. „Das ist alles? Kein Einreden, dass ich jemanden anrufen sollte, und so weiter?"

„Nein, wenn du es nicht möchtest, stehe ich hinter dir. Ich wollte dir nur klar machen, dass jetzt ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt wäre, wenn nicht der beste, wieder Kontakt aufzunehmen. Du müsstest ja nicht einmal mit ihnen sprechen, oder sie einladen. Eine einfache Karte, um sie zu informieren, würde ausreichen. Sie sollten wissen, dass du heiratest."

„Nein, ich denke nicht!", sagte er knapp und sah zur Seite. Seufzend kapitulierte ich. Ich hatte es versucht.

„Gut, also, was möchtest du jetzt tun?" Fragend schaute Edward mich an.

„Hmmm, lass mich überlegen." Ich hüpfte auf sein Schreibpult und zog seinen Kopf zu mir herunter. Willig ließ er es zu, dass ich meinen Mund auf seinen drückte.

Plötzlich und ohne Vorbereitung stieß er ein Keuchen aus und drückte mich mit dem Rücken auf den Tisch und zwängte sich zwischen meine Beine. Leidenschaftlich und tief ließ er immer wieder seine Zunge zwischen meine Lippen gleiten und markierte mit seinen Händen meinen Körper. Er strich über mein Bein, hoch zu meiner Hüfte und glitt mit seiner Hand runter zu meinem Po und fing an, ihn zu kneten. Ich klammerte meine Beine um ihn und drückte meine Hüfte gegen seine. Diese wunderbare Beule drückte sich wieder an meinen empfindlichsten Bereich und stöhnend rieben wir uns aneinander. Ich merkte, wie etwas auf dem Schreibtisch umfiel und herunter rollte. Sofort löste Edward seine Lippen von meinen.

„Bella?" Keuschend ließ er von mir ab. „Wir müssen damit aufhören."

„Wieso?", fragte ich verständnislos und versuchte ihn wieder an mich heranzuziehen. Erfolglos! Er nahm meine Arme, die auf seinen Schultern lagen, und zog sie von sich runter. „Weil wir hier in meinem Büro sind und jeden Augenblick jemand herein kommen könnte."

Ich sah ihm in die Augen und klammerte mich weiter an ihn, sodass er immer noch über mich gebeugt stehen bleiben musste.

„Niemand kommt hier rein, ohne vorher wenigstens anzuklopfen."

„Na gut. Dann erkenne die Tatsache an, dass wir noch nicht verheiratet sind."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier irgendjemanden kümmert."

„Doch. Mich!"

Grummelnd ließ ich von ihm ab. „Seit wann bist du so prüde? Liegt es an mir?"

„Zum Teil, ja. Bella, du bist noch so jung und unerfahren. Und ich will, dass dein erstes Mal etwas Besonderes wird. Und auf keinen Fall passiert es auf diese Weise! Ich werde immer zu verhindern wissen, dass du benutzt wirst, wie irgendeine billige Schlampe. Von niemanden! Auch nicht von mir!" Steif ging er zurück zu seinem Platz und setzte sich.

„Ich würde mich niemals wie eine billige Schlampe fühlen, wenn du mich berührst. Egal, wo wir sind."

„Schluss jetzt, Isabella. Wir werden morgen heiraten. Danach sehen wir weiter." Er tat so, als würde er augenblicklich wieder in seine Arbeit vertieft sein und mied meinen Blick. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und sprang vom Pult.

„In Ordnung." Ich ging zu ihm hin und beugte mich runter, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. „Aber morgen bist du fällig, mein Liebling. Nichts und niemand kann dich dann noch retten." Genervt mahnend starrte er mich an, als ich auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus der Tür zu seinem Büro verschwand.

~#~#~#~

Die Hochzeit war nicht ganz das, was ich mir nach Alice mühevollen Vorbereitungen, erhofft hatte. Das meiste wurde gar nicht umgesetzt. Es war nur eine kleine Kapelle mit einem Pfarrer, der uns vermählte –ich war schon dankbar, dass es nicht Elvis war- und Alice, Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie. Ja, Rosalie war auch dabei. Ich hatte ein gutes Wort für sie eingelegt und als einmal die größte Wut verraucht war, konnte er Rosalies flehenden Blicken nicht mehr widerstehen und näherte sich ihr wieder. Auf der Hut zwar, doch erstmals vergeben.

Die Zeremonie ging schnell über die Bühne. Wir sprachen das Gelübde nach, das uns vorgesagt wurde, Edward -in einem geschäftlichen Streifenanzug- steckte mir einen leicht protzigen, wahrscheinlich sehr teuren Diamantring an den Finger und küsste mich kurz auf den Mundwinkel. Wir drehten uns um, umarmten unsere Freunde und schon verließen wir die ‚Festlichkeiten'. Das Einzige, was wirklich wunderschön herausgeputzt war, war die Braut. Und so kam ich mir sehr zur Schau gestellt vor. Es machte mich verlegen… Selbst Alice trug ein, zwar sehr hübsches, doch schlichtes Kostüm. Wir gingen nicht einmal noch irgendwo was Essen. Ich hegte ja die Hoffnung, dass Edward ein privates Dinner zu zweit in unserem Apartment bevorzugte und auch geplant hatte.

Wir verabschiedeten unsere Freunde im Foyer. Emmett hob mich von meinen Füßen und flüsterte mir, während der Umarmung, ins Ohr: „Pass ja auf dich auf, Küken. Und nimm ihn nicht zu hart ran. Ich weiß, du hast viele Jahre gewartet, doch lass noch ein wenig von unserem Edward übrig, damit er noch zu gebrauchen ist, klar?" Er zwinkerte mir zu, wobei ich knallrot wurde. Es zu tun, machte mir keine Schwierigkeiten, doch wenn über das Thema geredet wurde, versank ich gleich im Boden…

Wir winkten noch den zwei Pärchen zu, als sie sich entfernten und gingen dann die Treppe rauf, die zu den Aufzügen führte. Als wir in einen eintraten, sah ich verschmitzt lächelnd zu ihm auf. Ich überlegte, ob ich Stopp drücken sollte, doch entschied mich dagegen. Edward würde nur wieder seine Augen verdrehen und mich davon abhalten, uns etwas Gutes zu tun. Unfassbar, wie sehr ich ihn begehrte. Ich wollte ihn ständig und zu jeder Zeit anfassen und küssen. Bekam nie genug von ihm.

Er jedoch hatte seine Fäuste in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und starrte finster auf den Boden. Ich wusste nicht, was ihn jetzt schon wieder bekümmerte, doch ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass in unserer Hochzeitsnacht schlechte Stimmung aufkam. Immer noch lächelnd, schob ich meine Hand zu seiner in die Tasche und schob mit meiner Faust seine Finger so lange auseinander, bis sie in seine Handfläche passte. Dann lehnte ich mich an ihn und schaute zu ihm auf.

„Bitte mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Edward. Das ist ein so schöner Abend und ich wette, er wird noch viel besser werden.", grinste ich jetzt offen. Doch er seufzte nur und fuhr fort, Löcher in den Boden zu starren. Langsam machte ich mir wirklich Sorgen und fragte mich, was ihn so bedrückte. Hatte es mit seiner Arbeit zu tun? War noch irgendetwas mit Tanya vorgefallen? Dass sie von seinen Heiratsplänen mit mir schon Bescheid wusste, als sie am Tag der Anprobe sein Büro verließ, konnte ich, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, ausschließen. Sehr wahrscheinlich hatte sie es weniger gut aufgenommen, falls Edward später noch mal mit ihr geredet hatte. Oder bereute er es nun schlicht und endlich doch, seine Eltern nicht benachrichtigt zu haben. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er sie bei seiner Hochzeit sehr vermisst hatte.

Wir traten durch die Tür und sofort begab ich mich in seine –eigentlich waren es ja jetzt _unsere_- Räumlichkeiten. Im Wohnzimmer steuerte ich sofort die Bar an und goss ihm Scotch und mir einen Cherry ein. Edward trat ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer ein und setzte sich schwerfällig aufs Sofa. Ich kam mit beiden Gläsern auf ihn zu und setzte mich eng neben ihn.

„Danke.", sagte er, als ich ihm sein Glas reichte. Meinen rechten Arm schob ich unter seinen und mit der linken Hand, die das Glas hielt, stieß ich an seines.

„Auf uns!", flüsterte ich, doch bevor ich trinken konnte, stellte Edward sein Glas ab und nahm mir auch meines weg und stellte es neben seins.

„Bella, ich muss dir etwas sagen und das fällt mir verdammt schwer."

Mein Hals schnürte sich zusammen. „Können wir das nicht auf morgen verschieben? Ich will heute um nichts in der Welt irgendwelche Probleme abarbeiten. Okay?" Das ‚Okay' kam sehr zögerlich raus und ich versuchte ihn so zaghaft zu überreden, auch wenn ich wusste, dass das sehr wahrscheinlich keinen Zweck hatte. Wenn Edward etwas bedrückte oder Sorgen irgendwelcher Art hatte, würde er es so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt schaffen wollen.

„Du musst wissen, dass ich mir für dich eine schönere Hochzeit gewünscht hätte. Bitte glaube nicht, dass das alles gewesen wäre, was du von einer Hochzeit erwarten kannst. Selbstverständlich wirst du noch eine richtige Hochzeit bekommen, mit allem drum und dran. Du wirst ein Kleid tragen, das sogar noch schöner ist, als dieses hier. Auch wenn es schwer sein wird, das zu übertrumpfen. Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass alles perfekt wird. Der Mann, den du über alles liebst, wird an deiner Seite stehen und du wirst eine wundervolle und richtige Ehe mit Kindern führen."

„Wir heiraten noch einmal?", fragte ich verständnislos.

„Nein! Diese Ehe ist keine richtige Ehe, Bella. Sie wird nicht vollzogen werden. Wir werden nicht wie Mann und Frau zusammen leben. Irgendwann, wenn du älter bist, dich beruflich festgelegt hast, weißt, was du wirklich willst und jemanden kennengelernt hast, mit dem du dir eine Zukunft vorstellen kannst, werden wir unsere Ehe annullieren. Daher wollte ich diese Hochzeit so schlicht wie möglich halten."

Bei jedem Wort war ich ein Stück zurück gerückt, doch jetzt starrte ich ihn einfach nur fassungslos an. „Du… hast mir das alles nur vorgespielt? Alles, was du in der Geisterstadt gesagt hattest, hattest du gesagt, weil…?" Meine Mundwinkel gingen nach unten, als ich eine Erklärung von ihm forderte.

Wieder seufzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und als er sich wieder aufrichtete fuhren seine Hände durch sein Haar. „Es ist einfach nicht normal, wie viel Ärger du anziehst, und die Richtung die diese Vorfälle eingeschlagen hatten, gefiel mir gar nicht und ich wusste, dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte, tun musste! Als du mir gesagt hast, was James glaubt, habe ich nachgedacht, mich umgehört und herausgefunden, dass es stimmt! Alle glauben, du seist meine bessere Mätresse. Doch niemand wird es mehr wagen, so etwas zu behaupten und sich trauen meiner Frau zu nahe zu kommen, geschweige denn anzugreifen. Du stehst jetzt unter meinen Schutz, in jederlei Hinsicht!"

„Weil ich ein paar Mal Pech hatte, auf irgendwelche Widerlinge zu stoßen, glaubst du, es sei richtig mit meinen Gefühlen zu spielen? Du denkst, man könne mit dem blöden Kind sowieso nicht über solche Erwachsenensachen reden und daher entscheide ich über ihren Kopf hinweg, ohne es wieder einmal vorher mit ihr abgesprochen zu haben? Hast du überhaupt nur einmal darüber nachgedacht, was es in meinem Inneren auslöst?" Ich schrie und weinte und gestikulierte mit meinen Händen vor ihm rum, irgendwie noch in der Hoffnung, dass alles ein furchtbarer Irrtum war und er mich gleich beruhigen würde, dass ich irgendwas missverstanden hätte.

„Bella, irgendwann wirst du meine Entscheidung nachvollziehen können, dann…"

„Irgendwann, wenn ich erwachsen bin, ja?... DEINE ELTERN! Deshalb hast du dich so gesträubt. Du wolltest sie nicht informieren, weil es sich ja eh nicht lohnt…" In meinem Kopf ratterte es wie wild, als mir mehrere Lichter aufgingen. Die Eltern, Jaspers Verhalten. Edward musste ihm die Wahrheit erzählt haben. Und… Schnaufend stand ich auf und blieb schweratmend vor ihm stehen, als hätte ich bei einem Zehn-Kilometer-Lauf mitgemacht. „Oh mein Gott, Tanya hat davon gewusst, nicht wahr? Deshalb ist sie so gelassen. DENN SIE VERLIERT DICH JA NICHT!" Das tat weh, das tat, verdammt noch mal, höllisch weh.

„Süße, bitte beruhige dich." Er stand auch auf und streckte einen Arm aus, wie als wollte er mich ruhig stellen, doch das wollte ich gar nicht erst herausfinden und schob, nein, schlug beinahe, seine Hand weg.

„ICH WILL MICH NICHT BERUHIGEN! Was ich will, ist eine Hochzeit und ein schönes Dinner, und anschließend MEINE VERDAMMTE HOCHZEITSNACHT! WARUM TUST DU MIR DAS AN? WARUUUM?", schrie und weinte ich immer noch bitterlich.

Edward hatte es irgendwie geschafft meine ihn wegschlagenden Arme festzuhalten und mich an sich zu ziehen.

„Shshshshsh. Ich flehe dich an, Bella, bitte weine nicht. Bitte! Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es dich so sehr trifft, aber du wirst es irgendwann verstehen und mir sogar dankbar sein. Das verspreche ich dir. Shshshsh, Bella, bitte!"

Ich trommelte auf seine Brust ein und versuchte mich wegzudrücken, während er mich festhielt und auf mich einredete, bis ich irgendwann ausgepowert an seine Brust zusammen sank. Sofort spürte ich zwei Arme, die mich aufhoben und fort trugen. Willenlos ließ ich alles geschehen, was er mit mir tat, was nicht viel war, wenn man bedachte, dass ich heute an ihn meine Unschuld hatte verlieren wollen.

In meinem Zimmer stellte er mich auf die Füße und zog mir sanft das Kleid aus. Nur noch mit Dessous bekleidet hob er mich auf das Bett und zog mir die Bettdecke über meine Brust, gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte noch leise: „Dir weh zu tun, ist das letzte was ich will, mein Liebes. Doch ich weiß, dass ich das tue. Es tut mir so leid. Doch ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass es so vollkommen richtig ist. In ein paar Wochen, vielleicht sogar Tagen, wird es besser und eines Tages ganz verschwinden. Dann ist es so, wie es sich gehört, Baby, verspochen!"

Als er das Zimmer verließ, schloss ich fest die Augen, vergrub mich in Decke und Kopfkissen und versuchte nur ganz stark an nichts zu denken, damit ich schnell ins Land der Vergessenheit flüchten konnte. Das war meine persönliche Hölle!

~#~#~#~

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte ich mehrmals schreiend. Und als Edward ein drittes Mal in mein Zimmer gestürmt kam, um mich aus meinem Albtraum zu erwecken, blieb er ganz da und hielt mich für den Rest der Nacht in seinen Armen.


	8. Edward

**_John Lennon - Jealous Guy_**

_I was dreaming of the past and my heart was beating fast_  
_I began to loose control _  
_I began to loose control_  
_I didn't mean to hurt you _  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry_  
_I didn't mean to hurt you _  
_I'm just a jealous guy_

_I was feeling insecure you might not love me anymore_  
_I was shiverin' inside _  
_I was shiverin' inside_  
_I didn't mean to hurt you _  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry_  
_I didn't want to hurt you _  
_I'm just a jealous guy_

_I was tryin to catch your eye_  
_I thought you was tryin' to hide_  
_I was swallowin my pain_  
_I was swallowin my pain_  
_I didn't mean to hurt you_  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry_  
_I didn't mean to hurt you _  
_I'm just a jealous guy_

* * *

**7. ****_Edward_**

* * *

„Edward…", nuschelte sie jetzt etwa schon zum hundertsten Mal. Dabei runzelte sie jedoch ihre zuckersüße Stirn, und ihre Stimme war immer noch tränenerstickt und heißer. Mir ging es echt beschissen. Mein Gewissen hinderte mich daran, dass mein Körper in dieser Nacht Ruhe fand und Gott verdamme mich, wenn das nicht gerecht war.

Bella sollte nicht leiden. Nein, verdammt, ich musste es. Doch ich wusste, dass es für Bella letztendlich besser so war. Großer Gott, das Mädel war erst achtzehn, und ich ein mieses Stück Dreck, wenn ich das ausnützen würde.

Ja, ich begehrte sie, wie der Teufel sogar, doch das musste ich, verdammt nochmal, zurückstecken. Ich begehrte viele Frauen. Nun, zumindest hatte ich das getan, bis das kleine Biest unverhoffter weise in ihrem knappen Top vor mir gestanden und damit solange herumgefuchtelt hatte, bis ich Angst bekam, dass ich es ihr an Ort und Stelle runter reißen würde. Es hatte mich eiskalt erwischt, als ich von der Messe wieder kam und Emmett damit herausplatzte, dass mein Mündel mitten im Schuljahr hier in Las Vegas war.

Und als sie vor mir stand, bildhübsch wie immer und doch so verändert, und ihr Oberteil hoch und wieder runter zog, war die Ausbuchtung in meiner Hose bei jedem Mal größer und härter geworden.

An dem Tag, als ich die ‚kleine' Bella wieder zu Hause vor mir stehen sah, dachte ich, ich träume. Bella hatte mir schon immer viel bedeutet, und ich war stets fasziniert von ihr gewesen. Doch sie vor mir zu sehen, so weiblich und wunderschön mit ihren verschmitzt blitzenden Augen, wurde ich von einem Verlangen getroffen, das mir wie eine Kugel, direkt in meinen Schwanz geschossen war.

Ich konnte froh sein, dass ich ein guter Schauspieler war und mein Gesicht von jeder Emotion lösen konnte, wenn ich das wollte. Doch bei ihr fiel mir das zusehends schwerer. Vor allem, wenn sie so dastand, verloren und mich mit ihren großen braunen Rehaugen anblickend, als hätte ich ihre Mutter abgeknallt, oder so was. Ich fand das zum kotzen! Warum konnte nicht alles wieder so unkompliziert sein wie früher?

Früher! Ich seufzte leise auf. Als sie mich noch mit Verehrung in den Augen ansah, nicht mit Kummer.

Damals, als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war ich beeindruckt und richtiggehend gefesselt von dem kleinen, eigenwilligen Mädchen gewesen. Sie hatte da so alleine mit ihrer Sandburg gespielt und mich die ganze Zeit über unverhohlen angestarrt.

Ja, ich hatte sie schon bemerkt, ehe sie mich ansprach. Schon mehrere Tage hatte ich sie immer um dieselbe Zeit da sitzen sehen. Wenn ich es mir ehrlich eingestehen wollte, dann war ich wohl deshalb jeden Tag zum Strand gekommen. Ich hatte versucht etwas über sie herauszufinden, doch das war unmöglich gewesen. Keiner der Angestellten wusste über ein dürres Kind mit langen seidigen, braunen Haaren und Augen, die ihr halbes Gesicht einnahmen, Bescheid, das jeden Morgen nicht zu Hause war.

Ich hatte mich damals selbst einen Narren geschimpft, mir Gedanken über irgendeine Göre zu machen, die mich nichts anging. Aber dann hatte sie mich angesprochen und ab diesem Augenblick _war_ es meine Angelegenheit. Ab da konnte ich sie nicht mehr ignorieren. Und jetzt war sie meine Familie!

Ich sah auf das süße Gesicht hinab, das an meine Brust gekuschelt war und hob meine Hand, um mit meinem Daumen über ihre gerunzelte Stirn zu fahren und sie zu glätten.

Ich wurde immer unsicherer, was sie betraf. Ihr Schmerz war so offensichtlich, dass es mir schwer fiel, noch weiter an meinem Vorhaben festzuhalten. Ich wusste schon lange, dass sie für mich schwärmt. Doch irgendwann würde sie es bereuen. Irgendwann würde sie jemanden kennenlernen, in den sie sich verliebt, ohne die Illusion von Dankbarkeit, Treue und Familienzugehörigkeit. Sie musste lernen, dass ich ihr immer erhalten blieb. Ich würde immer für sie da sein und ihr alles geben und alles für sie tun, um ihr ein glückliches und sorgenfreies Leben zu garantieren.

Meine Bella war ein ehrliches, liebes und treues Mädchen, das aus Loyalität ihr ganzes Leben wegwerfen würde. Wenn ich jetzt zuließ, dass sie ihren Willen bekam, und verdammte Scheiße, Gott wusste, das wollte ich am liebsten tun, dann würde sie mit den Jahren immer verdrießlicher werden, wenn sie endlich einsah, dass sie mich gar nicht wollte, sondern jemanden in ihrem Alter, der verständnisvoller und nicht so ernst war wie ich. Beziehungsunfähig und kaputt!

Doch ich würde da sein, um diesen Wichser unter die Lupe zu nehmen und ihn ganz genau beobachten, herausfinden, was seine Absichten bezüglich Isabella waren. Niemand nämlich verarschte mein Mädchen!

Bella bewegte plötzlich ihr Knie über meinen Unterleib und prompt bekam ich eine Erektion. Ich zog meine Hüfte schnell zurück und stöhnte auf. Verfluchte Scheiße! Langsam musste ich mir wieder an irgendeiner Frau die Hörner abstoßen. Bei Tanya funktionierte es nicht mehr. Irgendwie störte es mich, dass Bella sie jetzt kannte. Vielleicht hatte ich aber auch einfach nur die Nase voll vom Sex mit ihr. War ja nun auch schon eine verdammt lange Zeitspanne, in der wir vögelten. Entgegen dem, was ich Isabella erzählt hatte, könnte ich Tanya niemals heiraten. Jedenfalls war es letztes Mal mit ihr eine Katastrophe gewesen. Als ich sie neulich gefickt hatte (das war der Tag vor dem Fiasko auf der Ranch), war ich ständig abgelenkt gewesen. Ich hatte mir pausenlos den Kopf über irgendeine Scheiße zerbrochen, und egal welche Bewegungen Tanya gemacht hatte, es hatte mich tierisch genervt. Irgendwann hatte ich mich dann aus ihr zurückgezogen, das Kondom abgestreift und es schnell mit der Hand zu Ende gebracht. Dann war ich ohne ein Wort aufgestanden und rausgegangen (zum Glück war Tanya in der Hinsicht schon immer einfühlsam gewesen und verstand meine Launen und wie damit umzugehen war. Ich hoffte, ich hatte unsere Freundschaft durch den Sex nicht kaputt gemacht). Ich war schnurstracks in eine Kneipe gelaufen, in der Hoffnung auf eine Tussi zu treffen, die mich sexuell erregte. Vergebens. Ich wusste nicht, was mit meinem verfickten Körper los war, verdammt. Ich hatte mir in der Nacht nur einen Mordskater angesoffen, den ich dann am nächsten Tag im Büro auskurieren durfte. Kein Wunder, dass ich an dem Abend so mies drauf war. Ich hätte diesen Schweinehund wahrscheinlich sogar wirklich umgebracht, wenn man mich nicht davon abgehalten hätte.

Aber was ich Bella danach angetan hatte, würde ich mir ewig vorwerfen. Ich verstand nicht, wie ich so etwas tun und so weit gehen konnte. Ich hatte mir eingeredet, ich würde ihr eine hilfreiche Lektion erteilen und mich somit gerechtfertigt, sie anfassen und küssen zu dürfen. Damit hatte ich aber nur die scheiß Steine ins Rollen gebracht. Fuck! Und jetzt musste ich den Schlamassel wieder ausbügeln.

Die Ehe hatte allerdings auch einen riesen Vorteil für mich. Das war nach Bellas Schutz mein vorherrschender Gedanke gewesen. Sie hielt mir selbst die hartnäckigsten Weiber vom Hals! Jedenfalls konnte ich nun sagen: ‚Sorry, Babe, mehr geht nicht. Bin verheiratet, eine Beziehung ist also nicht drin!'. Die meisten würden zwar die Beine breit machen, mich aber danach nicht mehr dauernd nerven, weil sie irgendwelche falschen Hoffnungen hegten. Denn trotzdem ich meinen angehenden Bettgenossinnen vorher klipp und klar sagte, dass für mich nichts Ernstes in Frage kam, missverstanden sie es beinahe jedes Mal, wenn ich mich ein zweites oder drittes Mal meldete. One-Night-Stands waren nicht so das Problem, aber ich war nicht ganz der Typ dafür. Die ersten Male mit einer Frau waren für mich die Körperkennlernphase, danach wurde es erst so richtig gut. Ich genoss einen Körper lieber ein paar Wochen lang, bis ich ihm überdrüssig wurde. Und jetzt konnte ich mich, ohne viel Aufhebens und ewig lange Auflehnung, von einer Geliebten trennen.

Doch wenn ich mir Bella anschaute, dann fragte ich mich, ob die Heirat nicht doch ein beschissener Fehler war. War es das Wert, Bella so zu sehen? Ich wollte nicht, dass sie verletzt wird, nicht mal einen kurzen Moment in ihrem Leben. Doch nun war es zu spät und die Gräueltat vollbracht. Jetzt musste ich nur noch die Eier in der Hose haben und es durchziehen.

Jasper hatte lange Zeit auf mich eingeredet, bis ich ihn so weit hatte, dass er meine Beweggründe einigermaßen verstehen konnte und endlich vom Thema abgelassen hatte. Er kannte mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass das, was ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, nicht mehr auszureden war. Ihm und Emmett ging es auch sofort dreckig, sobald Isabella traurig war oder sich sonst wie schlecht fühlte. Sie hatte eben unser aller Herz erobert, seit sie als kleiner Wirbelwind hier alles aufgemischt hatte. Sie glaubte vielleicht, dass ich immer die Oberhand hatte, doch da irrte sie sich gewaltig. Wieder ein Grund für mich zu feiern, dass ich so ein gutes Pokerface hatte und das unglaublich brauchbare Talent, jemanden manipulieren und ablenken zu können.

Früher wollte sie immer mit zu meinen Geschäftstreffen, oder wenn ich für mehrere Tage auf Geschäftsreise war. Manchmal hatte sie mich auch begleiten wollen, wenn ich mich mit einer meiner "Freunde" traf.

Ich hatte sie immer wieder erfolgreich ablenken können. Erst hatte ich ihr erklärt, dass sie nicht mit konnte, und sie stattdessen mit Emmett zu einem Ausflug geschickt, damit sie abgelenkt war und nicht ständig daran denken musste, was ich ihr alles verbot. Doch im Nachhinein hatte ich oft ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt und sie dann doch mitgenommen, wenn ich das nächste Mal für mehrere Tage weg musste. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen, in den Hotelzimmern zu warten, während ich mich mit Kunden und Auftragnehmern traf. Im Gegenteil, sie schien glücklich. Und wenn ich dann nach getaner Arbeit zurück kam, lag sie mit irgendeinem Buch oder Zeichenblock auf dem Boden und sprang sofort auf und lief mir in die Arme, als hätte sie mich Wochen anstatt nur ein paar Stunden nicht gesehen. Danach hatte ich mir Zeit für sie genommen und bin mit ihr Shoppen gegangen oder in einen Freizeitpark, je nachdem was der Ort bot, an dem wir gerade waren.

Ja, ich vermisste diese Zeit. Mir kam es vor, als herrschte nur noch Anspannung, wenn wir uns im gleichen Raum aufhielten. Dass ich sie so begehrte, war verflucht nochmal falsch, und doch konnte ich daran nichts ändern.

Hier lag sie, in ihrem unglaublich knappen Dessous und quälte meine Erektion, die ich besser in den, langsam viel zu eng werdenden, Hosen ließ. Wenn ich nur daran zurück dachte, wie sie sich gewunden hatte, als sie auf dem Sofa unter mir gelegen hatte. Wie sie sich angefühlt hatte. So weich, nass und eng. Und ihr Gesicht… So wunderschön in ihrer Lust. Als sie gekommen war, hatte ich sie fast begleitet. Und nachdem sie, von mir fertig gemacht, gegangen war, hatte ich mich sofort unter die kalte Dusche gestellt in der Hoffnung, meine Erregung würde abklingen. Doch die Erinnerung daran war noch so lebendig in meinem Kopf gewesen, dass alles nichts half und ich mir hatte Erleichterung verschaffen müssen.

Bella bewegte sich wieder unruhig und murmelte verständnisloses Zeug vor sich hin. Ich zog sie fest an mich, inständig betend, dass sie dieses Mal nicht durch einen schlimmen Traum wach werden würde. Doch plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen, als hätte sie jemand geschlagen und öffnete panisch ihre Augen.

„Shshsh, ist gut, Kleines. Ich bin hier. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Schlaf weiter!", sagte ich tröstend und strich ihr mit meiner flachen Hand das Haar von der Stirn.

_Fuck, das hast du ja toll hingekriegt, Cullen!_

„Edward?" Ängstlich schaute sie mich an.

„Ja, ich bin's." Beruhigt schloss sie wieder die Augen. Beim Einschlafen murmelte sie noch: „Warum liebst du mich nicht?" Dann hörte ich ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge. Sie schlief!

Zitternd stieß ich Luft aus meinen Lungen. Wenn sie nur wüsste. Kein Mensch auf der Welt bedeutete mir so viel wie sie. Natürlich liebte ich sie. Nur auf welche Weise war mir nicht ganz klar. Ich liebte sie wie ein Bruder, wie Vater und Mutter, und auch als Freund. Und seit sie wieder da war, außerdem als Liebhaber. Aber das fühlte sich nach all den Jahren so verkehrt an, und doch war die Vorstellung, mit ihr eine Liebesbeziehung anzufangen verflucht unwiderstehlich.

Ich war verdammt verwirrt!

Doch eines wusste ich! Ihre Verachtung, wenn ich sie an mich band und sie früher oder später aus ihrer Schwärmerei aufwachte, könnte ich nicht ertragen.


	9. Belastungsprobe

___Ika_ und _Alice08, e_rst einmal, danke für eure Reviews. Ich kann euch nicht antworten, deshalb tu ich das mal hier. 

_Ika: Du hast Recht, zeitweise ist Bella echt naiv. Aber das soll sie in der Story auch ein bisschen sein. Aber es wird am Ende besser. Denn irgendwann treib es Edward zu weit. :)_

_Alice08: Tausend Dank für deine lieben Worte. Meine Mutter hat diese Geschichte auch gerade fertig gelesen. Sie sagt, es ist sehr kitschig :))) aber eben wie ein Märchen. Deshalb gefiel es ihr. Sie mag Kitsch! Hehe._

* * *

_**8. Belastungsprobe**_

* * *

Ich fühlte mich wohl. Mir war warm, und alles war kuschelig um mich herum. Ich atmete tief diesen unglaublich vertrauten Duft ein, der mich umgab. Verwirrt, weil ich nicht wusste woher das alles kam und es, trotz der Vertrautheit, so ungewohnt war, öffnete ich die Augen.  
Edward lag schräg, nur mit einer Hose und einem offenen Hemd bekleidet, auf meinem Bett. In den einen Arm und der dazugehörigen Hälfte des Brustkorbes war ich gewickelt, der andere Arm und der halbe Kopf hingen schon über der Bettkannte. Das sah so ungemütlich aus, dass ich versuchte, ihn an der Brust vollständig auf das Bett zurück zu ziehen. Es gelang mir auch zum Teil. Doch ich war ziemlich kraftlos und erschöpft, nach dieser vermaledeiten Nacht. Auch wenn ich Edward böse war, war ich dankbar, dass er die Nacht bei mir verbracht hatte.  
Auf einmal schoss mir alles Geschehene wieder in den Kopf und ich überlegte es mir anders. Mit Händen und Füßen stieß ich ihn aus meinem Bett. Ein lautes Krachen ertönte und Edward stöhnte erschreckt auf. Sein Kopf war eine Sekunde später über der Bettkante zu sehen. Er sah so zerzaust und übermüdet aus, dass ich mir auf die Lippen beißen musste, um meinen wütenden Eindruck nicht mit einem albernen Auflachen kaputt zu machen. Verwirrt sah er sich um, bis er mit seinem Blick an meinem hängen blieb.  
„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?", schrie er fast.  
„Was passiert ist? Gar nichts! Ich bin nur eine junge, unglücklich verheiratete, jungfräuliche Braut!", schnauzte ich ihn an. „Und wenn nichts anderes in diesem Bett geschieht, als nur unschuldiges Kuscheln, dann raus hier!" Ich zeigte auf die Tür.  
Grummelnd erhob sich Edward und sah mich störrisch an. „Verdammt, Bella! Ich hatte eine ziemlich beschissene Nacht, also komm' mir jetzt nicht so! Ich habe mich entschuldigt, oder?"  
„Ooooh, na das ändert die Lage. Mit einer Entschuldigung ist alles vergeben und vergessen." Ich war fuchsteufelswild. Was glaubte dieser Kerl?  
Stöhnend rieb Edward sich den Kopf und setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett.  
„Okay, Bella, ich glaube, wir müssen reden."  
„Ich bin es leid, zu reden! Du hast mir das Leben versaut! Sonst noch was?"  
„Isabella, ich habe dir das Leben gerettet. Und nicht nur einmal. Sieh es doch mal so. Du kannst dich jetzt um alles kümmern, um dich auf dein Leben vorzubereiten. Und niemand wird dir deshalb in die Quere kommen. Lebe so, wie du es möchtest. Stell dir einfach vor, du wärst nicht verheiratet, hast aber trotzdem den Schutz einer Ehefrau und kannst ihn anwenden, wie du willst. Du bist jetzt offiziell eine Cullen. Jeder wird dich respektieren!"  
Böse schaute ich ihn an. „Und was bringt es dir? Du hast doch irgendwelche Hintergedanken. Du hättest mich doch niemals geheiratet, ohne einen eigenen Vorteil!" Jetzt wurde ich gemein und bekam auch fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch das kümmerte mich langsam einen Dreck!  
„Isabella, du bist nach wie vor aufgeregt und solltest dich noch etwas hinlegen. Wenn du wieder klar denken kannst, unterhalten wir uns." Er stand auf und ging erschöpft auf die Tür zu. Ich sah mich nach einem geeigneten Gegenstand um und erblickte die Nachttischlampe und den Wecker. Doch aus Angst ihn ernstlich zu verletzen, schleuderte ich nur das Kissen an seinen Rücken, als er das Zimmer verließ.  
Ausgelaugt lehnte ich mich an das Kopfteil des Bettes und nahm das Kissen, auf dem Edward geschlafen hatte, in meine Arme und roch daran. Als mir bewusst wurde, was ich da tat, schleuderte ich es quer durch das Zimmer, dem anderen hinterher und stand auf.  
Nur mit Dessous begleitet ging ich ins Badezimmer und putzte mir die Zähne. Danach hing ich mir meinen Morgenmantel um und stapfte aus dem Zimmer und in die Küche. Ich wollte jemanden anschnauzen. Und es war nun mal Emmett, der dafür herhalten musste, da ich mit Edward kein einziges Wort mehr wechseln wollte.  
Stille umgab mich, als ich durch die Wohnung lief.  
Ach ja, Emmett war bestimmt noch bei Rosalie, um Edward und mir ‚Zweisamkeit' zu schenken.  
Hmpf… Verachtend schnaubte ich auf. Klar, Zweisamkeit hatten wir ja auch. Nur gut, dass keiner von uns dem anderen den Kopf abgerissen hatte.  
Ich nahm mir ein Glas aus dem Schrank, ging auf die Spüle zu und ließ Wasser hinein, dann hob ich es an meine Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Finster sah ich auf Edwards Räumlichkeiten und verfluchte abermals meine Dummheit, so leichtgläubig gewesen zu sein.  
Ich war keine Tanya Denali oder Rosalie Hale. Ich war ein schlichtes Mädel, das einen Vater gehabt hatte, dass es hasste und schnellstmöglich loswerden wollte. Wieder wurde ich todtraurig und fragte mich, was ich überhaupt beweisen wollte.  
Meine Erfahrungen hatten mir doch klar gemacht, was andere Menschen in mir sahen. Entweder ich war das unschuldige Kind, das man um jeden Preis beschützen musste, oder gerade deswegen ein leichtes Opfer. Doch was ich dabei empfand, interessierte keine Menschenseele!

~#~#~#~

Mehrere Wochen waren wieder vergangen und Edward und ich gerieten wieder in dasselbe Muster, wie nach dem Tag, als er mir meinen ersten Orgasmus beschert hatte. Wir mieden uns. Nun ja, vor allem er. Als hätte ich eine schlimme Krankheit, oder so etwas.  
Meine Tage waren eintönig. Ich ging zwar jeden Tag in Alice Boutique, um da auszuhelfen, aber reden wollte ich nicht. Doch das war kein Problem. Alice übernahm das für mich. Sie war ein unglaublich positiv denkender Mensch und plapperte über alles Mögliche vor sich hin. Langsam fing ich an, sie richtig lieb zu gewinnen.  
Doch erzählt hatte ich ihr nichts. Und sie sprach mich auch nicht auf meine Hochzeit an. Ich nahm an, Jasper hatte ihr alles erzählt, doch anscheinend auch geraten sich ja nicht einzumischen. Sie hielt sich daran, doch wenn sie glaubte, ich sah es nicht, warf sie mir mitleidige Blicke zu. Ich wollte ihr mein Herz ausschütten, ehrlich, doch was würde es mir bringen, außer, mich nur immer wieder selbst daran zu erinnern, dass Edward mir etwas vorgemacht und mich angelogen hatte.  
Jetzt saß ich auf dem Sofa und starrte das Telefon an. Ich überlegte schon eine ganze Weile Jacob anzurufen. Etwas Ablenkung würde mir gut tun. Und das konnte er ausgezeichnet. Doch ich tat es nicht. Erstens wollte ich nicht noch ein Chaos hervorrufen und zweitens wusste ich langsam nicht mehr, wer Freund oder Feind war. Also blieb ich noch weitere Tage in meiner trostlosen Stimmung…

~#~#~#~

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als Emmett mir etwas auf meinen Teller geben wollte.  
„Jetzt reicht's!", sagte Emmett und knallte die Auflaufform auf den Tisch.  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger, Emmett." Ich spielte mit dem Glas Wasser in meiner Hand.  
„Du hast nie Hunger. Und wenn das der Fall ist, hat Edward, ich bin der Held, Cullen immer etwas getan, um das zu verursachen. Also, was ist es diesmal?"  
Ich schwieg und wandte mein Gesicht ab.  
„Bella, Küken, du bist seit der Hochzeit nicht mehr dieselbe. Du schlurfst nur noch in deinem Bademantel durch die Gegend und seufzt, was das Zeug hält. Was ist passiert?"  
Ich schwieg weiter und starrte die Wand an.  
Emmett seufzte und setzte sich zu mir. „Ist es seit der Hochzeitsnacht?"  
Ich nickte und schluckte meine Tränen mit dem nächsten Schluck Wasser herunter.  
„Süße Maus. Ich weiß, für eine Frau… also… besonders für ein junges Mädchen, kann das erste Mal sehr unerfreulich sein… und sie eventuell enttäuscht zurück lassen." Zum ersten Mal erlebte ich, wie Emmett errötete. „Doch wenn du ihm etwas Zeit lässt, dich in die… Liebeskunst einzuweisen, wird es bestimmt für dich auch etwas besser."  
Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ihm das entgangen war!  
„Ja, es wäre schön, wenn ich das auch einmal erleben dürfte!", knurrte ich.  
Emmett sah sofort verwirrt drein. „Was?"  
„Ich hatte keine Hochzeitsnacht, Emmett. Und Edward hat auch nicht vor, mir eine zu geben!"  
„Ich verstehe nicht…" Das Telefon klingelte und Emmett legte mir tröstend eine Hand auf meine, bevor er ran ging. „Sorry, mein Küken, wir reden gleich weiter."  
Er stand auf und nahm ab.  
„Ja?", fragte er ziemlich unfreundlich. Dann hörte ich nur: „Hm, und?" und „Nein, das kannst du vergessen!"  
Dann schmiss Emmett den Hörer auf die Station und wendete sich wieder mir zu. „Erzähl weiter, meine Süße!"  
„Es ist nichts.", versuchte ich herunter zu spielen. „Wer war das?"  
Emmett räusperte sich. „Nur dieser Jake Black. Arschloch! Er wollte dich sprechen."  
Ich sprang auf. „Und warum hast du ihn mir nicht gegeben?"  
„Der bedeutet doch nichts Gutes!"  
„Das hasse ich! Warum könnt ihr nicht einfach meinem Urteilsvermögen glauben? Jacob ist der einzige, der mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind behandelt und…"  
„Ja, klar, weil er dich ins Bett bekommen will!"  
„Ich hab genug davon. Das reicht! Ich werde jetzt hier verschwinden."  
„Was meinst du damit?" Emmett sprang auf und hielt mich am Handgelenk fest.  
Ich machte mich los. „Ich muss hier raus!"  
„Ich verstehe dich nicht. Was hast du nur? Lass mich dir doch helfen. Wie kann ich dir beistehen, wenn ich keinen Plan habe, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht?"  
Ich blieb stehen, verharrte eine Sekunde und drehte mich dann um. „Edward hat mich nur aus Schutz vor der Menschheit zur Frau genommen und nicht weil er es so will."  
„WAS? Dieser…"  
„Ja. Er hat gesagt, es sei nur zu meinem Besten… blablabla… ich würde es irgendwann einsehen… blablabla… und ihm irgendwann sogar dankbar sein, weil er mich wie ein Fußabtreter behandelt hat… blablabla, eben!", sagte ich zickig. Emmett nahm mich bei den Schultern und schaute mich intensiv an. Nach einer Weile wurde mir unbehaglich zumute. „Was?", fragte ich.  
„Du liebst ihn doch!"  
„Ja und? Ich bin es leid, um ihn zu kämpfen. Er will mich nicht und das wird er auch niemals tun. Ich bedeute ihm etwas, soviel ist klar. Aber ich mache immer alles noch schlimmer und irgendwann zerstöre ich alles was wir vielleicht noch haben. Möglicherweise habe ich es schon getan." Schluckauf begleitete mein Wimmern, als ich mit Mühe wieder die blöden Tränen unterdrückte. Doch Emmett schüttelte mich an den Schultern. Und das nicht ungrob! Ich sah zu ihm auf.  
„Bella, was willst du?"  
Ohne zu zögern antwortete ich. „Edward!"  
Einen Moment starrten wir uns an. „Dann will ich dir auch helfen, ihn zu bekommen. Eins weiß ich; er begehrt dich! Und wenn du dich auch nur ein bisschen anstrengen würdest, dann könnte er dir nicht mehr widerstehen."  
„Und was glaubst du, soll ich bitte tun? Ich bin schon mit ihm verheiratet. Weiter kann ich ja wohl kaum gehen!" Spöttisch verschränkte ich meine Arme.  
„Hast du nicht etwas aufreizende Kleidung hier? Wenn nicht, besorg ich welche von Alice, kein Problem."  
„Davon habe ich genug!" Ebenfalls dank Alice.  
„Dann setzte sie auch ein, Bella!"  
Mehrere Sekunden starrte ich zu ihm auf, dann öffnete ich –meine Scham beiseite schiebend- den Gürtel von meinem Morgenmantel, nahm jeweils ein Ende in die Hand und riss ihn weit auf. Geschockt riss Emmett seine Augen auf.  
„Wie findest du das? Ist das aufreizend genug?"  
Emmett starrte sekundenlang auf meinen Busen, bis er sich wieder fasste, seinen Kopf schüttelte und meine Hände ergriff, die den Mantel festhielten. „Bella!", zischte er. „Das kannst du echt nicht bringen! Wehe, du machst das noch einmal. So will ich dich nie wieder sehen, klar!"  
„Ist. Das. Aufreizend?", betonte ich jedes Wort und schob meine Hände wieder auseinander.  
„Aufreizend? Das ist schon nuttig!" Jetzt sah ich ihn verletzt an. „Ach, ich meine…" Er seufzte und schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf. „Natürlich ist das aufreizend und ich entschuldige mich für diese Ausdrucksweise. Ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Aber du musst das verstehen. Du bist doch unser Küken. Und dich so zu sehen, macht einem erst bewusst, wie falsch das langsam klingt. Nun ja, jedenfalls in diesem… Kleidungsstück…!", endete er höflich schluckend.  
Traurig sah ich zur Seite und schloss den Mantel wieder. „Siehst du. Ich bin doch euer Küken und nicht ein weibliches Geschlecht, dass hier jemals Aufmerksamkeit fängt."  
„Ich habe doch nur von mir gesprochen. Wenn du Edward so gegenüber trittst…"  
„Er hat mich ausgezogen, Emmett! So ein Teil hab ich in der Hochzeitsnacht getragen." Er verstummte. „Er hat mir das Hochzeitskleid ausgezogen, mich hochgehoben und aufs Bett gelegt. Dann hat er noch die halbe Nacht zusammen mit mir in einem Bett gelegen und mich festgehalten, während ich so einen blöden Fummel trug. Glaubst du, es hat ihn geschert? Nicht die Bohne!"  
„Bella! Wenn du es darauf anlegst, kannst du es schaffen. Gut, Edward ist ein harter Brocken. Das ist wahr. Doch er lässt sich von außen nur nix anmerken. In seinem Inneren brodelt es, darauf würde ich wetten. Wie gesagt, du musst es nur darauf anlegen! Stachel ihn an, mach ihn eifersüchtig, was weiß ich. Doch gib nicht auf!"  
Langsam breitete sich ein getröstetes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus. Plötzlich ging das Telefon wieder.  
„Alles klar?" Ich nickte und er schlurfte zum Telefon und nahm ab. Ich wollte mich schon umdrehen, da hörte ich:  
„NEIN, verdammt! Ruf hier nicht mehr an! Sie ist für dich nicht zu sprechen! Und behalt dir das in deinem Spatzenhirn, wenn du das nächste Mal anrufen willst!" Er knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel. Als er sich umdrehen und weggehen wollte, stand ich ihm im Weg, mit finster zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und meinen Fäusten in den Hüften gestemmt.  
Zischend atmete Emmett die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein. „Ups, Macht der Gewohnheit. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie oft der Kerl hier anruft?", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Telefon. „Echt, der ist wie die Pest, schlimmer, wie ein Furunkel am Arsch, das man nicht mehr weg kriegt."  
„Du bist echt unmöglich. Du und Edward werdet euch immer ähnlicher, weiß du das? Vielleicht solltet _ihr_ heiraten…"  
„Spinnst du? Wir würden uns nur gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen. Außerdem, wer soll dann die Frau spielen?", grinste er.  
Ich rollte mit den Augen und ging weg.

~#~#~#~

Etwas zuversichtlicher legte ich mir nach der Dusche Kleidung für den Abend raus. Schluckend zog ich die weißen Strapse hervor, die ich schon in Alice Laden bewundern durfte und fragte mich, ob ich es wirklich wagen sollte.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Naja, versuchen konnte ich es wenigstens. Ich zog mir also vorsichtig und ungeschickt jeden Straps einzeln hoch, streifte mir die passende Unterhose über und verband das Ganze mit Straps-Haltern. Ein kurzer, rosakarierter Rock bedeckte den Rest meiner Beine. Gut, so sah das alles nicht mehr ganz so provozierend aus. Immerhin sollte es nicht zu offensichtlich wirken, auch wenn Edward es wahrscheinlich eh durchschauen würde.  
Oben zog ich nur ein lockeres Shirt an, unter dem ich, nach einigem Überlegen, keinen BH anzog, und das mal die rechte Schulter und mal die linke sehen ließ. Ich hoffte, es würde auch den sexy Eindruck machen, der mir der Spiegel prophezeite. Denn unwohl fühlte ich mich doch etwas. Um es nicht zu übertreiben behielt ich dennoch flache Ballerinas an. In Stöckelschuhen käme ich doch zu unglaubwürdig rüber. In dem Aufzug jedenfalls.  
Während die Uhr tickte und ich im Vorzimmer auf Edward wartete, überlegte ich mir, wie ich ihn begrüßen sollte. Wir haben in letzter Zeit kaum miteinander geredet, und jetzt fröhlich und unbeschwert aufzutreten, kam mir seltsam vor. Ich nahm an, ich würde ihm einfach einen Waffenstillstand vorschlagen und versuchen, so locker wie möglich zu sein.  
Ich hörte Schlüssel klimpern und richtete mich auf dem kleinen Sofa auf.  
Um mich zu unterstützen, hatte Emmett sich wieder mal verdrückt; für ihn war das natürlich die perfekte Ausrede bei Rose, um dort aufzukreuzen. Eben ganz selbstlos, der Gute!  
Ich schwang meine Beine neben mich hoch und winkelte sie leicht an. Dann nahm ich mir ein Kissen und presste es nervös vor meine Brust. Als Edward vom Foyer in den Raum trat und mich erblickte, erstarrte er mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand.  
„Bella?" Verwunderung klang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Hey.", sagte ich gezwungen höflich. „Setz dich doch."  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Misstrauisch kniff er die Augen zusammen.  
„Yeah. Was sollte denn nicht in Ordnung sein?"  
Immer noch steif, bewegte sich Edward wieder, legte den Schlüssel auf die Anrichte und kam noch ein paar Schritte mehr in den Raum. Dabei sah er sich unheilvoll um, als erwarte er, dass ihn gleich ein Tier anspringen wollte.  
„Was machst du hier so alleine? Und wo ist Emmett?"  
„Ich habe auf dich gewartet und etwas gelesen." Ich deutete auf Shakespears ‚Macbeth', das auf dem Tisch lag. „Emmett ist bei Rose."  
„Mhm.", machte Edward nur und zog sich sein Jackett von den Schultern.  
„Ich… wollte mit dir reden, wenn das geht.", bat ich ihn unschuldig.  
„Natürlich. Über was?" Er hängte seine Jacke an den Kleiderständer.  
„Ich finde unsere Situation unmöglich. Wenn nicht unerträglich. Können wir nicht… Können wir nicht wieder ganz normal miteinander reden? Etwas zusammen unternehmen, oder einfach nur beisammen sitzen, ohne diese Spannung, bei der sich mir die Haare aufstellen?"  
„Ich bin glücklich, dass du das sagst. Mir geht es genau so. Doch, wie du weißt, liegt es nicht an mir, das zu ändern. Du verhältst dich mir gegenüber abweisend."  
„Ich weiß, und ich möchte das ändern."  
Edward setzte sich neben mich und lächelte zärtlich auf mich hinab. „Das ist schön!"  
„Möchtest du etwas machen?", fragte ich nach einem Moment.  
„Hast du da etwas im Sinn?" Innerlich erschrak ich ein wenig, aus Angst, dass er schon gemerkt haben könnte, aus welchem Grund ich wirklich Waffenstillstand schließen wollte. Um meinen Plan durchzuführen, musste Edward in meiner Nähe sein, und das würde er bloß, wenn er sich der irrigen Annahme hingab, es wäre alles wieder so wie vorher. Doch er sah bloß neugierig zu mir und ich entspannte mich wieder etwas. „Wir haben schon Ewigkeiten kein Schach mehr gespielt."  
Edward lachte. „Du weißt, dass du immer verlierst, oder?", grinste er.  
„Nicht, wenn du mich gewinnen lässt!", feixte ich zurück.  
„Einverstanden. Aber erst gehe ich mich duschen und ziehe mir etwas Lockeres an."  
Ich legte das Kissen beiseite und stand auf. „In Ordnung, ich warte im Wohnzimmer auf dich. Soll ich dir etwas machen? Kaffee, Tee? Oder etwas härteres?" Er zuckte merklich zusammen, schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah dann gemächlich an mir herab. Als er merkte, dass ich ihn immer noch fragend ansah, sagte er hastig „Ähm, ja… ja. Tu das!" und drehte sich schnell um und ging weg.  
Die Doppeldeutigkeit meiner Worte fiel mir erst jetzt auf und ich wurde heimlich rot. Aber ich freute mich diebisch und hoffte, seine Reaktion bedeutete etwas Gutes. Jedenfalls für mich…  
Ich lief in sein Wohnzimmer und machte ihm einen Scotch. ‚Single Malts' war sein liebstes alkoholisches Getränk und ich goss ihm großzügig davon ein. Ich fand, er musste ein wenig von seinem kühlen Kopf verlieren und lockerer werden. Mir machte ich einen Champagner auf.  
Ich stellte das Getränk für ihn hin, machte einen Schluck von meinem und holte das Schachbrett hervor, eines, das ich mit Emmett zusammen mal für ihn zu Weihnachten gekauft hatte. Es war komplett aus Glas.  
Nach einer Weile, in der ich schon alles vorbereitet, alle Figuren aufgestellt und mir noch ein weiteres Glas nachgefüllt hatte, kam Edward endlich herein. Er hatte seine Anzughosen gegen lockere Pyjamahosen getauscht, die ihm auf der Hüfte saßen. Dazu hatte er ein schwarzes T-Shirt angezogen, das an den richtigen Stellen eng anlag. Sein Haar war noch nass und ein dunkelblaues Handtuch lag ihm, wie eine Schlange, um die Schultern.  
Er sah zum Anbeißen aus!  
Ich zog meine Füße auf den Sitz und klopfte einladend neben mich. Langsam kam er auf mich zu und setzte sich steif, und ein gutes Stück weg von mir, hin. Ich zog den Couchtisch näher zu uns, damit wir die Figuren besser erreichen konnten und rückte dabei, so unauffällig wie möglich, mit meinem Hintern eine Sitzlänge an ihn ran.  
„Weiß oder schwarz?"  
„Bella, du weißt, wie scheißegal mir das ist, oder?", knurrte er und ich verdrehte meine Augen, ob seiner Griesgrämigkeit.  
„Gut, dann nimmst du schwarz. Passt zu deiner Stimmung!", ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, ihn zu foppen. Genervt sah er mich an. Ruhig machte ich meinen ersten Zug und er zog gleich nach.  
Überlegend starrte ich eine Weile das Brett an, merkte, wie er immer ungeduldiger wurde und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Weiter starrte ich darauf, bis Edward schließlich fauchte: „Was gibt's denn da zu überlegen? Mach endlich deinen Zug!"  
„Ich muss mir alles ganz genau überlegen. Immerhin brauche ich einen Plan, wenn ich dich schlagen will."  
„Verdammt noch mal, wir haben erst einen Zug gemacht. Da muss man nicht überlegen…"  
„Ist ja gut. Du solltest mal dein Temperament etwas zügeln, wie sollen wir denn sonst unser entspanntes Verhältnis wieder hinkriegen?"  
„Bella, du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn!" Er kniff sich mit zwei Fingern in die Augenhöhlen und atmete einmal tief ein.  
Ich grinste ihn an, beugte mich vor und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, dann machte ich meinen Zug und sagte: „Du kannst!"  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schaute er mich argwöhnisch an, und während er sich langsam vorbeugte und seinen Zug machte, nahm er nicht eine Sekunde seinen Blick von mir. Unruhig rutschte ich auf meinem Platz hin und her. Dann nahm ich mein Glas auf und nickte zu seinem hin. „Willst du nicht etwas trinken?" Ich machte einen großen Schluck von meinem Perlwein, um einen leichten Anflug von Nervosität zu vertreiben, verschluckte mich an der Kohlensäure und musste husten. Vorsichtig stellte ich das Glas ab, damit ich nicht noch mehr verschüttete, als ich es schon getan hatte. Ich stand auf und holte mir ein Küchentuch, das hinter der Theke lag. Im Gehen zog ich mein Shirt etwas runter und tupfte es ab, verfluchte mich dabei innerlich, so ein Tollpatsch zu sein. Das würde mir garantiert nicht weiterhelfen, Edward zu verführen.  
Als ich wieder saß, schaute ich auf und erstarrte, bei dem Blick, den mir Edward zuwarf. Seine Augen waren fast schwarz und er sah aus wie ein Tiger, der zum Sprung ansetzte. Ich wusste nicht sicher, ob sein Verhalten positiv war, doch ich entschied mich einfach mal davon auszugehen, schlang einen Arm um seinen und kuschelte mich an ihn. „Wer ist dran?" Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung mehr.  
Edward entzog sich mir und legte eine Hand auf meinen Oberarm. „Bella, bitte lass das. Das führt zu nichts Gutem. Versuch nicht, solche Spielchen mit mir zu treiben. Es könnte passieren, dass du zu weit gehst und dann passiert etwas, was wir beide später bereuen. Also noch mal. Bitte tu das nicht!"  
Ich schlang meine Arme um meinen Körper. Mir war auf einmal kalt. Schnell sagte ich: „Ich möchte einfach nur Zeit mit dir verbringen. Darf ich das jetzt auch nicht mehr? Wir haben früher so oft etwas unternommen oder einfach nur abends beisammen gesessen. Wenn du das nicht mehr willst, nicht mal mehr mein Freund sein willst, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich hier überhaupt noch soll." Deprimiert stand ich auf, aber fühlte auf der Stelle seine warmen, kräftigen Finger um mein Handgelenk. Ich sah zu ihm hinab.  
Sichtbar frustriert fuhr er sich mit der anderen Hand durch seine Haar. „Scheiße noch mal, Bella. Natürlich will ich dein Freund sein, aber das geht nicht, wenn du so etwas… und dich so an mich… ach verfickt!" Edward ließ mein Handgelenk los und rieb sich über sein Gesicht, dann richtete er sich wieder auf. „Wir müssen einfach einen gewissen Abstand wahren."  
„Das will ich aber nicht! Das haben wir nie getan, und es jetzt zu tun, ist als würden wir mehrere Schritte zurückgehen und nicht aufeinander zu." Ich setzte mich wieder hin und legte meine, zu Fäusten geballten Hände, auf meinen Schoß. „Ich hab doch nichts getan…", flüsterte ich mit leiser, trostloser Stimme.  
Edward zog mich schnell an sich, drückte meinen Kopf unter sein Kinn. „Du hast recht, Bella. Du hast nichts getan. Ich bin es, der alles falsch macht. Es war zum großen Teil auch meine Schuld, dass es so gekommen ist. Und das muss ich ändern! Ich muss damit klar kommen, dass du… nicht mehr mein kleines Mädchen bist."  
„Ist das denn wirklich so schlimm?", fragte ich und schlang meine beiden Arme um seine Mitte, bis ich meine Hände miteinander verschränken konnte. Er drückte mich ebenfalls fest an sich und ich spürte, wie er seine Wange auf meinen Kopf legte. „Mein Liebes, es ist nicht schlimm, eben nur sehr schwer für mich.", murmelte er. „Und ich muss einfach lernen, damit umzugehen."  
„Ich hab dich doch lieb, Edward. So sehr!" Ich rieb mein Gesicht an seinem Hals und unterdrückte einen wohligen Schauer, als der unglaublich verführerische Duft von seinem Shampoo in meine Nase drang.  
„Weißt du was? Ich nehme mir die nächsten Tage frei und dann machen wir was. Ganz egal, was. Du sagst wohin, und ich fahre!"  
Strahlend schaute ich zu ihm auf. „Ist das dein Ernst?"  
„Absolut!"  
„Danke." Gerührt umarmte ich ihn wieder.  
„Und? Weißt du schon etwas?"  
„Hmmm. Wir könnten mit deinem Boot rausfahren. Das vermodert schon längere Zeit unbenutzt im Hafen. Hoffentlich ist es überhaupt noch seetüchtig.", stichelte ich.  
„Bist du sicher? Wow, daran habe ich tatsächlich längere Zeit nicht mehr gedacht. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann vermisse ich das segeln ganz schön…"  
Segeln? Oh nein! „Ähm, was ist denn mit deiner Jacht. Da, wo der Motor die ganze Arbeit macht…", versuchte ich es.  
„Hm? Oh ja, die ist auch ganz nett.", sagte er geistesabwesend. „Ich frage Emmett und Jasper, ob sie Zeit und Lust haben. Dann brauchen wir noch ein weiteres Besatzungsmitglied, das Ahnung hat…", machte er schon Pläne.  
Und ich sah derweilen verzweifelt drein. Das habe ich ja toll hingekriegt. Eine romantische Fahrt zu zweit kann ich wohl abschreiben, dachte ich wehmütig.  
Zärtlich lächelte ich ihn an, während er eifrig Pläne schmiedete. Das hatte er früher immer geliebt. Wie war es eigentlich dazu gekommen, dass es so in Vergessenheit geriet? Hatte er in den letzten drei Jahren gar nichts mehr in der Art unternommen?  
Jetzt jedenfalls glänzten seine Augen und ich war froh, es angesprochen zu haben. Wenn er endlich mal wieder entspannt einem Hobby nachgehen konnte, ohne andauernd von seiner Arbeit abgelenkt zu werden, dann war ich mehr als zufrieden. Und ich fing jetzt auch an, mich zu freuen. Wenn Alice und Rosalie mitkommen würden, wovon ich ausging, dann hätten Edward und ich auch eine gewisse Zweisamkeit. Doch bei seinem nächsten Satz riss ich ungläubig meinen Kopf hoch.  
„Tanya hatte mal erzählt, ihr Vater sei ein großer Segler und dass sie als Kind und Jugendliche ständig mit auf Tour war. Sie müsste Ahnung haben."  
„OH NEIN, die kommt nicht mit!" rief ich verzweifelt.  
Überrascht sah Edward mich an. „Bella, wenn wir mit der ‚Mauna Kea' rausfahren wollen, brauchen wir eine Crew von vier Leuten. Zu dritt können wir sie nicht manövrieren."  
„Wir sind zu viert, oder hast du mich schon wieder ausgeschlossen? Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Alice ihren Verlobten alleine wegfahren lässt und Emmett würde Rosalie wahrscheinlich über seine Schulter werfen, wenn sie nicht mit wollte, nur damit er ja keine Stunde von ihr getrennt sein müsste. Also, wenn etwas zu tun ist, schaffen wir das garantiert!"  
„Kennt ihr denn die Fachsprache? Wisst ihr, was zu tun ist, wenn ich sage ‚_Setzt das Fall_' und ‚_Löst die Curryklemme_'? Was ist mit Begriffen wie _schiften_ oder _backholen_ und _backbrassen_? Weißt du, was ich mit _Bugspriet_ oder _Bugstrahlruder_ meine?"  
„Dann sagst du mir eben, 'Das ist das kleine blöde, seltsam aussehende Hebel-Ding, das nach oben geschoben werden muss', und dann tue ich das! Doch wenn du dich schon mit der Schlampe treffen musst, dann will ich dabei gewiss nicht zuschauen!" Wütende Tränen verwischten mir die Sicht. Ich hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll. „Weißt du was? Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Tu's! Lad' sie ein! Ich will dir gewiss nicht im Weg stehen, wenn du rumhuren willst." Ich war schon halb zur Tür hinaus, als ich Edward etwas umschmeißen und fluchen hörte. Doch ich schmiss die Wohnzimmertür hinter mir zu und ging auf die andere Seite des Appartements in mein Zimmer.  
Und schon wieder stand ich hier, heulend und schluchzend. Ich ging auf den Schrank zu und holte meinen Rucksack hervor. Dann lief ich ins Badezimmer und warf Zahnbürste, Seife, Creme und Haarbürste rein. Gerade als ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer trat, krachte die Tür auf und schlug gegen die Wand. Edward stand breitbeinig und stinksauer aussehend auf der Türschwelle und schaute sich um. Als er mich entdeckte, kam er auf mich zu.  
Ihn ignorierend drehte ich mich zum Schrank und zog eine Schublade auf.  
„Bella, verdammt, das war doch nur so ein Gedanke. Tanya ist auch eine Freundin und ich habe nicht nachgedacht, als ich das vorgeschlagen habe. Scheiße, ich habe nicht vor, wieder eine Affäre mit ihr anzufangen. Nur, sie völlig aus meinem Leben zu verbannen, wäre nicht fair. Wir waren länger befreundet, als das wir Sex hatten. Sie ist gut und hat es nicht verdient, so abgeschoben zu werden. Ich hab an sie gedacht, weil ich eine Zeitlang viel mit ihr übers Segeln gesprochen habe und ich weiß, dass sie Ahnung hat.  
Wir wollten etwas zusammen machen und wenn du sie nicht dabei haben willst, dann wird sie eben nicht mitkommen. Damit ist alles geklärt…"  
Ich ignorierte ihn weiter und räumte eine Unterhose, einen BH, Socken, eine Hose und einen Pullover ein.  
„Was tust du da?"  
„Es wird Zeit, dass ich das tue, weshalb ich her gekommen bin. Lernen auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen."  
„Oooh nein, das wirst du schön bleiben lassen!" Edward riss mir die Tasche aus der Hand.  
„Ich werde dir die Sachen selbstverständlich bezahlen…"  
„SAG MAL, WILLST DU MICH VERARSCHEN?" Ich zuckte vor dem rasenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen zurück. „Machst du mich extra so stinksauer, damit ich mich vergesse? Du weißt verdammt genau, wie wenig mir dieser materielle Scheiß bedeutet. Ich lasse dich ganz sicher nicht irgendwo herrenlos umherziehen, damit dir weiß Gott was passiert. UND DU WEISST, DAS WIRD ES! Und wenn du mir jetzt nicht sofort verzeihst und wir ganz gemütlich diese scheiß Segeltour machen, dann schwöre ich bei Gott, RASTE ICH AUS!"  
Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. Er stand absolut ruhelos, beinahe panisch, da. Seine Hände zitterten und wussten nicht wohin. Ständig fuhren sie in seine Haare, dann vergruben sie sich in seinen Hosentaschen und hoben sich wieder, um in seine Augen zu kneifen. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und hastig.  
Als ich nichts sagte und ihn weiterhin nur mit großen Augen anschaute, ließ er irgendwann kraftlos seine Arme fallen und seufzte laut auf, während er sich auf mein Bett niederließ. „Ich mache alles nur noch schlimmer."  
Ich starrte auf ihn herab und murmelte erstickt „Ja.".  
Edward sah nach mehreren stillen Sekunden zu mir auf.  
„Du bedeutest mir mehr als sie. Das müsstest du doch wissen."  
„Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Woher auch? Diesen Eindruck vermittelst du mir nicht. Momentan fühle ich mich nur ziemlich ungeliebt und unwillkommen. Und sie ist nicht die gute Kumpelin, für die du sie hältst. Sie ist ein Miststück! Und du weiß, es braucht viel, bis ich von einem anderen Menschen so rede."  
„Gott verdammt, Bella. Ich benehme mich wie der letzte Dreck und ich bin ein absoluter Riesenarsch." Edward ließ sich mit seinem Rücken auf mein Bett fallen. Ich schaute ihn weiterhin nur an und sagte wieder leise: „Ja."  
„Und ein Vollidiot!"  
„Ja."  
Sein Mundwinkel und die Augenbraue darüber gingen schelmisch hoch. Reuevoll sah er mich an. „Du stimmst mit mir in allen Punkten überein?"  
„Ja."  
Leicht hoffnungsvoll lächelnd setzte er sich wieder auf. „Was kann ich tun, damit du mir vergibst?"  
Da kam mir ein Gedanke. Innerlich teuflisch grinsend sagte ich: „Jacob kommt mit!"  
„WAS?"  
„Jacob Black kommt mit!"  
„Vergiss es!"  
„Gut!" Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und lief Richtung Tür.  
„Du machst es mir saumäßig schwer, Isabella, habe ich recht?"  
Bei der Tür blieb ich stehen, drehte mich aber nicht um.  
Dann hörte ich Edward ganz tief Luft holen und genauso intensiv wieder ausatmen  
„Verdammt, in Ordnung. Der Wichser darf mit. Vielleicht kann er uns ja romantische Liedchen trällern, während wir Männer die Arbeit machen!", sagte er verächtlich.  
Großzügig lächelnd und den Kopf hocherhoben drehte ich mich um und sah ihn an.  
Böse sah er mich an. „Freu dich nicht zu früh. Das könnte ein Nachspiel haben!"  
„Ist das eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen?", fragte ich.  
„Was wäre dir denn lieber, hm?"  
„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut!"


	10. Kapitulation

_Für Alice08! ;D Lieben Dank für dein Review..._

* * *

**9. **_**Kapitulation**_

* * *

Jake gab mir einen Stoß und ich fiel lachend rückwärts ins Meer. Prustend, doch immer noch lachend, tauchte ich wieder auf. Das hatte man eben davon, wenn man sich mit einem so eingebildeten Kerl, wie Jake Black, anlegte. Er war ein empfindliches Ekel! Und das sagte ich ihm auch.

"Bella, es gibt eins bei einem Mann, bei dem man niemals scherzen darf und das ist, seine Männlichkeit in Frage zu stellen.", knurrte er beleidigt von dem erhöhten Podest aus und sah auf mich herunter, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt.

"Ich hab' doch nur darauf hingewiesen, dass, wenn du jetzt schon nicht mehr kannst,..."

"Jaja, ich hab's begriffen!", fiel Jake mir ins Wort. "Doch kleine Rotzgören wie dich schlage ich allemal." Damit sprang er mir mit dem Kopf voran hinterher und ich tauchte kreischend weg. Ich schwamm einmal um das Boot herum und als ich wieder an die Wasseroberfläche kam, blitzten mich zwei zusammengekniffene grüne Augen an. Sofort wurde ich rot, warum auch immer. Edward drehte sich um, als er gerufen wurde und ich kletterte auf die Badeplattform der ‚Mauna Kea'. Als ich mein Handtuch nicht finden konnte, nachdem ich mich umgeblickt hatte, griff ich einfach nach Jakes und stieg die Leiter rauf, um zu den anderen zu gelangen. Auf dem Weg dahin sah ich in meinem Augenwinkel etwas Helles aufblitzen. Da, verlassen von aller Welt, schwamm mein Handtuch und war gerade dabei unterzugehen. _Grrrr, Jacob!_

Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, sind alle mitgekommen. Rosalie und Alice lagen auf dem erhöhten Deck nebeneinander in der Sonne und unterhielten sich leise miteinander. Emmett saß bei ihnen und ärgerte immer noch, wie ich sah, gelegentlich Rose, indem er sie anstupste, ihr die Sonne stahl oder mit irgendwas nass machte. Es amüsierte ihn köstlich, dass sie sich so schnell aufregte. Ihre Schimpftiraden unterbrach er dann immer mit einem Kuss, was sie erfolgreich still stellte.

Jasper stand am Steuer und Edward saß neben ihm auf der Reling, die Ellenbogen auf die angewinkelten Knie gestützt, ein Bier in der Hand, die Haare durcheinander, die Haut glänzend -_Gott, er war so wunderschön_ -. Auch diese beiden unterhielten sich angeregt.

Ein lautes Tapsen hinter mir machte mich auf Jacobs Anwesenheit bemerkbar, und riss mich aus meinem offenkundigen Gaffen.

"Krieg' ich gefälligst mein Handtuch wieder!?", forderte ein tropfender Jake.

"Du kannst gerne meines benutzen, wenn du es wieder aus dem Meer gefischt hast." Ich wollte mich schon abwenden, als Jake plötzlich um meine Taille griff und das Handtuch, das darum geschlungen war, packte und sich damit und mit meinem schon getrockneten Körper abtrocknete.

"Iiiiihh, Jake, lass das!"

"Du bist doch nicht aus Zucker, oder etwa doch?", raunte er mir zu.

"Sie möchte einfach nicht nach nassem Hund stinken." Edward kam die Treppe vom Oberdeck runter auf uns zu. "Und das kann ich gut nachvollziehen!"

"Ich rieche ganz vorzüglich. Stimmt's, Schneckchen?" Jake stieß mich mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite und grinste auf mich herab. Ich wollte ihm schon wütend Kontra geben, als ich es mir anders überlegte.

Ich beugte mich vor und schnupperte am Hals von Jacob. "Also, wenn so Hund riecht, dann hätte ich liebend gerne auch eine Portion davon zum Lunch."

Jake lachte auf und sagte: "Das wusste ich!"

Als Jake seinen Arm um mich legen wollte, griff Edward danach und zog ihn fort. "Wenn wir uns mal kurz unterhalten könnten, Black!?"

"Hey!", rief ich hinterher. "Nimm' mir nicht meinen Spielgefährten weg!" Hämisch grinsend drehte ich mich um und ging hoch zu Jasper, nahm den Platz von Edward ein.

"Du lässt ihm nicht viele Auswege, stimmt's?", deutete Jasper ganz richtig, während er weiterhin das Boot manövrierte und nach vorne sah.

"Sollte ich? In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt, richtig?"

"Ich fürchte Liebe mit Edward Cullen ist gleichbedeutend mit Krieg, Schätzchen."

"Umso mehr ein Grund die harten Geschütze auszufahren. Im Übrigen gefällt mit Jake mit jedem Mal besser. Vielleicht ist er ja eine gute zweite Wahl."

Jaspers Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben. "Dazu wird es nicht kommen, glaube mir. Das würde Ed' niemals dulden."

"Tja, nur hat _Ed' _rein gar nichts mit dieser Entscheidung zu tun. Die treffe ich ganz allein! Und in dieser Beziehung wäre der männliche Part wenigstens nicht abgeneigt. Das ist mit der Zeit nämlich ganz schön Selbstbewusstsein fressend."

"Er will dir doch nur zeigen, dass er immer für dich da sein wird. Dass du immer auf ihn zählen kannst. Er wird dich nicht eines Tages rausschmeißen und sich nicht mehr kümmern. Er will dir damit sagen, dass du, egal in was, jederzeit zu ihm kommen kannst."

"Falsch! Er will mir damit sagen: _'Du darfst alles das nicht, was mir nicht gefällt. Was ich dir sage, wird gemacht und selbst wenn ich das Gegenteil meine, musst du erkennen, dass es mir eigentlich gar nicht passt und dann darfst du es auch nicht tun.'"_, sagte ich mit tief verstellter Stimme, bevor ich wieder normal weiter redete. _„_Wie soll man da durchsteigen?!Es ist so unglaublich verwirrend. Er weiß doch selber nicht, was er eigentlich will."

"Oooh, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Edward weiß, was er will. Schon immer. Sonst wäre er nicht so weit gekommen."  
"Das ist ja noch schlimmer. Dann treibt er mich also vorsätzlich in den Wahnsinn!"

Jasper lachte leise. "Du bist aber auch nicht leicht zu händeln."

"Was ist denn an mir kompliziert?", fragte ich entrüstet.

"Du bist ein unheimlicher Starrkopf und musst immer das letzte Wort haben." Er kniff mich in die Wange und ich schlug verärgert seine Hand weg. Kichernd zog er sie weg, bevor ich sie ihm abbeißen konnte.

Besorgt schaute ich aufs Unterdeck. Hoffentlich stritten sich die beiden nicht. Dann sah ich an Jasper vorbei, als ich, wie auf Kommando, Jacob und Edward wiederkommen sah. Beide hatten die Fäuste geballt und... war das ein Feilschen, das ich an Jakes linkem Auge wahrnahm?

Ich sprang von der Brüstung runter und ging schnellen Schrittes auf die beiden zu. "Was habt ihr getan?", verlangte ich zu wissen.

"Wir haben uns nur unterhalten!", sagte Edward gelassen. Als er näher kam, konnte ich sehen, dass er auch eine kleine Blessur an seiner Unterlippe hatte.

"Das sehe ich!", sagte ich sarkastisch. "Was hast du getan?" Ich drehte mich fuchsteufelswild zu Jake um, der mich daraufhin erschrocken anschaute.

"Ich? Was hab _ich_ denn getan?"

"Ihr habt euch geprügelt! Und du hast ihn dabei verletzt!" Mit ausgestrecktem Finger zeigte ich auf Edward, dem jetzt das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel lief. Ich wurde blass und merkte, wie sich bei mir alles drehte. Beinahe schon konnte ich das Blut selber schmecken.

Hastig nahm ich das Handtuch von meiner Taille und tupfte vorsichtig an Edwards Mund rum. Ich achtete sorgfältig darauf, nicht auf die Verletzung zu sehen, schaute an ihm vorbei und traf auf Jakes ungläubige Augen. Wütend fauchte ich ihn an:

"Warum musstest du dich auch darauf einlassen? Du weißt doch langsam, wie aufbrausend er ist. Bist du jetzt stolz auf dich? Er _BLUTET_!" Mir wurde immer schwindliger, als das weiße Handtuch zusehends rotgetränkter wurde. Meine Sicht verwischte sich. Edwards Hand legte sich auf meine und nahm mir das Handtuch weg. Dann schlang er einen Arm um meine Taille und presste meinen Kopf mit der rechten Hand fest an seinen Brustkorb.

"Atme tief ein und aus, Bella.", murmelte er mir ins Ohr. "Es ist nur ein bisschen Blut. Du weißt doch aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es viel schlimmer aussieht, als es ist." Ich tat, wie mir gesagt wurde und machte einen tiefen Atemzug.

"Geht es ihr gut?", hörte ich Jacobs besorgte Stimme.

"Mmmmh.", brummte Edward zurück. "Bei Blut verliert sie nur die völlige Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Dass es nur ein winziger Kratzer ist, spielt dabei keine Rolle. Und dass dein halbes Gesicht morgen aufs doppelte angeschwollen sein wird, wird ihr überhaupt nichts ausmachen, solange kein Blut zu sehen ist." Ich hörte das zufriedene Grinsen aus seiner Stimme und da es mir wieder etwas besser ging, stemmte ich mich gegen den Druck seiner Hand und schnauzte jetzt _ihn_ an.

"Es freut mich zu hören, dass du so selbstzufrieden mit dir zu sein scheinst. Warum musst du, verdammt nochmal, immer so bestimmend sein? Kann man nicht mehr vernünftig mit dir reden? Was hat Jake denn getan, dass du schon wieder ausflippen musstest? Du bist ein wirklich furchtbarer Mensch! Anstatt ein bisschen Spaß zusammen zu haben, benimmst du dich wie ein Verrückter..." Edward schnitt mir das Wort ab. _Mit seinem Mund!_ Und erfolgreicher hätte er mit etwas anderem nicht sein können. Ich schloss die Augen und driftete ab. Doch leider währte es nicht lange, denn als ich Blut schmeckte, war es die letzte Empfindung, die ich wahrnahm.

~#~#~#~

"Ich denke, du kennst sie so gut! Wie kann man nur so blöd sein..."

"Ich hab nicht dran gedacht, o.k.?"

"Das hilft doch jetzt alles nichts. Sie wird bestimmt bald wieder aufwachen."

"Geht mal aus dem Weg. Ich hab da was."

"Wehe, du gehst damit auch nur einen Schritt näher an sie ran. Dann bist du fällig!"

"Hey wir wollen doch alle unseren Ausflug genießen. Und das geht nur dann, wenn unser Häschen wieder fit ist. Also lasst mich..."

"Einen Schritt, Emmett!", drohte Edward. Langsam konnte ich den Stimmenwirrwarr auseinanderhalten.

"Wartet mal, ich glaube, sie bewegt sich." Das kam von Rosalie.

"Bella?" Ein Schatten fiel über mich.

"Edward?" Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und er half mir dabei. Ich blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht und hielt mir eine Hand über die Augen, um Edward anzusehen.

"Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe nicht mehr dran gedacht, Baby. Es hat aber aufgehört zu bluten."

"Na dann…", murmelte ich und spitzte die Lippen und senkte meine Augen wieder auf Halbmast. Doch ich hörte ihn nur kichern. "Bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Schau dich erst mal um!"

Das tat ich dann auch und wurde puterrot, als ich die Menge an Zuschauern sah, die in einem Halbkreis um mich herum standen.

Ich lag auf dem Sonnendeck, das vorher noch Rose und Alice als Sonnenbank gedient hatte und war Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit. Bis auf Jacob, der Edward mürrisch ansah, grinsten alle auf mich herab, als ich sie der Reihe nach anguckte. Emmett sah ein bisschen enttäuscht auf den Eimer in seiner Hand runter. Dann grinste er teuflisch und ließ den Inhalt auf Edwards Kopf saußen. Ein Schwall kaltes Meerwasser schwappte über uns und ich bekam einiges davon in meinen Mund. Ich keuchte auf und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, und als ich die Augen wieder aufmachte, sah ich Edward schon hinter Emmett her saußen, der aufgrund seiner Körpermasse keine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Und als Edward ihn erwischte, packte er ihn mit einem Arm um den Hals, den anderen um ein Bein und hievte ihn über die Reling. Das sah sehr anstrengend aus, da sich Emmett verzweifelt wehrte. Doch zufrieden grinsend drehte sich Edward um und klopfte sich die Hände ab.

"Gib Vollgas, Jasper, damit wir ihn endlich loswerden.", lachte er fröhlich.

"Ein verlockender Gedanke, nicht?", kam die Antwort.

Ich lächelte verträumt, als ich Edward zusah. Jetzt war er wie ausgewechselt und ich liebte diese verspielte Seite an ihm. Was wohl der Grund für diesen Stimmungsumschwung war? Edward setzte sich wieder zu mir und Jacob ging, um Emmett aus dem Wasser zu fischen. Doch als ich meinen Blick schon abwenden und auf Edwards Gesicht richten wollte, sah ich noch, wie der ihn zum Dank ebenfalls ins kühle Nass zog.

Edward griff nach einem frischen, großen Handtuch, das neben mir bereit lag (ist wohl während meiner Bewusstlosigkeit besorgt worden) und wickelte es um mich.

"Emmett, das Handtuch ist nass geworden. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass du Bella ein neues holst!", schrie Edward übers ganze Schiff, dass mir die Ohren klingelten.

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich lieg ja in der Sonne.", versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Schief grinste er mich an. „Warum nur musst du auch in jedes Desaster reiten, wie ein Westernstar in den Sonnenuntergang? Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, weißt du das? Was soll ich nur mir dir machen?"

Schüchtern lächelte ich zurück, als er mir ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und hinter mein Ohr strich.

„Tut mir leid…", flüsterte ich.

„Was denn?"

„Dass ich dir so viele Probleme bereite und dein Leben durcheinander bringe. Ich möchte dir wirklich nicht zur Last fallen. Aber anscheinend besteht mein Körper zu 65% aus Wasser und zu 35% aus Katastrophional."

„Mindestens. Wenn nicht sogar nur aus höchstens 55% Wasser, 35% Katastrophional und noch wenigstens 10% Unheil-Phosphat." Ich kicherte.

„Bella, du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass du nichts getan hast, wofür du dich zu entschuldigen brauchst. Ich war diesmal der Vollidiot…"

„Und du weißt, dass ich das nicht meine!"

Er seufzte leise. „Ich weiß… Hör zu, Bella…"

Doch bevor er noch eine Silbe sagen konnte, stießen Rose und Alice wieder zu uns. Sie hatten sich wohl ebenfalls eine Abkühlung gegönnt. Edward deutete mir noch schnell mit dem Mund „Später" an und drehte sich dann zu den beiden.

„…nimm den Rat einer guten Freundin an. Nimm Lachsfarben! Das wird ein unglaublicher Kontrast…"

„Nein, ich will safrangelb!", sagte Alice bockig.

„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich. So ein großer Farbunterschied ist das doch gar nicht, und zusammen mit den Gestecks und den Kleidern…"

„Ich will Safrangelb!"

„Grrrrr…"

„Geht es hier um was ganz Spezielles oder sollten wir uns lieber gar nicht erst einmischen?", fragte Edward zaghaft.

„Einmischen ist völlig unmöglich bei dieser Frau. Sie nimmt keinen vernünftigen Ratschlag an. Dabei war ich schon auf x Hochzeiten."

Alice seufzte. „Es geht um die Blumenarrangements." Und an Rose gewandt: „Und es ist _meine_ Hochzeit! Wenn du mal heiratest, kannst du ja kackgelb nehmen."

„LACHS ! ! !"

„Wie auch immer."

„Grrrrr…"

Mein Kichern wurde langsam zu einem lauten Gackern. „Ihr seid einfach zum schießen.", brachte ich glucksend heraus. „Zum Glück wart ihr beide nicht meine Hochzeitsplaner." Sobald ich es ausgesprochen hatte, bereute ich es auch schon, als die Stimmung unisono den Bach runterging. Innerlich schlug ich mir dreimal auf den Kopf. Dumme Bella… dumme Bella… dumme Bella…

Mal abgesehen davon, dass es auf meiner Hochzeit keine Blumenarrangements gab, über die man sich hätte streiten können, war die Hochzeit… nun mal keine echte gewesen.

_Und sollte nicht erwähnt werden,_ Bella!

Nervös blinzelte ich Edward an, der aber das Gesicht komplett abgewandt hatte, und ich somit sein Gemüt nicht bestimmen konnte.

Plötzlich stand er auf. „Ich seh' mal, was Jasper da so treibt. Ich hab das Gefühl, der Richtungswinkel ist nicht mehr ganz korrekt." Das hatte verdammt bemüht fröhlich geklungen.

Das erste Mal seit Wochen, kam die Hochzeit wieder zur Sprache und ich dumme Kuh musste es in einem Augenblick fröhlicher Kameradschaft tun. Seufzend stand ich auf, um mich _nochmal_ zu entschuldigen, doch Alice packte mich am Arm.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Gehen, das alte Klima wieder herstellen."

„Ach was, lass mal. Er ist ein großer Junge, er packt das schon. Und wenn nicht; dann wird es allerhöchste Zeit, dass er lernt, nicht immer alles so todernst zu nehmen. Zumal er ja nicht ganz unschuldig an eurem Dilemma ist."

„Wie geht's dir denn?", fragte mich Rose mitfühlend, doch immer noch distanziert.

„Ist schon gut, Rose. Ich nehm dir das nicht mehr übel." Ich lächelte sie vorsichtig an.

„Du musst wissen, ich hab mein Bruder einen Kinnhaken verpasst, der sich sehen lässt.", sagte sie mir mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. „Erst daraufhin ließ sich Emmett wieder erweichen", brummelte sie leise vor sich hin, doch sprach dann schnell weiter: „Was nicht heißen soll, dass ich es nur deswegen getan habe…"

„Ist schon gut, Rose. Ich meinte sowieso nicht das mit James. Sondern _Tanya_.", den Namen spie ich.

„Oh…"

„Sie ist nicht sehr nett zu mir. Doch scheinbar bin ich die einzige, die ihr sanftmütiges Wesen vollkommen auskosten darf. Ich Glückliche!"

„Ich werde mal mit ihr reden…"

„Sinnlos!"

„Sie wird bestimmt einsehen…"

„Kannste vergessen!" Jetzt war _ich_ bockig. Doch das war mir egal. "Ich will nicht mit ihr befreundet sein. Ich will nur, dass wir wie zwei Erwachsene damit umgehen, dass wir den gleichen Typen mögen. Ich kann ja verstehen, warum sie ihn für sich will."

Rosalie seufzte und legte lieb ihre Hand auf meine und drückte sie sanft.

„Wie? Sie ‚grrrrst' du nicht an?" Alice nahm den Eimer, den Emmett vorhin zur Seite geschmissen hatte, und schüttete den letzten Rest über Rosalies Kopf, dann stellte sie ihn wieder betont langsam hin, lehnte sich hochnäsig zurück und setzte sich ihre Sonnenbrille auf.

Rose setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Verflucht, Alice, ich wollte meine Haare nicht nass machen. Jetzt darf ich wieder zum Friseur…"

Sofort hörte ich nicht mehr zu und wendete stattdessen meinen Oberkörper zum Steuer, an dem Edward jetzt stand. Ich erwischte ihn noch kurz, wie er mich brütend anstarrte, als er schnell den Blick aufrichtete und so tat, als würde ihn die Welt nichts angehen.

Das brachte mich zum Lächeln, aus dem immer mehr ein Grinsen wurde. Und als ich ihn weiterhin offenkundig anstarrte und angrinste, schaute er mir immer wieder zögernd in die Augen, bis alle Dämme brachen und er mich zurück anlächelte.

Eine Missstimmung weniger, die wir klären mussten. _Gut!_

~#~#~#~

Völlig erschöpft traten Rose und Emmett, und Edward und ich in unsere Penthauswohnung. Zum Ende hin wurde das Segeln dann doch noch sehr anstrengend. Da starker Wind aufgekommen war, mussten wir alle mit anpacken. Nun ja, jedenfalls bis sich mein Fuß in der Takelage verheddert hatte und ich beinahe von Bord geweht wurde. Ab da hatte der Spaß für Edward aufgehört. Blass vor Wut und Angst hatte er mich gepackt –_und mit gepackt meine ich, er hat mich unter den Arm geklemmt_ - und in die Kajüte gesperrt. Ja, er hatte mich tatsächlich eingesperrt, während ich mich für den Rest der Fahrt damit verausgabt hatte, gegen die Tür zu hämmern und dabei hemmungslos zu meckern.

„Tja, Kükchen, das war ja eine aufregende Achterbahnfahrt, he?", grinste mich Emmett an und zerstruwwelte mir die Haare, was mir vor Erschöpfung und der Tatsache, dass meine Haare eh einem Strohhaufen glichen, nichts ausmachte.

Edward hingegen knurrte: „Emmett, du kannst am besten gleich in die Küche gehen und Essen machen, es sei denn du schaffst es, für die nächste Stunde deine übergroße Klappe zu halten, dann darfst du etwas bestellen."

„Eine Stunde? Nee, das schaffe ich nicht. Komm, Babe. Schau dem Meister beim Schaffen zu. Da wirst du staunen…" Daraufhin griff er nach Roses Hand und zog sie Richtung Küche. Kichernd folgte sie ihm, warf mir aber noch ein Augenzwinkern zu.

Ich glaube, Rose könnte ich wohl doch noch lieb gewinnen.

„Wollen wir in mein Wohnzimmer gehen? Ich glaub, ich brauch einen Drink." Ohne auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten, schritt er davon.

Ich aber ging in mein Zimmer mit dem angrenzenden Bad und duschte erst mal ausgiebig. Als ich fertig war und mir den Bademantel übergezogen hatte, inspizierte ich meinen Kleiderschrank. Doch ich fand nichts, was meiner Stimmung entsprach. Dank Alice! Hatte ich das schon erwähnt?

Kurz wünschte ich mir, meinen bequemen Frotteeschlafanzug nicht verkauft zu haben. Doch dann kam mir eine Idee, wie ich mein Dilemma lösen könnte. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich mich aus dem Zimmer, ging den Flur, der um die Küche herumführte –_aus der ich Schmatzgeräuche hörte!_-, am Wohnzimmer vorbei und in Edwards Schlafräume. Dort zog ich sämtliche Schubladen und Schranktüren auf, bis ich einigermaßen passende Boxershorts und ein dazu abgestimmtes T-Shirt fand.

So gekleidet begab ich mich nun auch ins Wohnzimmer und fand Edward auf dem Sofa sitzend, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, den Drink in seiner Hand schon geleert, vor.

Schüchtern ging ich auf ihn zu.

Entweder der Tollpatsch Isabella hatte endlich gelernt lautlos zu sein, oder aber ‚mein Herz' war eingeschlafen. Da mir die zweite Möglichkeit wahrscheinlicher schien, schlich ich jetzt extra vorsichtig an ihn heran.

Er sah so jung und entspannt aus, wie er so dalag, beinahe verletzlich. Und ich kam mir dabei noch unwürdiger vor, ihn für mich zu beanspruchen. Ich fragte mich, ob es nicht doch sehr gemein war, ihn so zu belasten. Offensichtlich ging ihm das alles sehr nahe. Doch was es wirklich war, das ihn plagte, konnte ich immer noch nicht erkennen. Ich sagte mir, wenn er mich jetzt nicht so liebte, wie ich es brauchte, würde er es niemals tun. Aber ich wusste auch, er hatte mich lieb und wollte mich nicht verlieren. Und so ich auch nicht.

Ich glaube, in diesem Moment gab ich es auf. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Leid über uns bringen, wie ich es schon getan hatte. Vielleicht war Jake ja doch nicht so schlecht…

In diesem Moment bewegte sich Edward, öffnete die Augen und setzte sich müde auf. „Bella." Verdutzt schaute er mich an. „Ich dachte, du würdest nicht mehr kommen."

Leicht lächelte ich. „Wieso denn das?"

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern.

Zaghaft setzte ich mich neben ihn, doch mit mehr Abstand, als mein Körper verlangte. „Edward?", wagte ich mich zögernd vor. „Ist es wirklich völlig hoffnungslos für mich?"

Er räusperte sich und ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit. „Ich glaube, es ist besser so. Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert, Isabella."

Ich nickte und sah auf meine Hände.

„In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nicht solch eine Angst erlebt, wie heute, als ich dich in der Takelage sah. Bitte gib ein bisschen mehr Acht auf dich, Bella." Zärtliche strich er mir mein Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es mir je verzeihen könnte, wenn dir etwas geschieht. Du bist meine Familie. Alles was ich habe."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich werde zukünftig besser acht geben."

„Wenn es nicht so schlimm wäre, was dir alles zustößt, könnte man beinahe darüber lachen, dass du in den paar Wochen, seit du hier bist, von einem Missgeschick in das nächste platzt."

„Emmett jedenfalls kann darüber lachen."

Edward grunzte kurz zustimmend.

„Er weiß aber eben auch, dass solange ich in eurer Nähe bin, ihr auf mich aufpasst." Aufmunternd lächelte ich ihn an. „Und das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen."

„Komm her, meine Kleine. Was sitzt du so weit weg?", grinste er.

„Du hast gesagt, wir sollen Abstand wahren."

„Wirklich? Das hab ich gesagt? Du weißt doch, dass aus meinem Mund nur Unsinn kommt… Was hast du da eigentlich an?" Stirnrunzelnd sah er mich an, als er mich zu sich zog.

Errötend schaute ich ihn an. „Ich habe nichts Einfaches und Bequemes in meinem Kleiderschrank. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus."

„Ach, Unsinn! Selbstverständlich nicht. Nimm dir, was du brauchst."

Wir drückten unsere Körper fest aneinander und ich sagte leise: „Ich liebe dich." Als er sich daraufhin versteifte, sagte ich schnell. „Nimm es einfach an, o.k.? Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Und ich werde immer für dich da sein, solange du mich lässt!"

„Ach, Kleines…"

„Schluss mit ernsten Gesprächen. Wir haben noch immer nicht unsere Schachpartie beendet. Ich werde immer besser."

„Ja, so wie du die einzelnen Züge durchdenkst, wirst du mal ein Meister…"

Spielerich stupste ich ihn mit meiner Schulter an. „Na komm, viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr bis zum Essen… Doch halt! Wenn ich nochmal drüber nachdenke, braucht Emmett wohl doch länger zum Zubereiten. Er genießt gerade die Vorspeise…!"

~#~#~#~

Das Abendessen lief sehr entspannt ab. Wie früher! Auch Edward sah irgendwie gelöst aus, was mich in meinem Beschluss, ihn mir aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, bestärkte. Emmett machte seine üblichen Späße und Rosalie sah sehr derangiert aus, was mich ein bisschen neidisch werden ließ, aber sie lachte auch und verlieh Emmett für seine Kochkunst einen Orden. Ich wunderte mich über ihre Reaktion. Anscheinend hatte sie vorher nie etwas gegessen, das Emmett zubereitet hat. Aber dann wiederum hatten sie in ihrer Wohnung wohl was Besseres zu tun, was mich gleich nochmal vor Neid erblassen ließ. Doch ich freute mich sehr für Emmett. Er hatte verdient, so glücklich zu sein.

Und als wir so dasaßen, happy, weil wir einfach zusammen waren, Späße machten, uns gegenseitig aufzogen und auch über ernste Themen unterhielten, entschied ich mich, morgen Jake anzurufen und ihn um ein Date bitten... da ich _das hier_ auf keinen Fall verlieren wollte.


	11. Date mit Jake

**10.**_**Date mit Jake**_

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wollte ich mein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen. Unruhig hatte ich mich in der Nacht umher gewälzt und gefragt, ob es auch das Richtige wäre. Doch dann hatte ich mir wieder und wieder den schönen Abend mit meiner Familie hervor gerufen und daran gedacht, wie lustig und entspannt ich auch mit Jake sein konnte, und hatte meine Bedenken einfach weggeschmissen. Es war so am Besten, das hatte mir auch Edward gesagt.

Dass ich wieder mal eintausend Tränen dabei vergossen hatte, schob ich auf die Aufregung, die ich in der letzten Zeit hatte.

Unausgeruht schleppte ich mich in die, an die Küche angrenzende, Essecke, wo Emmett und Rosalie noch zusammen saßen und turtelten. Sie hatten anscheinend schon zu Ende gefrühstückt, doch weggeräumt war noch nichts. Untypisch für Emmett war das nicht, Edward bezeichnete ihn immer als faulen Hund, was Emmett wiederum nicht sehr kratzte. Doch dieses Mal war es wohl aussichtslos darauf zu hoffen, dass der Esstisch wieder sauber würde. Also begann ich die Teller und Tassen aufzuheben.

„Guten Morgen, Küken... Was tust du da? Lass das! Du räumst nichts weg, bevor du nicht gegessen hast, verstanden?"

„Guten Morgen.", lächelte ich in die kleine Runde. „Und, wie war deine erste Nacht hier?", fragte ich an Rose gewandt, und da ich wusste, dass Streiten zu nichts führen würde, griff ich nach einem trockenen Brötchen und biss hinein. Dann ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl gleiten. _‚__Das Aufräumen wird mir bei Emmett nicht weglaufen'_, dachte ich sarkastisch.

„Oh, es schläft sich wirklich sehr gut hier…", fing Rosalie süffisant an, doch wurde sogleich rüde unterbrochen.

„Tu doch nicht so, als wüsstest du das. Die einzige Matratze, die du gespürt hast, war mein Körper. Und an Schlaf war da nicht zu denken.", sagte Emmett anzüglich die Augenbrauen hoch und runter hebend, und beugte sich vor, um einen Kuss von Rose zu verlangen, doch die lehnte sich im Gegenzug zurück und legte einen Finger über seine Lippen. "Du bist ein unheimlicher Prolet, hat dir das schon mal einer gesagt? Und wenn du dich nicht besserst, wenn du in Gegenwart von Damen bist, werde ich unterhalb deiner Gürtellinie nicht mehr so nett zu dir sein, klar?"

"Du meinst, in Gegenwart _einer_ Dame, denn du kannst dich nach letzter Nacht nicht wirklich mehr dazu zählen, Babe. Nicht dass ich es anders gewollt hätte.", raunte er am Ende. Sie versetzte ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und wandte sich demonstrativ weg. Emmett starrte sie erschrocken an, während er sich die misshandelte Körperstelle rieb.

"Oh verflucht, wenn das jetzt schon nach ein paar Wochen so zugeht, wie wird das dann erst sein, wenn wir verheiratet sind? Richtest du mir dann ein Folterzimmer ein, um mich zu bestrafen?"

Verlegen, was man wirklich nicht erwarten würde bei Rosalie Hale, sah sie zur Seite und murmelte leise:

"Es ist noch viel zu früh um festzustellen, ob wir das überhaupt wollen."

Wohl wissend, dass sie das nicht gemeint hatte, antwortete er: "Och, ich weiß nicht, ich könnte mir dich schon mit einer neunschwänzigen Katze in der Hand vorstellen... in einem Zimmer voller Spielsachen... nur für Erwachsene.", raunte er verheißungsvoll.

Ich war schon wieder ganz rot geworden vor Geniertheit und schaute vollkommen fasziniert die Wand an. Irgendwie hatten Jake und Emmett was gemeinsam…

Als er sich Rosalie wieder nähern wollte schubste sie ihn weg, doch er kicherte nur. Dann sah er mich an "Und, was hast du heute vor, Küken?", nahm sich ein Croissant und stopfte es sich in den Mund. Essen und Sex, Sex und Essen, daraus bestand Emmett.

"Ich weiß noch nicht.", flunkerte ich vorerst. Ich würde ihm später sagen, wo ich hingehe bzw. mit wem. Nachdem ich mit Jake gesprochen hatte. "Ist Edward etwa schon wieder weg?"

"Hmmm.", murmelte Emmett kauend am Hals von Rosalie, bevor er sich wieder vernünftig hinsetzte. "Er wurde wohl dringend zu einem kurzfristigen Meeting berufen. Kennst ihn ja!", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund, dann widmete er sich wieder mampfend Rosalies Hals, die das kichernd duldete.

Nickend stützte ich mein Kinn in meine Hände. Ja, ich kannte ihn. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass ich ihn andauernd vermisste. Innerlich hatte ich ja schon gehofft, dass er meine Absichten bezüglich Jacob mitbekam. Vielleicht würde er ja eifersüchtig werden, dachte ich kurz hoffnungsvoll.

_Hör auf damit, Bella!_

Wahrscheinlich würde er eh nur wütend werden, mir einen Vortrag über Jakes böswillige Absichten predigen und es dann schlicht und einfach verbieten, indem er mich abermals einsperrte.

Plötzlich erhellte sich meine Miene. Ich würde es ihn einfach durch Emmett erfahren lassen, wenn er nach Hause kam. Dann würde ich schon weg sein und gemütlich mit Jake rumlungern. Die Szene konnte er mir ja dann machen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause war. Ja, so würde es geschehen!

"Was guckst du denn so selbstzufrieden? Normalerweise bist du nicht so happy, wenn Eddie-Boy schon weg ist, bevor du aufgestanden bist."

"Ja, ihre Augen glitzern richtig. Hat das was zu bedeuten?", schmunzelte Rose und lehnte sich rüber zu Emmett.

"Wenn, dann jedenfalls nichts Gutes!" Zweifelnd zog Emmett eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich dachte nur gerade über meine Pläne nach.", sagte ich unbestimmt. "Was habt ihr euch vorgenommen?" Da heute Sonntag war, nahm ich an, dass sie etwas gemeinsam unternehmen würden, doch Rosalie überraschte mich. "Ich muss gleich noch in den Laden. Ich habe heute Schicht..."

Sofort sprang ich von meinem Stuhl auf. "Oh, verdammt, Alice..." Dann sauste ich in mein Zimmer, um mich schnell umzuziehen. Wie hatte ich das nur vergessen können. Heute war verkaufsoffener Sonntag und bei ihr würde wohl viel los sein. Sie hatte mich nur ungern und zögernd gebeten, doch ich hatte sie deshalb gescholten, weil sie mich um alles bitten konnte. _Und jetzt würde ich zu spät kommen!_ Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht vor Scham glühte...

~#~#~#~

Ich stürmte völlig außer Atem in das _‚__Brandon Bridal Fashion'_ und rief, da niemand zu sehen war, in den Raum hinein: „Tut mir leid, tut mir leid, tut mir leid…"

Alice Kopf lugte kurz um die Ecke, die zur Umkleide führte, zog den Kopf wieder ein, nachdem sie mich gesehen hatte und sagte zu jemanden: „Wirklich bezaubernd, fast perfekt, aber diese Schleife würde ich noch entfernen und den Saum noch ein bisschen kürzen. Und dann müssen Sie noch überlegen, was ich mit den Ärmeln machen soll, ich komme sofort wieder…" Dann kam sie um die Ecke geschossen, ihre Arme trugen etwa drei oder vier Kleider, die ihre ganze Gestalt verbargen, nur ihre Augen fanden noch Löscher, die ihr den Weg wiesen.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte betonte ich noch einmal: „Es tut mir leid, tut mir leid, tut mir leid!", als Absicherung, falls sie mich beim ersten Mal nicht gehört hatte.

„Ach, Gott sei Dank, bist du da. Momentan geht es wieder, aber eben war die Hölle los… Kannst du die bitte wieder aufhängen, und das da kommt an die Puppe… Die Tussi hättest du eben erleben sollen. Der Drachen war mit ihrer Tochter hier, die nebenbei nichts zu melden hatte, bei der Auswahl _ihres_ Hochzeitskleides. Furchtbar, furchtbar. Noch dazu dieser vorsintflutliche Geschmack. Grausig! Hoffentlich nimmt der Bräutigam nicht Reißaus…"

„Alice,", unterbrach ich ihre Redeflut. „es tut mir tausendfach leid, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin. Was kann ich tun, um es wieder gut zu machen?"

„Hmmm, wenn du mir ein Küsschen auf die Wange gibst und zusiehst, dass mein Gaumen gleich einen heißen Kaffee genießen kann, ist alles vergeben und vergessen. So, jetzt muss ich aber zurück. Hoffentlich hat sie sich endlich _entschieden_. Wie seh' ich aus?" Das Wort ‚Entschieden' zog sie in die Länge und verdrehte dabei ihre kugelrunden Augen. Dieses kleine Energiebündel könnte wahrscheinlich in einer Woche die ganze Welt erobern, geschweige denn an einem belebten Tag im Brautmodengeschäft ohne Aushilfe auskommen. Und wie sie aussah? Top, natürlich!

„Alice, du bist adrett, wie eh und je, doch ich denke, die angehende Braut da drinnen, hat jetzt Vorrang."

„Heee, ich bin auch eine angehende Braut…" Sie stemmte erbost ihre kleinen Fäuste in die Hüften.

„Nun hau schon ab, ich besorg dir inzwischen deinen Kaffee, obwohl das das Letzte ist, was du jetzt noch gebrauchen könntest. Vielleicht gehe ich besser in eine Apotheke und besorge dir Beruhigungspillen."

„Glaub es oder nicht, aber Kaffee hat bei mir eine gegenteilige Wirkung."

Mit einem übertrieben aufgesetzten Gesicht musste ich noch sagen: „Tja, steigern kann man das ja auch schwerlich…"

Alice drehte mir prompt den Rücken zu und warf ihre kurzen Arme in die Luft. „Grrrr, warum musst du immer noch was hinterherschmeißen? Jasper hat vollkommen recht mit deiner großen Klappe!" Ohne mir eine Gelegenheit auf ein Kontra zu lassen, verschwand sie wieder um die Ecke und schwatzte mit der Kundin weiter.

Kichernd schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und fragte mich, ob ich wirklich manchmal so lästig war. Musste wohl was dran sein, wenn so viele mich schon dezent darauf hingewiesen hatten. Sie war aber auch nicht von schlechten Eltern!

Die Brautkleider vorsichtig auf den Ladentisch ablegend, griff ich nach meinem Portemonnaie und machte mich auf den Weg zu Starbucks.

Der Tag wurde tatsächlich zwischenzeitlich überaus anstrengend und ich fragte mich, wie Alice es nur so lange ohne eine Assistentin ausgehalten hatte. Sie sagte, dass ihr am Anfang nichts anderes übrig geblieben wäre, da sie eine Hilfe nicht hatte auszahlen können. Und später hätte es sich einfach so eingebürgert, da sie nicht mehr dran gedacht hatte und sie ziemlich gut mit Stress umgehen konnte.

„Außerdem habe ich immer viel vorgearbeitet und häufig Aufträge übers Telefon und Internet angenommen. Also auch zu Hause gearbeitet. Seit der Verlobung nörgelt Jasper immer mehr daran herum, dass die Telefongespräche und Organisationen eigentlich unsere Hochzeit betreffen sollten und nicht irgendwelchen Wildfremden. Glaub mir, wie willkommen Edwards Angebot war, dich einzustellen…"

Blablabla. Das ging noch den ganzen Tag weiter, während Hektik, Stress, und Kunden ein und aus gingen.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte ich mich davon stehlen können, nachdem ich Alice um ihre Erlaubnis, das Kundentelefon benutzen zu dürfen, gebeten hatte. Daraufhin hatte sie mich nur beleidigt angesehen und gesagt: „Was soll die dumme Frage?"

Jedenfalls stand ich jetzt hier und wartete darauf, dass Jake abnahm.

Tuut, tuut. „Hallo?" Vor Schreck ließ ich das Telefon fallen und hatte Mühe, den Hörer wieder an der Strippe hochzuziehen. Als ich nach vielem Gefummel die Muschel da hatte, wo sie hingehörte, hörte ich ein schon verärgertes, schnaufendes _‚__HALLO?'_**.** Ich hatte mich also nicht verhört. Es war eine Frauenstimme.

„Äääh, hi, hier ist Isabella… Swan…Cullen. Kann… Kann ich Jacob…ääh Jake sprechen… Bitte?"

„Mmhpf. JAAAAKE?!" Ich hielt mir den Hörer abermals von meinem Gehör weg, um möglichen Schaden abzuwenden. „Hier is' eine deiner Flittchen mit 'nem Hang zum Stottern für dich. Wiedermal irgendein Groupie?"

Jetzt hörte ich Jakes Stimme. „Verdammt, Leah, was hab ich dir darüber gesagt, an mein Telefon zu gehen? Du kannst einfach nicht lernen, du blöde Kuh! Hallo?"

„Hi, Jacob!" Ich klang etwas steif und fragte mich insgeheim, ob das fair war.

„Hey, Schneckchen, was für eine Überraschung."

„Das habe ich bemerkt…"

„Womit habe ich diese überaus seltene Ehre?"

„Ach nicht so wichtig… Ich glaube, du bist beschäftigt. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht stören."

„Ach quatsch, das tust du nicht. Ich wollte diese unglaubliche Nervziege sowieso grad' rausschmeißen. Wenn man ihr nicht gerade praktisch das Maul verstopfen kann, ist sie zu nichts zu gebrauchen… _AUA_, sag mal, spinnst du? Das tat weh!" Im Hintergrund hörte ich Gemurmel und dann einen lauten Knall.

„Endlich! So, was wolltest du sagen?"

„Ist sie weg? Hab ich das etwa verursacht?"

„Gütiger Gott, nein, und selbst wenn, wäre ich dir überaus dankbar. Und du kannst jedes Mal anrufen, wenn sie da ist, wir können ja einen geheimen Code einrichten, was meinst du?", gluckste er doof herum.

„Alsooo, seid ihr nicht zusammen?"  
„Schauderhafte Vorstellung. Nein. Also, was ist jetzt? Erfahre ich noch, was es mit deinem Anruf auf sich hat, oder bleibt das Thema weiterhin ‚Die motzende Leah'?"

Ich kicherte erleichtert. „Nein, ich… uh… ich wollte dich um ein…, also ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute schon etwas vorhast? Also, es muss auch nicht unbedingt heute sein. Morgen oder am nächsten Wochenende tut's auch…"

„Bittest du mich etwa um ein Date? Nach all dem Flehen und Drängen bekomme ich endlich eine Audienz?"

„Rede nicht so selbstgefällig, sonst leg ich wieder auf!"

„Jaja, schon gut, ich hör ja auf." Doch ich hörte immer noch das Grinsen in seiner Stimme. „Jedenfalls bin ich frei wie ein Vogel. Was machen wir, Schneckchen?"

„Benutzt du diesen Namen, weil du diese Tiere in der Tat so lieb hast oder nur um mich zu Tode zu ärgern?"

„Du hast recht, am Telefon ist es nur halb so amüsant. Wenn sich deine Augen zusammenknautschen, deine Lippen dabei so süß kräuseln und du lieblich errötest, ist das ein Fest für die Sinne."

„Also was jetzt, hast du nun Zeit oder nicht?", schnauzte ich ihn jetzt genervt an. „Hab' noch jede Menge zu tun und kann meine Zeit nicht mit rumblödeln verschwenden." Ich wusste nicht, was auf einmal mit mir los war. Ich wusste doch, er wollte mich nur necken.

„Wowowow, schon gut. Wann soll ich dich abholen?"

„Mir wäre es lieber, wir treffen uns irgendwo. Wie wäre es mit ‚Starbucks' in der Nähe von Alice Brautmodengeschäft? Weiß du, wo das ist? Wär' dir das recht?"

„Willst nicht, dass mich dein teurer Edward sieht, was? Ja, is' okay."

Ich ging auf seine Bemerkung nicht ein und machte mit ihm eine Zeit aus. Ich würde noch eine Stunde zwischen Ladenschluss und Treffzeit haben. Also entschied ich mich doch vorher noch nach Hause zu gehen und mich schick zu machen. Dann konnte ich auch Emmett ins Gesicht sehen, wenn ich ihm meine Pläne verriet.

Zum Feierabend gab ich Alice noch das versprochene Küsschen und verschwand dann durch die Tür.

~#~#~#~

Zweifelnd schaute ich mich im Spiegel an. Ooohh ja, das war _sehr_ gewagt. Viel Ausschnitt, viel Bein. Das wunderschöne, schwarze Kleid sah angezogen beinahe aus wie ein Negligé. Zum Glück hatte ich dazu noch ein passendes Cape, sonst hätte ich mich wohl nicht auf die Straße getraut. Die unerhört hochhackigen Pumps konnte ich aber auf keinen Fall dazu anziehen. Nicht nur, dass es lebensgefährlich war, es machte (so unfassbar es auch war) das Outfit noch ungehöriger. Stattdessen holte ich perlweise Herzchenschuhe hervor, die sehr viel niedriger waren. Zudem fand ich, sie passten noch besser dazu. Aber was wusste ich schon. An der Kleidung, die mir Alice, trotz mehrfacher Bitten, immer noch zwischenzeitlich besorgte, konnte ich nicht viel falsch machen. Sie hatte mir gesagt, sie hätte extra darauf acht gegeben, dass man möglichst viel miteinander kombinieren könne.

Ich öffnete eine Schatulle und zog liebevoll meine goldene Halskette mit dem Herzanhänger hervor, die Edward mir früher mal geschenkt hatte. Alles was Edward mir einmal geschenkt hatte, trug ich in Ehren. Lächelnd legte ich sie mir an.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer und betrat den Flur, als lägen Tretminen überall verteilt. Doch dann straffte ich meine Schultern, strich noch einmal mein Outfit glatt und rief: "Emmett?"

Aus seinen Räumen hörte ich ihn rufen und lief in diese Richtung.

Er lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Sofa und hatte eine Chipstüte in der Hand. Sobald er mich sah, sprang er ernüchtert auf. "Was zur Hölle hast _du_ denn vor?"

Schnell zog ich mir das Cape über, damit er sich nicht so sehr daran festfahren würde. "Ich gehe aus... mit Jake!"

Emmett machte große Augen. "Duuu gehst... Großer Gott! Du willst Edward eifersüchtig machen, stimmt's?"

"Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, ob das überhaupt geht. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie es richtig wäre. Nein, ich habe mich entschieden, ihn zu nichts zu zwingen. Was für Gründe er auch haben mag, wenn das sein Wille ist, werde ich ihn respektieren. Ich mag Jake. Jake gefällt mir, und vielleicht finde ich ihn nach heute Abend auch körperlich anziehend. Wer weiß?"

"Ooh Mann.", stöhnte Emmett. "Und du willst von mir, dass ich dich vor Edward decke..."

"Nein nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich _will_, dass er weiß, ich habe ein Date mit Jake. Er wird verärgert sein, ohne Zweifel, doch er wollte, dass ich die Ehe dazu nutze, herauszufinden, was ich will, ohne Druck von außen. Das schließt ihn doch wohl mit ein?! Eins jedenfalls weiß ich jetzt schon, nämlich, dass ich bereit bin für eine Beziehung, nun muss ich nur noch herausfinden mit wem ich das haben kann."

Emmett legte seine Chipstüte zur Seite und kam auf mich zu. Dann zog er mich in eine bärengleiche Umarmung und fragte: "Mein Süßes, willst du wirklich schon aufgeben?"

Erst schüttelte ich, wie aus Gewohnheit den Kopf, doch dann nickte ich ergeben. "Und was heißt denn hier _schon_? Seit ich ihn kenne, bete ich, dass meine Gefühle irgendwann erwidert werden. In den letzten Wochen jedoch habe ich gemerkt, wie viel schlimmer es ist, wenn wir uns streiten. Für _alle_ ist es schlimmer! Wir haben uns früher niemals gestritten. Kleine Meinungsverschiedenheiten vielleicht, aber nie haben wir uns angeschwiegen, oder es vermieden im selben Raum zu sein..." Ich schauderte. "Ich will das nie wieder erleben. Und wenn das heißt, dass ich ihn aufgeben muss, dann muss es wohl so sein."

"Puh, ja, es ist schwer durch Eddies harte Schale zu brechen, aber denkst du nicht, das ist der falsche Weg? Willst du es nicht erst mal mit jemand anderem probieren? Jemand nicht so... 'frauenfreudliches' wie Jake?"

"Nein. Er ist der einzige, den ich je kennengelernt habe, bei dem so etwas wie Anziehungskraft aufkommt. Ich muss das unbedingt weiter erforschen."

"Und _ich_ muss das Edward mitteilen? Kann das nicht jemand anderes machen? Du weißt, ich hänge sehr an meinem Job."

"Ach quatsch! Edward würde dich nie rauschmeißen, das weißt du. Ich muss jetzt gehen, gib Edward ein Küsschen von mir."

"Ja, is klar!", kam es sehr sarkastisch zurück, doch das restliche Gemurmel hörte ich nicht mehr, da ich bereits zur Tür hinaus war.

Langsam ging ich auf 'Starbucks' zu und wurde immer zögerlicher, sobald ich Jacob da stehen sah. Er hatte mich noch nicht gesehen, da er sich mit drei Mädchen unterhielt, die ihn unverfroren angafften. Er sah toll aus. Wiedermal eine Kombination aus leger und Anzug, diesmal in dunkelgrün.

Ich war unfassbar nervös, da ich keinen Plan hatte, was mich heute Abend erwartete. War ich hübsch genug? Würde Jake mehr wollen, wenn sich etwas entwickelte. Wollte ich überhaupt, dass sich etwas entwickelte? Und konnte ich Jake vertrauen? Diese und mehr Fragen wirbelten in meinem Kopf umher, mir wurde schon schwindelig davon. Als ich unvermeidbar näher kam, bekam ich etwas von der Unterhaltung mit.

"Nächste Woche Donnerstag wieder.", antwortete Jake auf eine Frage, die eines der Girlies wohl gestellt hatte. Daraufhin kam Gequietsche, das meine Ohren beleidigte. "Krass, ich freu mich so darauf. Du bist wirklich mit Abstand der beste Sänger, den ich hier je erlebt habe, und ich hab schon einige erlebt."

"Sicherlich trübt die Erinnerung." Wow, ein bescheidener Jake? Was ist denn hier los?

"Ich lieeebe 'Let me be your second chance'..."

"Mmmmmm. Bella! Da bist du ja. Wollen wir gehen?" Die drei Grazien richteten ihre Blicke auf mich und ich fühlte mich augenblicklich noch unbehaglicher. Darum nahm ich das zügige Angebot dankend an. "Gerne."

Jake hakte mich unter und rief: "Genießt noch euren Urlaub, Mädels." Mir raunte er zu: "Schnell weg hier." Dann drückte er mir flott eine weiße Lilie in die Hand. „Hier."

Sehr romantisch! _Wirklich_!

Ich schmunzelte. "Vielen Dank. Erfreust du dich normalerweise nicht daran?"

"Woran? An den Blumen?"

Ich kicherte. „So könnte man es auch nennen. Die Blümchen dahinten." Und nickte mit dem Kopf zu der Stelle, an dem die schmachtenden Lotusblüten hinter ihm her starrten. „Ja, normalerweise komme ich ganz gut damit klar. Vor allem da mir bewusst ist, dass ich hier in Vegas bin. Doch heute habe ich keinen Nerv dazu. Ich kann nur ahnen, woran das liegen mag." Vorwurfsvoll schaute er auf mich herab. "Hatte wohl Sorge, dass, wenn du mich mit ihnen siehst, du postwendend wieder kehrt machen würdest. Du hast schon hübsch viel Einfluss auf mich. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht, Schnecke!"

Da meine Wangen warm wurden, ging ich davon aus, dass ich errötete, und sah nach unten. Ich zog mein Cape enger um mich, wurde auf einmal total verlegen wegen meines Aufzugs und fragte mich, ob ich nicht doch etwas trotzig gehandelt hatte. Wenigstens hatte ich mich auf etwas weniger provokative Schuhe beschränkt.

"Scheint ganz so.", kommentierte ich sein Statement. Fragend schaute er mich an. Ich zeigte auf sein Gesicht. "Dein Auge. Sieht schlimm aus. Tut es weh?"

"Ja, höllisch." Er sah mich um Mitleid heischend an und neigte seinen Kopf, als wolle er gekrault werden, oder sowas. Unsicher, ob er wirklich Zuneigung brauchte, tätschelte ich unbeholfen seinen Kopf.

Lauthals lachend nahm Jake meine Hand und küsste sie. "Du bist vielleicht ein Schneckchen. Also, wo willst du hin? Was essen, was trinken, die Stadt unsicher machen? Ich stehe ganz zu deiner Verfügung."

"Nun, solange es nicht wieder eine Party bei ach so guten alten Freunden wird, bin ich für alles zu haben." Schalkhaft sah ich zu ihm auf.

"Mensch, Bella, bitte lass es mich vergessen. Ich fühl' mich sauschlecht deswegen. Ich glaube, diesem Hurensohn schulde ich noch einen Besuch. Doch ich sollte warten, bis auch alles verheilt ist, damit er irrtümlicherweise glaubt, er hätte eine Chance gegen mich. Hat immer noch ganz schön an den Dellen zu knabbern, die dein Edward ihm verpasst hat."

_Die_ dein _Edward_...

Für Jacob war es wohl genauso offensichtlich, wie für alle anderen. Ob er es bewusst ausgesprochen hatte? Geklungen hatte es nicht so.

"Ist schon gut, ich wollte dich nur aufziehen. Etwas essen wäre toll, ich habe heute Morgen nur ein Brötchen gegessen." Aus Gewohnheit, weil Edward sich immer fürchterlich aufregte wenn ich wenig aß, ließ ich die Nebensächlichkeit weg, dass nichts auf dem Brötchen gewesen war. Ich war eher ein Abendesser.

Jake führte mich in ein Thailändisches Restaurant, was mir hier noch nie aufgefallen war.

"Es sieht hier ausgesprochen nobel aus. Wahrscheinlich muss man hier reservieren?"

"Das ist der Vorteil, wenn man Starsänger, oder irgendeine andere wichtige Persönlichkeit, ist. Für die wird immer ein Platz freigehalten."

"Und wenn schon eine andere wichtige Persönlichkeit vor dir da ist?"

"Dann geht es nach der Wichtigkeit der VIP. Die ham da eine Liste."

Ich riss meine Augen auf. "WIRKLICH?"

"HAHAHA, Bella, du bist herrlich naiv. Es wird schon ein Platz frei sein, keine Sorge." Und so war es dann auch. Die zarte, asiatische Kellnerin führte uns ohne Umschweife zu einem Tisch, der tief über dem Boden schwebte, und nahm das 'RESERVIERT'-Schild weg.

_Ich will aber niemandem den Abend versauen!_, jammerte ich innerlich. Beklommen schaute ich mich nach einem Paar um, das mit einem verärgerten oder enttäuschten Gesicht hinaus komplementiert wurde. Glücklicherweise sah ich so jemanden nicht. Noch nicht!

Jake sog scharf die Luft in seine Lungen und als ich daraufhin zu ihm hinsah, sah ich, wie sein Adamsapfel hüpfte. Oh... Die junge Kellnerin hatte mir meinen Umhang abgenommen und Jake sah jetzt ungeniert auf meinen Busen. „Große Scheiße, du schreist nach Ärger!"

„Zu viel?", fragte ich vorsichtig und wollte mich schon hinknien, als ich bemerkte, das eine Bank in den Boden eingelassen und unter dem niedrigen Tisch eine Art Kuhle für die Beine war. Wie gemütlich!

„Was heißt hier zu viel? Das ist -gottseidank- viel zu wenig. Du siehst genau richtig für mich aus. Heiß!"

„Danke.", murmelte ich und wurde knallrot. „Ich fürchte, ich habe es etwas übertrieben. Das ist eigentlich nicht mein Stil."

„Das macht es ja gerade so heiß. Wahnsinn! Dich kleine Unschuld in so einem Kleid, das ist wie das Schaf im Wolfspelz."

„Ist alles Alice Verdienst. Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln? Und wenn du nicht sofort den Blick aus meinem Ausschnitt nimmst, steck ich mir eine Serviette hinein."

„Das wäre wirklich eine Schande. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich mag, wenn andere dich so anstarren."

Natürlich sah ich mich, nach diesen Worten, sofort um und erwischte prompt einen Mann, der, als ich seinen Blick auffing, verlegen seinen Kopf senkte. Yeah, ich war mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich das mochte.

Unbehaglich zupfte ich an meinem Dekolleté herum, doch nach einer Weile ließ ich es sein und zuckte mit den Schultern. Daran konnte ich jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern.

Die Kellnerin kam zurück an unseren Tisch, kniete sich hin und stellte eine Art Aperitif vor jedem von uns. Dann reichte sie uns die Karten und fragte nach Getränken. Wir bestellten einen halben Liter von dem Hauswein und Wasser.

Eine Weile schauten wir in unsere Karten, bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt. „Wer war dieses Mädchen heute Mittag am Telefon?"

„Ähm… Leah war das.", sagte er und schaute, nachdem er kurz aufgeblickt hatte, wieder runter auf seine Karte.

„Und?"

„Und was? Hmmmm, schau mal an, hier gibt's eine Bananen Chili Suppe."

„Iiih, was?" Ich schaute über seine Hände in das Menü, doch fing mich sofort wieder. „Verdammt, Jake, lenk nicht ab!"

„Och, ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, dass die ganz lecker ist." Als ich daraufhin nichts sagte, ihn nur weiterhin brütend anstarrte, schaute er auf, rollte mit den Augen und sagte: „Falls du wissen willst, ob wir miteinander schlafen, ja. Naja, wir haben manchmal Sex ohne Verpflichtung, weißt du? Es ist schon urkomisch, wenn man drüber nachdenkt, denn ansonsten kotzen wir uns nur an. Schwer auszuhalten mit ihr. Wie gesagt nichts Wichtiges."

„Wie lange geht das mit euch schon so?"

Tief einatmend lehnte er sich zurück. „Lass mich überlegen… sie hat Sam in den Wind geschossen, auf dem großen Sommerfestival vor… ja genau… also ungefähr seit vier Jahren."

„Sam? Etwa _der_ Sam?"

„Ebenjener. Hat sie behandelt wie 'n Stück Scheiße. Hat lange gedauert bis sie's endlich geschnallt hat, oder schnallen wollte, je nachdem, wie man's sieht."

„Tja, Sam ist ja auch wirklich ein toller Freund von dir."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, ich geh nicht mehr auf seine Partys. Letztens war 'ne Ausnahme, wegen Embry und Quil…", murmelte er, als hätte er das Gefühl sich verteidigen zu müssen.

„Ist schon gut, ich bin nicht sauer…" Und eifersüchtig auch nicht, wenn ich über ihn und Leah nachdachte. Vielleicht 'n winziges bisschen? Kommt vielleicht noch. Hab mich ja erst mit der Idee von Jake und mir als Paar angefreundet. _Sowas braucht Zeit_, versicherte ich mir.

Ich schaute in meine Karte und suchte mir etwas mit Huhn und scharf aus, denn da ich mit Essen etwas pingelig war und süß-sauer nicht mochte, bestellte ich mir lieber nichts, von dem ich nicht wusste, was es war. Jake hingegen bestellte sich irgendein Getier. _Frag mich nicht!_

„Sooo, Bella, wie kommt es, dass du und ich ein Date haben." Er beugte sich vor und fragte sicherheitshalber noch mal nach. „Das ist doch ein Date, oder?"

Ich musste lachen, bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja, das ist ein Date." Als er sich zufrieden zurück lehnte, fuhr ich fort. "Ich habe mir überlegt, ich kann nicht einfach stur nein sagen, ohne überhaupt ausprobiert zu haben, ob es eine Chance zwischen uns geben könnte... naja. Ich muss mich wohl nur an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ich dich mit anderen Frauen teilen muss.", zog ich ihn auf und kam wiedermal nicht umhin, die Tatsache zu bemerken, dass meine Reaktion darauf eine vollkommen andere wäre bei Edward.

„Oh, Babe. Heute Abend gehöre ich ganz allein dir."

_Ist ja interessant. Nur heute Abend also! _Ich lächelte leicht.

Das Essen war wirklich ausgezeichnet. Selbst die exotische Vorspeise, die ich probierte, schmeckte mir. Ich habe sogar, diese komische Bananen Chili Suppe gekostet. Jake fand, er hatte sie sich bestellen müssen. Sie hat ungewöhnlich geschmeckt, aber gut. Einen ganzen Teller hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht essen können, aber was Jake anging, stand er Emmett in nichts nach. Luke auf und rein damit!

Als wir fertig waren und Jacob mir das Cape übergesteift hatte, liefen wir noch eine Weile spazieren. Nachts war Las Vegas wirklich atemberaubend. All die Lichter. Man würde glauben, es sei kitschig, wenn man nicht inmitten darin stehen würde.

Jake versuchte mich in eines der Casinos zu ziehen, doch ich befürchtete dann wäre der Abend gelaufen. Da ich nicht wusste, ob man Jake wieder davon wegbekam, wollte ich lieber nichts riskieren.

Irgendwann legte Jake seinen Arm um mich und stoppte mich im Laufen.

"Wir sind da."

"Wo?"

Er drehte mich zu einem Gebäude. "Da vor einer Weile eine kleine Zimtzicke über den ganzen Poolbereich meine Zimmernummer geschrien hatte, musste ich mir eine neue Bleibe suchen. Naja, und hier bin ich jetzt stationiert. Möchtest du mit hochkommen?"

Hoffnungsvoll sah er mich an. Nach einigem zögern, nickte ich zaghaft.

Wir gingen durch ein Tor und stiegen ein paar Treppenstufen hinauf. Das hier schien ein versteckter Hotelbereich zu sein. Hehe. Ein Versteck vor den Groupies? Mal sehen, wie lange das hielt…

Wir liefen durch die Lobby auf einen Fahrstuhl zu, der sich gerade öffnete und ein älteres Paar ausspuckte. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber irgendwie sah mich die alte Dame besorgt an und schüttelte dann bekümmert ihren Kopf. Hmm, sie schien wohl mit Jakes Machenschaften vertraut zu sein. Was bedeutete das? Jeden Abend ein anderes Mädchen? Nun, ich würde nicht Nummer 617 sein. Leider konnte ich ihr das nicht mitteilen, ohne im Boden zu versinken.

Im Fahrstuhl war ich verkrampft, als die Spannung spürbar wurde. Ich fragte mich, ob Jake möglicherweise etwas erwartete. Falls ja, würde ihm eine Enttäuschung bevorstehen. Als er auf mich herunter sah, kicherte ich albern. Am liebsten würde ich kehrt machen.

Wir traten in ein natürlich exklusives und luxuriöses Zimmer, sobald Jake seine Karte durch den Kartenleser gezogen und mir den Vortritt gelassen hatte.

Wenn man geradeaus ging, kam man geradewegs auf eine riesige Terrasse, die einen Großteil der gewaltigen Hotelanlange auffing. Ansonsten waren die Räumlichkeiten, wie man sich eben eine überaus wohlhabende Unterkunft vorstellte. Offen, edel, teuer. Aber vor allem unpersönlich.

Jacob forderte mich auf, mich zu setzen und ich schüttelte mein Cape ab, legte es über die Lehne der Couch und ließ mich ebenfalls darauf nieder. Musik erklang, eine Art Jazz, und Jake überreichte mir ein Glas Champagner, als er sich unelegant neben mich fallen ließ. Ich kicherte bei dieser Geste, ein offenkundiger Versuch, die Stimmung aufzulockern.

Eine Weile genossen wir die Musik und die kühle, kohlensäurehaltige Flüssigkeit, bis Jake mir auf einmal intensiv in die Auge sah, sich dann zu mir herüber lehnte und mich zart auf den Mundwinkel küsste.

Auch wenn es nicht unangenehm war, zog ich meinen Kopf etwas zurück. „Vielleicht sollten wir es doch erst mal platonisch angehen. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass zwischen Edward und mir irgendwann einmal etwas Ernstes passieren wird, läuft es momentan ziemlich gut. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass er es so schnell tolerieren kann, wenn wir... du weißt schon..."

"Nein, was denn?", grinste Jake mich an. Ich stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen und als ich ein 'Ufff' hörte, fuhr ich fort: "Denn seit der Heirat…"

Fragend schaute Jacob mich an. „Seit welcher Heirat?"

Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. "Was meinst du damit 'Welche Heirat'? Die von Edward und mir natürlich."

Wie ein Fisch auf trockenem Land machte Jacob seine Schnute auf und zu. Besorgt schaute ich ihn an und fragte unsicher nach. "Du weißt doch davon, oder? Es ist in aller Munde."

"Würde ich dieses Gesicht ziehen, _wenn_ ich davon wüsste?" Jacob sprang auf, ging einmal um den Couchtisch herum und setze sich dann wieder hin. "Verdammt noch mal, Du bist VERHEIRATET? Mit EDWARD CULLEN? Und dann kommst du hierher und willst..."

Nervös spielte ich mit meinen Fingern. "Das ist doch nur so eine Art Scheinhochzeit. Zu meinem Schutz, sagt Edward. Du weißt ja, was mir mit Männern alles passiert ist..."

Verstehen machte sich nach einer Weile auf seinem Gesicht breit. Dann, etwas ruhiger, sagte Jacob: "Ich versteh schon, und das soll sie davon abhalten, etwas zu versuchen. Wirkungsvoll. _Wenn man davon weiß!_" Er sah mich an. "Es läuft also nichts Sexuelles zwischen euch?" Stumm und betrübt verneinte ich.

Jake drehte seinen Kopf ergeben einmal im Uhrzeigersinn und stand auf. Er ging auf eine Kommode zu, nahm etwas heraus, kam wieder zurück und legte eine Decke über mich, jedenfalls versuchte er es.

„Was soll das?", fragte ich ihn und zog sie direkt wieder von mir runter. „Mir ist nicht kalt."

Jake rutschte näher. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Mit dir nur platonisch befreundet sein. Und wenn du auch noch so vor mir herumrennst..." Er legte einen Arm um mich und fing an, meine Haut an meiner Schulter zu streicheln. „werde ich noch verrückt."

„Nimm deine scheiß Griffel von ihr!" Erschrocken drehte ich mich zum Eingang, da kam auch schon Edward auf uns zugestürmt. Er war blass, hatte Ringe unter den Augen und seine Haare standen ihm buchstäblich zu Berge, sahen fast schon fitzig aus.

Bevor ich auch nur nachdenken konnte, war er schon beim Sofa, packte mich am Handgelenk und riss mich hinter sich. Der Schmerz wegen dieser Grobheit trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen und ich wimmerte auf. Daraufhin sprang Jake auf. „_Hey, sachte!_"

„Setz dich wieder hin, Black, oder es ergeht dir wie deinem Kumpel Uley!", fauchte Edward, und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich richtige Angst vor ihm.


	12. Gut oder Schlecht?

Na, mal sehen, wie ihr _das_ findet?! ;-))

* * *

**11. ****_Gut oder Schlecht?_**

* * *

"Zieh dir was über!", befahl Edward, ohne mich anzusehen und ich zog mir schnell das Cape an. Als ich das erledigt hatte, schob Edward mich ohne weitere Verzögerung Richtung Tür, die, wie ich sah, mit einem Schlüssel geöffnet worden war. Den hatte sich Edward dann wohl besorgt. Kein Wunder, dass er erst aufgefallen war, als er schon mitten im Wohnraum stand.

Jake hörte ich hinter mir fluchen und näherkommen. „Verdammt noch mal, Cullen, was nimmst du dir für ein Recht heraus…"

Edward schwang zu ihm herum und holte aus, doch so schnell ich konnte, packte ich seinen Arm, zog ihn zu Tür und sagte zu Jake gewandt: „Ist schon okay. Mir wird nichts passieren. Wir reden ein andermal, ich ruf dich an. Bye!" Edward malmte daraufhin nur mit dem Unterkiefer.

Eine Hand auf meinem Rücken dirigierte er mich den ganzen Weg bis nach Hause. Was mir vor allem Sorgen machte war, dass Edward mich die ganze Zeit über ignorierte und seinen Blick starr geradeaus hielt. Erst als wir durch die Wohnungstür traten, sagte er kalt zu mir: "Geh in mein Schlafzimmer, ich komme gleich nach, ...muss mich erst beruhigen."

"Wieso Sch...?"

Doch er unterbrach mich. "Tu einfach, was ich sage!" Edward wandte sich schon ab und zog sich die unordentlich liegende Krawatte ab. Zögernd tat ich, was er mir gesagt hatte und lief am Wohnzimmer vorbei in seinen Schlafbereich.

Ahnungslos stand ich da und fragte mich, was ich hier eigentlich tat. Ungefähr zehn Minuten lang rang ich nervös meine Hände, als ich wieder klar im Kopf wurde und mich fragte, was zum Teufel ich denn schlussendlich verbrochen hatte.

Wütend drehte ich mich um und wollte zur Tür hinaus schießen, als Edward herein kam.

"Willst du irgendwo hin?", fragte er zynisch.

"Was hast du für ein Problem?", rief ich.

"Mein Problem ist, dass es dir anscheinend egal ist, wer dich vögelt, Hauptsache es tut jemand, richtig? Und wenn du dich schon an jemanden wegschmeißen willst, der dich nicht zu würdigend weiß, dann kann ich es ja auch sein." Mein Herz klopfte auf einmal schneller. WAS?

"Das war doch sowieso dein Plan, nicht wahr? Mich verrückt machen. Und eifersüchtig…

Um was geht es dir, Isabella? Erfahrung? Du weißt, die habe ich auch! Du willst bedingungslosen, unvernünftigen Sex? Dann komm her!"

"Nein, so nicht!" Ich wollte an ihm vorbei, doch er klemmte mein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drückte heftig seine Lippen auf meine. Es war grob und seine Bartstoppeln rieben rau an meiner Wange. Ich versuchte mich zu befreien, doch er zog mich mit seinem anderen Arm fester an sich und schob seine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen. Mit seinem Daumen strich er erst sanft über mein Kinn, doch als ich noch immer nicht meine Zähne auseinander machte, übte sein Finger Druck aus und schob, sobald es ihm möglich war, seine Zunge in meinen Mund.

Gleichzeitig stöhnten wir auf, als bei dem Kontakt elektrische Impulse von einem zum anderen zuckten.

Eine Weile war der Kuss fast schon brutal, als er meinen Kopf mit seinen breiten Händen wie in einem Schraubstock hielt und meinen Mund vergewaltigte, wobei er immer wieder tief seine Zunge hineinstieß. Doch einen Moment später war sein Griff nicht mehr so fest, sein Mund drückte nicht mehr so stark auf meinen, seine Zunge strich immer sanfter über meine. Und ich vergaß immer mehr, dass ich mich eigentlich wehren sollte... äh wollte.

Träge zog ich meine Hände über seine Brust und verkrallte sie in seinem Hemd. Zärtlich erwiderte meine Zunge seine Liebkosungen, doch plötzlich nahm Edward meine Handgelenke in seine Hände und unterbrach den Kuss, indem er mich von sich schob. Hitzig sah er auf mich herunter und streifte mir dann meinen Umhang ab.

Scharf zog er die Luft ein und seine Augen wurden auf der Stelle wieder dunkel, schwarz. "Dieses Kleid ist…"

Schließlich fasste er in mein Dekolleté und riss das besagte Ding bis nach unten entzwei.

Mit großen Augen starrte ich ihn an, als mir das, was von dem Gewand noch übrig war, von meinem Körper und auf den Boden glitt. Edward schaute wie hypnotisiert meinen fast nackten Körper an. Als er sich nach gefühlten drei Minuten immer noch nicht regte, wurde es mir peinlich und ich hob verlegen die Arme vor meine Brüste. Edward griff nach ihnen und zog sie wieder weg. "Was denn? Auf einmal so scheu? Vor Jacob hattest du doch auch keine Hemmungen in diesem Nichts von einem Kleid vor ihm herumzustolzieren."

"Warum bist du so? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was passiert ist."

"Zum Glück bin ich rechtzeitig gekommen, bevor etwas passieren konnte. ...Wenn ich mir auch nur vorstelle, wie seine Hände..." Er schluckte. Sein Ausdruck verfinsterte sich noch mehr bei dieser Vorstellung, und auch wenn ich froh war, wie offensichtlich eifersüchtig Edward war, behagte mir das alles nicht.

Edward fasste blitzschnell um meine Taille, hob mich hoch und warf mich praktisch aufs Bett. Ich quiekte überrascht auf und Adrenalin strömte durch meine Blutbahn, als ich sah, wie er sich hastig sein Hemd über den Kopf zog und dann langsam ein Knie nach dem anderen auf das Bett legte und auf mich zu krabbelte, immer noch dieses düstere Gesicht aufgesetzt. Da mein Herz wie irre klopfte, entschied ich mich, auf meine Urinstinkte zu vertrauen, schwang mich herum und krabbelte schnell weg. Bevor ich jedoch die andere Bettkante auch nur erreichen konnte, packte Edward mich an meinem Knöchel und zog mich unter sich. Panisch schrie ich auf.

"EDWARD!"

"Still, Bella, sei bitte _einmal_ still!" An der Hüfte drehte er mich um, legte sich zwischen meine Beine und sah mich an. "Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was ich wegen dir durchmachen musste?", knurrte er wie ein Tier. "Und damit meine ich nicht nur heute. Ich bin, seitdem du wieder da bist, rastlos und unausstehlich. Ja! Glaubst du, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt, dass ich mich wie ein Riesenarsch benehme? Ich habe zwei verdammte Menschen gefeuert, nur weil sie es während meiner schlechten Laune gewagt haben, in meine Nähe zu kommen und etwas Dummes zu sagen. Ich kann mich ja nicht einmal mehr selbst ertragen!"

Beklommen schaute ich ihm abwechselnd in die Augen und auf den Mund, während er sprach. Er schnaufte wie ein Drache und schien sich während seiner kleinen Rede kein Stück zu beruhigen, eher noch hineinzusteigern.

"Du bist die reinste Provokation. Du stehst da mit deinen verfickt engen Klamotten und schmiegst dich auch noch bewusst an mich. Gehorchst mir nicht, wenn ich dir sage, gefälligst auf diesem verflixt verfluchten Internat zu bleiben. Du gerätst von einem Scheißkerl an den nächsten. Hörst extra nicht auf mich, und machst alle meine Bemühungen, dich zu beschützen, zunichte, nur weil du dich unbedingt beweisen musst und auch noch vorsätzlich so einem möchte-gern-Gigolo in die Arme wirfst. Du machst aus meinem Leben eine solch vermaledeite Unordnung und ich komme damit zum Teufel nicht klar, so dass ich jetzt einfach nicht mehr anders kann. Es tut mir Leid!"

Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu mir herunter und ergriff von meinem Mund Besitz. Wieder etwas zu grob, was, wenn man meine Gefühlslage bedachte, jetzt sogar erwünscht war. Mir war egal, was für Beweggründe es letztendlich waren, die Edward dazu brachten, das zu tun, was ich schon so lange ersehnte, ich zog seinen Kopf nur noch näher, umklammerte seine Hüften mit meinen Beinen noch enger und drückte ihn an mich.

Ungeduldig schoben sich meine Hände in seinen Hosenbund, als Edward mich stoppte. "Nicht, Bella, mach das nicht. Meine Geduld hängt an einem seidenen Faden und ich will nicht, dass deine erste Erfahrung mit einem Mann in einer Vergewaltigung endet."

Also ließ ich von seinem Gürtel ab und konzentrierte mich stattdessen auf seine Hände, die sich meinen Brustkorb herauf kneteten, bis sie meinen Busen erreichten. Dort angekommen, benutzte er seinen Daumen, um meine Brustwarzen zu liebkosen. Sie waren schon so erregt und erhärtet, dass es mich beinahe vor Empfindsamkeit schmerzte, während er darüber strich.

Edwards Mund presste sich wieder auf meinen und bereitwillig öffnete ich ihn. Daraufhin sog er meine Zunge zu sich hinein und massierte sie leidenschaftlich mit seiner. Mein Denken setzte komplett aus. Nach einer Weile widmete sich Edward meinem Hals und arbeitete sich knabbernd daran herunter. Er hielt an meinen Brüsten inne und schenkte ihnen etwas mehr von seiner Zeit, auch wenn sein Körper einen ziemlich ungeduldigen Eindruck machte. Er zitterte beinahe und rieb sich mit seinem ganzen Körper an meinem. Die harte Beule zwischen seinen Schenkeln wechselte an meinem Knie und Oberschenkel hin und her.

„Du hast so wundervolle feste Brüste und so unfassbar weiche, cremige Haut. Wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre, dann lägest du jetzt so unter diesem _Jacob_…"

„Nein!" Vehement schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Sich nicht um meine Worte kümmernd, machte er einfach weiter, als hätte ich nichts gesagt.

Mein Herz raste und mir lief ein Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken, als ich darüber nachdachte, dass _mein_ Edward gerade meine Brustwarze in seinen Mund saugte und mit seiner rauen Zunge immer wieder darüber leckte. Ich spürte jede kleine Erhebung.

Ich wand mich hin und her und stöhnte, als hätte ich eine unheilbare Krankheit und wäre kurz davor das Zeitliche zu segnen. ...Oh Gott... Jetzt biss er in die Spitze. Doch es tat nicht weh. Ganz im Gegenteil, meine Hand fasste sogar fest in sein Haar, um ihn instinktiv zu steuern, um ihm mit meinem Körper zu zeigen, dass ich mehr wollte. Doch leider ließ er auch irgendwann davon ab und machte sich mit seinem Mund auf den Weg nach unten, knabberte etwas an meinem Bauch und Bauchnabel herum. Als seine Lippen aber über meinen Slip zu meinem inneren Schenkel fuhren, spannte sich mein Körper automatisch an. "Edward...?"

"Shhhh!" Sich nicht um meine Starre kümmernd, massierte er mit seinen Daumen auf beiden Seiten so knapp an meinem kribbelnden Brennpunkt, dass er schon den Rand meines Slips berührte.

Ich fühlte mich, trotz meiner unglaublichen Erregung, dabei etwas unwohl, da ich wusste, dass sich heutzutage Frauen den Schambereich komplett wegrasierten. Und obwohl ich wahrscheinlich jedes Mal dunkelrosa dabei geworden war, hatte ich mir angewöhnt, die Bikinizone hier und da etwas zu stutzen. Dennoch wusste ich, dass Edward eher etwas anderes gewöhnt war und deshalb würde ich mich auch in den Boden schämen, wenn er mich so sah und es ihn störte.

Und was war, wenn meine weiblichen Stellen generell nicht schön geformt waren? Ich meine, ich wusste, dass Männer unterschiedlich groß waren. Machte man sich nicht immer wieder im Fernsehen lustig über Kerle, die nicht richtig ausgestattet waren? War es dann bei Frauen nicht dasselbe?

Nervös schaute ich auf den bronzenen Haarschopf herunter und presste meine Schenkel eng zusammen. Zumindest versuchte ich es. Edward verhinderte aber mein Vorhaben, indem er seine breiten Schultern zwischen meine Knie zwängte. Doch als ich mich immer noch hin und her wand, da Edwards Mund dem näherkam, was selbst ich bisher nur mit einem Luffa oder meiner Hand berührt hatte, fixierte er mich auch mit seinen Händen, indem er sie auf meine Hüftknochen legte, und sah dann mit gerunzelter Stirn auf.

Er wollte wohl schon wieder etwas knurren, doch etwas, vermutlich mein verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck, hinderte ihn daran und seine Züge wurden weicher.

Hastig krabbelte Edward an mir hoch, sein harter Körper drückte sich dabei immer noch eng an meinen.

"Keine Sorge, Bella. Du weißt doch, was jetzt kommt. Wir haben es schon einmal gemacht."

"Ich will nicht, dass du mich DA siehst. Ich seh' da bestimmt nicht… naja, schön?… aus. Oder jedenfalls… unpassend… für dich…vielleicht." Oh Mann! Konnte es noch peinlicher werden? Ich hatte in sowas nun wirklich keine Erfahrung. Wie brachte man es zur Sprache, dass man unrasiert war? Und momentan wirkte ich wahrscheinlich jede Sekunde unerotischer. Wenn ich so weitermachte, würde er es sich doch wieder anders überlegen, sich fragen, was er eigentlich hier mit mir anfangen sollte und schreiend raus rennen.

Edward ließ seinen tiefen Bariton hören, als er lachte. „Unpassend…, was immer du mir damit sagen willst." Er lachte noch einmal und ich verzog missmutig meine Nase. Jetzt wurde ich auch noch zur Lachnummer.

„Isabella, du bist ganz bestimmt vieles, aber unpassend nun wirklich nicht. Du wirst sehen wie gut unsere Geschlechter zusammenpassen. Und jetzt…" Edward beugte sich nach unten und gab mir einen schnellen Kuss. „…werde ich mich um eines dieser Geschlechter ganz besonders kümmern!"

„Aber, Edward, ich bin… nicht…" Jetzt sprich es schon aus, du blöde Kuh! „Glatt!"

Aufs äußerste amüsiert verzogen sich Edwards Mundwinkel erneut. „Oh, wirklich? Hmmm… das muss ich mir unbedingt ansehen." Er rutschte wieder nach unten.

„Edward, bitte.", kreischte ich drei Oktaven höher.

„_Bella!_", sagte er betont und schaute mir intensiv in die Augen. „Du brauchst dich wegen _gar_ nichts zu schämen, verstanden? Ich habe schon Schambehaarung gesehen, ich habe sogar selber welche. Ja, ich mag es, wenn Frauen rasiert sind, aber es wächst wieder nach, dafür kann keiner was. Man kann es auch nicht ändern. Und es ist vollkommen natürlich. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendetwas an deinem entzückenden Körper gibt, das mir nicht die Sprache verschlägt. Und jetzt schließ die Augen, denke einfach an gar nichts und _genieße_!"

Wieder wanderten er und sein göttlicher Mund nach unten und zog, als er an meiner Mitte angekommen war, mit seinen Zähnen am Gummi meines Slips, bis er um meine Oberschenkel spannte.

Entgegen seiner Anweisung schloss ich nicht meine Augen, sondern sah ihm voll konzentriert ins Gesicht, als er scharf die Luft einsog.

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe, du bist ein Engel mit Engelshaar." Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er mir über meinen Schamhügel. „So weich.", flüsterte er vor sich hin.

Und während er mich immer gezielter streichelte, scherte ich mich nicht mehr um meine unwillkommenen Gedanken. Dafür war kein Platz mehr, da mein Kopf angefüllt war mit Edwards Finger, der in mich eindringt und mich nass und glitschig machte. Es kribbelte… meine Scheidenwände zogen sich Spasmen-artig zusammen… Edwards Finger, jetzt auch nass… und so biegsam… _Nein_, es war seine… Zunge? …Oah…

„Ich könnte schwören, du schmeckst nach Ananas."

„Aaah." Eine geistreichere Antwort viel mir nicht ein.

„Lass mich es sehen." Daraufhin zog er mir meine Unterhose ganz aus und spreizte mich weit. Ich schaute ihn verwundert an, als Edward mich ganz genau betrachtete.

„Edward, was…?" Ganz benommen verstand ich nicht richtig, was Edward da suchte.

„Noch nie habe ich ein Hymen gesehen… Oh verdammter Gott! …Es ist so unvorstellbar eng. Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall wehtun." Edward bewegte sich. „Fuck!"

Nur verschwommen nahm ich war, dass seine Hände und sein Mund weg waren und mich rastlos und am ganzen Körper -zwischen meinen Beinen im Besonderen- pulsierend zurückließ. Als ich meine Augen nun ganz aufschlug sah ich, dass Edward sich aufgesetzt hatte. Tief atmete er ein und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

„Dass es so eng ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Dass du keine Schmerzen hattest, als ich das letzte Mal mit meinen Fingern eingedrungen bin, ist ein Wunder."

Aus Angst, dass er sich noch weiter zurückzog, setzte ich mich auf, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und sprach: „Nein, es hat mir nicht wehgetan. Dafür waren die Empfindungen viel zu stark. Bitte hör nicht auf. Bitte lass mich nicht so unbefriedigt zurück."

„Ach, Bella." Noch ein durch die Haare fahren und mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sich auf mich nieder. Zusammen sanken wir in die Kissen.

„Ich werde dich gut vorbereiten. Versprochen!"

„Daran habe ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel." Diesmal hob ich mein Gesicht und beanspruchte seine Lippen die nächsten Minuten für mich. Etwas zögernd erwiderte er meinen Kuss. Doch schnell steigerte er sich wieder in die enorme Leidenschaft zurück, die wir gerade noch empfunden hatten.

Seine Hand begab sich erneut auf Wanderschaft, liebkoste erst die linke Brust, dann die rechte, nahm meine Haarspitzen in seine talentierten Finger und pinselte damit über meine Nippel, bis sich mein Unterkörper hin und her bewegte.

„Gott, Bella, du bist so sensibel. Ich könnte das den ganzen Tag lang machen."

„Ich nicht!", keuchte ich, in Anbetracht dessen, was für unbefriedigende Qualen das wären.

Scheinbar hatte er meine Gedanken erraten, denn er kicherte leise.

Irgendwann ließ er meine Haarsträhne fallen und streifte seine Fingerkuppen meine Taille entlang runter zu meinen Hüften.

„Bella, öffne die Augen, sieh mich an!" Nachdem ich getan hatte, was mir befohlen wurde, fügte er hinzu:

„Ich will, dass du deinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von meinem Gesicht nimmst. Ich muss sehen, wie es dir geht, während ich versuche, dich mit den Fingern zu dehnen. Verstanden?"

Gott, er machte ja eine richtige Zeremonie daraus. Ich wollte es einfach nur hinter mich bringen, damit wir zum angenehmeren Part übergehen konnten. Doch da ich wusste, dass Diskussionen hier nur noch mehr Verzögerungen verursachen würden, hielt ich weise meine Klappe.

Mit ernstem Gesicht schaute Edward kurz in Richtung seiner Hand, während ich meinen Blick weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet ließ. Dann wurde mein Atem sofort wieder schwer, als ich fühlte, wie er mit zwei Fingern meine Schamlippen teilte und einen dritten auf das feuchte Zentrum darunter legte und anfing mich zu streicheln.

„Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie nass du für mich werden kannst? Du bist einfach unglaublich, Bella."

Seine Worte machten das Ganze zu einem noch viel größeren Abenteuer, als es ohnehin schon war. Ich liebte seine Stimme, genau wie seine Finger und sein Gesicht. Ich liebte _ihn_ so sehr.

„Ich werde jetzt in dich eindringen."

„Kündige dich nicht an! Tu es einfach!", meckerte ich.

Ein Schmunzeln. „In Ordnung, Ma'am." Schon schob sich ein Finger in meine warme Höhle und nachdem er ihn eine Weile hinein und hinaus geschoben hatte, einen zweiten.

Ich stöhnte und es fiel mir immer schwerer, sein Gesicht nicht nur verschwommen zu sehen, da sich meine Augenlieder wieder begannen zu senken.

„Achtung, Bella!" Ich riss meine Augen auf, als Edward etwas mit seinen Fingern machte –wahrscheinlich, sie auseinanderzog- und mich ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte. Sofort spannte ich mich an.

„Entspann dich, Bella, sonst dauert der Schmerz an."

„Ich kann nicht… Ist es denn vorbei?" Wäre ja dann nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Probieren wir es aus, aber dafür brauche ich meine Hand wieder.

Ich wurde rot. „Oh entschuldige." Zaghaft entkrampfte ich meine Beine und entließ seine fest eingeklemmte Hand. Doch anstatt sie zurückzuziehen, fügte er zu seinen anderen noch einen dritten Finger hinzu und das tat jetzt richtig weh. „Edward…", jammerte ich erbärmlich und grub tief meine Fingernägel in seinen Oberarm und Nacken. Mann, was war ich nur für eine Heulsuse, aber es tat ehrlich weh.

„Shhht, es tut mir leid.", murmelte Edward und senkte zärtlich seinen Mund auf meinen, und falls er wirklich der Ansicht war, mich mit sowas Banalem ablenken zu können… dann hatte er Recht. Er zupfte mit seinen Lippen und Zähnen an meinem Mund herum, seine Finger lagen still in meinem Schoß und ich entspannte mich nach und nach immer mehr. Und als ich merkte, dass Edwards Hand wieder frei war, das zu tun, was sie wollte und er sich immer noch nicht rührte, lockerten meine Glieder sich völlig.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch nachdem wir eine Weile so dalagen, zog Edward seine Finger zurück, schob sie aber direkt wieder an seinen alten warmen Platz. In Erwartung auf den Schmerz, wollte ich mich schon wieder anspannen, doch es kam keiner. Ich fühlte mich nur eng und zum zerreißen gespannt. Dreimal bewegte er seine Finger so, bis er sie urplötzlich ganz aus mir herauszog. Schweratmend stand Edward auf. So schnell konnte ich gar nicht gucken, geschweige denn reagieren, da hatte er auch schon seinen Gürtel geöffnet und seine Hose samt Shorts runtergezogen.

Seine Erregung sprang mir direkt ins Gesicht und gebannt streckte ich meine Hand aus und wollte ihn anfassen. Er war so vollkommen. Ich hatte nicht in Erinnerung, dass Sam so groß war, meine einzige andere Erfahrung mit einem männlichen Penis. Damals dachte ich aber anders. Ich hatte ihn auch an meinem Oberschenkel gefühlt, er war aber irgendwie viel spitzer gewesen. Edwards kam mir nun dagegen beängstigend riesig vor.

„Bist du sicher, dass das passt?" Beinahe berührten meine Fingerspitzen sein Glied, aber Edward verhinderte es. Er packte mich um mein Handgelenk.

„Nicht, Isabella, später vielleicht. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich es auch so schon schaffe, dich nicht einfach zu nehmen, ohne Rücksicht. Und du dehnst dich. Keine Sorge!"

Ich drehte mein Handgelenk und griff um seines, zog ihn zurück auf das Bett, zwischen meine Beine.

Schwer und unregelmäßig atmend, wurde Edward wieder unruhig und ungeduldig. Er stützte sich links und rechts von mir ab und sah auf mich herunter. „Du bist so wunderschön. Ich fasse es nicht, dass das passiert. Dass ich dir das wirklich antue."

„Ja, endlich." Ich konnte es nicht lassen, das verträumt hinzuzufügen. Daraufhin sah er mich missbilligend an, aber dafür hatte ich nun wirklich keine Geduld mehr. Das Schlimmste hatte ich jetzt hinter mir und ich wollte endlich Sex mit Edward Cullen. Darum schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüften und zog ihn eng an mich. Edward fasste zwischen uns und führte sich zu meiner Öffnung. Unser beider Atem wurde zu einem einzigen heftigen Gestöhne, sobald Edward anfing seine Eichel an meinem sehr nassen Eingang zu reiben.

Ich sah ihm dabei ins Gesicht. Edward hatte seine Augen geschlossen und seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen. Er sah sehr konzentriert aus, als würde er sich krampfhaft darum bemühen, seine Fassung zu bewahren.

„Du bist schon so bereit, _Bella_." Wie er meinen Namen sagte. Er rollte ihn so wunderbar auf seiner Zunge. Ich liebte das.

Doch plötzlich zerriss mich ein unsagbarer Schmerz. Edward hatte dieses Unding mit einer einzigen Bewegung rein gestampft und ich schrie laut auf. „_OH MEIN GOTT!_"

„Oh mein verdammter Gott.", stöhnte Edward.

Während ich versuchte ihn von mir runterzudrücken, stöhnte er nur ekstatisch auf, die Augen immer noch entzückt geschlossen. Er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er mir wehtat. Und ich dachte, es sei schon vorbei und jetzt käme das große Vergnügen, von dem alle immer so großmäulig berichtet hatten. Pah!

„Verdammt, bist du eng!" Edwards Hüften zuckten und er zog sich zu meiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung zurück, doch leider nicht ganz. Und dann passierte es! Er rammte sich doch tatsächlich wieder in mich hinein.

Da der Schmerz noch nicht vorbei war und sogar anhielt, konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass mir Wasser in die Augen stieg. _Nein, nicht jetzt, verdammt!_ Edwards Gesicht sah gerade so vergnügt aus, einen solchen Ausdruck hatte ich noch nie an ihm gesehen. Und hätte ich vorher gewusst, dass er so selig aussehen konnte, hätte ich meinen Lebtag darauf gewartet. Aber ich brauchte mir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass dieser Ausdruck durch meine Heulerei verschwand, er vergrub nichts ahnend sein Gesicht in meinen Nacken, biss leicht hinein und drang immer wieder tief in mich. Sein stoßweises Stöhnen und Grunzen war eine Weile lang das einzige Vergnügen, das ich fand. Doch auf einmal riss Edward seinen Kopf zurück, legte sich seine Hand an die Schläfe und sah mich erschrocken an, hielt völlig entsetzt in seinen Bewegungen inne. „Bella?! Oh, fuck! Verflucht." Ich sah, wie seine Finger meine Tränen, die seine Schläfe und Wange benetzt hatten, abwischten. Dann legte er seine Hände um meine Wangen, strich mit den Daumen unter meinen Augen.

„Ich habe alles vermasselt. Es tut mir so verflucht leid. _Fuck!_"

„Vermasseln würdest du es, wenn du es jetzt wagen würdest aufzuhören.", sagte ich tapfer mir auf die Schultern klopfend. Und wie als Belohnung für meinen Mut spürte ich, wie der Schmerz urplötzlich nachließ und sogar etwas von der alten Erregung zurückkam.

„Nein, alles was du willst. Sag mir nur, dass es dir gutgeht. Sag mir, wenn ich mich bewegen soll und wohin." Er sah richtiggehend panisch aus in seinem Mitleid. Als würde er die Pein nun selber fühlen.

Vorsichtig, um mich zu prüfen, bewegte ich meine Hüften, meine Hände hielt ich dabei fest um seine Oberarme geklammert. Seine Augäpfel verdrehten sich, und Edward stöhnte, zwischen seinem heftig zusammengepressten Kiefer, gequält auf. Aber er war standhaft und hielt still.

„Ist in Ordnung, Edward, es… tut gar nicht mehr weh.", sagte ich verwundert. Der Schmerz war völlig weg.

„Bist du sicher?" Zweifelnd schaute er auf mich herunter. Als ob ich bei sowas lügen würde. Pah!

„Ja!" Nachtrüglich malte ich mit meiner Hüfte einen Kreis und wieder stöhnte er auf. Schwer keuchend und mich wie ein Luchs beobachtend trieb er nun gaaanz langsam seinen Schaft hinein. Dafür war ich zwar dankbar, doch nachdem ich nun festgestellt hatte, dass es eh nichts mehr brachte, vorsichtig zu sein, war mir das entschieden zu lahm. Dadurch stiegen eher nur meine Erregung und der Frustpegel ins Unermessliche. Und ich sah auch, was für eine Anstrengung es Edward kostete.

„Edward, geht's auch schneller? Bitte."

Angestrengt schluckend schlang er seinen Arm um meine Taille, drückte mich eng an sich und rollte sich auf den Rücken, ohne unseren Kontakt zu unterbrechen.

Als ich so auf ihm lag und wahrscheinlich mit einem total unwissenden Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn herab sah, packte er meine Kniekehlen und zog sie zu sich heran, bis ich auf ihm zum Sitzen kam.

„So hast du die Kontrolle und kannst das Tempo bestimmen.", sagte er am ganzen Körper zitternd. Doch als ich nach einer Weile, immer noch unsicher, was genau jetzt von mir erwartet wurde, auf meiner Lippe rum kaute, spannte Edward seine Arme an und hob mich etwas an und ließ mich gleich darauf wieder sinken. Oooh… Das tat gut. Das versuchte ich gleich auch einmal und danach noch einmal, und irgendwann hatte ich meinen Rhythmus gefunden. Edwards Hände blieben aber auf meinen Hüftknochen liegen, um mich zu steuern. Mit Feuer in den Augen hob er mich immer schneller, zog mich immer fester zu sich nach vorne, so dass ich bald nichts anderes mehr tun konnte, als sich auf Edwards Brust abzustützen. Sein Blick war fiebrig, beinahe weggetreten.

Ich stöhnte laut und merkte, wie sich wieder dieses unsagbar perfekte Gefühl in mir aufbaute, das schon das letzte Mal aufkam, als Edward mich im Wohnzimmer zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte. Ich konnte nicht anders und fragte zwischen lautem Gekeuche: „Tiefer? Geht es tiefer? Ich will es tiefer haben."

Sofort setzte sich Edward auf, legte eine Hand an meinen Hinterkopf und küsste mich wild. „Oh Bella, du bist der wahrgewordene Traum. Knie dich hin!" Ich hatte kaum Handlungsbedarf, da er mich schon selber in die Höhe hob und mich herum schwang wie eine Puppe, die ihre Fäden verloren hatte. Als ich auf allen vieren war, packte er mich an meinem Po und schon war er in mich eingedrungen. Gleichzeitig stöhnten wir auf. Das war wirklich tiefer. Und so gut!

Je weiter seine Hände meine Beine auseinander zogen, desto tiefer spürte ich ihn. Es war der Himmel auf Erden.

Ich fühlte, wie Edward sich über mich beugte, dann griff er in mein Haar, zog meinen Kopf zur Seite und biss abermals in meinen Hals.

Es tat weh, aber es war auch ein Aphrodisiakum. Es machte den Eindruck, als wolle er mich markieren, und ich wollte von ihm markiert werden. Für alle Zeiten!

Edwards Stöße wurden heftiger und stürmiger und das Gewicht seines Körpers drückte mich immer weiter nach unten. Ich war schon wieder so nah, und auch ihn hörte ich schwerer keuchen. „Bella. Bella. Bella…" Er sagte das auf wie ein Mantra oder ein Gebet. „Sag, dass du mir gehörst! Mir ganz allein!"

„Ich gehöre dir, nur dir!", stöhnte ich wie wild.

„Sag dass niemals jemand anders dich so haben wird."

„Nein, nie. Ich will, dass immer nur du so in mir bist."

„Oh fuck, Bella. Fuck… fuck… Ich will dich sehen, wenn ich komme." Und schon schwang ich wieder herum, noch bevor ich sagen konnte, dass ich das ebenfalls wollte. Konnte er Gedanken lesen? Ein Bein von mir schwang er sich um seine Armbeuge und rammte sich kräftig in mich rein. Oh Gott, so war es auch tief. Nur dabei konnte ich ihm sogar noch in sein absolut phänomenales und in Ekstase verzogenes Gesicht sehen, das Stirn an Stirn an meinem lag.

„Oh, verdammt, Bella. Beeil dich. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich komme."

Das brachte mich über den Abgrund. Aber was mich da durchschüttelte, darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. So heftig und intensiv hatte ich es nicht in Erinnerung. Ich schrie und schrie und schrie.

„Ach verfluchte Scheiße. FUCK!", hörte ich Edward plötzlich panisch fluchen und merkte, wie er sich aus mir zurückziehen wollte.

„NEIN, _BITTE_!", schrie ich völlig entgeistert auf. Das könnte ich jetzt nicht ertragen und krallte mich mit Armen und Beinen an ihn fest, während Spasmen um Spasmen durch meinen Körper zuckten.

„OH NEIN. Oh Gott… Yeah, Bella. Jaaa!", brüllte Edward, dann fühlte ich auch ihn krampfhaft zusammenzucken und wie etwas Heißes, Lavaähnlich, an meinen inneren Scheidenwänden entlang strömte. Dabei griff er meine Hand, drückte sie fest in die Laken. Ich erwiderte den Druck. Und beide genossen wir unseren phänomenalen Orgasmus, während wir uns mit halbgeöffneten Augen, unsere Körper gespannt wie ein Bogen, anschauten und dabei wild stöhnten und schrieen.

Irgendwann entkrampften sich unsere Muskeln. Daraufhin ließ Edward sich mit einem Plumps schwer auf mich fallen, aber ich genoss das Gefühl, solange es andauerte und klammerte mich fest an ihn.

Schweratmend erfreuten wir uns an unserem postkoitalem Nachbeben, als Edward plötzlich wieder und wieder an meiner Halsbeuge den Kopf schüttelte. Ich fragte mich, was das sollte, doch beachtete es nicht weiter und streichelte weiter seinen Kopf. Ich war zu sehr gefangen in meiner wohltuenden Erschöpfung.

Doch wiedermal fluchend richtete sich Edward auf, sah an unsere Körper hinab und fluchte weiter. "Bleib liegen! Sieh nicht nach unten, verstanden?" Zischend zog er sich aus mir heraus, verließ daraufhin das Bett und verschwand im Badezimmer. Ich setzte mich auf und fragte mich, was los war. Und da sah ich es. Blut! Überall!

„Oh mein…" Ich schob die Bettdecke zur Seite, aber das brachte nichts, sie war schon vollgeblutet. Ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen, sah an die Zimmerdecke und atmete tief ein und aus. Zum Glück lag ich bereits.

Edward erschien an der Türschwelle mit einer Schüssel und einem Handtuch in seiner Hand. In der Hoffnung er würde meine Schüchternheit nicht bemerken, zog ich ganz langsam und unauffällig die Bettdecke, die ich gerade zur Seite gezogen hatte, über meinen nackten Körper. Doch entschlossenen Schrittes kam er auf mich zu, stellte die Schüssel zur Seite und riss mir meine schützende Hülle von meinem Körper.

„Hey…" Er beachtete nicht einmal meinen Einwurf, sondern machte sich professionell, wie ein Doktor, ans Werk. Zog mich an meinen Beinen näher zu sich, tauchte das Handtuch in die Schüssel, die fast bis zum Rand mit Wasser gefüllt war und wrang es aus. Als er damit auf meine Weiblichkeit zusteuerte, zuckte ich zurück. Wieder sagte ich: „Hey!"

Daraufhin starrte mich Edward bloß solange gereizt an, bis ich mich von alleine wieder grummelnd zurücklehnte. Aber er hatte ja Recht. Schamhaftigkeit war jetzt nun wirklich überflüssig.

Mit dem feuchtwarmen Handtuch rieb er zuerst meine Schenkel und dann meinen Schambereich sauber. Als er das zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt hatte und noch einmal ins Bad gegangen war, um das Wasser auszuwechseln, widmete er sich dem Rest meines Leibes. Verpasste mir dabei eine Fußmassage. Sogar mein Gesicht ließ er nicht aus, tauchte immer wieder das Handtuch in das Wasser, damit es sauber und warm wurde, und strich dann von meiner Stirn über meine Ohren zu meinem Nacken und wieder zurück. Das tat so gut und ich schloss entzückt meine Augen. Beinahe wäre ich eingeschlafen als ich ihn sagen hörte:

„Wir haben kein Kondom benutzt." Erschreckt bei dieser Erkenntnis riss ich die Augen auf und sah Edward an. Er sah mir nicht in die Augen, machte nur die nötigen Handbewegungen; Handtuch eintauchen, auswringen, über den Körper streichen, eintauchen, auswringen…. „Das ist mir noch nie zuvor passiert und es war ein Fehler. Ich hoffe, der blieb ohne Folgen. Feststellen werden wir das natürlich nur nach einer Untersuchung. Du hast deinen Willen bekommen, wir führen jetzt durch und durch eine Liebesbeziehung, doch das wird sich nicht wiederholen. Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall eine Schwangerschaft riskieren."

Wieso nicht? Was war gegen ein Kind von mir auszusetzen, schmollte ich innerlich. War das so undenkbar? Kam es denn nicht auch vor, wenn man eine –und ich jauchzte vor Glück bei diesem Wort- Liebesbeziehung führte? Sein abwesender Gesichtsausdruck jedoch riet mir, ich solle mich nicht zu früh freuen und lieber auf der Hut bleiben.

Eine Weile sagte keiner von uns was. Und da mir etwas mulmig war, bei dem Gedanken, wie es wäre, jetzt schon schwanger zu sein, und weil ich einfach keinen Milligramm Lust auf ernste Themen verspürte, sondern eher auf Kuschelkurs war, wechselte ich das Thema.

„Wo ist eigentlich Emmett?"

„Hab ihn rausgeworfen!", sagte er seelenruhig.

„WAS?" Ich setzte mich auf.

„Ich sagte, ich habe ihn rausgeworfen." Kühl machte er mit dem Lappen und meinem Körper weiter. Ich packte seine Hand und sagte jedes einzelne Wort betont langsam, als spräche ich zu einem kleinen Kind. „Und du gehst jetzt das Telefon holen, rufst ihn an, entschuldigst dich und holst ihn wieder zurück!"

Er sah mir eiskalt in die Augen. „Nein!"

„Edward, das kannst du doch nicht machen."

„Und wie ich das kann. Es ist sogar schon geschehen."

„Ach, du bist manchmal sowas von… aaargh." Wütend sprang ich auf, schnappte mir irgendein Hemd und lief auf die Tür zu. „Gut, dann erledige ich das!" Sauer stampfte ich in den Flur Richtung Küche und auf die Telefonstation zu. Dabei rief ich über meinen Rücken Beteuerungen für Emmetts Unschuld. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich. Emmett hat rein gar nichts getan. Er sollte dir bloß ausrichten, dass ich zum Essen verabredet war." Ich nahm den Hörer von der Gabel, klemmte ihn mir zwischen Schulter und Kinn und wollte gerade die Taste mit der eingespeicherten Handynummer Emmetts drücken, als ich mitbekam, dass ich gar kein Freizeichen hörte.

„Ganz Recht. Er hat rein gar nichts getan! …Um dich aufzuhalten." Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah wie er an einem Türrahmen lehnte, die Hände in der Hose, die er gerade angezogen hatte.

„Du hast den Stecker gezogen.", sagte ich ungläubig.

„Jep." Das ‚p' ließ er am Ende ploppen, was mich so richtig aufregte.

„Du bist ein unfassbarer Kontrollfreak, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?"

„Ja, gerade eben. Und zum Glück hast du damit Recht, denn ansonsten, wäre ich niemals so weit gekommen und du würdest jetzt nicht hier vor mir stehen."

Das Ekel hatte Recht und das kotzte mich gerade richtig an. Und deshalb kam ich wieder auf das andere Thema zu sprechen, bei dem er definitiv im Unrecht war.

„Es ist überhaupt nicht Emmetts Aufgabe, mir zu sagen, wann ich weggehen darf und wann nicht."

„Doch, genau das ist es. Er ist immer noch in erster Linie dein Bodyguard. Und was pflegen Bodyguards zu tun? Sie schützen Leib und Leben ihres Schützlings. Dein Leben war vielleicht nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr, dafür aber dein Leib und dafür könnte ich ihn umbringen."

„_Es wäre nichts unfreiwillig geschehen!_", platzte ich heraus. Eine dunkle, graue Sturmwolke braute sich vor Edward Stirn zusammen und mir wurde bewusst, wie das eben rüberkam.

„Du willst mir also damit sagen, dass es so gekommen wäre? Dass du es mit ihm gemacht hättest? Mit diesem Schweinehund?"

Die Beleidigung überging ich großzügig. Doch trotzdem war ich ebenfalls auf hundertachtzig. „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN ZU BESTIMMEN, WEM ICH MEINEN KÖRPER SCHENKE?"

„Isabella, antworte mir, verdammt nochmal!"

„Tja, das wirst du jetzt wohl nie erfahren." Ich erbleichte bei dem Gesichtsausdruck, den er auf einmal aufsetzte. So einen mörderischen Blick hatte er noch nie für mich erübrigt.

Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich schwang herum und rannte auf mein Zimmer zu, doch als ich sah, dass ich es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen würde, schlug ich einen Haken und rannte um eine Zimmersäule herum Richtung Wohnzimmer. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet, denn ich hörte, wie er sich irgendwo stieß und gotteslästerlich fluchte, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg machte, mich zu verfolgen.

An meinem Ziel angekommen brachte ich mich schnell hinter dem Ecksofa, das in der Zimmermitte stand, in Sicherheit. Gerade Rechtzeitig wie ich sah, denn er war ebenfalls schon dort angekommen, nur eben auf der anderen Seite.

„Das ist doch total blöd, Bella. Komm hervor!"

„Wirst du mich in Ruhe lassen?"

„Ja."

Ich glaubte ihm nicht. Das war ein sehr komischer Ton, mit dem er diese beiden kleinen Buchstaben aussprach. Teuflisch!

Da ich zögerte, war ich kurz abgelenkt und bemerkte eine viertelste Sekunde zu spät, dass er auf das Sofa und über die Lehne sprang. Er erwischte mich um die Taille und wollte mich schon hochheben, doch ich kämpfte wie eine Furie um mein Überleben und das brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Wir fielen zusammen über die Lehne und krachten auf den Boden, doch ich zum Glück auf ihn. Er hielt mich fest und drehte sich mit mir um. Meine Handgelenke hatte er gepackt und hielt sie mir mit einer Hand über den Kopf fest.

„NEIN, NEIN, NEIN. HÄTTE ICH NICHT!", schrie ich ihm nun völlig redselig entgegen. Mann! Bei einer Folter würde ich nicht lange Schweigen und schnell wie ein Vöglein singen, man brauchte mir nur ein bisschen Angst einzuflößen und mich durchs Haus zu jagen.

„Ist das auch wahr?"

„JA, JA, JA. Ich wollte dich nur eifersüchtig machen."

„Gut.", knurrte er dunkel und dann küsste er mich. Leider konnte ich meine Hände nicht bewegen, dabei wollte ich so gerne damit in seinen Haaren wühlen. Ich fühlte und hörte Kleiderrascheln, dann spreizte Edward meine Beine mit seinen. Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Eine Sekunde später war er schon in mir. Ich war noch feucht von unserem Liebesspiel und seinen Samen. Doch als er sich in mir bewegte, baute sich schnell eine neue Feuchtigkeit, gepaart mit starker Lust, auf. Und diesmal lernte ich die Bedeutung eines Quickies kennen.

Immer rasender stampfte er in mich hinein und ich hob ihm bei jedem Stoß mein Becken entgegen. Im Nu standen wir kurz vor der Explosion, dabei verließen nicht eine Sekunde seine Lippen die meinen. Als er kam und dabei bebte wie Espenlaub, riss mich das mit und ich kam schnell aber gewaltig. Gegenseitig stöhnten wir in unsere Münder.

So rasch wie es angefangen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf und wir blieben schweratmend auf dem Boden liegen.

„Unordnung. Alles ist in Unordnung. Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", grummelte Edward erschöpft.

Ich schaute ihn engelsgleich an. „Mich lieb haben?"


	13. Schwere Entscheidung

Hallo! Ganz lieben Dank an alle meine Leser und vor allem an Alice08 und Ika. Es bedeutet mir soviel, dass ihr euch die Zeit nehmt und mir euer Feedback gebt. Vielen Dank dafür. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte euch persönlich antworten.

* * *

**12. ****_Schwere Entscheidung_**

* * *

Ich schlug die Augen auf und gähnte ausgiebig, streckte dabei meine Arme weit über den Kopf. Dann drehte ich meinen Kopf und sah Edward an. Er schlief noch.

Ich rutschte eng an ihn heran, schlang einen Arm um seine Taille und rieb meine Wange an seinem Brusthaar. Mit meinem Fuß strich ich immer wieder an seinen Waden entlang. Mannomann, es war wundervoll neben diesem Körper aufzuwachen und damit tun zu können, was man wollte.

Ich merkte eine Veränderung in der Haltung dieses Körpers und hörte ein leises Stöhnen. Mich auf einen Ellenbogen aufrichtend, sah ich Edward in die leicht geöffneten Augen.

„Morgen.", murmelte er.

Ich sagte nichts, legte nur meine Hände auf seine Brust und stützte mein Kinn darauf, sah ihn ernst an. Er sah zurück. Nach einer Weile konnte ich nicht verhindern, traurig meinen Blick abzuwenden.

Daraufhin hörte ich, wie gotteserbärmlich Edward einen schweren Seufzer ausstieß. Da sah ich wieder auf, doch Edward hatte schon den Blick auf den Nachttisch gerichtet und die Hand ausgestreckt, als suche er etwas. Er beugte sich weiter nach vorne, sodass mein Körper sich ungemütlich krümmte, und schaute über die Bettkante, fummelte dann irgendwas herum.

Als er wieder mit seinem Blackberry auftauchte, jauchzte ich vor Glück.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Edward mich an und drückte dabei eine Taste. Nach einer kleinen Weile hörte ich ihn murren: „Beweg deinen Arsch hierher!"

Ich wollte schon ungläubig meinen Kopf schütteln wegen seines unfreundlichen, befehlshaberischen Tonfalls, als Edward sich abrupt aufsetzte. „Was soll das heißen, schon erledigt?"

Auf einmal ging die Tür auf, und als Emmett beladen mit einem Tablett, seine Schürze in alter Manier um die Hüften geschlungen, das Zimmer betrat, schrie ich überrascht auf und riss mir die Bettdecke über meine nackten Brüste.

Doch Edwards absolut sprachlose Miene, immer noch das Telefon an sein Ohr haltend, war einmalig und würde wahrscheinlich jeden vom Anblick nackter Titten ablenken. Er verfolgte mit seinen Augen, wie Emmett näherkam, das Tablett auf seinen Schoß ablegte und mich über seinen Leib hinweg anstrahlte. „Hallo, Küken!"

Ich strahlte zurück. „Hi, Emmett.", sagte ich schüchtern.

Edward verdrehte die Augen, als er endlich auflegte. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er resigniert.

Ohne Edward eines Blickes zu würdigen, grinste er mich immer noch an. „Du hast nach mir gerufen.", sagte er in allerfeinster Butler-Manier. Dann hob er seine Hand. „Schlag ein, Kleines!"

Verlegen schlug ich meine Faust gegen seine.

„Das weiß ich! Was machst du _schon_ hier?", fragte Edward säuerlich, während er mit gerunzelter Stirn unseren Schlagabtausch verfolgte.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich geb noch was drauf, wenn du mich vor die Tür setzt? Hast du etwa schon die beiden anderen Male vergessen, als du das getan hast?"

„Diesmal war's ernst gemeint." Finster starrte Edward auf die Köstlichkeiten auf dem Tablett. „Und das schienst du auch zu wissen. Diesmal hast du die ganze Nacht gebraucht, um dich wieder herzutrauen."

„Als ich gestern Abend ganz geknickt bei Rosie aufgetaucht bin, hat sie auch viel Zeit gebraucht, mich zu trösten. Dafür wollte ich dir übrigens noch danken. Das war die beste Sexorgie meines Lebens… Ach ja, und Rose ist sauer auf dich, weil du mich so schlecht behandelt hast –hab vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, dich schlechtzumachen-. Komm am besten in nächster Zeit nicht in ihre Nähe." Emmett zwinkerte mir fröhlich zu.

Vollkommen glücklich schaute ich Emmett-Teddybär an und sagte von ganzem Herzen: „Danke, Emmett."

Der nahm daraufhin eine Blume -eine Freesie, wie ich glaubte zu erkennen- die hinter einem Teller lag und steckte sie mir hinters Ohr. „Kein Problem, mein Küken."

„Erinnere mich nächstes Mal daran, das Schloss auszutauschen, nachdem ich dich rausgeschmissen habe."

„Aber klar.", beteuerte Emmett Edward bloß, dann setzte er sich zu uns auf's Bett, nahm sich eins der beiden Hörnchen und fragte mich, nachdem er es sich fast bis zum Anschlag in den Mund gesteckt hatte, beinahe unverständlich: „Und, wie war's?"

Ich wurde knallrot und Edward rief: „Das geht zu weit!" Mit seinen Füßen verfrachtete er Emmetts Po auf den Boden und man hörte einen lauten ‚Bums'. Doch anstelle eines Schmerzschreies, hörte ich nur Lachen und Husten. „Du kannst manchmal ganz schön rüde sein, weißt du das? Doch ich verzeihe dir." Emmett richtete sich wieder auf und sah mich an. „Kätzchen, du hast einen ganz schön schlechten Einfluss auf unser Zuckerstückchen hier. Na, dann eben später. Ich will alles ganz genau wissen, nur damit du es weißt."

Ich nickte enthusiastisch mit dem Kopf, während Edward gleichermaßen vehement seinen schüttelte.

„Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Schlafzimmer! Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist. _Wir sind nackt!_"

„Ooooh, sind wir etwas schamhaft heute? Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so." Emmett hob die Decke an Edwards Bein an, doch weit kam er nicht. Schnell zog er seine Hand weg, bevor Edward sie wegschlagen konnte.

Ich musste die ganze Zeit lachen, kam aus dem Kichern nicht mehr heraus. Ich war einfach zu froh und erleichtert, weil Emmett einfach Emmett war. Diese Art Ausgang hätte ich mir auch denken können, wenn ich genauer drüber nachdachte.

Als Emmett endlich pfeifend das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wandte ich mich wieder meinem Liebhaber, Ehemann und Freund zu. „Zweimal rausgeschmissen?"

„Und unzählige Male damit gedroht. Doch er ist mein ungehorsamster und streitlustigster Angestellter. Er findet das alles vielmehr zum todlachen, als dass es ihm Existenzängste bereitet. Der ist wie ein streunender Köter; hat man ihn einmal gefüttert, bleibt er einem am Bein kleben und ganz gleich wo man ihn aussetzt, er kommt immer wieder."

„Und du nimmst ihn immer wieder auf, weil du ihn genauso gern hast wie ich.", grinste ich breit.

„Nein, das nun wirklich nicht!", behauptete er stolz, obwohl wir beide das Gegenteil wussten, und fügte noch hinzu: „Doch was soll der Junge ohne mich tun? Der landet sonst nirgendwo. Den will doch keiner haben!"

„Und _ich_ glaube, er ist derjenige, der _dich_ füttert.", sagte ich, nahm ein Stück Banane mit Schokostreuseln auf und schob es in seinen Mund. „Da du wahrscheinlich den Herd mit einer Mikrowelle verwechseln würdest, könntest du dir nicht einmal ein Fertiggericht selber machen."

„Freche Hexe!", murmelte er. Sich es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bewusst, schaute er ernst und ein wenig wehmütig zur Tür. „Ich dachte wirklich, gestern hatte ich es geschafft und ihn vertrieben." Es sollte scheinbar wieder als Frotzelei rüber kommen. Aber ich musste kein überaus gutes Gehör haben, um herauszuhören, wie traurig er darüber gewesen wäre. Ich sah deutlich die Erleichterung in Edwards Augen.

"Hast eben Glück gehabt, dass du so ein reicher und gutaussehender Kerl bist, da laufen dir die Menschen nicht so einfach weg."

Edward sah mich wieder an. "Geld, eh? Ich wusste, darum ging es von Anfang an!"

"Hast du etwa gedacht, es wäre dein sanftmütiger Charakter, pffft?" Ich winkte mit meiner Hand ab.

"Willst du etwa streiten, mein Schatz?" Er zog drohend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals. "Nur ein bisschen ärgern...", sagte ich lasziv und schaute zu ihm auf, während ich mit meinem Zeigefinger an seinem Bauch unter der Decke entlang strich.

Edward hielt mich nicht davon ab und ich umfasste ihn zärtlich. Sein Atem stockte, aber er sah mir weiterhin ins Gesicht, als ich anfing an ihm auf und ab zu streichen.

"Darf ich dich da küssen?" _Es_ zuckte in meiner Hand. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Wangen erhitzten, doch ich wollte es unbedingt. Ihn dort schmecken. Ich würde wetten, es war köstlich.

"Oh, Bella," Sein Atem zitterte. "ich weiß nicht, ob..."

"Bitte!", unterbrach ich ihn.

"...es aushalte! Bella, ich will nicht, dass du etwas tust, von dem du glaubst, du müsstest es."

Langsam rutschte ich an ihm herab, ihm dabei weiterhin in die Augen schauend. Ich betete, dass ich es einigermaßen richtig machen würde. "Sieht es für dich so aus, ich würde das nicht wollen? Zeigst du mir, wenn ich etwas falsch mache?"

"Deine Lippen dort zu spüren, dürfte schon ausreichen.", keuchte Edward gepresst. Das war mir Ermutigung genug und ich richtete meine ganze Konzentration auf den Teil von Edward, der mir gestern soviel Wonne geschenkt hatte.

Vorsichtig hob ich ihn mit meiner Hand an und legte meine Lippen auf seine Spitze. Zuckend zog Edward ein Knie an, doch ich achtete nicht darauf. Zu überwältigend war der Gedanke an seinen Geschmack, als ich meine Zunge ausfuhr und damit über den Tropfen strich, der sich schon an meinem Mund gebildet hatte. Etwas salzig und moschusartig.

Ich nahm die ganze Spitze seines Glieds eifrig in den Mund, ging noch tiefer und versuchte soviel von ihm oral aufzunehmen wie möglich.

Ich hörte Edward stöhnen und spürte seine Hand in meinen Locken. Seine Handfläche drückte mich weiter runter, bis ich ihn hinten an meiner Kehle fühlte. Ich war froh, dass ich nicht so empfindlich in dieser Hinsicht war, aber dennoch musste ich beinahe würgen. Und als ich den Reflex nicht länger unterdrücken konnte, stemmte ich meine Hände auf seine Hüftknochen und drückte mich hoch. Doch auch Edward hatte mich schon leicht an den Haaren gezogen, so dass ich an seiner Länge wieder hinauf glitt.

Ich schaute auf.

Edward hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen. Ich hatte eigentlich nur Sicht auf seinen vor Anstrengung angespannten Hals.

Kaum hatte ich seine Spitze wieder erreicht, schon drückte er mich wieder hinunter und ich fing, mehr aus einem Drang heraus an zu saugen und zu schlucken, und fand dann meinen eigenen Rhythmus, sodass ich merkte, wie Edwards Hand immer lockerer wurde und schließlich auf meinem Hinterkopf zum liegen kam. Seine Hüften zuckten jedoch immer heftiger vor.

Beinahe schmerzhaft zog Edward plötzlich wieder an meinem Haar, doch ich hielt dagegen.

"Bella, komm weg!" Und dann hörte ich Edward aufschreien und spürte und schmeckte mehr von dieser geleeartigen Flüssigkeit, und das war sehr viel mehr als ein Tropfen. Vielleicht ist zu viel des Guten auch nicht das Wahre. Dennoch schluckte ich, den jetzt zusätzlich etwas bitteren Saft, vollkommen runter, während Edward sich verkrampfte und zuckte.

Plötzlich und aus heiterem Himmel sprang die Tür auf und knallte gegen die Wand. "Küken, Jakey-Boy will dich sprechen und ich soll...OH FUCK!" Dann hörte ich, wie die Tür wieder zuknallte.

Mit riesigen Augen richtete ich mich auf und hob geschockt eine Hand an meinen Mund. _Nein! Nein, nein, nein_. Niemals wieder würde ich dieses Bett verlassen und Emmett oder Jacob unter die Augen treten können.

Ich sah auf Edward hinab, der mit geschlossenen Augen erschöpft dalag und sich, bis auf den auf und abhebenden Torso, nicht bewegte.

Nach einer Weile, nachdem sich Edwards Atem beruhigt hatte, schwoll seine Brust gleich wieder an, als er nochmals tief die Luft einsog und schrie:

"EMMETT! DU BIST SOWAS VON GEFEUERT!"

~#~#~#~

Fertig angezogen, meine Strickjacke bis zum Hals zugeknöpft, schlich ich um die Ecke zum Esszimmer und schnellte an der Küche vorbei. Aber zu spät! Er hatte mich schon gesehen.

„Wo willst du denn so eilig hin?", hörte ich Emmett hinter mir sagen. Doch ich drehte mich nicht um. Blieb einfach so auf dem Fleck stehen wie ich verharrt war, als ich mich heimlich in mein Zimmer stehlen wollte. Und weil ich nicht damit rechnen durfte, deshalb wie durch ein Wunder unsichtbar geworden zu sein, dachte ich über ein möglichst unverfängliches Thema nach. _Essen!_

„Boah, Emmett, ich hab so Hunger. Vielleicht auf einen deiner köstlichen Truthahn-Sandwichs, die du immer machst? Ich dachte, ich geh' eben schnell duschen und dann…"

„Wie kannst du denn nicht satt sein? Du hast doch gerade eben jede Menge in dich rein geschlungen!?"

Scharf sog ich die Luft ein und drehte mich blitzschnell um. Mit übereinander gekreuzten Armen und Beinen lehnte Emmett am Türrahmen der Küche, die eine Augenbraue bis zur Decke gezogen.

Ich wurde gummibootknallrot.

„Aber du musst dich gestern auch natürlich sehr verausgabt haben. Da scheint das nahrhafte Frühstück in der Tat nicht genug."

„Emmett, bitte, keine doofen Anspielungen.", grollte ich. "Wenn du irgendwelche Infos von mir haben willst, dann halt die Klappe!" Wie bei einem Nussknacker schnappte Emmetts Mund zu, dann packte er mich am Handgelenk und zog mich zur Essecke. Dann drückte er mich auf einen Stuhl, setzte sich mir gegenüber und sah mir gespannt ins Gesicht.

Mann! Manchmal benahm er sich echt, wie so 'ne beste Freundin. Aber das sagte ich ihm natürlich nicht. Denn ein Mann war er dennoch durch und durch.

„Also…?" Er wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand, als es ihm nicht schnell genug ging.

Immer noch rot im Gesicht sagte ich einfach:

„Es war schön!"

Als ich nach einer Minute nichts Neues rausbrachte, explodierte Emmett: „ES WAR SCHÖN? _Das war's?_ ES WAR SCHÖN?"

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Also Edward kam wie ein schnaufendes Rhinozeros in Jakes Apartment gestürmt…" Und so erzählte ich ihm den ganzen Abend, angefangen damit, wie Edward mich nach Hause holte, denn ich wusste, dass Emmett zu ungeduldig war, sich jetzt das Vier-Gänge-Menü von Jake und mir anzuhören. Aber mir würde es etwas leichter fallen, ins Detail zu gehen, wenn ich nicht direkt bei den perversen Einzelheiten anfing. Selbstverständlich meinte ich mit Details nur das Oberflächlichste, und brachte nur jugendfreie Sätze hervor. Es war schwer, Emmett so zufrieden zu stellen, aber er wusste, Genaueres konnte er aus mir nicht herausholen, was aber nicht verhinderte, dass er mir Fragen stellte, die tiefer gruben und ich nur mit einem Nicken oder Kopfschütteln beantworten konnte.

Nachdem ich, von Emmetts ständigen Unterbrechungen durch Zwischenrufen und Fragen geendet hatte, blieb ich auf meiner Wange rumkauend sitzen und starrte ihm unsicher ins Gesicht.

"Der Mistsack hat dir also wehgetan?" Emmett nickte, als hätte er sich das auch vorher schon denken können.

"Naja, am Anfang schon. Ich wusste ja, dass es so kommen würde. Aber dann nicht mehr. Gar nicht mehr.", schloss ich mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln.

"Also bereust du nichts, mein Küken?" Emmett hob eine Hand, als er das sagte und strich mir mit dem Daumen kurz über meine Wange.

"Nein, natürlich nicht."

"Gut, ich bin froh, dass endlich alles zwischen euch geklärt ist." Em' stand auf und schnappte sich ein Küchentuch. „Ach ja, Edward hat dir übrigens einen Termin bei einer Dr. Siobhan Limar gemacht. Ich soll dir sagen, sie ist eine sehr qualifizierte Gynäkologin. Du sollst um 11 bei ihr sein…"

"Wie bitte?"

Verblüfft bei meinem ungläubigen, sauren Ton, stotterte Emmett jetzt. „Ähm ihr Name ist Dr. Limar… um 11 sollst du…"

„Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast. _Ich bin nicht taub!_"

„Ääh… Was genau…?"

"Jetzt hat er es geschafft. Edward hat wieder einmal den Vogel abgeschossen!" Wütend sprang ich auf.

„Ähm, Küken…"

„Und du kapierst es auch nicht, oder? Das ist eine sehr persönliche Sache für mich...und ich nehme an, für jede andere Frau auch! Wie konnte er das tun? Wie kann er wieder einmal über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden? Es geht um MEINEN Körper! Vielleicht will ich das ja gar nicht! Der wird was erleben!"

Nachdem ich mich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit geduscht und mir anschließend irgendwas übergeworfen hatte, was gerade griffbereit dalag, machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Zentrum zu Edwards Büro. Emmett stand immer noch an derselben Stelle und hatte einen grübelnden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, als verstünde er nicht, was gerade passiert war. Männer! Und dabei hatte ich es ihm schon erklärt.

Im Büro angekommen, kam mir Jasper entgegen, aber als ich mit einem "Hey, Jazz!" an ihm vorbeirauschte, blieb er verblüfft stehen und sah mir hinterher.

"Hey, Bella?!", hörte ich ihn noch stottern, als ich auch schon die Tür zu Edwards Büro aufstieß und prompt mit Tanya zusammenstieß, mich verhedderte und auf meinen Allerwertesten fiel. Fassungslos schaute ich zu ihr auf. "Was machst du denn hier?", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen verblüfft auszurufen. Arrogant hob sie ihre Augenbrauen, als sie fragend zu mir hinunter schaute. Doch als ich nichts mehr sagte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern, drehte sich zu Edward um und hauchte: "Bye, Edward. Bis nachher!" Dann stöckelte sie durch die Tür und von dannen. Nachher? Was meinte sie mit nachher?

Verletzt sah ich Edward an, doch der seufzte nur und sah kurz kopfschüttelnd auf seine Hände, mit denen er sich auf seinem Schreibtisch abstützte, bevor er sich aufrichtete. "Isabella, was tust du hier?"

Ich setzte mich auf und klopfte imaginären Staub von den Oberschenkeln. "Zwei Fragen; Was bedeutet 'Nachher'? und 'Isabella, was tust du hier?'... ist das dein Ernst?"

"Nachher bedeutet; ich treffe mich mit ihrem Vater, da er an dem Kauf eines Centers interessiert ist. Und sie begleitet ihn." Er kam um den Tisch herum und streckte eine Hand aus, um mir aufzuhelfen und mich an seinen Körper zu ziehen. "Bella, denk nicht immer das Schlechteste von mir. Was das andere angeht; ich war nur überrascht, das ist alles, und es war nicht so gemeint, wie es geklungen hat."

Etwas besänftigt schaute ich ihn an und wollte schon schüchtern lächeln, aber dann fiel mir der Grund wieder ein, weshalb ich _eigentlich_ sauer auf ihn war, und mein Gesicht fiel wieder in sich zusammen.

"_Duuu...!_" Ich stieß ihm mit dem Finger in die Brust. "Hast du ernsthaft einen Gynäkologen für mich gesucht und geglaubt, ich würde mich sang und klanglos untersuchen lassen? Darf ich mir meinen Arzt und den Zeitpunkt gefälligst selbst aussuchen?"

„Ich will sicher stellen, dass du nicht schwanger wirst. Es gibt Mittel, die man auch noch nach dem Sex einnehmen kann, um dies zu verhindern. Und das muss so schnell geschehen wie möglich!"

Mit offenem Mund starrte ich ihn an. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass er das gerade gesagt hatte.

"Bella, bitte..." Gequält sah er mich an. "Du solltest dahin gehen." Wortlos drehte ich mich um und ging. Ich hörte ihn hinter mir rufen. "Also in Ordnung? Der Termin ist gleich. Sie ist wirklich gut. Die Beste!" Ich ignorierte ihn. Schnurstraks ging ich wieder nach Hause. Ich verbot mir, über irgendwas nachzudenken, bis ich in meinem Zimmer ankam. In Edwards Zimmer wollte ich jetzt jedenfalls nicht gehen. Da würde ich nur von seinem Duft und verschiedener Erinnerungen abgelenkt werden.

Erst als ich mich ins Bett gelegt und zugedeckt hatte, starrte ich an die Decke und überlegte. Was zum Henker ging in Edwards Kopf vor. Bereute er die Nacht? Den Eindruck hatte er heute Morgen nicht gemacht. Wollte er vielleicht niemals Kinder haben? Oder wollte er das nur mit mir nicht?

Ich war jung! Ein Baby war etwas, über das ich mir noch eine ganze Weile keine Gedanken hatte machen wollen. Aber wenn es so wäre? Wenn das nun mal passiert wäre. Dann trägt das Ungeborene absolut keine Schuld daran und hatte das Recht zu leben. Schon allein, wenn ich mir Edwards kleines Baby in meinem Bauch vorstellte, wurde mein Körper ganz warm und mein Herz schmerzte bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, ihm wehzutun.

Ich dachte darüber nach wegzugehen. Wie so viele Male zuvor. Doch ich wollte erst Gewissheit. Egal ob ich schwanger war oder nicht, ich würde erst mal weiterhin versuchen mit Edward eine richtige Ehe zu führen. Versuchen ihn gefühlsmäßig in diese Beziehung einzubringen. Wenn ich das schaffte?... Tja, dann würde ich sehen, wie Edward in ein paar Wochen zu dem Thema 'Baby' stand. Und falls ich schwanger war, sich aber nichts geändert hätte, würde ich endgültig meine Sachen packen. Frauen waren schon seit jeher alleine mit einer solchen Situation klar gekommen. Und ich nahm mir fest vor, das auch zu schaffen.

Bei der Überlegung ein Kind alleine großzuziehen, wollte ich mich schon wieder in eine Kugel zusammenrollen und mich im Selbstmitleid suhlen, aber ich riss mich zusammen, da ich, wenn ich wirklich ein Kind erwartete, mich darin üben musste, stark zu sein.

Irgendwann klopfte es an der Tür und als ich meine Zustimmung gab, steckte Emmett den Kopf durch.

"Hey, Edward hat gerade angerufen und gesagt, dass er heute nicht zum Essen kommen wird. Irgendwas Geschäftliches. Deshalb hab ich schon mal angefangen das Essen zu machen. Ist also früher fertig. Ist alles okay? Wie war's beim Arzt?"

Ich nickte mit dem Kopf und zwang mir ein freundliches Lächeln auf. "Ja. Bin nur müde. Und mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Nehme jetzt die Pille." Von wegen. Solange ich nicht wusste, ob in mir etwas wuchs, würde ich mit nichts das Baby in Gefahr bringen! Ich sah ihm nicht in die Augen. Es bereitete mir äußerstes Unbehagen zu lügen. Aber ich hatte mir einen Plan in den Kopf gesetzt und ich würde jetzt nicht mehr davon abweichen.

Zum Glück deutete Emmett mein Verhalten als Befangenheit und wurde nicht misstrauisch.

"Oh, gut gut. Da wird Ed aber erleichtert sein. In einer halben Stunde gibt's Essen." Und schon war er wieder zur Tür hinaus.

Ich grübelte eine Weile und zog mich dann kurzentschlossen schick an, denn ich würde den Teufel tun und Tanya mit meinem Edward alleine -gut nicht ganz alleine, aber dennoch- ein Essen zu gönnen. Wenn sie ihren Vater begleiten konnte, dann konnte ich ja wohl auch meinen Ehemann begleiten.

„Em', es tut mir echt leid, aber ich werde zum Essen ebenfalls nicht da sein. Lade doch Rose hierher ein." Damit war ich zur Tür hinaus.

"Äääh..." War alles, was ich noch hörte.

Gerade rechtzeitig schaffte ich es, vor Edwards Büro aufzutauchen. Er kam gerade da raus und schloss ab.

Er sah auf, als er bemerkte, dass ich auf ihn zu kam. Überrascht sagte er: "Bella. Was tust..." Er räusperte sich. "Entschuldige, ich meine..."

"Brich dir nicht die Zunge ab! Ich bin hier, weil ich dich zu dem Essen begleiten werde." Unerbittlich sah ich ihm in die Augen und schlug meine Arme vor der Brust zusammen. Er konnte es ja ruhig wagen, etwas dagegen zu sagen.

Er sah zögernd auf meine Haltung. "Bella... Ich... Ach, verdammt! Dann komm!" Er fuhr seine Hand durch sein Haar und hakte mich dann unter.

"Brav!", murmelte ich, was mir ein Grollen seinerseits einbrachte. Ich achtete nicht weiter darauf.

Tanyas Gesicht alleine war es schon wert, diese Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, als wir im Restaurant ankamen und auf das wartende Paar zuschritten, das am Empfangstresen wartete. Dem charmanten Lächeln wich einer sauertöpfischen Grimasse.

Tanyas Vater machte stattdessen einen überaus sympathischen Eindruck. Sein Haar und Bart waren schlohweiß, obwohl er gar nicht so alt schien. Um die fünfzig vielleicht.

"Hallo, Edward. Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Junge!" Eifrig griff Mr. Denali mit beiden Händen nach Edwards.

"John." Edward nickte und es bildeten sich kleine Lachfältchen um seine Augen, als er den Händedruck herzlich erwiderte. "Immer wieder eine Freude."

"Du sagst es. Und wer ist dieses bezaubernde Geschöpf?"

Edward räusperte sich. "Ähm. John, das ist Isabella Cullen, meine Ehefrau." Den letzten Teil nuschelte er eher.

Überrascht sah John Denali von mir zu ihm, und nach kurzem Zögern zu seiner Tochter. "Oh, äh..." Scheinbar hatte er von der Beziehung seiner Tochter zu meinem Mann gewusst.

Zum ersten Mal meldete sich Tanya zu Wort. "Jaaa, Bella ist im Grunde sein Mündel. Leider ist sie aber in letzter Zeit in gewisse Schwierigkeiten geraten und Edward sah sich übergangsmäßig zu diesem Schritt gezwungen."

Feurig sah ich sie an, sagte durch zusammengebissene Zähne: "Das ist nicht mehr so ganz richtig." Und musste mir heftig auf die Zunge beißen, um lächeln zu können, während ich sie ansah. Nicht meine Ehe aufs Heftigste zu verteidigen und somit einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, war eine Mammutaufgabe. Immerhin wollte Edward etwas verkaufen. So lange konnte ich mich wohl zusammen nehmen.

Aber es tat trotzdem weh, als Edward keine Anstalten machte, das richtig zu stellen.

"Ach so?" Mr. Denali sah sehr verwirrt drein, aber tat es nach einem Augenblick ab. Er merkte wohl, dass ein wunder Punkt getroffen worden war.

John begleitete Tanya und Edward mich zu dem reservierten Tisch, nachdem ein Kellner uns dazu aufgefordert hatte ihm zu folgen.

"Warum hast du mir verschwiegen, dass du deine bezaubernde Frau mitbringst. Ich hätte doch sonst eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zum Anlass eurer Hochzeit mitgebracht."

"Das ist nun wirklich nicht nötig.", murmelte Edward.

Das wird ja immer besser. _Tritt nur ordentlich drauf, Edward!_

"Daran lässt sich jetzt eh nichts ändern. Dafür übernehme ich das Essen! Und darüber lasse ich nicht mit mir verhandeln. Du weißt schließlich, was für ein harter Geschäftspartner ich bin." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich musste einfach lächeln. Ich mochte diesen Charmeur. Er machte einen so lieben Eindruck. Unglaublich, dass dieser Mann ein so missratenes Kind hatte. Hm, wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu lieb gewesen. Immerhin wollte sich seine Tochter alles nehmen, was ihr gefiel, als wäre sie daran gewöhnt.

Tanya jedenfalls hatte einen miesepetrigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, was anscheinend nur mir auffiel. Mr. Denali legte einen Arm um seine Tochter und drückte sie an sich, während Edward sie lieb ansah und sagte:

„Ich freue mich, dass du auch gekommen bist. Es überraschte mich zu hören, dass du die Geschäftsleitung übernehmen willst."

Mr. Denali sah seine Tochter stolz an. „Ich fand schon immer, sie hat das Potenzial dazu."

Tanya sah ihren Daddy lächelnd an. Der Blick war, als hätte jemand anderes ihren Körper übernommen. So einen ehrlich herzensguten Gesichtsausdruck hatte ich noch nie an ihr gesehen. „Ich verspreche, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen." Vielleicht musste ich meine Meinung revidieren. Womöglich war sie nur zu mir so ätzend. Sie hasste mich, daraus machte sie kein Geheimnis. Und irgendwie konnte ich es ihr nicht verübeln. Sie wollte Edward auch.

Der Kellner brachte die Getränke. „Bleibt es bei der Bestellung, Sir?"

„Ja, aber bringen Sie noch ein Gedeck." Edward nickte und der Kellner verschwand wieder mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Überrascht sah ich ihm hinterher. Ich hatte noch nichts bestellt. Anscheinend hatte Edward ein Gänge-Menü vorbestellt. Ich zuckte die Achseln. Ich war eh nicht wegen dem Essen hier.

„Also ist der Deal praktisch schon unter Dach und Fach." Edward grinste sein Gegenüber gespielt hochmütig an.

„Ach, Junge. Ich kenne dich schon eine Weile und weiß, dass du ein fairer Kerl bist. Da gab es für mich nicht wirklich viel zu überlegen. Du nennst mir den Preis und ich zahle ihn."

Edward gluckste und warf ihm einen sympathischen Blick zu.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile. Klärten Einzelheiten und redeten über Finanzen. Meine Welt war das wirklich nicht und bald schon schweiften meine Gedanken träumerisch zu letzter Nacht.

Schließlich schlossen sie das Geschäft ab, holten Papiere hervor und unterzeichneten.

Während wir aßen, wickelte Tanya Edward immer mehr in ein Gespräch ein, wobei sie geschickt darauf achtete, dass ich nicht zu Wort kam. Irgendwann zuckte ich innerlich mit den Schultern, rückte meinen Stuhl näher an Edwards und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, wobei ich meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich will jetzt Sex mit dir!"

Edward ruckte, nun abgelenkt, mit der Schnelligkeit eines Eisengeschosses seinen Kopf zu mir, und sah mit großen Augen auf meinen verheißungsvollen Mund. Leider fing er sich schnell wieder und sah weg, was mich dazu veranlasste meine Hand ein wenig höher zu schieben. Gut, _ein wenig_ war vielleicht etwas untertrieben, schließlich lag sie jetzt auf seinem kostbarsten Stück.

Schnell legte Edward seine Hand auf meine -ich nahm an, um sie da wegzuziehen- als ich leicht zu drücken und massieren begann. Edward verharrte und stöhnte leise. Sein Blick wurde wieder glasig. So wie letzte Nacht.

Besorgt und etwas verschämt schaute ich zu Mr. Denali, plötzlich meines Tuns nur allzu bewusst. Wenn nur Tanya am Tisch sitzen würde, hätte ich keinen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendet, aber so…

Hektisch riss ich meine Hand zurück und legte sie stattdessen in meinen Schoß.

Da Tanya mitten im Satz aufgehört hatte zu reden und nun nichts mehr sagte, mich nur aus zugekniffenen Augen böse ansah, und Johns verwirrter Blick von seiner Tochter zu mir wanderte, rückte ich hastig meinen Stuhl zurück und entschuldigte mich, machte mich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zu den Toiletten.

Als ich dort ankam, lief ich schnurstracks zu den Becken, betätigte den Hebel und spritzte mir Wasser auf mein erhitztes Gesicht. Dann schaute ich mich im Spiegel an. _Oh, Mann!_ Was machte ich hier überhaupt. Ich vertraute Edward. Wenn auch nicht Tanya. Aber trotzdem!

Und ich benahm mich wie eine eifersüchtige Berserkerin und brachte ihn vor seinem Freund in Verlegenheit.

Hinter mir ging die Tür auf und Tanya schritt ein. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Auch das noch!

Sie kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und lehnte sich dann mit gekreuzten Armen gegen ein Waschbecken. „Was glaubst du, was du da tust? Findest du, du bist besonders subtil?" Sie tat ja gerade so, als wäre sie die Weisheit in Person.

„Was? Und du glaubst das von dir?", giftete ich zurück.

„Ich war immerhin ein paar Jahre mit ihm zusammen…"

„Die Betonung liegt auf ‚war'!", unterbrach ich sie und drehte mich um.

Plötzlich richtete sie sich auf, klatschte ihre Hand auf meine Brust und drückte mich heftig gegen die Wand und hielt mich da. Der Stoß nahm mir für einen kurzen Moment den Atem.

„Seit über drei Jahren versuche ich nun schon zu dem Punkt zu kommen, wo ich vor kurzem noch war. Mit jeder anderen kurzen Spielgefährtin konnte ich ja noch klar kommen. Die waren nichts mehr als das. Spielgefährten! Aber dann kommt so ein kleines Miststück wie du und macht alles kaputt. Wenn er doch nur endlich einmal deinen kleinen Erbsenarsch ficken würde, wäre es schneller vorbei, als bei jeder anderen, und er könnte dich endgültig auf ein weit entferntes Internat schicken, wo du auch hingehörst, verdammt. Doch nur weil er so ein beschissenes Verantwortungsbewusstsein hat, wirft er sein Leben an eine selbstsüchtige, egoistische Schlampe weg. Du bist kein Stück besser, als ich. Nur _du_ hast den Vorteil, dass er dir als Kind ein Versprechen gegeben hat, dass er jetzt nicht mehr brechen kann. Du kettest ihn an dich, egal ob er es überhaupt will oder nicht. Denk mal darüber nach." Damit rauschte sie an mir vorbei in eine der Kabinen und knallte die Tür zu.

Ich richtete mich geschockt auf und legte meine Hand da hin, wo sie ihre noch vor einer Sekunde gehabt hatte. Dann ging ich mit schnellen Schritten auf die Tür zu und verließ die Damentoilette.

Draußen ging ich wieder Richtung Restaurant, lehnte mich aber davor in einer der Nischen um erst mal zu Atem zu kommen und mich zu beruhigen.

War etwas Wahres dran, an dem was sie gesagt hatte? Kettete ich ihn an mich, und nutzte sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein aus? Dann hatte sie Recht; ich wäre keinen Deut besser als sie.

Plötzlich hörte ich die Stimme näher kommen, die mir so lieb war, wie nichts sonst.

„…kommen bestimmt bald. Warten wir hier auf sie."

Ich schaute aus meinem Versteck hervor und sah Richtung Ausgang. Da standen Mr. Denali und Edward, die Hände in die Hosentaschen vergraben und auf den Boden schauend. Eine Weile war es still. Ich wollte gerade tief durchatmen und zu ihnen gehen, als Mr. Denali sprach.

„Weißt du, ich hatte gehofft, dich eines Tages meinen Schwiegersohn nennen zu können." Traurig lächelnd sah er sein Gegenüber an.

Edward nickte und sah dabei irgendwie wehmütig aus. „Ja, es ist schon komisch, wie das Schicksal spielt. Aber es sieht nicht danach aus, als würde sich das in nächster Zeit so ergeben."

„In nächster Zeit? Stimmt es denn, was Tanya gesagt hat? Führen du und deine Frau nur eine Zweckehe? Mir macht deine Frau jedenfalls einen dir sehr zugetanen Eindruck."

Edward trat unbehaglich von einem Bein auf das andere. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Isabella das auch bald so sehen wird. Sie ist noch sehr jung. Praktisch noch ein Teenager. Und ich denke, dass es für sie das Beste ist, herauszufinden, was sie vom Leben erwartet und wer sie letzten Endes glücklich machen wird."

„Aber was ist mit dir? Bist du glücklich?"

„Momentan kann ich mir kein besseres Arrangement vorstellen. Ich bin entspannter, wenn ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um sie machen muss. Die Ehe wird schließlich ihr Ende finden, aber alles wird gut sein."

„Im Grunde geht es mich auch nichts an. Nur der Gedanke an dich und Tanya hat mich doch sehr glücklich gemacht. Einen Besseren wie dich wird sie wohl kaum finden."

„Einen besseren Schwiegervater als dich, könnte ich mir auch nicht vorstellen." Edward schlug ihm mit der Hand auf das Schulterblatt und lächelte.

Aufgeschreckt sah ich nach hinten, als ich die Tür zu den Toiletten hörte, und kam ebenfalls aus der Nische hervor, bevor die Männer mitbekamen, dass ich gelauscht hatte.

Mein Lächeln, das ich zu Edward schickte, war mehr als verkrampft. Wieder mal musste ich mir die Tränen angestrengt unterdrücken.

Ich war ja selbst Schuld! Ich hatte ja heute unbedingt mitgehen müssen.

Auf den Weg nach Hause sagten Edward und ich nicht mehr viel. Er bemerkte wohl, dass ich in einer komischen Stimmung war und fragte, ob es mir gut gehe. Ich nickte nur, wollte nicht reden und Edward beließ es dabei. Nachts kuschelte ich mich bloß an ihn. Edward wollte zwar meinem Wunsch, den ich im Restaurant ausgesprochen hatte, nachkommen, aber ich zog mich zurück. Sagte, ich wäre müde und wolle warten, bis die Wirkung der Pille einsetzte. Er versicherte mir, er hätte Schutz da, aber ich schüttelte abermals nur den Kopf. Besorgt sah er mich die ganze Zeit, in der wir uns bettfertig machten, an. Er fragte mich noch, ob die Ärztin mir die ‚Pille danach' gegeben hatte. Ich nickte und hörte wie er erleichtert aufseufzte, was mir einen gemeinen Stich im Magen einbrachte.

Als wir so im Bett lagen und ich Edwards regelmäßigen Atem hören konnte, konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten. Leise liefen mir die Tränen aus den Augen.

~#~#~#~

Am nächsten Tag entschied ich mich doch erst einmal zum Gynäkologen zu gehen und sah mich vorher im Internet nach einem geeigneten um. Ich weigerte mich, duldsam den Onkel Doktor zu nehmen, der mir zugewiesen wurde. Wer auch immer das war. Ich wusste, es war wahrscheinlich einer der besten und teuersten, aber dennoch wollte ich mir mein eigenes Bild machen. Das war ganz allein meine Entscheidung. Basta!

Edward war heute früh schon verschwunden als ich aufwachte, und zum ersten Mal war ich ganz froh darüber. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte. Ich war so unsicher wie nie zuvor. Tanya war ein mieses Stück, aber so ungern ich es auch zugab, was sie gesagt hatte, war zum Teil richtig. Ich _hatte_ den Vorteil, dass Edward mir vor langer Zeit ein Versprechen gegeben hatte. Und nachdem, was ich gehört hatte, als Edward zu John Denali sprach, fragte ich mich, ob Edward in mir einfach nur jemanden sah, der nicht besser ist, als eine von vielen. Nur ein gutes Arrangement. Er hatte mir einmal gesagt, er könne sich vorstellen, Tanya zu heiraten. Hatte ich ihm das verdorben? War sie ihm lieber als Ehefrau?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich war schon aufgeregt genug bei dem, was ich jetzt vorhatte.

Circa eine Stunde später saß ich in einem Wartezimmer und wurde kurze Zeit später aufgerufen. Ich schritt hinein in das Besprechungszimmer der Ärztin und schüttelte ihr die Hand. "Dr. Greene. Danke, dass Sie mich so kurzfristig noch dazwischen geschoben haben."

Sie nickte mir zu und antwortete: "Das ging heute ausnahmsweise, da gleich mehrere abgesagt hatten." Sie schaute auf ihre Unterlagen. "Mrs. Cullen. Oder Isabella...", sie schaute auf und lächelte mich lieb an. "Darf ich Isabella sagen?"

Als ich schüchtern nickte und noch ein "Bella." einwarf, fragte sie: "Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Ähm, ich habe ein paar Fragen, die ich Ihnen gerne stellen würde."

"Nur zu." Aufmunternd sah sie mich an.

Ich setzte mich hin, nachdem sie mich dazu aufgefordert hatte. "Es geht darum, dass ich vor kurzem... äh...Geschlechts...verkehr mit meinem Freund...ähm...Mann hatte... und wir hatten keinen Schutz ahem..." Ich räusperte mich. Hilflos zuckte ich mit meinen Schultern. Meine geröteten Wangen waren wohl Antwort genug.

Herzlich sah mich Dr. Greene an. Sie kicherte. "Und jetzt möchten Sie wissen, ob das Folgen hatte. Natürlich. Wann hatten Sie Ihre letzte Menstruation?"

„Das war vor zwei Wochen. Den genauen Tag kann ich aber nicht nennen."

„In Ordnung." Sie schrieb etwas auf und sagte dann: „Vielleicht sollten wir Sie erst einmal untersuchen und hinterher besprechen wir alles weitere."

"Nun. Ich glaube kaum, dass man jetzt schon was erkennen kann. Da ich erst Vorgestern..."

"Oh, ach so. Na, das ist in der Tat etwas früh. Waren Sie schon einmal bei so einer ärztlichen Untersuchung?"

Ich schüttelte errötend den Kopf.

"Nun dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie in den Umkleideraum da hinten gehen und Ihre Kleider ablegen. Wir werden zuerst einmal die Standard-Untersuchung durchführen. Abstrich, Brust, Blutdruck und Eisen." Sie zeigte auf die rechte von zwei Türen an einer Wand. Als sie sah, wie nervös ich war, fügte sie hinzu: "Es reicht, wenn Sie nur die Unterkleider ablegen.", und zwinkerte mir noch zu.

Ich nickte dankbar und ergab mich meinem Schicksal...

~#~#~#~

Leicht zitternd setzte ich mich in den Stuhl, an dem auf beiden Seiten Stützen für die Unterschenkel angebracht waren und wartete auf die Ärztin.

Die Untersuchung war schneller abgeschlossen, als ich gedacht hätte, aber dennoch unangenehm. Der kleine Piks in den Finger und die Messung des Blutdrucks waren nicht der Rede wert. Und bei der Brustuntersuchung ist die Ärztin sehr feinfühlig vorgegangen, dennoch fühlte ich mich dabei etwas unbehaglich, weil eine andere Frau meinen Busen anfasste. Aber das kratzende Gefühl des Abstriches wollte ich schnellstmöglich wieder aus meinem Kopf bekommen, auch wenn es nicht wirklich schmerzhaft war. Ich schüttelte mich bei dem Gedanken daran.

Als ich wieder angezogen im Sprechzimmer saß, mir gegenüber Dr. Greene, sah ich sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Bisher sieht alles gut aus. Falls mit den Proben etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, werde ich mich bei Ihnen melden.

Soo, was das Problem mit der möglichen Schwangerschaft angeht, würde ich sagen, ich gebe Ihnen einen Test mit." Sie zog eine Schublade auf und holte eine längliche Schachtel daraus hervor und reichte sie mir über den Tisch. "Normalerweise ist das nicht üblich, aber ich habe noch einen hier und Sie scheinen mir etwas unleidlich mit dem Thema in eine Drogerie zu gehen." Dr. Greene lächelte mich warm an und ich nahm den Test zutiefst dankbar an.

"In 10-14 Tagen können Sie den Test mit einer Urinprobe durchführen. Am besten morgens auf nüchternem Magen. So lange Sie nichts getrunken haben und der Urin möglichst unverdünnt ist, lässt es sich am besten nachweisen. Aber bedenken Sie, dass er nicht zu hundert Prozent funktioniert. Ich würde deshalb sagen, wenn der Test negativ ist, aber dennoch Ihr Monatszyklus ausbleibt, treffen wir uns danach noch einmal."

Ich schluckte. "Zwei Wochen? Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, es früher herauszubekommen?"

"Natürlich könnte ich in frühestens 6 Tagen Blut abnehmen. Dann wäre es auch noch genauer. Wie Sie wünschen."

Ich lächelte erleichtert und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Das wäre mir lieber."

Sie lehnte sich verschmitzt vor. "In Ordnung. Ich sag Ihnen, was wir machen. Schwangerschaftstests funktionieren, indem sie ein spezielles Hormon nachweisen, das nur dann produziert wird, wenn sich die befruchtete Eizelle in der Gebärmutter eingenistet hat. Das kann zu unterschiedlich Zeiten sein. Je nachdem wie weit es bei dem ein oder anderen vorangeschritten ist. Das heißt, versuchen Sie den Test in einer Woche. Wenn er positiv ist, können Sie auch damit rechnen, schwanger zu sein. Wenn er jedoch negativ ist, kann es gut sein, dass er es einfach noch nicht erkennen konnte. In jedem Fall würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie in acht Tagen wieder kommen und dann machen wir einen Bluttest. Einverstanden?"

Ich nickte wieder. "Das klingt sehr gut. Vielen Dank. Sie haben mir wirklich sehr geholfen."

Sie lachte. "Dafür bin ich da!"

"Noch etwas. Könnten Sie mir bitte auch das Rezept einer geeigneten Pille aufschreiben? Falls ich nicht schwanger bin, möchte ich sofort verhüten können."

"Aber natürlich." Augenblicklich schrieb sie etwas auf einen Durchschlag, von dem ich annahm, dass es ein Rezept war, und reichte ihn mir dann.

Sie sah mich eine Weile abwägend an. "Es ist offenbar kein Wunschkind." Und das war _offenbar_ keine Frage. Ich zuckte die Schultern und schaute in meinen Schoß.

"Da Sie noch innerhalb der letzten 48 Stunden Verkehr hatten, könnte ich Ihnen die ‚Pille danach' geben..." Ich schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf, bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte. "Nein, das kommt für mich nicht in Frage!"

Sie nickte verständnisvoll. "Ich verstehe. ich wollte Sie nur über alle Möglichkeiten informieren."

Ich stand auf und beugte mich vor, um ihr die Hand zu schütteln. "Nochmals, vielen Dank." Sie nickte, erwiderte meinen Händedruck und stand ebenfalls auf, um mich zur Tür zu begleiten und sie aufzumachen. Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen, meinen Schwangerschaftstest und das Rezept an mich klammernd.

Jetzt hieß es abwarten.


	14. Endlich Gewissheit

**13. ****_Endlich Gewissheit_**

* * *

Mit vor Nervosität schweißnassen Händen legte ich den gerade benutzten Schwangerschaftstest auf den kleinen Fenstervorsprung in meinem Badezimmer und starrte auf den Sekundenzeiger meiner Uhr. Drei Minuten. Mein Herz klopfte. Sieben Tage zu warten, war schon die Hölle gewesen. Ich wollte in jeder einzelnen Minute in diesen Tagen einfach die Schachtel aufreißen und auf den Streifen pinkeln. Da sollte man doch meinen, die letzten drei Minuten wären leichter zu ertragen. Ich seufzte und klopfte rhythmisch mit den Fingernägeln auf den Sims.

Die letzte Woche war schwierig gewesen. So zu tun, als wäre alles wie gewohnt, war praktisch unmöglich. Ich hatte mich vielmehr in ein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen. War kaum ansprechbar, und damit beschäftig über meine ganze Situation nachzudenken. Ich wollte endlich Gewissheit. Erst wenn ich wusste, ob ich schwanger war oder nicht, konnte ich entscheiden, was ich nun tun würde. Momentan sah es ganz danach aus, meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen.

Denn so wie sich Edward benahm, war auch nicht normal. Wenn er mal da war, was immer seltener vorkam, war er nur noch gereizt. Noch einmal hatte er einen Annäherungsversuch gestartet. Und so gerne ich auch einfach Vergessen finden wollte in ihm, konnte ich die Sachen, die er und Tanya gesagt hatten, nicht verdrängen. Aber die sexuelle Anspannung in mir, war trotzdem kaum noch zu ertragen.

Da kommt man über neunzehn Jahre ohne körperliche Liebe aus... Aber wehe dem, man kriegt einen Vorgeschmack auf den Apfel der Sünde, dann verzehrt man sich schon nach nur ein paar Tagen nach dem nächsten Stückchen.

Es war soweit. Ich nahm den Streifen in die Hand und schaute darauf. Ein Streifen bedeutete nicht schwanger. Zwei, schwanger.

Es war einer.

Ich starrte noch eine Minute mit nassen Augen darauf, in der Hoffnung, dass sich der Zweite noch zeigen würde. In diesem Augenblick erkannte ich, wie sehr ich mit einem Kind von Edward gerechnet hatte. Sogar irgendwie gehofft hatte.

Ich atmete tief durch.

Mein Bauchgefühl hatte mir die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass ich empfangen hätte. Aber vielleicht hatte ich das auch. Dr. Greene sagte, dass es für den Urin-Test eigentlich noch zu früh sei. Dass man nur einigermaßen sicher sein könne, wenn er positiv wäre.

Und jetzt wo ich sicher war, dass ich schwanger sein wollte, war mir klar, dass ich die ganze Zeit einfach nur die Bestätigung gebraucht hatte.

Und jetzt musste ich wieder warten!

Ich stand auf und packte das ganze Zeug in eine Tüte, um es zu verstecken und schmiss sie weg. Edward würde sicher jeden Augenblick kommen.

Ich ging raus in die Küche. Emmett war nicht da. In letzter Zeit genauso häufig abwesend wie Edward. Er war bei seiner Rosie und glücklich wie ein Schwein im Schlamm. Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht, dass zwischen Edward und mir nicht alles so toll war, wie vielleicht erwartet.

Ich sah im Kühlschrank nach, ob noch Essensreste übrig waren, und holte Eier hervor, als ich sah, dass nicht nur keine Essensreste da waren, sondern der Kühlschrank generell ziemlich trostlos aussah.

Ich schmiss die letzten drei Eier zusammen und machte gerade ein Omelette, als ich ein Geräusch hinter mir hörte.

Ich sah über meine Schulter und Edward auf mich zukommen und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht gehört. Aber er rauschte nur an mir vorbei und riss grantig die Kühlschranktür auf.

„Wo ist denn was zu Essen?", meckerte er los.

_Tief durchatmen_.

„Ich habe hier Eier. Wenn du willst, können wir sie uns teilen.", antwortete ich genervt von seiner Stimmung.

Er machte den Kühlschrank mit einem Knall zu. „Oh toll. Eier zum Dinner! Das wird ja ein richtiges _Festmahl_."

Ich schaute an die Wand und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Tja, da gibt es doch gleich mehrere Möglichkeiten, die dir zur Auswahl stehen. Geh' einkaufen und mach dir was, bestell dir was oder lass es bleiben und esse nichts!"

Ich rührte jetzt unnötig heftig in der Pfanne rum, als ich versuchte mein Ei zu wenden.

„Das ist aber nicht das, was ich mir vorstellte, als ich mir einen Koch engagiert hatte." Jetzt wurde er auch noch lauter, als ob das irgendwas nützen würde.

Ich drehte mich mit dem Pfannenwender um und bespritzte dabei versehentlich sein Hemd. „Du hast keinen Koch eingestellt, sondern einen _Babysitter_, der zufällig kochen kann. Und der hat auch ein eigenes Leben, das er führen möchte. Also mach das gleiche wie er: Genieße deins, und hör auf rumzunörgeln!"

Edward starrte stocksauer auf die Fettflecken auf seinem Hemd. Dann sah er mich an und schrie. „Ich kann ja wohl erwarten, dass ich, wenn ich nach einem stressigen Tag nach Hause komme, nichts anderes mehr zu tun habe, als mich verdammt nochmal hinzusetzen und was zu essen, weil ich den ganzen beschissenen Tag noch nichts zwischen die Zähne bekommen habe!"

„Dann hier!" Ich nahm einen Topflappen und die Pfanne, ging zur Essecke und knallte beides auf den Tisch. „Ich habe es dir ja angeboten, mit mir zu essen. Aber weißt du was? Du kannst alles haben! Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr." Ich starrte ihn wutschnaubend an. _Wehe, er setzt sich jetzt nicht hin!_

„Das reicht. Ich rufe jetzt Emmett an!" Er holte sein Blackberry hervor.

„Wenn du das tust, rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir!", knurrte ich. Und das meinte ich todernst.

Edward zögerte, als er den Knopf drücken wollte und sah auf. Dann schmiss er das Handy zur Seite. „WAS IST EIGENTLICH MIT DIR LOS?"

Ich zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen."

„Ich bin einfach nur genervt von meiner Ehefrau, die mir das Bett verweigert, nicht mehr mit mir redet und ständig eine zu tote betrübte Miene aufsetzt, UND ICH EINFACH NICHT WEISS WARUM! Jedes Mal graut es mich davor nach Hause zu kommen…"

Das war zu viel. Mein Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen.

Ich schlug meine Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte hemmungslos.

„Oh Gott, nein. Bella, nicht." Ich spürte, wie sich die Arme von Edward um mich schlangen und an sich zogen.

Ich schluchzte weiter. „Es tut mir leid. So möchte ich doch gar nicht sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich hier unwohl fühlst. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du nie da bist."

„Um Gotteswillen, Bella. Wer sagt denn, dass ich mich hier unwohl fühle? Ich weiß nur nicht mehr, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten soll. Was ich tun kann, damit _du_ dich in meiner Gegenwart nicht unwohl fühlst. Ich habe das Gefühl, egal was ich tue oder sage, ich mach alles nur noch schlimmer. Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Weine nicht! Bitte hör auf zu weinen." Er zog meinen Kopf von seiner Brust und umschlang mit seinen Händen meine Wangen, strich mir die Tränen weg.

Ich fühlte mich auf der Stelle etwas besser.

Dann küsste er mich leicht auf die Lippen. Dann noch einmal. Diesmal aber verharrte er länger und er nahm meine bebende Unterlippe zwischen seine und fuhr mit der Zunge darüber. Sofort schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Nicht nachdenken, das tat gut!

Bald ging unser Atem schneller und weil ich so viel kleiner war als er, hob er mich hoch und setzte mich auf den Esstisch, schob den heißen Tiegel weg und stellte sich zwischen meine Beine. Ich umschlang ihn und zog ihn so fest ich konnte an mich. Mit seiner Hand strich er an meiner Seite entlang und umfasste meine Brust. Als er über meine schon aufgerichtete Brustwarze strich, keuchte ich und machte die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd auf. Ich war geschickter darin, als ich dachte, denn kurze Zeit später konnte ich es ihm schon über die Schultern streifen. Er half mir dabei.

Dann lehnte er mich zurück, bis ich auf dem Tisch lag und zog mir mein Shirt hoch, sodass es meine Brüste nicht mehr bedeckte. Ich hatte mir vorhin nach der Dusche, als ich von Alice Geschäft wieder kam, keinen BH angezogen. So hatte Edward also direkten Zugriff auf meine Brustspitzen.

Er beugte sich auch sofort vor, saugte die Linke in seinen Mund und spielte damit, was mir augenblicklich starke Stromstöße in meinen Schoß schickte. Edward war so unglaublich geschickt darin und ich musste stöhnen.

Ich strich mit beiden Händen über seine Muskeln und verfolgte erregt ihren Pfad. Was hatte er für einen wundervollen Körper. Das konnte ich mir nicht oft genug sagen.

Edward öffnete meinen Jeansknopf und Reisverschluss, während er tiefer ging und an meinem Bauchnabel rumknabberte. Nachdem er mir meine Hose abgestreift hatte, widmete er sich meiner rechten Brust. Sein Daumen kreiste auf meinem Slip über meiner Knospe und massierte sie. Ich schrie laut auf. „Edward!"

„Was?", keuchte er.

„Bitte…", wimmerte ich.

Sein Mund ließ von mir ab und kam auf Augenhöhe mit meinem. „Was? Sag es mir. Was willst du?"

„Dich! Immer dich. Dring in mich ein. Schlaf mit mir!" Ich war rastlos. Ich wollte nur von ihm ausgefüllt werden. Und das so schnell wie möglich. Ich stöhnte.

Zitternd holte er Luft. „Warte eine Sekunde!" Auf einmal war er weg und alles war kalt. Ich richtete mich auf meine Ellenbogen, sah ihm nach, wie er ohne Hemd, mit geöffneter Hose um die Ecke verschwand.

„Edward?", rief ich heiser.

Eine Sekunde später kam er zurück, währende er sich beim Laufen die Hosen abstreifte. Er kam wieder zwischen meine Beine und riss mit seinen Zähnen ein kleines, quadratisches Paket auf. _‚Ein Kondom!'_, dachte ich überrascht. Verdammt! An Verhütung hatte ich schon wieder überhaupt nicht gedacht.

Er streifte es mit Blitzgeschwindigkeit über und packte mich erregt an meinen Oberschenkeln, zog mich näher zur Tischkante. Dann packte er doch tatsächlich das dünne Bändchen von meinem Tanga und zerriss es mittendurch.

Er knetete eine Zeit lang fest meine Pobacken, was mich auf 180 Grad brachte, dann drang er ohne Vorwarnung mit einem starken Stoß in mich. Ich bekam keinen Ton raus, so erregt war ich, doch Edward stöhnte laut. Ich legte mich wieder zurück, als er begann immer wieder fest in mich zu stoßen.

Edward kam mir nach, beugte sich über mich. „Du bist so nass. Das ist wunderbar.", sagte er zu mir. Ich packte ihn an den Oberarmen, doch als er immer noch zwischen seinen Stößen eine große Pause beibehielt, legte ich meine Hände auf seine Hüften, drängte mich näher an ihn, legte meine Hände auf seinen Po und drückte.

„Bitte!" Ich sah ihn flehentlich an.

Edward atmete schwer, nahm meine Handgelenke in seine Hand und drückte sie über meinen Kopf. Dann sagte er: „In Ordnung." Und rammte sich schneller und heftiger in meine Scheide.

Mir war klar, ich würde nicht mehr lange brauchen. Ich merkte, wie die Abstände der Stromstöße immer kürzer wurden und schrie auf. Unkontrolliert hob ich mein Becken. Ich wollte…

Plötzlich sah ich Licht hinter meinen Augenliedern aufblitzen und die unglaubliche Empfindung, die meinen Körper für mehrere Sekunden in Hochspannung versetzen konnte, nahm Überhand. Ich zitterte und schrie meine Erlösung raus.

Edward bewegte sich langsamer und vorsichtiger. Seine freie Hand strich zwischen meinen Brüsten hindurch nach unten und massierte meine Klitoris, half mir durch meinen Orgasmus.

Trotzdem ich mich langsam beruhigte streichelte mich Edward weiter, während er in mir verharrte. Ich sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren verschleiert und das sagte mir, dass er seinen Höhepunkt noch nicht hatte.

„Wieso hörst du auf.", krächzte ich. Meine Stimme war völlig rau von meinen Schreien. Doch er sagte nichts. Beugte sich nur vor küsste abwechselnd meine Brustwarzen und blies auf sie. Dabei streichelte er mich weiterhin zwischen den Beinen. Dass er aufgehört hatte, sich in mir zu bewegen, ich ihn aber nur zu deutlich spüren konnte, half auch nicht gerade dabei. Ich fing wieder an schwerer zu atmen, und als es mir kurze Zeit später zu viel wurde, bewegte ich eben selbst meinen Unterleib auf und ab.

Jetzt stöhnte Edward wieder angestrengt, aber machte seelenruhig mit seiner Folter weiter. Bis er ausstieß: „Aah, ich kann nicht mehr." Er ließ meine Hand los, packte mich um die Hüften und versenkte sich tief immer wieder in mir.

Ich merkte, wie er heftiger bebte, kurzatmig wurde und stark die Zähne zusammenbiss. Kurz darauf kam er und stoppte abrupt, als er seinen Samen in mich schoss und damit das Kondom füllte. Doch jetzt war ich auch wieder kurz vorm Zerspringen und ich musste mich einfach weiter bewegen. Mit meinen Unterschenkeln drückte ich seinen Po rhythmisch gegen mich. Viel fehlte nicht mehr. Und als Edward sah, wie ich mich quälte, hatte er Erbarmen und stieß noch ein paar Mal in mich und der zweite heftige Orgasmus innerhalb kürzester Zeit holte mich.

Wie Gelee fühlten sich meine Muskeln und Gelenke an. Ich konnte und wollte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Der Tisch fühlte sich hart unter mir an, aber das störte mich nicht. Edward hatte sich beidseitig neben meiner Taille auf den Tisch gestützt und atmete schwer. Dann packte er mich und zog mich hoch zu sich.

„Halt dich fest!", sagte er rau. Das tat ich und er trug mich wie ein Klammeräffchen rüber in sein Schlafzimmer. Er hielt aber nicht bei seinem Bett, sondern brachte uns direkt ins Badezimmer, wo er mich neben der Duschkabine abstellte. Er stellte das Wasser an und griff herunter, um das Kondom abzuziehen. Ich schaute schnell woanders hin und zog mir mein Shirt vollständig über den Kopf. Danach trat ich in die Kabine unter den warmen Strahl und schloss die Augen.

Edward kam hinter mich und schnappte sich das Shampoo.

Ich sah zu ihm auf in die Augen. Seine Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, als er sich nach unten lehnte und mir einen zarten Kuss auf meine Lippen gab.

„Ich habe dir übrigens ein neues Handy besorgt. Das hätte ich schon viel früher tun sollen. IPhone. Wenn du es nicht magst, kannst du dir ein anderes Smartphone aussuchen. Aber wenigstens kann ich dich erreichen, wenn du mal wieder nicht auffindbar bist."

Ich nickte und lächelte ihn an, überging dabei den letzten Satz. „Vielen Dank. Du weißt, ein einfaches Handy hätte es auch getan."

Er brummte und nickte. Eine ganze Weile war es still, als wir das Wasser über unsere Körper rinnen ließen und Edward sich komplett einseifte. Danach machte er mit meinen Körper weiter, ließ die Seife auch zwischen meinen Beinen verschwinden. Ich stöhnte. Aber leider verharrte er nicht allzu lange.

Plötzlich packte er seinen Rasierer. „Bella? Vertraust du mir?" Ich sah zu ihm auf und nickte. Daraufhin führte er den Rasierer auf direktem Weg zu meinem Schamhügel. Ich hielt die Luft an und stand stocksteif da.

Sachte führte er die Klinge über meine Schamlippen und von da über die rechte Seite meines Intimbereiches. Ich rührte mich keinen Zentimeter, solange es dauerte und schaute auch nicht hin. War zu beschäftig rot zu werden.

Es nahm eine Weile in Anspruch. Edward war sehr gründlich und vollführte kleine, kurze Bewegungen. Irgendwann sagte er stolz: „Fertig!" und fuhr ein paar Mal mit seiner Handfläche über meinen Hügel und dem bisschen Haar, das noch übrig geblieben ist. Das brachte mich zu einem zufriedenen Seufzer.

Als ich nach unten sah und Edward seine Hand wegnahm, um abermals zum Shampoo zu greifen, fand ich, dass mein Schamhaar ziemlich zerzaust und unregelmäßig aussah. _‚Das müssen wir aber nochmal üben, Edward!'‚_ kicherte ich.

"Was hat Dr. Limar gesagt? Wann setzt die volle Wirkung der Antibabypille ein?"

Überrumpelt und Erschrocken von der Frage, wusste ich nicht, was ich antworten sollte. Ich hatte ganz vergessen Dr. Greene danach zu fragen, da ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dieses Wissen in nächster Zukunft zu gebrauchen.

Ich holte Luft. "Ähm... Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, zu fragen. Tut mir leid."

"Schon gut. Soviel ich weiß, dauert es ungefähr einen Monat. Ich ruf sie morgen an, dann kann ich es genau in Erfahrung bringen."

"NEIN!" Noch während ich den plötzlichen Ausruf machte, wusste ich, es war ein Fehler.

Ich schaute über meine Schulter, und wie ich gedacht hatte, sah Edward stirnrunzelnd auf mich herab.

"Ich meine, das kann doch ich tun." Meine Stimme klang so piepsig, ich könnte eine Maus sein. Am besten aggressiv reagieren. Ich warf meinen Kopf wieder nach vorne. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du mit meiner Frauenärztin kommunizierst. Das ist nämlich ganz allein meine Sache. Glaub' nicht, dass ich nicht immer noch wütend auf dich deswegen bin." _Gut gerettet, Bella._

"Ist ja gut.", sagte er beschwichtigend. Er machte die Tube in seiner Hand auf und verteilte etwas von dem Shampoo auf meinem Kopf und fing an, es gekonnt in mein Haar einzumassieren. _Mmmmmh_.

"Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du so einen großen Aufriss darum machst. Wir haben ein intimes Verhältnis. Nicht nur das. Ich bin dein _Ehemann_. Da ist es völlig egal, wer von uns beiden so etwas regelt."

"Ist es nicht. Es geht darum, dass du das alles entscheidest, ohne zuvor mit mir zu reden. Es ist immer noch _mein_ Körper, der untersucht wird. Und ganz allein _ich_ habe zu entscheiden, ob ich die Pille nehme oder eine Abtreibung vornehme."

"Es war keine Abtreibung.", murmelte er und klang dabei irgendwie schuldbewusst. „Die Pille verhinderte nur, dass etwas zustande kommt, für das wir beide nicht bereit sind." Ich sah ihn an. Edwards Adamsapfel hüpfte als er schluckte. "Glaub mir, wir haben das Richtige getan.", sagte er leise.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder weg. "Wenn du das meinst.", flüsterte ich. Ich für meinen Teil war bereit.

~#~#~#~

Endlich war es soweit.

Ich machte die Augen auf und drehte meinen Kopf zum Nachttisch auf dem die Uhr stand, die mir sagte, dass es kurz nach 7 war.

Um 8 Uhr hatte ich den Termin bei Dr. Greene. Und ich konnte die halbe Nacht nicht mehr schlafen, weil mein Magen einen Haufen Purzelbäume veranstaltet hatte. Circa gegen 3 war ich aufgewacht. Seitdem starrte ich immer wieder die Uhr an, und wollte sie zwecks Gedankenkraft schneller laufen lassen.

Seufzend schlug ich die Decken zur Seite, die mich umwickelten.

Edward und Emmett glaubten, ich würde heute, genau wie an jedem anderen Tag zu Alice gehen, um ihr auszuhelfen. Aber heute hatte ich früh am Morgen den Termin, damit das Blut auf nüchternem Magen abgenommen werden konnte.

Alice hatte ich es deshalb alles erzählt. Deshalb, _und_ damit sie ihre Klappe vor Jasper und den anderen hält, wenn ich heute später zur Arbeit kommen würde. Aber vielleicht hatte ich es ihr auch gesagt, weil ich einfach jemanden brauchte, der mich verstehen und unterstützen könnte.

Beinahe wäre das nach hinten losgegangen. Sie war fuchsteufelswild geworden. Hatte geflucht wie ein Seemann und gesagt, sie wolle Edward den Verstand mit einer Bratpfanne einprügeln. Sie war schon drauf und dran, es Jasper zu erzählen, damit er mitkommen und ihn festhalten würde, während sie auf ihn eindrosch. _Ihre Worte._

Hinterher war sie sehr ernst gewesen, hatte gesagt, ich solle es Edward sagen, sie würde auch mitkommen, mir beistehen und ihm sagen, dass er den Arsch in der Hose haben soll, die Verantwortung für sein Handeln zu übernehmen. Und dass er mich gefälligst begleiten soll, weil es eine Schweinerei sei, dass ich alleine zu diesem Arzttermin gehen sollte.

Als ich ihr endlich klarmachen konnte, dass ich das so wollte und sie Edward auf keinen Fall aufklären durfte, bot sie an, mich zu begleiten. Hatte sogar fast dazu gedrängt. Doch ich spielte es runter, so gut ich konnte, sagte nur, dass ich wahrscheinlich unnötig ein Fass aufmachte und da letztendlich eh nichts wäre. Der erste Test war schließlich negativ ausgefallen.

Irgendwann ließ sie mich in Ruhe, als sie erkannte, wie wichtig es mir war, das alleine zu machen. Immerhin hielt ich Edward etwas vor. Und wenn er nicht mitkam, dann sollte auch niemand anderes mich begleiten.

~#~#~#~

Ich stieg aus dem Taxi, trat in das Gebäude der Praxis und eine viertel Stunde später, war die Ärztin soweit und steckte mir die Nadel in die Vene. Ich hatte mich schon längst abgewandt und starrte, solange es dauerte, die Geräte an.

„Sooo, das war's." Dr. Greene klebte mir ein Pflaster auf, nahm die Probe und ging damit zu einem Tresen, auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers.

Ich stand auf.

„Ich werde den Test direkt ans Labor weitergeben und gebe Ihnen so schnell wie möglich Bescheid."

„Danke." Womöglich klang das etwas deprimiert, denn sie drehte sich um und sagte: „Ach, Kleines, das wird schon. Dass der Urin-Test nichts angezeigt hat, bedeutet gar nichts. Die Chancen stehen immer noch fünfzig zu fünfzig und wenn es nicht geklappt hat, dann versuchen Sie es einfach weiter mit Ihrem Mann, nun da Sie wissen, dass Sie ein Kind wollen." Sie hatte es längst kapiert.

Ich schnaubte innerlich. Einfach. Pah! Ich wäre ja schon froh, wenn mein Mann ein "Unfall"-Baby akzeptieren würde. Ich lachte finster bei der Vorstellung, wie das Gespräch mit Edward aussehen würde, wenn ich mich mit rosa oder blauen Luftballons ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzen und ausrufen würde: Überraschung, du wirst Papi! Ist das nicht toll?

Er würde nur die Gabel in die Ballons rammen und mir umgehend einen Abtreibungstermin machen. _Natürlich_ bei einem Spezialisten!

Hinterher sagte Dr. Greene noch, ich solle eine Nummer bei der Arzthelferin abgeben, damit ich erreichbar wäre, sobald das Ergebnis kommt.

Also hinterlegte ich meine neue Handynummer. Ich betonte noch einmal, dass sie mich zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit anrufen könnte. Auch wenn ich mir einigermaßen sicher war, dass es sie wohl nicht solange um den Schlaf bringen würde wie mich, bis endlich der Test ausgewertet wurde.

~#~#~#~

Diesmal ging ich zu Fuß zurück. Kurz bevor ich Alice Laden sehen konnte, kam jemand angerannt und legte mir einen Arm auf die Schulter.

„Endlich erwisch ich dich mal, Bellchen. Das ist in letzter Zeit ganz schön schwer, weißt du?"

„Jake?", sagte ich erschrocken.

Ich drehte mich um, und nachdem der Schock vergangen war, warf ich meine Arme um ihn und lachte Freudentränen. Er hatte eine Sonnenbrille auf, und sah auch sonst richtig gut aus. Wie immer gebräunt, strahlend weißes Lächeln und sein sexy Body steckte in genauso scharfer Kleidung. Außerdem war er immer so herrlich lebensfroh, dass es mir richtig guttat, ihn zu sehen.

„Hey, hey, hey. ICH WUSSTE ES!", jubelte er übertrieben. „Eines schönen Tages würdest du den anderen vergessen." Er nahm meinen Kopf zwischen seine Riesenhände, küsste mich leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen und hielt mich da.

„Pffake. Waff dafs!" Ich versuchte ihn wegzudrücken. Doch er ließ erst von mir ab, als er es wollte, aber nicht los. Meinen Kopf hielt er immer noch wie in einem Schraubstock und drückte ihn an seine Brust. Er schwenkte mich hin und her. „Ach, Schatz. Ich habe dich auch so vermisst. Wie konnte ich nur die ganze Zeit ohne dich sein?" Schwenk. Schwenk.

Ich wurde gleich seekrank!

„Jake! Ich kriege keine Luft mehr!", nuschelte ich laut zwischen seinem Arm und Brustkorb hervor.

Da schob er mich von sich, und als ich erleichtert aufseufzen wollte, sah ich ihn schon wieder die Lippen spitzend auf mich zukommen.

Jetzt wedelte ich gehetzt mit meiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht rum. „JAKE, verdammt, lass das!", rief ich und machte wahrscheinlich die halbe Stadt auf mich aufmerksam.

Jacob kicherte und versuchte erfolglos betrübt auszusehen. Das hielt aber nicht lange an. Er warf den Arm um mich und zwickte mir in den Hintern. „Heute ganz besonders schicker Arsch!" Sollte das etwa ein Kompliment sein?

„Verdammt, Jacob! Kannst du es BITTE endlich mal sein lassen? Du bist unmöglich!", fauchte ich jetzt.

Völlig unbeeindruckt behielt er seinen Arm um meiner Taille und begleitete mich auf meinem Weg.

„Du weißt doch. Du bist mein einziger Schutz vor all diesen verfickt aufdringlichen Fans. Wenn ich mich ab und zu mal mit dir sehen lasse, denken die, du bist meine feste Beziehung, die ich immer mal wieder betrüge. Ist das nicht toll? Ich darf denen eben nicht _zu_ viel Hoffnung geben. Das werten die dann falsch auf."

„Und dann müsstest du dich wie ein wahrer Mann verhalten und denjenigen ins Gesicht sehen, denen du den Laufpass geben willst, stimmt's? Und du hast das Problem: Dafür ist dir leider dein Ding zu kurz gewachsen, habe ich recht?" _Ups, woher kam denn das?_

Tausend Mal in einer Minute blinzelnd starrte Jake mich an. Dann ließ er mich abrupt los und machte sich entschlossen an seinem Hosenschlitz zu schaffen. Nur eine Sekunde schaute ich ihm zu, bis ich zu Sinnen kam.

„Jake, nein, hör auf! Was machst du da?"

„Bella! Das kann ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen."

„Verdammt, Jake. Lass das sofort sein." Ich hielt ihn am Arm fest und sah mich hektisch um. „Die Leute gucken schon!"

„Umso besser. Dann gibt es Zeugen, die bestätigen können, dass ich durch und durch Mann bin."

„Wenn du nicht sofort deine Hände von deinem Hosenstall nimmst, werde ich operativ deine Nippel entfernen." Meine Stimme klang ein paar Oktaven tiefer, beinahe so, als wolle ich den Teufel imitieren. „Und das…" Ich kramte in meiner Tasche und holte meine Pinzette hervor. „…Werkzeug habe ich schon hier!"

Jacob verharrte und schielte auf das Instrument in meiner Hand, dann richtete er seine Kleidung, strich sie gerade.

„_Gutt_, dann eben ein anderes Mal."

Er grinste mich an und warf wieder den Arm um mich und zog mich weiter.

„Sooo, Schneckchen. Spaß bei Seite. Wie geht es dir? Heulst du dir immer noch die Augen aus, wegen deinem Macker?"

Es war demütigend, wie nahe er damit ins Ziel traf. Ich versuchte es herunterzuspielen. „Och, es ist einfach im Moment nicht ganz so leicht. Welche Ehe ist das schon?"

Jake seufzte auf und kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Was is jetzt schon wieder?"

„Gar nichts.", sagte ich schnell.

Jake schnaubte.

„Es ist nur…", seufzte ich. „Tanya hat da so eine Sache gesagt. Und ich frage mich einfach, ob sie nicht recht damit hat, dass ich Edward zu sehr unter Druck setzte, und so. Das ist alles." Ich fühlte mich schlecht dabei, eine weitere Person anzulügen. Aber konnte ich riskieren, dass am Ende womöglich zu viele Leute Bescheid wussten, noch bevor ich überhaupt herausfand, was geschehen würde? Wie ich mich vielleicht in ein paar Wochen entschieden hätte?

„Also echt. Ich hätte dich nicht für ein Mädchen gehalten, dass einen Furz darauf gibt, was selbstbezogene Schlampen so sagen, wenn sie nichts Anderes zu tun haben. Das Mädel, das ich kenne, hat ihren eigenen Kopf und weiß, was es will." Jake tippte seinen Zeigefinger auf meine Stirn, dann wanderte seine Hand nach unten und deutete mir mit der Faust einen Hieb am Kinn an. „Was ich damit sagen will: Bleib dir selbst treu, klar?"

„JAKE!", kreischte auf einmal eine Mädchenstimme. Aber wirklich freudeversprechend klang das nicht.

Auf einmal stand ein Mädchen mit glatten schwarzen Haaren, bis auf die Schulter fallend, vor uns. Mann, hatte die 'nen finsteren Blick aufgesetzt.

„Wo bleibst du, Arschloch? Meinst du etwa, es ist ein Superspaß auf Scheißkerle zu warten? Wichser!"

Das Mädchen mit dem ausgeprägten Tourette-Syndrom boxte Jacob gegen die Schulterblätter.

„Fick dich doch. Immerhin willst _du_ was von mir. Also sei dankbar!" Dann drehte sich Jake zu mir um und entließ mich aus seiner Umklammerung. „Bella, ich muss jetzt gehen. _Auf eine_ Hochzeit_!_" Als er das sagte, schaute er die andere genervt an. „Tut mir Leid, wenn dir Leah genauso auf den Sack geht wie mir, doch du kannst jetzt wenigstens deiner Wege gehen. Ich muss noch den ganzen verfluchten Abend mit ihr verbringen." Zärtlich küsste er mich auf die Nase. „Wenn du noch ein Date willst, ruf mich an, klar?" Ich kicherte, während Leah die Augen verdrehte.

„Können wir jetzt langsam mal gehen. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist. Das nervt!" Sie zeigte mit den Fingern zwischen uns her.

Ich lächelte kurz peinlich berührt zu Leah hin. Das war sie also. Recht hübsch. Sie wäre wohl noch hübscher, wenn sie diesen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen, sein lassen würde. Was musste das Mädchen alles durchgemacht haben, um so zu sein?

„Weißt du was, Leah? Du bist ein hoffnungsloser _Un_fall!" Jake legte seine Hand auf ihren unteren Rücken und schubste sie leicht ein Stück vorwärts. „Dann mal los! Bringen wir's hinter uns."

Als die beiden schon ein Stück weit weg waren, drehte sich Jake nochmal um und zwinkerte mir mit einem einseitigen Lächeln zu.

Erst als er nicht mehr zu sehen war, fiel mir ein, dass ich ganz vergessen hatte, ihm meine Mobilnummer zu geben.

~#~#~#~

"Und, und, und? Was hat der Arzt gesagt? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dem Baby? Fühlst du dich gut?"

Ich sah Alice ungläubig an. "Dir ist schon klar, dass ich heute nur einen Termin für einen Bluttest hatte, oder? Es ist fast noch zu früh, um überhaupt etwas festzustellen. Und falls es ein Baby gibt, woher zum Teufel soll ich wissen, ob es ihm gut geht? Krieg dich wieder ein!"

"Ach! Aber ich weiß es und du weißt es. Warum noch um den heißen Brei reden? Wir wissen beide, dass es geklappt hat und du einen Braten in der Röhre hast, also hör auf es abzutun!"

"W-A-S?"

Wir beide, Alice und ich fuhren rum. Jasper stand in der Hintertür und sah völlig entsetz drein.

_OH GOTT_. Und was jetzt?

"Du... du bist schwanger, Bella?"

"Neein, Alice übertreibt wieder Mal. Es ist nichts. Der letzte Test war negativ, also..."

"Und warum dann die Diskussion? Du bist nicht sicher, oder?" Er sah zwischen Alice und mir hin und her, eine Antwort verlangend.

"Ach, hör auf, Bella. Ich kann Jasper für dich vielleicht etwas verschweigen, aber anlügen werde ich ihn nicht!" Sie drehte sich zackig zu Jasper. "Es war noch zu früh für einen Urin-Test."

"Alice!"

"Aber heute war sie für eine Blutuntersuchung bei einem Doktor."

"Du Plappermaul!", schimpfte ich mit ihr. "Und dir soll ich noch mal vertrauen. Wart's ab!"

Jasper kam stirnrunzelnd auf mich zu. "Aber, Bella, was hast du denn? Ist das nicht etwas, worüber sich Frauen normalerweise freuen?"

"ICH WEISS NICHT, OB ICH SCHWANGER BIN! Wie oft soll ich das noch sagen? Könnt ihr jetzt endlich aufhören, so zu tun, als würde mein Bauch schon den Rest von mir bedecken? Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler es überhaupt jemanden anzuvertrauen." Ich trat auf Jasper zu und steckte ihm meinen Finger ins Gesicht. "Und wehe du sagst es Edward. Ich schwöre bei dem Teufel, ich mach dich alle, wenn du deine Klappe nicht hältst."

"Wau, Bella, willst du damit sagen, dass Edward es nicht weiß und du nicht vorhast, es ihm zu sagen? Du weißt, das kann ich nicht zulassen! Ein Mann hat das Recht zu erfahren, wenn ein Kind von ihm im Anmarsch ist." Verärgert und völlig unbeeindruckt von meinem Finger, blickte er mir in die Augen.

"Noch ist überhaupt nichts sicher, verstanden? Der Test ist noch nicht mal ausgewertet worden. Und da Edward erleichtert über das Wissen ist, ich hätte schon den möglichen Fötus abgetötet, ist es irrelevant, was er weiß! Und es ist ganz allein meine Sache, wann und ob ich es ihm sage! DU hältst dich da raus, klar?"

Jasper runzelte die Stirn. "Er würde das Kind wollen, Bella, und ganz sicher das Wissen darüber."

Ich seufzte schwer. "Okay. Lasst uns erst mal abwarten, was das Ergebnis zeigt, einverstanden? Ich möchte nicht, dass Edward erfährt, dass ich ihn mit der Verhütung angelogen habe. Die Situation ändert sich, wenn das Ganze folgen hatte. Vielleicht ist aber auch das ganze Gespräch hier völlig gegenstandslos."

Beide erklärten sich einverstanden und ich atmete entspannt auf. Das Problem war vorerst abgewandt.

~#~#~#~

Ich steckte die Karte in das Türschloss und machte die Tür zum Apartment auf. Fertig und müde zog ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer aus. Nachdem ich meine Klamotten aufs Bett geworfen hatte, machte ich mich splitterfasernackt auf den Weg zur Badezimmertür und blieb prompt stehen, als ich an meinem lebensgroßen Spiegel vorbei kam. Ungläubig starrte ich auf den Bereich unterhalb meiner Gürtellinie.

**E C**

Edward hatte nicht wirklich seine Initialen in meinen Intimbereich einrasiert, oder? OH-MEIN-GOTT. Nicht zu fassen, dass er das getan hatte. Ging es noch besitzergreifender? _Deshalb_ sah es von meiner Perspektive so unordentlich aus.

Ich musste lachen. Irgendwie war das klasse. Und süß. Mein Bauch kribbelte.

_Hm_. Ich zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. _Auch gut!_

Ich duschte den stressigen Tag ab und zog mir etwas Bequemes an. Ich war noch alleine zu Hause, also lief ich ins Wohnzimmer, ließ mich auf die Couch fallen und machte den Fernseher an.

Es lief nichts weiter außer einer Dokumentation. Die ließ ich im Hintergrund laufen und ging rüber zu dem großen Piano. Ich spielte in paar Noten, versuchte mich an das Lied zu erinnern, dass Edward oft für mich gespielt und auch versucht hatte mir beizubringen. Wir sind leider nur bis zum ersten Abschnitt gekommen.

Da kam mir das Geschenk, das ich Edward letztens noch gekauft hatte, in den Sinn. Bis zu seinem Geburtstag dauerte es noch zu lange, ich wollte ihm das Buch schon jetzt geben. Hm, abwarten, vielleicht ergab sich ja schon bald eine Gelegenheit.

Ich sah, wie Edward einen Zettel mit einer Notiz an sein schon fast vollgeschriebenes Notenheft geklemmt hatte. Darauf waren mehrere Noten durchgestrichen worden. Ich machte ihn ab und holte einen Stift. Dann schrieb ich:

Ich habe zwar keine Lösung, aber ich bewundere dein Problem. Lieb dich!

Ich kicherte und steckte den Zettel an seinen alten Platz. Das hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr getan. Dann widmete ich mich noch ein paar Minuten dem Piano.

"Bella? Wir sind da."

Ich hörte auf zu spielen und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinen beiden Lieblingskerlen.

Emmett war vollbepackt mit Einkaufstüten und konnte kaum darüber hinweg sehen, wohingegen Edward von einem Getränkepäckchen schlürfte und die Schlüssel auf die Kommode warf.

Ich eilte hastig zu Emmett und nahm ihm eine der drei Tüten aus seinen Armen. "Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?" Ungläubig schaute ich Edward an.

Gelassen sah er mir ins Gesicht, beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen, als wüsste er nicht ganz genau, wovon ich sprach. Er nahm seine Lippen von dem Strohhalm, da jetzt nur noch leere Sauggeräusche daraus hervorkamen. "Ich mache meine Arbeit und andere die ihre. Was ist daran falsch?"

"Bella?" Emmett sah mich mit gerunzelter Stirn ernst an. "Kannst du mir bitte den Verbandskasten holen, Süße? Ich hatte mich eben stark geschnitten, als mir eine der Tüten beinahe runtergefallen wäre. Sie ist hier etwas kaputt gegangen. Ist ein ziemlich tiefer Schnitt."

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang!", warf Edward entrüstet ein.

Emmett hielt mir eine zitternde Hand hin, nachdem er die restlichen Tüten auf den Küchentresen abgestellt hatte. Und tatsächlich war da ein langer Strich, der an seinem Mittelfinger entlang bis zur Kuppe entlangführte. Und ein frischer Tropfen Blut quoll daraus hervor.

Mir wurde schwindlig. _Oh Gott._

"Ja, klar. Beweg dich nur nicht!" ich raste in das Gemeinschaftsbadezimmer und riss den Medizinschrank auf und holte Verband und Pflaster. Als ich in die Küche zurück eilte sah ich grade noch, wie Edward Emmett eine scheuerte, indem er ihn auf den Hinterkopf schlug.

"Hey! Lass Emmett-Bär in Ruhe! Du hast schon genug angerichtet!" Ich verband Emmett so schnell wie es ging den Finger.

"Genau!" Breit grinsend sah besagter Bär Edward an, und der daraufhin beleidigt mich. "Der drückt doch nur auf die Tränendrüse, weil er genau weiß, dass er dich damit kriegt." Emmett hob den eben bepflasterten Mittelfinger und zeigte Edward dessen Rückseite.

"Du hättest ihm eben helfen sollen, du faule Socke.", sagte ich und schmiss die Überreste weg.

Emmett nickte. "Jep, hättest du!"

Ich nahm Emmetts Finger runter, den er Edward immer noch demonstrativ hinhielt. "Genug jetzt. Ich mach uns eben diesmal was zu essen..." Entschlossen machte ich mich ans Werk und wollte gerade in einer der Tüten schauen, als beide Köpfe rumschwangen.

"Ach, der Schnitt ist wirklich nicht so schlimm. Edward hatte Recht, ich hab übertrieben." Vehement schüttelte Em' mit dem Kopf.

"Du solltest dich lieber ausruhen. Emmett hat schon Pläne gemacht und da sind schwer verderbliche Lebensmittel, die heute unbedingt aufgebraucht werden müssen."

Ich schlug meine Arme übereinander und hörte auf ihr durcheinander geredetes Geplapper. _Verdammt nochmal_. Ich konnte kochen. Ich hatte nur nicht so viel Übung darin. Aber ich wusste, was zu tun war. Sie ließen es mich nur niemals in die Tat umsetzen.

"_Ist ja gut!_ ich werde euch schon nicht vergiften."

"Äh, Edward? Könnten du und Bella noch eine Besorgung machen? Mir fällt grade ein, ich habe Eier vergessen. Und die sind wesentlicher Bestandteil..."

Schon voll beschäftigt, machte Emmett sich fleißig in der Küche zu schaffen.

"Aber na klar." Edward packte mich um die Taille und schob mich aus der Tür.

Zutiefst beleidigt folgte ich, blieb aber vor der Küche stehen. "Spar's dir! Ich hab's schon kapiert! Bella nix machen Essen. Dann könnt ihr aber auch _alles_ allein machen. Nichts von wegen, Bella räumt am nächsten Tag eh auf. Das läuft nicht! Dieser Hase ist tot!" Ich ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schmiss mich wieder aufs Sofa und starrte auf die Doku, die noch immer lief.

Edward kam mir nach und machte sich einen Martini an der Bar. "Willst du auch ein Glas? Oder willst du was anderes?"

"Ja, bitte. Das gleiche wie du." _Oh_. Mist. Falls ich schwanger war, konnte ich mir das ab jetzt ja abschminken. Wie kam ich da nun wieder heraus?

Edward machte unsere Drinks und kam zu mir herüber. Er stellte mir meinen auf den Couchtisch ab, hob meine Beine über seinen Schoß, als er sich hinsetze und nippte an seinem.

Er fing an meine Füße zu kneten, und das tat so furchtbar gut, mein ganzer Körper vibrierte. Wir sagten nichts. Es herrschte eine so ruhige und zufriedene Stimmung, dass mir nach kurzer Zeit die Augen zufielen.

~#~#~#~

"Bella, Baby.", hörte ich es nah an meinem Ohr flüstern. Sein Atem kitzelte mich am Ohrläppchen.

Ich wendete meinen Kopf in diese Richtung, gab meine Zustimmung durch ein "Mhmmm."

"Essen ist fertig." Ein leichter Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Schon?", brachte ich zustande und richtete mich mit Hilfe auf. Dann schlang ich die Arme um Edwards Hals und beanspruchte seine Lippen für die volle nächste Minute. Edward war auch sehr willig. Er ließ mich wieder herab, legte sich mit dem Oberkörper auf mich und wurde sehr leidenschaftlich. Vielleicht wurde ja doch noch alles gut.

"Wo bleibt ihr denn?" Verdammt! Kann man nicht mal eine ruhige Minute mit seinem Ehemann im eigenen Heim verbringen?

Edward seufzte und machte sich von mir los. "Na dann komm!" Er stand auf und bevor ich reagieren konnte, hob Edward mich in seine Arme. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn, während er mich zum Esszimmer trug, und sagte: "Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Ich werde bestimmt fett und faul. Deine ganz persönliche fette, faule Hauskatze. Ich bin sogar stubenrein."

Mein geliebter Mann sah auf mich herunter und strich mit seiner Nase über meine. "Mehr will ich gar nicht. Doch ich bezweifle, dass du das werden kannst. Faul und fett!"

Na, _und ob_. Musst eventuell sogar nur noch ein paar Monate warten und _puff_, ich wäre ein Ballon und könnte mich nicht mehr von der Couch hochbewegen…

Wir setzten uns hin und aßen _Chateau Briand_. Wow. Ich musste über eine Stunde geschlafen haben. Das dauerte eine Weile.

Aber ich schnaubte trotzdem. Lächerlich. Verderbliche Lebensmittel. Von wegen. Außerdem konnte das jedes Baby machen. Und was war das mit den essentiellen Eiern? Ich tat meinen Missmut kund.

"Och, Kätzchen, jetzt sei doch nicht so." Emmett wuschelte mir über die Haare, so dass sie mir ins Gesicht flogen. Ich brummelte noch etwas vor mich hin, nahm mir aber auch eine Scheibe und etwas Salat. Noch beim Essen stand Edward auf und holte uns allen ein Glas Rotwein.

"Danke.", schmatzte Emmett, nahm das Glas und stürzte die Hälfte mit einem Mal runter. Sofort und ohne abzusetzen hielt er Edward sein Glas zum Nachfüllen hin. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf, war aber so freundlich und kippte nach.

„Du trinkst ja gar nichts." Edward nickte mit dem Kopf zu meinem Glas. „Deinen Martini musste ich auch austrinken."

„Ich habe geschlafen!", erklärte ich das Offensichtliche, nahm aber trotzdem den winzigsten Schluck, den ich je Zustande brachte, von meinem Glas. „Und du musstest dir den zweiten Martini bestimmt krampfhaft runter würgen, hab ich Recht?" Fragend zog ich eine Braue hoch, erwartete aber nicht wirklich eine Antwort.

Wir aßen in Ruhe zu Ende als plötzlich mein Telefon klingelte. Ich legte meine Gabel hin und zog mein neues IPhone überrascht aus der Tasche, schaute auf das Display.

Unbekannt.

Ich berührte unsicher den Touchscreen und legte mir das Ding ans Ohr. „Hallo?"

„Praxis für Gynäkologie und Geburtshilfe Dr. med. Angela Greene. Deborah Mell am Telefon. Spreche ich mit Mrs. Isabella Cullen?"

"Ja.", sagte ich zögernd. Meine Hände wurden sofort schwitzig.

"Ihre Blutergebnisse sind da. Dr. Greene sagte mir, ich solle heute noch Bescheid sagen, falls die Ergebnisse denn noch reinkommen."

„Oh ja, natürlich. Einen Augenblick bitte." Umständlich stand ich auf. Und fiel prompt auf alle meine Viere, da ich mit dem Bein irgendwo hängen blieb. Beide Männer sprangen auf, um mir zu helfen, aber ich war schneller. Ich stand hektisch auf.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Emmett und es war wohl, als hätte er Edward die Worte aus dem Mund genommen, da eben jene Lippen mitten in der Bewegung stehen blieben.

Doch ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, sah sie nicht mehr an und verschwand blitzschnell in meinem Zimmer, drückte die Tür nachdrücklich hinter mir zu.

„So. Ja? Tut mir leid. Ich höre?" Mein Herz klopfte furios in meiner Brust. Ich musste Angst haben, dass es so viel Aufregung nicht bewältigen konnte.

"Ihr Bluttest ist schwach positiv. Der HCG-Wert ist noch recht niedrig, aber zu 80% können Sie davon ausgehen schwanger zu sein."

Ruhe überkam mich mit einem Mal. Und die Hüpfer in meinem Herzen wanderten mir in den Bauch. Jedoch waren 80% nicht 100%.

Ich atmete zitternd aus, mir nicht bewusst, dass ich die ganze Zeit den Atem angehalten hatte.

„Vielen Dank. Ab wann kann man es denn sicher sagen? Muss ich nochmal vorbei kommen, um eine Blutprobe abzugeben?"

Heftiges Klopfen lenkte mich für eine Sekunde ab, aber ich ignorierte es. Meine ganze Konzentration gehörte der Lady am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Das können Sie handhaben, wie Sie wollen. Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie warten erst einmal ab, bis ihre Monatsblutung aussetzt, falls das noch nicht der Fall gewesen ist. Trotzdem können wir sofort einen weiteren Termin vereinbaren, um eine Ultraschalluntersuchung vorzunehmen. Wäre Ihnen in drei Wochen recht?"

Ein erneutes Klopfen. „Bella?" Das war Emmett.

Ich bestätigte und vereinbarte einen Termin mit Schwester Mell in sechszehn Tagen. Bevor ich mich verabschiedete, bedankte ich mich noch einmal überschwänglich. Dann legte ich auf.

Ob 80 Prozent oder nicht, ich wusste einfach, dass etwas in mir wuchs. Mit Tränen in den Augen legte ich mir meine Hände über den Magen.

„BELLA!" Derbes Hämmern an der Tür brachte mich in die Gegenwart zurück. „Wenn du nicht sofort die Tür öffnest, treten wir sie ein!" Edward natürlich.

Ich riss die Tür auf. „Ist es möglich in dieser Bude vielleicht mal ein Ticken Privatsphäre zu bekommen? Nur für 5 verdammte Minuten?", schrie ich beiden verdutzten Objekten des männlichen Geschlechts entgegen.

Ich wollte es in die Welt rausschreien, wollte alle an meinem Glück teilhaben lassen, aber den beiden, denen ich am meisten vertraute, die ich liebte und achtete, denen musste ich es verschweigen. Das brachte mich von der höchsten Spitze runter in den tiefsten Keller und ich musste einfach meine Frustration raus lassen.

"Das war privat!" Ich knallte meine Tür vor deren verblüfften Nasen zu. Nun wusste ich nichts mehr mit mir anzufangen. Gewissheit? Die hatte ich scheinbar endlich. Half es mir weiter? Ich hatte es gedacht. Doch jetzt musste ich erkennen, dass ich keinen Deut schlauer war als vorher.

Ich seufzte auf und stützte mein Kinn auf meine Handballen, als ich mich aufs Bett setzte.

_Oh Mann!_

~#~#~#~

Später am Abend rief ich aber erst mal Alice an. Das musste sein! Um eventuelle Probleme zu beseitigen.

Sie hob ab. „Bella?"

„Hi, Alice." Ich musste meine Stimme nicht verstellen, um bedrückt zu klingen. Was ich hier tat gefiel mir nicht. „Ich habe gerade einen Anruf aus der Praxis erhalten."

„UND?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Falscher Alarm. Ich bin nicht schwanger. Es hatte eben nicht sein sollen."

„Oh. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu enttäuscht."

„Nein, nein. Ich denke, wenn es passieren soll, dann passiert's."

„Da hast du Recht. Also Kopf hoch."

„Bitte verrate Edward nichts. Das würde nur unnötigen Ärger geben. Und da jetzt eh nichts ist, wäre alle Aufregung verschwendet."

„Ja, ist gut. Ich verspreche es. Und ich lass es auch Jasper versprechen. Er ist ein Mann. Wenn da nichts ist, war da für ihn auch nie etwas. Geht's dir auch wirklich gut? Du hörst dich so trostlos an."

„Naja, jetzt wo ich es weiß, merke ich einfach, wie sehr ich mir das gewünscht hätte. Ich mach dann jetzt Schluss, okay?"

„Okay, Süße. Und nimm es nicht so schwer. Irgendwann wird es sicher klappen."

Wir verabschiedeten uns und legten auf.

Ich öffnete die Schublade meiner Unterwäsche und sah auf das Notenheft, das darauf lag. Ich überlegte kurz, bevor ich es herausnahm. Geburtstag oder nicht. Ich hatte mich vorhin zickig verhalten, ohne eine Erklärung abzugeben. Also drückte ich es an meine Brust und lief durch die Wohnung, um es Edward versöhnlich zu Überreichen. Als ich ihn nicht fand, klopfte ich an Emmetts Tür.

„Wo ist Edward?", fragte ich ihn, nachdem ich meinen Kopf durch einen Türspalt gesteckt hatte.

„Keine Ahnung. Er ist rausgegangen.", brummte Emmett kurz angebunden. Er redete am Telefon. Wahrscheinlich mit seiner Rosie. Daraufhin ging ich in Edwards Schlafzimmer und legte meine Gabe kurzentschlossen auf sein Kissen.

Danach wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich musste irgendwie meinen Kopf frei bekommen.

Ich holte meine Jacke. Ich würde ein bisschen durch die Gegend wandern. Vielleicht fiel mir eine Lösung ein.

Ich sagte Emmett Bescheid und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Na dann, auf geht's.


	15. Edward II

Hi, Alice08. (Antwort auf dein Review) Schade, dass es für dich nicht verständlich war. Zur Erklärung: Bella hat gerade erst von dem Baby erfahren, und Alice und Jasper haben einen zu großen Aufstand deswegen gemacht. Bella hat sich nicht wohl gefühlt dabei, weil sie nicht weiß, was sie als nächstes tun soll. Sie hat immerhin noch ein paar Monate Zeit, bis man etwas sieht, und Edward ist mehr oder weniger unnahbar. Sie möchte sich erst einmal selbst mit dem Wissen zurechtfinden. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir ihre Beweggründe etwas näherbringen. :) LG

_Jetzt das nächste Kap. Vielen Dank an alle meine Leser. Und viel Spaß dabei!_

* * *

**14. **_**Edward II**_

* * *

"Komm, Mann. Lass sie mal 'n bisschen in Ruhe. Ich glaub, wir nerven zu sehr." Emmett erdreistete sich, Edward von der Tür wegzuschubsen.

Der ging gleich auf Angriffsstellung, trat aber von der Tür weg. "Ja, Und warum auch nicht? Das war doch ein mehr als seltsames Verhalten. Findest du das etwa nicht?"

"Mensch, Eddie! Du vertreibst sie irgendwann, wenn du ihr zu wenige Freiheiten lässt, kapierst du das nicht? Oder ist es am Ende das, was du willst, hm?"

"Natürlich nicht. Ich möchte das, was sie glücklich macht...", wollte Edward gerade wieder ansetzen, aber Emmett unterbrach ihn.

"Verdaaammte Scheiße. Kannst du mal für einen Moment mit dem ach so selbstlosen Gesülze aufhören? Den Fuck muss ich mir echt nicht mehr anhören. Gibt es auch irgendwas, was _du_ willst? Oder ist der ganze Scheiß nur ein Vorwand, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass du eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu einer Frau willst?"

Edward stütze sich auf dem Esstisch ab und starrte seinen angeblich ach so guter Kumpel finster an, während der anfing den Tisch abzuräumen. Doch das ließ _Eddie_ nicht auf sich sitzen. "Pass auf, was du sagst. Wir reden hier immerhin von Bella. Weißt du noch? Die Kleine! Das Kind, die Schutzbefohlene, die wir aufgenommen haben, um sie aufzuziehen und ihr so gut es geht, ein schönes Leben zu ermöglichen."

"Und?" Emmett zuckte die Achseln. "Sie ist jetzt erwachsen. Immerhin erwachsen genug, um sie zu nageln und an deinen Juwelen nuckeln zu lassen..."

Da machte Edward einen Satz auf ihn zu. So redete keiner, _keiner_ von Bella. Wie als wär sie das letzte Flittchen. _Bastard!_

Bevor er ihn aber erreichen konnte, sprang der Angegriffene außer Reichweite. "WAS? Kannst du's nicht ertragen, wenn dir jemand die Wahrheit ins Gesicht sagt? So ist es nun mal. Und da ist auch nichts Schlimmes dran. Ihr genießt es doch beide. Warum zur Hölle machst du so ein Drama draus und versaust ihr die Freude, an eben diesem Leben, das du ihr doch so schön bereiten willst?"

"_Emmett_.", sagte er betont. "Es ist nicht möglich, dass sie ein schönes Leben mit mir führen kann. Ich bin nicht der Richtige für sie. Ich war nie jemand, der heiraten wollte. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich wohl in dieser Rolle fühle. Ich bin unsicher und weiß, dass ich so jemanden wie mich eher umgebracht hätte, als dass ich ihn meiner Bella übergeben hätte. Wer weiß, ob ich nicht irgendwann erneut den Trieb kriege, auch wieder mit anderen Frauen was anzufangen. Das könnte ich ihr nicht antun. So einen Mann und so ein Leben habe ich nie für sie gewollt. Ich bin es einfach nicht Wert, kapierst du?" Er drehte sich um und wollte schnellen Schrittes verschwinden.

"Wer ist es denn Wert?"

Das stoppte Edward mitten Schrittes.

"Hm?"

Dann drehte er sich um, sah sein Gegenüber genervt an.

"Sag mir nur einen Namen. Einen Kerl, der es deiner Meinung nach Wert ist, sie zu heiraten und ihr das perfekte Leben zu geben, das du ihr so großmäulig wünschst."

Edward zögerte.

"_Niemand_ kann irgendjemanden ein perfektes Leben geben. Irgendwas macht jeder falsch. Aber du hast Recht! Einen Typen, der nicht würdigt, was er an ihr hat, ist auch auf keinen Fall das, was ich mir für sie vorstelle. Also pass lieber auf, dass du deinen Schwanz dort lässt, wo er hingehört. Und wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass dir Bella nicht genug ist, dann solltest du vielleicht wirklich am besten zusehen, dass du dich von ihr fern hältst. Denn ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie so abartig verletzt." Damit drehte sich Emmett weg und räumte weiter auf.

Edward schnappte sich seine Jacke und bevor er durch die Wohnungstür hinaustrat, sah er nochmal über seine Schulter. „Sag Bella, ich komme später nach Hause. Ich geh aus. Muss den Kopf frei bekommen." Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

~#~#~#~

Edward lief schnurstracks in seinen Lieblingsschuppen drei Hotels weiter. Dort machte er es sich in einer Ecke gemütlich. Er wollte nicht gestört werden. Das sagte er auch der niedlichen Kellnerin, die ihm auf seinen Wunsch hin einen Whiskey brachte.

_Verdammt! _

_'Niedliche Kellnerin'_

Nur weil sie etwas zu zart geraten war und ihn mit ihrem langen braunen Haaren an jemanden erinnerte, an den er jetzt nicht denken wollte.

Alles auf einmal kippte er sich den Drink in den Rachen und deutete der Bar an, dass er noch einen zweiten wollte. Fast Augenblicklich kam die junge Kellnerin wieder, und machte ein riesen Spektakel daraus, das zweite Glas vor ihn hinzustellen, indem sie sich vorbeugend auf den Tisch abstützte und ihm einen sensationellen Blick auf ihre Titten gewährte.

Und er genoss den freizügigen Anblick. Immerhin war er ein Mann und nicht tot!

Doch das provokante Betragen der Bardame half ihm aufzuhören, Vergleiche mit Isabella anzustellen.

"Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun? Meine Schicht ist gleich vorbei. Ich könnte mich auf eine Runde zu dir setzen. Bei mir kriegst du die Getränke billiger." Sie zwinkerte ihm lasziv zu.

"Und ich bekomme die Getränke umsonst, wenn ich will. Mir gehört praktisch der Laden!" Er hoffte, er klang nicht allzu grantig, als er das zweite Glas herunterstürzte. "Sei so gut und hol mir noch eins, klar?"

Sie wurde rot, und die Ähnlichkeiten zu Bella lebten wieder auf. Aber sie tat ihre Sache und verschwand, um ihm mehr Sprit zu besorgen.

Was verdammt nochmal war jetzt schon wieder mit Bella? Warum benahm sie sich so bipolar? In der einen Sekunde lacht und albert sie mit ihnen rum und dann, wie aus heiterem Himmel, will sie alleine sein und schnauzt ihn an. Aber er sollte wohl dankbar sein. In der vergangenen Woche, hatte sie so gut wie gar nicht mit ihm geredet.

Eine Gruppe von Männern betrat die Bar und machte sich laut grölend in der Nische vor Edward breit.

Sie blödelten rum und hatten offensichtlich schon einige Bars hinter sich.

Edward zog seine Schultern hoch und lehnte sich, seinen dritten Whiskey haltend, zurück, vergrub sich weiter in der Ecke und im Schatten, versuchte alles auszublenden. Doch nach einer Weile hörte er plötzlich seinen Namen, und da konnte er nicht anders und spitzte die Ohren.

"Mann, dieses Cullen-Mädel muss 'ne scharfe Braut sein. Von der hört man so einiges. Kein Wunder, dass Cullen sie für sich verbucht. Geübt scheint sie ja zu sein." Dreckige Lache kam aus dem abartigen Mund, der das sagte.

"Ha, ja! Aber faustdick muss sie's auch hinter den Ohren haben. Hab gehört, sie war auf 'ner Party und hat sich dort an jeden willigen Kerl rangemacht. Aber als Cullen sie fand, während Uley sie gebumst hat, ist er wohl völlig ausgetickt und hat behauptet, er hätte sie vergewaltigt, oder sowas. Die Kleine hat wohl ganz schön auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt."

Ein anderer Kerl lallte daraufhin. "Völliger Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst. Immer wieder wird sie mit 'nem andern gesehen." Der widerliche Typ unterbrach sein Lügengetratsche mit einem Rülpser. "Erst heute haben ich und Jeff..." _Nur Esel nennen sich zuerst, du Wichser!_ "...sie auf der Straße gesehen, wie sie Arm in Arm mit Jake Black ging." Edward setzte sich auf. "Ich schwöre, die haben mindestens fünf Minuten lang rumgeknutscht und dabei hat Black sie ordentlich am Arsch gepackt. HeHeHe. Das war saugeil. Wer weiß? Vielleicht hab ich auch 'ne Chance bei der..."

"Haha. Du träumst wohl. Die fickt Cullen. Die lässt sich doch nur auf Berühmtheiten mit Geld ein."

"Ja, aber die ist doch ein Flittchen, wie es im Buche steht. Wenn die meinen Knüppel sieht, wird sie schon..."

Jetzt hatte er genug. Edward schmiss sein halb leeres Glas gegen die Wand von dem Hurensohn, der zuletzt gesprochen hatte, und stand auf.

Die Kerle, vier waren es, schraken heftig zusammen und schauten sich schwerfällig um.

Zum Glück hatte Edward noch nicht so viel getrunken. Die würde er schaffen. Wütend stürmte er auf den Typen mit dem großen Maul zu, und da er an der Wand saß, musste Edward sich halb über den Tisch lehnen, um ihn am Hemdkragen zu packen.

"Sag das nochmal! Und vergiss nicht. Jetzt redest du mit _mir_!", sagte er leise drohend.

Die Mistkerle hatten anscheinend noch nicht kapiert, was gerade passierte. Sie saßen alle wie versteinert auf ihren Plätzen und sahen zu, wie er deren Freund über den Tisch auf sich zu zog.

"Findest du es klug, in einem Bereich, in dem ich mich aufhalte und der mir gehört, so Scheißlügen loszulassen? Wolltest wohl unbedingt Bekanntschaft mit meiner Faust machen? Das kannst du gerne haben." Das kam Edward im Moment eh sehr gelegen. Er holte aus, doch Mr. Rotschopf an seiner Rechten lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Der hatte die Weisheit auch nicht gerade mit Löffeln gefressen.

"Hey, hey. Das sind keine Lügen, Mann! Ich schwör's. Ich war dabei."

Edward richtete seinen Todesblick auf Wichser Nummer Zwei. "Dann musst du wohl der gute Jeff sein?! Dann sag _du_ es mir. Jetzt hast du die große Chance Cullen ins Gesicht zu sagen, was ihr heute gesehen habt, bevor ich euch euer Drecksmaul mit meinen Fäusten zunähe."

Edwards Blick war zwar ihm zugewandt, doch er hielt Wichser Nummer Eins trotzdem noch in seinem Schraubgriff. Und er würde auch nicht loslassen, bis er nicht mindestens einen Schlag gelandet hätte. Wahrheit oder nicht. So sprach keiner über Isabella.

"Wir haben sie mit Black gesehen, wie jede Menge andere Menschen auch, die an diesem Morgen ungefähr gegen zehn in der Mall waren. Sie sind Arm in Arm gegangen, ich schwör's!"

"AUF DEINE SCHWÜRE GEBE ICH EINEN SCHEISS! Sag mir lieber was das ganze beknackte Gerede soll. LOS! Wage es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass meine Frau mit einem anderen rumgemacht hat. Die Frau, die ich, im Gegensatz zu euch Flachwichsern, besser kenne als mich selbst..."

"Ich sage nur, was ich gesehen habe. Fragen Sie doch andere." Edward freute sich. Jetzt wurde der Typ auch merkbar angepisst. Da machte das Ganze doch gleich viel mehr Spaß.

Während er den anderen noch im Todesgriff hielt, holte Edward mit der Linken aus und schmetterte sie Rotschopf in die Fresse.

Jetzt konnte es losgehen...

~#~#~#~

Schwer angeschlagen hievte Edward sich auf beide Beine und warf den letzten bewusstlosen Mann zu Boden. Er stieg über ihn hinweg und ging zurück zur Bar und verlangte noch einen Whiskey.

Die Schank-Lady von vorhin eilte um ihn herum, um dem Barkeeper zuvorzukommen und dem gutaussehenden Gast seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Edward schnaubte und verkniff sich eine sarkastische Bemerkung. Zu seinem Glas reichte sie ihm ein Handtuch und er nahm dankend beides entgegen. Doch bevor er mit dem Handtuch das Blut von seinem Gesicht wischte, machte er zuerst noch einen großen Schluck von dem Hochprozentigen, damit ihn das darauffolgende Brennen im Hals von dem in der Faust ablenken konnte.

Die Kerle waren keine große Herausforderung gewesen. Aber trotz ihrer schwachen Kinnhakenversuche, gelang es ihnen ein paar Treffer zu landen. Sie waren immerhin zu viert.

"Hallo Edward." Hörte er das richtig, oder war das Tanya, die sich auf den Barhocker links von ihm niederließ und irgendwie verbittert klang. Er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sie an. Sie hielt zwei Finger hoch und bekam daraufhin einen doppelten Scotch. „Ärger im Paradies?" Und das klang nach großer Schadenfreude, wenn er sich nicht irrte.

Edward sah sich um. „Bist du etwa schon lange hier?"

Sie antwortete ein wenig schwerfällig. „Nun ja, sagen wir mal so. Deinen kleinen Boxkampf eben durfte ich vom ersten Gong an miterleben." Sie nahm ihren wahrscheinlich nicht ersten Scotch an diesem Abend in die Hand und trank einen Schluck. „Du benimmst dich einfach lächerlich. Du bist ein erwachsener Geschäftsmann. Krieg dich wieder ein." Ihr Ton war auf einmal richtig ätzend.

„Hast du deine Tage?" ‚Ich hab echt kein Bock mir jetzt auch noch so'n Trallala anzuhören', dachte Edward und klang sofort wieder aggressiv.

Tanya sah auf und schaute ihn eine Zeitlang abschätzend an, dann richtete sie sich auf und seufzte.

„Ach schon gut. War nur ein mieser Tag."

„Müsste es jetzt nicht alles großartig für dich laufen, Geschäftsführerin?" Besänftigt nahm er noch einen Schluck.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Hab noch keine Beschwerde einzureichen. Trinkst du mit mir noch einen?" Bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte, machte sie schon den Barkeeper auf sich aufmerksam und zeigte auf beide Gläser.

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. _Scheiß drauf_. Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte. Vor allem wenn Miss Tugendhaft sich in aller Öffentlichkeit mit diesem schmierigen Saftsack in kompromittierenden Attituden erging, obwohl sie genau wusste, wie er zu dem Thema Jacob Black stand. Er fragte sich, was dahinter stand. Wieso zum Henker war sie heute Vormittag überhaupt in der Mall gewesen?

Dass die Mistkerle ihm ins Gesicht gelogen hatten, glaubte er eigentlich nicht. Vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber... Nun ja. Selbst nachdem er die Kerle fertig gemacht hatte, standen sie zu noch ihrem Wort.

Vielleicht waren sie allerdings schon den ganzen Tag besoffen und hatten sich irgendwas eingebildet. Dass Bella wirklich Jacob Black geküsst und sich von ihm hat über den Hintern streichen lassen, konnte nicht wahr sein. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm immer wieder dieses fiese Bild vor dem inneren Auge erschien.

Er räusperte sich. "Ähm, Tanya? Hast du zufällig irgendein Gerede gehört... naja, blödes Getratsche, oder so. Über...Bella?"

Tanya horchte auf. "Oooh. Ist das der Grund für deinen kleinen Auftritt eben? Hör zu, du musst nicht immer alles glauben, was die Leute so erzählen. Die sind doch nur gelangweilt. Da war bestimmt gar nichts weiter." Sie sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an.

"Also hast du von ihr und Jake gehört?!" Edwards Griff um das Glas verstärkte sich.

_'Danke für die Info, Sweetheart!'_, dachte sie bei sich, bevor sie absichtlich zögerlich antwortete. „Nun jaa. Eine Freundin von mir hatte mich gefragt, ob wir beide wieder zusammen wären, da sie Isabella und Jake zusammen gesehen hätte. Nichts weiter…" Tanya zuckte mit den Achseln.

Edward sprang auf. „Ich kann das nicht fassen!" Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Sie benahm sich schon die ganze Zeit so komisch, als wolle sie mir etwas mitteilen, oder so." Oh verdammte Scheiße. War es jetzt schon so weit? Hatte sie sich etwa schon von ihm entfernt? Hatte er es endlich geschafft und sie vergrault?

Aber _Jacob Black_? Niemals! Nein. Das durfte nicht geschehen. Edward ließ sich erschüttert in die Nische fallen, in der zuvor noch die Säcke mit den großen Klappen saßen. Die waren inzwischen aufgestanden und raus getorkelt.

Tanya rutschte neben ihn auf die Bank und schob ihm sein Glas hin. „Hier trink erst mal einen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Geschichte wahr ist. Ich dachte, sie übertreibt nur, aber dein Gesicht sagt mir was anderes. Oh Mann. Was willst du jetzt tun?" Sie strich ihm freundschaftlich über den Rücken.

Edward zuckte nur die Schultern und trank sein Glas komplett leer. „Tatsache ist, ich kann im Grunde nichts unternehmen. Das Gesetz verbietet Liebhaber nicht."

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Doch, eigentlich tut es das. So etwas nennt man _Ehebruch_. Der Ehepartner hat dann keinerlei Besitzrechte mehr."

„Das ist keine normale Ehe, Tanya. Fuck, im Grunde habe ich ihr ja gesagt, dass ich irgendwann hoffte, sie würde den Richtigen finden. Ich hab sie ja praktisch dazu getrieben, verflucht nochmal. Und Bella kann alles haben, was sie möchte. Ich werde ihr nichts abschlagen. Außer diesen verdammten _Jake_!" Er griff, da seines bereits alle war, nach Tanyas Glas und spülte den bitteren Geschmack, der sich in seinem Mund breitgemacht hatte, damit runter.

„Ach, Edward. Was hat sie denn bloß an sich, dass du alles andere vergisst und nicht mehr du selbst bist? Merkst du das denn überhaupt nicht? Sie verändert dich. Und das ist wirklich schade. Der alte Edward ist doch gut so wie er ist, oder denkst du nicht? Was ist so besonders an Bella? Ich meine, du schläfst nicht einmal mit ihr."

Beschämt sah er die Wand an. „Ich weiß, ich wollte das nicht. Aber es ist dann halt irgendwie passiert… Ich weiß auch nicht." Hilflos fuhr er sich mit seiner freien Hand durch die Haare.

„Du hast mit ihr geschlafen?", schrie sie flüsternd. Sie ballte unter dem Tisch ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Die Antwort ersparte er sich. Ihn beschäftigte die Frage, die sie zuvor gestellt hatte. Was war so Besonderes an Bella?

Sie war lieb. Sie war großzügig. Und sie kümmerte sich um andere.

Er musste bei dem Gedanken daran lächeln, wie sie jedes Mal, wenn Emmett seine Lieblingspasta machte und er nicht hinsah, Rosinen hinzugab, weil sie genau wusste, wie sehr er, Edward, das mochte. Emmett fluchte dann immer, sagte das sei barbarisch, aber letztendlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sie mit ihnen mitzuessen. Dabei las er, vor sich hin schimpfend, die Rosinen aus seinem Teller.

Hin- und wieder ließ sie auch kleine Zettel rumliegen, und wenn Edward einen sah, war so gut wie sicher, dass da irgendeine Nachricht für ihn drauf stand. Eine kleine Weisheit, ein altkluger Spruch, oder schlicht, wie lieb sie ihn hatte.

Und einmal, als junges Mädchen, hatte sie eine Karikatur von einem unausstehlichen Kerl gemalt, mit dem er eine Zeit lang hatte zusammen arbeiten müssen und der ihm das Leben verdammt schwer gemacht hatte. Sie hatte Edward damit zum Lachen gebracht. Wie gut sie seine Ohren getroffen hatte. Edward schmunzelte. Sie hatten extrem spitz abgestanden. Und ab da, jedes Mal wenn er ihn gesehen hatte, konnte er an nichts anderes denken, als an dieses Bild, das auf Star Trek und einen Vulkanier wie Mr. Spock in Uniform anspielte.

Sie war so wunderbar.

Er brauchte sie nur anzusehen, mit ihren beiden Grübchen, die immer entstanden, wenn sie lächelte... Edward nickte den Kopf zur Seite. Oder wenn sie wütend war und ihren Mund verzog, kurz bevor sie zurück schrie. Neuerdings wusste er auch, dass jegliches Schreien diese Grübchen zum Vorschein brachte. Zum Beispiel wenn sie in Ekstase war, rief er sich in Erinnerung.

_Mann_, dieses Gesicht.

Der Sex mit Bella war unglaublich. So starke Orgasmen konnte man doch nur auf einem Trip haben, dachte er bei sich. Jedenfalls stellte er sich das so vor. Er war dann wie paralysiert. Und die Wellen der Erleichterung dauerten fünfmal länger an, als gewöhnlich. Erst dachte er, dass vor allem die Vorstellung, Bella zum ersten Mal zu haben, der erste Mann zu sein, der in sie dringt, dafür verantwortlich sei, so intensive Gefühle zu verspüren. Doch die heftigen Höhepunkte ließen nicht nach, wenn überhaupt wurden sie stärker. Aber wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das nur ein. Bella war so leidenschaftlich und empfänglich, und spannte instinktiv ihre Muskeln genau richtig an. Es war das pure Paradies in ihr zu sein.

_Ah_. Edward schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er merkte, wie sein Schwanz sich aufrichtete und versuchte, an was anderes zu denken.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig schwerfällig an und er sah leicht verschwommen. Dass der Alkohol so schnell bei ihm einsetzte war ungewöhnlich.

Eine Hand wanderte seinen Schenkel hinauf und legte sich auf die feste Beule zwischen seinen Beinen und massierte sie. Noch immer Bellas von Ekstase erfülltes Gesicht vor Augen, stöhnte er auf und reckte seinen Unterkörper der helfenden Hand entgegen. Das tat gut. Aber er wusste nicht, was mit seinem Kopf los war. Betrunken fühlte sich anders an, das machte ihm Spaß. Doch jetzt sahen alle Farben intensiver aus, und er konnte sich nur auf die Erregung konzentrieren, die immer mehr zunahm. Er brauchte Erleichterung.

Jemand legte seine Lippen auf Edwards Ohr und wanderte damit am Hals entlang hinunter. Er kippte träge seinen Kopf, um ihr besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Der Druck auf seinen Unterleib nahm zu. Er vergaß, wo er war und was er tat. Er konnte sich kaum Bewegen und wollte das auch nicht. Seinen Rücken lehnte er gegen die Holzwand hinter ihm, da er zu schwer wurde, und schloss die Augen. _Mmmmh..._ Eine Zunge schob sich in seinen Mund und alles war falsch. Der Geruch, der Geschmack… Aber dann verließ ihn sein Bewusstsein.

~#~#~#~

Edward wachte auf und spürte eine harte Bank im Rücken. Seine Zunge war pelzig. Alles tat ihm weh. Er hatte Prellungen überall, und sein Körper war steif und an einigen Stellen eingeschlafen. Irgendwas Schweres drückte ihn noch zusätzlich auf das Brett unter ihm.

Er machte die Augen auf und sah blinzelnd in grelle Deckenlichter. Er stöhnte, wandte sofort den Blick ab und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

Verfluchte Scheiße, was hatte er gestern bloß alles zu sich genommen?

Als er es geschafft hatte sich einigermaßen aufzurichten, sah er, dass Tanya auf ihm lag, ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Er fasste sich an den Kopf.

Was war gestern alles passiert? Er erinnerte sich an Whiskey, Schlägerei und Tanya. Der letzte Teil war sehr verschwommen. Warum zum Henker hatte er nicht die Finger von dem starken Zeug lassen können? Er fluchte. Möglicherweise wurde er alt und konnte nichts mehr vertragen. Gottverdammt.

Er packte Tanya bei den Schultern und schob sie von sich. Sie regte sich und öffnete die Augen.

Sofort fuhr er sie an. „Wo zum Teufel bin ich?"

Blinzelnd sah sie sich um. „Oh. Scheinbar sind wir im Club eingeschlafen. Du sahst gestern so erschöpft aus, als du eingeschlafen bist, da hab ich dem Personal erklärt, wer du bist und angewiesen, dich in Ruhe zu lassen. Ich hatte mir noch einen Drink genehmigt, und da ich jetzt wach bin, vermute ich, dass ich auch ins Koma gefallen bin." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

Edward richtete sich schlagartig weiter auf. „Oh verfluchte Scheiße. Ich muss nach Hause." Er stand auf, hielt sich aber am Tisch fest, als sich alles um ihn drehte und er schwankte. Fuck, so einen Kater hatte er noch nie gehabt. Er kroch aus der Nische hervor und schwankte zur Tür. In der Bar war hingegen geschäftiges Treiben. Putzleute wischten den Boden und räumten die Tische ab. Offenbar hatten alle die beiden Schlafenden ignoriert.

„Edward, lass mich dich nach Hause fahren." Er hörte Schuhgeklapper hinter ihm. „Ich hab mein Auto gleich um die Ecke stehen."

„Nein, ich nehme einfach ein Taxi…"

„Für die kurze Strecke? Dann musst du nur unnötig lange warten. Komm schon, ich will nicht, dass du zu Fuß gehst und mein Wagen steht doch schon bereit."

„Kannst du überhaupt schon fahren?" Edward wollte einfach nur nach Hause. Kopfschmerzen begannen sich breit zu machen.

„Aber ja, mir geht's überraschend gut." Sie lachte. „Nun komm schon."

~#~#~#~

Zu Hause angekommen fuhr er mit dem Lift nach oben. Das kam ihm wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor. Er wollte sich nur unter die Dusche stellen und den ganzen Bargestank abschrubben, um anschließend neben Bella Ruhe zu finden. Sie würde bestimmt noch im Bett liegen, es war sieben Uhr und heute musste sie nicht arbeiten. Er hoffte, sie läge in seinem Bett. Falls nicht, würde er sich einfach in ihres kuscheln. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen zu sehr an ihren Körper neben ihm im Bett gewöhnt.

Und nachdem er sich ausgeschlafen hätte und klar im Kopf wäre, würde er sie verdammt nochmal zur Rede stellen. Fragen, ob da was Wahres dran war an dem Scheißdreck mit Black.

Als er durch die Wohnungstür trat, stoppte er mitten in der Bewegung. Emmett saß im Vorzimmer mit dem Telefon in der Hand, Rosalie neben ihm. Er sah auf, als er ein Geräusch hörte, und sprang hoch, sobald er Edward gewahr wurde. Dann sah er an ihm vorbei in den Flur hinaus. „Wo ist sie? Und wo warst du so lange?"

„Was?" Edward wurde hellhörig. „Was ist los? Wo ist Bella?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, sie wär bei dir."

„IST SIE ABER NICHT! Was zum Teufel ist passiert? BELLA?" Edward lief aufgeschreckt in der Wohnung herum und durchsuchte das ganze Apartment, schaute in jedem Zimmer nach ihr. Er rannte in sein Schlafzimmer und stoppte, als er ein unbekanntes Magazin auf seinem Bett liegen sah. Er ging schnell darauf zu und nahm es in die Hand, blätterte es durch. Es war ein Notenheft. Ein sehr schönes sogar. Aber eine Nachricht stand nicht darin, so wie er es gehofft hatte.

Emmett erschien im Türrahmen. „Sie ist nicht hier, Edward. Oder glaubst du, ich habe in meinem Horoskop gelesen, dass Bella verschwunden ist? Ich hab selbst schon alles durchsucht."

„Was ist das?" Edward hob das Heft hoch.

Em' zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

„WO IST SIE DANN?"

„ICH. WEISS. ES. NICHT. Ich versuche die ganze Zeit, sie auf ihrem Handy zu erreichen. Keine Chance."

„Was ist passiert? Wann ist sie verschwunden? Wann ist dir aufgefallen, dass sie weg ist? Und wieso glaubst du, dass sie bei mir ist? Hat sie was gesagt?" Edward legte das Heft wieder auf seinen Platz und lief zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Emmett folgte ihm auf den Fuß. „Sie ist gestern, eine Weile nachdem du gegangen bist, ebenfalls zur Tür raus. Sie sagte, sie wolle einen Spaziergang machen. Ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht. Und als sie nach einer Weile immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist, hoffte ich, sie wäre bei dir." Emmett setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa neben Rosalie. „Aber als es immer später wurde, begann ich mir Sorgen zu machen und hab Rose Bescheid gesagt. Sie hat Alice und ein paar Freunde angerufen. Kein Glück."

„Bei Alice ist sie auch nicht?"

Rose schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Sie sagte, sie hätte sie zuletzt Gestern gesehen."

Edward drückte die Schnellwahltaste auf seinem Mobiltelefon. Augenblicklich kam die Mailbox ran, keine Bella. Er lief währenddessen in das Zimmer von Bella und machte alle Schränke und Schubladen auf. „Ihre Sachen sind alle hier… Ich versteh das nicht. Spazieren gegangen sagst du?" Er dachte nach. _Jake!_ „Jake! Sie ist bestimmt bei ihm." Edward rannte zurück in den Wohnraum, schnurstracks zum Festnetz, schmiss sein Handy auf die Ablage. Emmett folgte ihm.

„Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht."

Ganze fünfmal ließ Black es klingeln, bis er endlich abhob. Er klang ganz verschlafen und murmelte: „Hallo?" Doch Edward ließ ihn kaum _dieses_ Wort aussprechen, als er schon auf ihn losging.

„Spar dir das! Wo ist sie? Gib sie mir! SOFORT!"

„Was? Wer ist da?"

„Strapazier besser meine Geduld nicht, Mistkerl."  
„Aaah, Beleidigungen übers Telefon, und das am frühen Morgen. Das kann ja nur einer sein. Was ist? Hast du dein Weib schon wieder verloren?"

„Halt deine Klappe und sag mir lieber, wo sie ist!"

„Woher soll ich das wissen. Und weißt du was? Ich lege jetzt auf. Und wenn du dann noch mal anrufst, will ich, dass du mir diesmal auf ganz höfliche Weise deine Frage stellst, einverstanden?"

„Du Backtomaten-Gesicht. Vergeude nicht…" Klick.

Das war nicht zu fassen. Das hatte der Wichser jetzt nicht wirklich getan, oder?

Edward starrte fassungslos das Telefon in seiner Hand an. Emmett stöhnte und nahm ihm den Hörer aus seiner Hand. „Gib mal her." Nachdem er die Wahlwiederholungstaste gedrückt hatte, legte er es sich ans Ohr. „Hör mal, Jake. Das hier ist jetzt echt kein Spaß mehr. Wir sind richtig in Sorge. Die ganze Nacht ist sie nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Ist Bella bei dir? Und falls ja. Sag ihr, dass _Emmett_ sie sprechen will, okay?"

Ein schwerer Seufzer. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich weiß nicht wo sie ist. Was hat unser Kaiser denn jetzt schon wieder verbockt?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das nicht. Es schien alles einigermaßen normal." Emmett hielt sich den Hörer vom Gesicht und sah Edward vorwurfsvoll an. „Was hast du angestellt. Hast du ihr wieder irgendwas Verletzendes gesagt?"

„Ich… nein…Verdammt, du warst doch gestern dabei. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht!"

„Tja, Edward sagt, er weiß nichts. Also ist sie nicht bei dir? Hast du eine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte?"

„Hm. Ich nehme an, ihre Freundin Alice habt ihr schon gefragt."

„Natürlich. Du warst unser letzter Gedanke."

„Danke. Wie nett."

„Lass das Rumgeblödel! Ruf sie lieber auf ihrem Handy an, vielleicht meldet sie sich nur nicht, wenn einer von uns sie anruft. Hinterlass ihr eine Nachricht."

„Ist gut. Ich versuche es. Ich melde mich dann bei euch, falls ich was höre."

Sie legten auf.

„Verdammt. Ich kann das einfach nicht fassen. Irgendwas muss ihr passiert sein. Sie war spazieren, und dann hat irgendein kranker Schweinehund sie geschnappt und entführt. Bestimmt will er Lösegeld von mir. Aber vorher wird er ihr noch wehtun. Das weiß ich genau. Er wird… er wird…" Panisch lief Edward im Zimmer Kreise und raufte dabei sein Haar bis zur Unkenntlichkeit.

Rosalie schritt ein. „Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein. Wir müssen ja nicht gleich vom Schlimmsten ausgehen. Es ist noch nicht einmal ein Tag vergangen. Vielleicht hatte sie die Schnauze voll und wollte mal die Sau raus lassen. Könnte ich verstehen in diesem Irrenhaus. Sie wird bestimmt jeden Augenblick hier sein."

Ungläubig sah Edward sie an. „Willst du mich damit etwa beruhigen? Die ‚Sau raus lassen'? Wenn das ansatzweise stimmen würde, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, dann würde ich ihren Arsch grün und blau schlagen, sobald sie fröhlich durch diese Tür tritt. Tatsache ist: DAS WÜRDE SIE NICHT TUN!" Er lief weiter. „Okay. Ich muss nachdenken. Security!" Er nahm das Telefon wieder auf. Ohne Einleitung gab er Anweisungen. "Ich möchte, dass Sie eine Nummer zurückverfolgen." Er nannte Isabellas mobile Telefonnummer und gab in Auftrag, eine Städteweite Suche zu starten. Danach schnappte er sich seinen Schlüssel und sah Emmett fragend an. „Kommst du?"

„Wohin?"

„Na, wohin wohl? Bella suchen. Glaubst du, ich überlasse das irgendwelchen schlappschwänzigen Nichtstuern?"

Emmett folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd. „Na klar. Komm, Baby. _Bello_ braucht seinen Ausgang." Sarkastisch rollte er seine Augen, aber Edward konnte nichts Witziges an dieser Situation finden. Seine Bella war weg. Und es konnte wer weiß was passiert sein. Er hoffte nur, es ging ihr gut. _Oh bitte_, lass es ihr gut gehen.


	16. Endgültig

**Christina Aguilera - You Lost Me**

_I am done, smoking gun _  
_We've lost it all, the love is gone _  
_She has won. Now it's no fun _  
_We've lost it all, the love is gone _

_And we had magic _  
_And this is tragic _  
_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself _

_I feel like our world's been infected _  
_And somehow you left me neglected _  
_We found our life's been changed _  
_Babe, you lost me _

_And we tried, oh how we cried _  
_We lost ourselves, the love has died _  
_And oh, we tried, you can't deny _  
_We're left as shells, we lost the fight _

_And we had magic _

_And this is tragic _  
_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself _

_I feel like our world's been infected _  
_And somehow you left me neglected _  
_We found our life's been changed _  
_Babe, you lost me _  
_Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet _  
_But you chose lust when you deceived me _  
_You'll regret it but it's too late _  
_How can I ever trust you again? _

_I feel like our world's been infected _  
_And somehow you left me neglected _  
_We found our life's been changed _  
_Babe, you lost me_

* * *

**15. ****_Endgültig_**

* * *

Geschockt sah ich auf das Bild, das sich wie ein dunkler Alptraum vor mir auftat. Tanya und Edward. Eng umschlungen auf einer Bank. Sie küssten sich, während ihre Hand seinen Unterleib bearbeitete.

Ich hatte gewusst, es würde so kommen. Irgendwann, vielleicht. Wenn ein paar Jahre vergangen wären, und ich akzeptieren könnte, dass sich Edward niemals in mich verlieben und mit mir zufrieden sein würde. Doch nicht so bald. Und auf keinen Fall mit ihr! Edward wusste, wie sehr mich das verletzen würde. Das würde er nicht tun! Aber das hier war nicht einfach nur verletzen. Das war niederschmetternd. Völlige Vernichtung jeglichen Vertrauens und Glaubens. Das hier war irreparabel.

Doch andererseits wusste Edward ja auch nicht, dass ich hier stand und es mich verletzte. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde ich wohl nie davon erfahren.

Ich war nur rausgegangen, weil ich den Kopf frei bekommen wollte. Ich hatte nur herausfinden wollen, was ich jetzt tun würde. War eine Weile durch die Gegend gelaufen und zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich es Edward nicht verheimlichen konnte. Er würde es wissen wollen. Wir waren eine Familie, schon immer gewesen. Und selbst wenn er jetzt noch kein Kind wollte, eventuell vor allem nicht von mir, würde er sich trotzdem darum kümmern wollen und mich niemals damit alleine lassen. Das wusste ich auch.

War es aber wirklich zu viel verlangt, sich zu wünschen, dass er sich darüber freute? Eine richtige kleine Familie zu gründen? Tja, aber es war dennoch kein Grund, einfach wegzugehen, ohne dass er von seiner Tochter oder seinem Sohn erfuhr.

So war es also entschieden. Darum machte ich mich auf den Rückweg, und sah, wie vier betrunkene Rüpel aus einer Bar stolperten. Und nicht irgendeine Bar. Das war die ‚Ticky-Sun'. Edwards Lieblings-Bar. Emmett hatte mir gesagt, dass Edward nochmal ausgegangen war. Vielleicht hatte er genug von meinem launischen Verhalten gehabt und war dorthin gegangen, um einen zu trinken.

Nun war ich nervös. Ich hatte mich entschieden, Edward von meinem Zustand in Kenntnis zu setzten. Und bevor ich mich anders entscheiden konnte, nahm ich Kurs auf den Eingang.

Ich schritt durch die große Doppeltür und überblickte flüchtig den ganzen Raum. Wenn Edward da war, würde er mir definitiv ins Auge stechen. Doch viel Ausschau musste ich nicht halten. Da war er. Direkt an der Bar, und neben ihm, die Person, die ich immer mehr verachtete, je mehr sie sich in mein Leben drängte und es zerstörte.

Sie saßen nah beieinander und unterhielten sich. Ich konnte sie nicht hören, es war zu laut und ich war zu weit entfernt. Doch ich wollte eh möglichst unentdeckt bleiben. Also verkroch ich mich so weit wie möglich von den beiden entfernt an einem Tisch, der von Personen und Pfosten, die im Raum verteilt die Decke stützten, verdeckt war. Sehr gut sehen konnte ich sie nicht, aber wenigstens im Auge behalten. Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten stand Edward auf und ich wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als er es sich dann jedoch in eine der Nischen bequem machte und Tanya kurz darauf folgte.

Ich stand auf, um besser sehen zu können und lehnte mich hinter eine Säule. Sie flüsterten, wobei die Köpfe viel zu nahe beieinander lagen. Dann griff Edward nach ihrem Drink und stürzte ihn herunter. Er betrank sich. Dabei konnte doch nichts Gutes herauskommen. Aber Edward vertrug viel. Emmett behauptete immer, dass er russische Vorfahren oder sowas haben musste, ansonsten könnte er ihn nicht unter den Tisch saufen.

Edward wusste also, was er tat.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und sah genauer auf Tanyas Arm. Er bewegte sich eindeutig rhythmisch unter dem Tisch. Edward tat nichts, um sie aufzuhalten, und als sie sich vorlehnte, um seinen Hals zu küssen, lehnte er nur seinen Kopf zurück und öffnete die Lippen, um scheinbar aufzustöhnen.

Es war zu viel. Mehr konnte ich nicht ertragen. Das war alles, was ich wissen wollte. Dann sei es so!

Ich stolperte, den Kopf gesenkt, blind vor Tränen aus der Bar, lief zur Straße und versuchte verzweifelt ein Taxi zu ergattern. Machte mit hektischem Winken auf mich aufmerksam.

Kurze Zeit später sah ich, wie ein verschwommenes gelbes Gefährt vor mir hielt. Ich machte nur die Tür auf und schlüpfte hinein.

„Bringen Sie mich hier weg.", schluchzte ich.

Der Taxifahrer drehte sich um und sah mich ruhig an. „Und was heißt hier weg? Ich kann leider nur mit einem Ziel oder einer Richtung arbeiten." Seine Stimme war eine Wohltat. Kräftig, tief und samtweich.

Ich sah ihn mir genauer an. Er hatte langes graues Haar, das im Nacken mit einem Band zusammengebunden war. Er sah stark indianisch aus und seine Augen blickten mich mitfühlend an. Aber zum Glück sagte er nichts zu meinem Zustand.

„Ähm. Ist mir egal. Einfach nur weg aus dieser Stadt."

Er atmete schwer auf. „Hmmm." Dann drehte er sich um und legte den Gang ein.

Eine Weile fuhren wir dahin, und ich schluchzte stark weiter, während ich weinte. Das war das Ende. Und diesmal gab es kein Zurück. Hatte ich es etwa verdient? Vielleicht hatte ich das. Letztendlich war er immer ehrlich zu mir gewesen. Er hatte nie gesagt, dass er mich liebte. Gut, er hatte mich begehrt. Aber wie ich eben sehen konnte, konnte er keiner hübschen Frau widerstehen, wenn sie sich anbiederte. Das hatte auch ich getan. Also was erwartete ich? Ich hatte mich ihm an den Hals geschmissen, und er hatte das Angebot großzügig angenommen. Punkt. Ich war ein Mädchen. Ich interpretierte zu viel in alles. Und er hatte mir klar gemacht, dass ich eines Tages zu Sinnen kommen würde. Und das war ich. Ich würde ihn von mir befreien.

_Oh meine Göttin_. Jetzt tat ich mir auch noch selber leid. Ich wollte doch stark sein. Und jetzt sieh mich einer an!

Ich atmete tief ein und versuchte, an nichts zu denken, außer an die Lichter, die draußen am Fenster vorbei flogen.

„Äh, Miss? Eine Frage. Soll ich Sie einfach an der Straße absetzen, wenn ich die Stadtgrenze passiert habe? Oder gibt es einen bestimmten Ort, zu dem Sie möchten."

Ich sah ihn verzweifelt durch den Rückspiegel an. „Können Sie mir ein Hotel nennen. Oder eine Unterkunft, in der ich ein paar Tage bleiben könnte?" Ich kramte erschrocken in meinen Taschen. Ich hatte nichts dabei, außer meinem Handy und etwas über 40 Dollar. „Und es müsste möglichst günstig sein. Kennen Sie ein einigermaßen passables Motel?"

„Meine Tochter, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das Richtige tun würde, wenn ich Sie in ein billiges Motel bringen würde. Das könnte ich nicht verantworten."

Jetzt hatte ich genug und fuhr meine Krallen aus. Das war das letzte Mal, dass jemand so mit mir sprach.

„_Ich bin kein Kind_! Sie tragen absolut keine Verantwortung für mich oder mein Handeln. Ich bin volljährig, im Besitz all meiner geistigen Kräfte und absolut dazu in der Lage, festzustellen, wie ich das bisschen Geld, das ich noch habe, einsetzen muss, um möglichst lange damit auszukommen. Ich bin ein Fahrgast und Sie werden am Ende dieser Reise bezahlt werden, bevor sich unsere Wege auf nimmer Wiedersehen trennen. Ist das verständlich für Sie gewesen?" Mein Wutausbruch war genau die richtige Medizin, um meinen Tränenfluss für eine Weile zu unterbrechen.

Ich ließ mich schniefend wieder gegen den Rücksitz fallen, und wischte mir an meinem dünnen Jackenärmel die Nase ab. Er wandte sich ab und fuhr ohne ein weiteres Wort weiter.

Ich sah auf das Handy in meinem Schoß hinab.

Das musste ich loswerden. Edward würde es sehr wahrscheinlich orten. Ich machte den Deckel auf und holte die Karte raus. Die würde ich getrennt voneinander wegschmeißen.

„Können Sie bitte nochmal kurz anhalten?" Daraufhin sah er mich verwundert im Rückspiegel an, tat aber worum ich ihn bat und hielt am nächsten freien Straßenrand. Ich stieg eilig aus und sah mich kurz um. Als ich einen Mülleimer entdeckte lief ich darauf zu und schmiss das Iphone rein. Dann eilte ich zurück zum Taxi, stieg ein und machte die Tür hinter mir zu. Wortlos fuhr der Mann weiter.

Nach einer Stunde Fahrzeit hielt der Fahrer -endlich schaute ich das Schild an, auf dem sein Name stand-, Harry Clearwater, an. Es war ein Wohnviertel, was mich sehr verwunderte. Hier stand Reihenhaus um Reihenhaus. Und ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Was, wenn dieser Mann mich entführt hatte, um irgendwelche kranken Sachen mit mir zu machen. Ich schüttelte meinen paranoiden Kopf. Er war ein Taxifahrer. Die fuhren nicht rum, und entführten junge Mädchen. Trotzdem schaute ich mich besorgt um.

„Keine Sorge. Wir sind bei mir zu Hause."

Mein Kopf fuhr zu ihm. „WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN? Wieso sollte ich mir _darüber_ keine Sorgen machen? Sie haben mich entführt!"

Er schnallte sich ab und drehte sich vollständig zu mir um. „Irrtum. Sie sagten mir, Sie suchen eine Unterkunft, die möglichst günstig ist. Und nirgendwo anders habe ich Sie hingefahren. Sie mögen vielleicht schon erwachsen sein. Tatsache aber ist, dass sie noch sehr jung aussehen, und wahrscheinlich nicht älter als zwanzig sind. In meinen Augen, ist das allerding alles andere als erwachsen. Und in einem Motel, wo es nur so vom Abschaum der Stadt wimmelt, werden Sie nicht sicher sein. Ich weiß, dass das Ihre Entscheidung sein sollte, aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, als könnten Sie im Augenblick sehr rationale Entscheidungen treffen. Bleiben Sie die Nacht hier bei mir und meiner Frau, und entscheiden Sie morgen, ob sie wirklich solange in einer Absteige bleiben wollen, bis Ihr Geld ausgeht, oder lieber bei einer wunderbaren, fürsorglichen Frau, die Sie liebend gern bemuttern würde, bis Sie einen Job gefunden haben. In meiner Familie kümmern sich die Erwachsenen solange um ihre Kinder oder die Kinder von Freunden, bis sie sterben. Ich darf mir gar nicht vorstellen, was Ihre Familie gerade durchmacht, wenn sie weiß, dass Sie im Augenblick mutterseelenallein sind."

Was für 'ne Ansprache. Hatte er sich das die ganze Fahrt überlegt, oder sagte er das zu jedem unschuldigen Mädchen, bevor er sie in seinen Keller schleifte und dort grausam verstümmelte und abmurkste.

Ich schluckte unsicher den Kloß in meinem Hals runter.

Harry Clearwater seufzte auf. Dann holte er sein Telefon aus seiner Brusttasche und wählte.

„Sue, Liebling, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich aus dem Bett schmeißen muss, aber könntest du kurz vor die Tür kommen? Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen." Eine Weile hörte er dem Gesprächspartner an der anderen Leitung zu, dann antwortete er: „Ja, ich bin hier. Während meiner Arbeitszeit. Könntest du mir jetzt bitte den Gefallen tun? …Danke." Er legte auf und sah mich wieder freundlich lächelnd an. „Wie ist dein Name, Kleine?"

„Bella. Bella C…Swan." So war es richtig. Betrübt sah ich ihn an.

Er nickte. „Es freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Harry." Er reichte mir offiziell seine Hand, die ich annahm.

„Es freut mich auch, Sie kennenzulernen.", antwortete ich immer noch unsicher.

„Bitte, ab jetzt keine Formalitäten mehr. Schlicht und einfach Harry. Wirst du mein Angebot annehmen? Ich kann dich ja nicht dazu zwingen." Er sah mich eindringlich an, als ein Klopfen an der Autotürscheibe mich aufschreckte. Ich sah zur Seite, konnte aber nur eine dunkle Gestalt neben dem Auto ausmachen.

Harry stieg aus und lief um das Auto herum. Er umarmte die Person kurz, bevor er eine Weile mit ihr redete und auf das Auto deutete. Es war nicht schwer auszumachen, über wen sie sprachen. Er öffnete mir dann die Tür und half mir raus.

„Bella, darf ich dir meine liebe Frau vorstellen? Das ist Sue. Sue, Bella."

"Hallo, Liebes." Die wohlgerundete ältere Frau kam auf mich zu und drückte mich gegen ihren beachtlichen Busen. Sie trug einen Bademantel und Hausschuhe. „Och, Süße, was musst du nur durchgemacht haben. Bitte, komm doch rein. Es hat gerade angefangen zu regnen und ich habe gestern Abend einen riesigen Eintopf gemacht. Heute Mittag kommen nämlich Familie und Freunde. Und die essen alle, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Also ist genug da. Du kannst so viel essen wie du willst, Schätzchen."

„Sue, Sue. Du überforderst sie. Lass sie doch auch mal zu Wort kommen." Harry trennte mich vorübergehend von seiner Frau und stellte sich vor mich.

„Ich habe von dir keine Bestätigung gehört. Ich will auch nicht, dass du dich zu sehr gedrängt fühlst. Wenn du die Nacht lieber allein sein willst, dann werde ich dich in ein seriöses Hotel bringen und wir werden dafür aufkommen. Egal wie, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

Unsicher sah ich auf das Haus, aus dem Sue Clearwater herausgekommen war. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich will Ihnen nicht zur Last fallen."

"Ach so ein Unsinn!" Sue kam um ihren Mann herum. "Ganz im Gegenteil. Du würdest mir damit eine Freude machen. Ich habe sehr gerne Besuch. Außerdem habe ich das untrügliche Gefühl, dass du dringend auf Hilfe angewiesen bist. Und Gott möge mich bestrafen, wenn ich sie so einem jungen Ding nicht gewähre. Es ist gut, dass du misstrauisch bist, aber wir haben nichts Böses im Sinn. Wenn du willst, kannst du noch einer Vertrauensperson die Adresse nennen. Du kannst unser Telefon benutzen oder mit dem Handy von meinem Harry aus eine Nachricht schreiben."

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf und log. "Ich habe niemanden."

"Ach Gott, du armes Ding! Dann bitte, vertraue mir. Komm einfach herein, wenn du dich dazu in der Lage siehst. Es regnet immer stärker." Sie sah auf in den schwarzen Himmel, hatte sich aber schon auf den Weg zurück ins Haus gemacht. Harry stand noch da, sagte aber: "In Ordnung. Ich muss noch ein paar Runden drehen. Ich hoffe, du überlegst es dir gut. Ruf mich an, wenn du hier weg willst, aber du solltest wirklich erst etwas essen." Damit drehte er sich um und kletterte ins Auto. Dann wendete er und fuhr davon.

Fünf Minuten stand ich noch im Regen, unsicher was ich tun sollte. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder von anderen abhängig sein und ihnen auf der Tasche liegen. Aber gütiger Gott, es war nur eine Nacht. Und ich brauchte nun mal etwas, wo ich schlafen konnte. Schließlich konnte ich mich ja schlecht im Regen auf eine Bank legen und eine Erkältung riskieren, die das Leben meines Babys in Gefahr brächte.

Zögernd schritt ich auf das Haus zu. Die Haustür stand offen und ich sah hinein. Es roch absolut köstlich da drin und Sue sah ich hinten immer wieder an einer Tür vorbei rauschen. Die Küche, nahm ich an. Ich trat ein und machte die Tür leise hinter mir zu. Dann rief ich:

"Kann ich Ihnen bei irgendwas helfen, Mrs. Sue."

"Aber auf keinen Fall. Womit du mir helfen könntest wäre, wenn du nicht so förmlich mit mir sprechen und du dich dahin setzen würdest, um meinen Eintopf zu probieren." Sie packte einen Stuhl an der Lehne und rückte ihn für mich zurecht.

Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln ließ ich mich darauf nieder und legte meine Hände in meinem Schoß.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so viele Umstände zu so einer Zeit verursache. Ich wollte niemanden aus dem Bett jagen." Sofort drehte sich Sue wieder um und lief, um mir einen Teller mit Eintopf zu holen.

"Hör auf, solchen Unsinn zu reden, Mädel. Es gibt an manchen Tagen wichtigeres als Schlaf. Man sagt zwar, man kann keinen Schlaf nachholen, aber da behaupte ich was ganz anderes. Wenn der Körper seinen Schlaf braucht, holt er ihn sich. Und irgendwann bist du wieder putzmunter..." Während ich aß, unterhielt sie mich, indem sie pausenlos von ihrer Familie plapperte. Es war beruhigend. Schön, dass sie mich nicht ausfragte und mich mit ihren Anekdoten ablenkte.

Ich stocherte mit dem Löffel allerdings nur in der Suppe rum. Ich hatte sie probiert. Sie war wahrscheinlich gut, aber Hunger bzw. Appetit hatte ich keinen. Im Gegenteil. Mir war eher schlecht. Mir wollte das Bild nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, wie Tanya Edward mitten in einer überfüllten Bar befriedigt hatte. Ich schüttelte mich und konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Teller vor mir.

Sue wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und kam aus der Küche gelaufen. Ihre dicken, schwarzen Haare hinten am Kopf zusammengebunden, hingen strähnchenweise verschwitzt im Gesicht. Ihre roten Wangen brachten mich zum Lächeln. Sie sah so pausbäckig aus.

"Iss du nur in Ruhe auf, Liebes. Ich mache eben das Zimmer meines Sohnes fertig. Er kommt heute Nacht nicht mehr nach Hause." Sie strich mir liebevoll über den Kopf, als sie an mir vorbei rauschte und die Treppen links von mir hochmachte.

Noch drei einigermaßen volle Löffel konnte ich runter würgen, danach schob ich den Teller von mir. Ich sah mich um, und auch wenn es hier sehr familiär war, war ich hier fremd und fühlte mich allein. Meine Tränen waren noch nicht versiegt und ich musste erneut weinen. Ich beruhigte mich nach einer Weile wieder und wischte schnell meine Wangen trocken, als ich Schritte von oben hörte, wie sie die Treppe runter kamen.

Ich stand schnell auf und schnappte mir den Teller, brachte ihn in die Küche. Sue trat hinter mir ein. "Lass nur. Das mach ich, Liebes." Sie fasste mich um die Schultern und drehte mich Richtung Treppenaufgang. "Du ruhst dich jetzt aus und versuchst zu schlafen. Morgen ist bestimmt alles ein bisschen leichter zu ertragen. Du wirst dann auch gar nicht groß zum Grübeln kommen. Mein Sohn, seine Freundin und noch ein paar Familienfreunde von uns kommen zum Mittag."

Bevor ich die erste Treppenstufe nahm, drehte ich mich noch einmal um. "Vielen Dank. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie viel mir eure Hilfe bedeutet."

"Was immer dir auch passiert ist, Kind, es wird einmal alles gut werden. Du wirst schon sehen. Keinen Grund den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken." Sie zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich lächelte tränenreich und drehte mich um.

"Geh oben bis zum Ende durch, die letzte Tür links, Liebes.", rief sie mir noch nach.

Als ich im Bett lag, klammerte ich mich trostsuchend an das Kissen und mir fielen tatsächlich vor Erschöpfung die Augen zu. Ich schlief beinahe sofort ein.

~#~#~#~

Ich schlug die Augen auf, als mich lautes Stimmengewirr weckte und fragte mich, wie spät es war. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis ich mich orientieren und erinnern konnte, wo ich war und was passiert war. Mit der Erinnerung kam aber auch die Demütigung.

Was für eine dumme Närrin war ich gewesen, zu glauben, Edward würde sich zusammenreißen und nur für mich da sein. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken aus meinem Kopf.

Die Decke zur Seite schlagend, stand ich auf und trat ans Fenster. Zwei gab es davon in dem einigermaßen kleinen Zimmer. Es war einfach aber gemütlich eingerichtet. Gestern war es mir egal gewesen, ich wollte nur Vergessen finden in süßer Bewusstlosigkeit.

Ich zog mich an. Ich hatte nur mit Unterhose geschlafen und bedauerte, dass ich gestern nicht noch kurz nach Hause vorbeigefahren war und mir ein paar Sachen zum Wechseln eingepackt hatte. Allerding wäre es danach schwierig gewesen, Emmett klar zu machen, dass ich noch mal kurz spazieren gehen wollte, nur diesmal mit einer Tasche über meine Schulter geschwungen.

Nachdem ich mich im angrenzenden Badezimmer erleichtert hatte und mir schlicht mit einem Finger und Zahnpasta die Zähne geputzt hatte, ging ich nervös die Treppe runter.

Der Lärmpegel stieg, je näher ich der Wohnküche kam. Und auch meine Angst, da ich nicht wusste, wie meine Anwesenheit aufgenommen werden würde. Als ich nach unten kam, blieb ich befangen am Treppenabsatz stehen und sah in die Runde von Gesichtern, die entweder an dem großen Tisch saßen oder in der Küche standen. Sie bemerkten mich noch nicht, dadurch hatte ich Zeit die verschiedenen Personen zu betrachten.

Da war ein Junge in meinem Alter, vielleicht ein zwei Jahre jünger. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare. Offensichtlich ein Verwandter, da er auch Ureinwohner-Züge aufwies. Neben ihm saß ein Mädchen, das nicht hätte anders aussehen können. Sie hatte dicke rote Haare und zu zwei seitlichen Zöpfen an ihrem Kopf geflochten. Sie trug einen blauen Jeansanzug und ein Lächeln im Gesicht, während sie auf dem Stuhl, auf dem ich gestern gesessen hatte, fläzend ein Bein umschlungen hielt. Der Junge neben ihr erzählte gerade eine offensichtlich lustige Geschichte, die ihm gestern passiert war und sah dabei einen Mann in mittleren Jahren an, der hellbraune Haare besaß und belustigt zuhörte. Er stand an dem genauso breiten wie hohen Durchgang zur Küche an eine Säule gelehnt und hatte ein legeres Hemd und eine teuer aussehende Hose an. Er sah unverschämt gut aus und hatte etwas an sich, das mich gleich zu ihm hingezogen fühlen ließ.

In der Küche eilten Sue und eine andere Frau eifrig umher. Die unbekannte Frau hatte ein Herz-Gesicht und rotblonde Locken und eine viel zu große Schürze um ihren zarten, fragilen Körper geschlungen, was nicht heißen soll, dass sie klein war, vielleicht 1,70m. Sie drehte sich leicht und hatte ein so gutherziges Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, so etwas kannte ich nur aus Disney Zeichentrickfilmen, in denen Prinzessinnen mit Tieren sangen. Sie war wie aus einem Märchen.

Ich erschrak zu Tode, als sich eine große Hand auf meinen Rücken legte und schwang 180 Grad um meine eigene Achse. Da stand ich Harry Clearwater gegenüber, der mich anlächelte und fragte: "Wie geht es dir, Tochter?"

Alle Köpfe schwangen natürlich wie eine Einheit zu mir und ich wurde auf Kommando rot.

Als die herzgesichtige Frau mich erblickte, sah sie irgendwie leicht überrascht aus. Vermutlich wusste sie nichts von einem ungebetenen Gast.

"Hallo.", flüsterte ich und hob eine Hand zum Gruß.

"Guten Morgen, Liebes. Wie geht es dir?" Sue kam aus der Küche, legte ein Küchentuch auf den Tresen und stellte sich, mich erwartungsvoll ansehend, in den Raum.

"Gut." Naja, das war nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprechend, aber was sagte man sonst auf so eine Frage, wenn der Raum voller Leute war.

"Na komm her und setz dich. Essen gibt es gleich. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir aber auch erst mal ein Sandwich machen."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Nein, ich kann warten. Danke." Ich setzte mich zaghaft gegenüber dem Rotschopf und lächelte schüchtern.

"Ach, wo hab ich nur meinen Kopf?" Sie zeigte auf den breit grinsenden Jungen. „Das da ist mein rotzfrecher Bengel von einem Sohn, Seth."

Dem Grinsen wich ernsthafter Entrüstung. „Hey!"

„Daneben, das ist Lydia, seine langjährige Freundin und für mich schon wie eine Tochter." Das Mädchen, um das es ging, strahlte Sue an. „Das weiß ich doch, _Ma_. Ich bin die Tochter, die du nie hattest."

„Sei nicht so vorlaut! Sonst nehme ich es wieder zurück. Du wirst Seth immer ähnlicher. Dabei warst du mal so ein gutes Kind."

Lydia kicherte, und Seth legte stolz seinen Arm um sie. „Hab ich doch gut gemacht, oder?"

Sue schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann drehte sie sich zu der Herzfrau, die inzwischen aus der Küche getreten war und sich neben den faszinierenden Mann gestellt hatte.

„Und das ist meine liebe Freundin und Vertraute Esme und ihr Mann Carlisle." Den nächsten Teil sagte sie verschwörerisch flüsternd. „Lass dich nicht von seinem guten Aussehen blenden. Der Gute ist ein absolutes Schlitzohr." Dann zwinkerte sie. „Meinen Mann kennst du ja bereits." Sie zeigte hinter mich und ich folgte ihrer Hand, sah über meine Schulter zu Harry.

Ich lächelte höflich, aber nach Spaß war mir nicht zumute. Ich konnte einfach nicht vergessen, was Edward mir angetan hatte. _Nicht daran denken, nicht daran denken!_

Der Mann, Carlisle, antwortete lachend. „Trägst du mir etwa immer noch nach, was ich zu deinem Mann gesagt hatte, als wir uns kennenlernten? Ich bin immerhin ehrlich."

„Und was war mit letztem Thanksgiving, als du drei Chilieschoten extra in meine Suppe getan hast? Das konnte man ja fast nicht mehr genießen."

„Du weißt, ich liebe meine Frauen und mein Essen scharf." Seine Augen funkelten schelmisch.

„Wie war das bitte?", fragte seine Frau entrüstet, aber um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig, und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Es war albern, sie sah aus wie Tinkerbell.

Carlisle lachte nur und zog sie an sich, legte die Arme um sie.

„Du bist unverbesserlich." Kopfschüttelnd stapfte Sue zurück in die Küche und ich starrte befangen auf den Tisch. Ich musste mir überlegen, was ich heute machen würde. Irgendwie musste ich an Geld, einen Job, eine Unterkunft und eine neue Frauenärztin kommen…

Na, wenn das alles war, sah ich da kein Problem. Somit wäre mein Tag gefüllt. Was mache ich morgen?

Ich wollte einfach nur meinen Kopf auf den Tisch legen und die Option ‚Erledigung durch Aussitzen' wählen.

„…in Ordnung?"

Ich sah auf und bemerkte, dass Lydia mich besorgt ansah. Sie sprach mit mir.

Ich richtete mich schnell wieder auf. „Oh, ähm, ja. Ja, alles in Ordnung. Sue? Ich bin so unglaublich dankbar für eure Hilfe und Gastfreundschaft. Und will wirklich nichts überstrapazieren. Außerdem habe ich gar keinen Hunger und muss mich noch heute um eine Bleibe kümmern und um eine Menge anderes. Da will ich nicht allzu spät los. Ich bedaure aber, dass ich euch um eines noch bitten muss. Könnte Harry mich schnell noch in die Stadt fahren? Das wäre…" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und guckte bittend.

Geschockt starrten mich alle Augenpaare an.

Esme trat als erste vor. „Liegt es an uns? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl, dass wir alle hier sind?"

„Nein, nein, nein. Natürlich nicht. Ihr seid Familie. Ich bin diejenige, die nicht hierher gehört. Aber daran liegt es wirklich nicht. Ich hab nur so viel zu tun und weiß nicht, wann zum Henker ich das alles erledigen soll."

„Jetzt hab ich aber genug!" Sue warf einen Topflappen auf den Tisch. „Du redest von einer Bleibe, dabei hast du längst eine. Du solltest erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen und vor allem etwas essen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du durch diese Tür trittst ohne eine vernünftige Mahlzeit gegessen zu haben."

„Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich, aber ich kann doch nicht hier bleiben. Das Zimmer von… deinem Sohn kann ich doch nicht dauer besetzen."

„Aber natürlich. Seth schläft sehr gerne auf dem Sofa."

„Äääh, Mom? Also, ehrlich gesagt ist das Sofa scheiße unbequem."

„SETH!"

Der hob entschuldigend beide Hände in die Höhe. „Jetzt mal ehrlich. Ich hab euch doch schon tausendmal gesagt, dass ihr euch ein neues kaufen sollt."

„Hüte deine Zunge! Und willst du wirklich so unwirtlich sein? So habe ich dich aber nicht erzogen."

„Ist schon gut. Ich verstehe das.", warf ich unbehaglich dazwischen. Ich wollte keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen.

„Ach quatsch. Natürlich kann Bella mein Zimmer benutzen." Er beugte sich vor und sah mir in die Augen. „Benutze es solange, du willst." Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und legte den Arm um Lydia. „Ich bleibe einfach so lange bei meiner Süßen." Jetzt grinste er breit.

„Du Witzbold. Noch bist du nicht alt genug, um so etwas zu entscheiden. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Lydias Eltern auch noch eine Kleinigkeit dazu zu sagen haben."

Lydia zuckte die Schultern. „Ich könnte mit ihnen reden. Sie würden es bestimmt verstehen. Und mit ein paar Regeln, würde es schon gehen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Ich schüttelte hartnäckig den Kopf. „Das geht auf gar keinen Fall. Ich werde niemandes Bett wegnehmen. Da werde ich nicht drüber diskutieren."

„Was willst du denn dann tun?" Harrys Knochen knackten, als er sich vor mich hinkniete. Seine ruhige Stimme hypnotisierte mich direkt wieder. „Sei nicht so verbohrt. Hier sind Menschen, die dir einfach nur helfen wollen. Du scheinst in einer ausweglosen Situation zu stecken und hattest das große Glück auf jemanden gestoßen zu sein, dem nicht egal ist, wenn jemand alleine nicht zurecht kommt und Starthilfe braucht."

„Das ist wahr." Herzfrau trat vor. „Ich arbeite hauptsächlich im sozialen Bereich. Helfe Obdachlosen, Vergewaltigungsopfer, Weisen. Wir wissen nicht, was dir zugestoßen ist, aber ich möchte dir anbieten, solange bei uns unterzukommen, bis du das Gefühl hast, dein eigenes Leben leben zu können und nicht mehr an Ausweglosigkeit erstickst. Wir wohnen zur Zeit in einem großen Haus mit einer Menge Gästezimmer darin, die die ganze Zeit ungenutzt bleiben. Lass mich nicht flehen." Sie stand doch tatsächlich händewringend da und sah ganz verzweifelt drein. Das war wirklich der seltsamste Haufen, den ich je erlebt hatte. Soviel Selbstlosigkeit gab es doch sonst nur zu Weihnachten.

Ich seufzte schwer und gab nach einigem Überlegen mein Okay. "Vielen Dank. Aber wirklich nur so lange, wie es gerade nötig ist."

"Natürlich. Gibt es irgendjemanden, den du Bescheid geben willst, wo du dich die nächste Zeit aufhältst? Nur falls sich jemand Sorgen macht.", fragte Esme und lächelte mich verständnisvoll an.

Ich zuckte meine Schultern. "Vielleicht schreib ich bald mal einen Brief." Ich wollte momentan nichts mit Edward zu tun haben. Der konnte sich ruhig 'ne Weile Sorgen machen. Das war gar nichts im Gegensatz zu den Schmerzen, die er mir zugefügt hatte.

Sue klatschte in die Hände. "In Ordnung. Schön, dass das geklärt ist. Jetzt werden wir endlich erst mal etwas essen."

Die Mahlzeit war sehr angenehm und das Essen schmeckte sicher sehr gut, wenn nicht jeder Bissen für mich, wie Asche im Mund wäre. Alle unterhielten sich, bezogen mich mit ein und gaben sich mit kurzbündigen Antworten meinerseits zufrieden.

Ich erfuhr, dass Seth noch eine Schwester hatte, die wohl sowas wie ein schwarzes Schaf darstellte, auch wenn Sue nichts Böses über sie kommen ließ. Nun verstand ich auch das mit dem, was Lydia gesagt hatte über 'Die Tochter, die sie nicht hat'.

Ich fragte mich, wie sich diese Tochter wohl fühlen musste, wenn sie die einzige in dieser Familie war, die nicht voll akzeptiert wurde. Und das musste ausgesprochen schwer sein. Diese Menschen waren darauf programmiert, bedingungslos zu lieben.

Das Familienessen ging bis in den späten Nachmittag hinein, als Carlisle und Esme schließlich aufstanden und sich verabschiedeten.

"Vielen herzlichen Dank, Sue. Es war mal wieder ein Gedicht. Nächstes Mal kommt ihr alle zu uns. Frag bitte auch Leah, ob sie mitkommen will.", sagte Carlisle, als er Sues Hand nahm und sie herzlich mit seinen umschloss.

"Das werde ich."

Ich wurde hellhörig. Leah? Das konnte doch nicht dieselbe sein, die Jacob gehörig einheizte, oder doch? Schwarzes Schaf passte jedenfalls sehr gut zu ihr.

Hoffentlich würde Edward nicht durch sie an mich gelangen... Nun, Leah wusste ja nicht dass ich bei ihrer Familie Unterschlupf gefunden hatte.

"Am besten du holst schon mal deine Sachen. Dann machen wir uns auf den Weg.", sagte Esme an mich gerichtet, ein freudiges Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Ich hab alles."

Leicht verdutzt sah sie mich an. "Oh. In Ordnung. Dann..."

„Ich müsste aber noch kurz ins Badezimmer.", fügte ich schnell hinzu.

Esme nickte lächelnd. Und während sie sich alle verabschiedeten und umarmten, erleichterte ich mich schnell und wusch meine Hände.

Wir gingen nach draußen auf einen glänzenden schwarzen Mercedes zu. Garantiert teuer.

Carlisle hielt für seine Frau und mich die Tür auf. Er sah mich, seit ich aus dem Badezimmer wieder herausgekommen war, seltsam neugierig an. Ich zuckte die Achseln und kletterte vorsichtig ins Auto. Dabei hatte ich Angst, ich würde etwas verschmutzen, wenn ich nicht aufpasste. Esme setzte sich nicht wie erwartet nach vorne, sondern hinten neben mich.

"Wir wohnen noch nicht sehr lange in Nevada. Erst ein paar Monate. Da müssen wir uns also selbst noch eingewöhnen. Wir wohnen zurzeit in einem Haus, da fühle ich mich doch etwas verloren. Es tut gut, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der etwas Leben in die Bude bringt."

Leise sagte ich: "Momentan ist mir nicht nach Frohlocken zumute. Ich werde wahrscheinlich nur Trostlosigkeit verbreiten. Noch dazu fühle ich mich nicht gut dabei, Almosen anzunehmen."

"Oh, bitte sieh' das nicht so. Ich finde, Menschen sollten einander helfen. Ich helfe, wo ich kann. Das macht mich glücklich. Ich hatte nie Kinder, und wenn du mir erlaubst, mich um dich zu kümmern, gibst du mir etwas von dem Gefühl, wie es wäre, wenn." Esme lächelte mich engelsgleich an.

_Oh Mann_. Die trug aber ganz schön dick auf. Jetzt konnte ich doch nichts anderes tun, als ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Als wir in ein Villengebiet und in ein Privatgrundstück reinfuhren und vor keinem Haus sondern vor einem Anwesen hielten, traute ich meinen Augen nicht.

Es war modern, protzig, aber auch wunderschön. Ein Garten mit gestutzten Hecken auf einem endlosen Rasen. Was will man nur zu zweit mit so einem großen Heim?

"Wohnt ihr hier allein?" Ich sah zu den drei Stockwerken auf.

„Ja. Deswegen freuen wir uns auch so über deinen Besuch.", sprach Carlisle zum ersten mal wieder, seit wir das Haus verlassen hatten. Er schaute mich durch den Rückspiegel immer noch neugierig an.

Wir hielten vor dem Haus und sofort kam ein Mann angeschossen, als Carlisle ausstieg. Der übergab dem Mann den Schlüssel, ich nahm an, um den Wagen in eine Garage zu fahren?!

Wir betraten das Haus und eine riesige Eingangshalle erschien vor uns. Alles war so blank und modern, kaum irgendwelche Möbel standen herum.

„Lass uns erst einmal in die Küche gehen. Das ist mein Lieblingsort in diesem Mausoleum."

Wir liefen einen halben Marathon, um zu ebendiesem Ort zu gelangen. Carlisle ging in eine andere Richtung mit der Aussage, dass er sich gleich zu uns gesellen würde, er hätte nur noch was zu erledigen.

Wir machten eine Kanne Tee, dann nahmen wir sie und ein paar Tassen mit in ein Wohnzimmer, das schon etwas wohnlicher und gemütlich aussah.

„Wir halten uns hauptsächlich in diesem Teil des Hauses auf. Die Treppen dort führen in den ersten Stock, wo unsere Schlafzimmer liegen. Du kannst dir aussuchen, ob du in diesem Trakt oder lieber im Ostflügel untergebracht werden möchtest. Gästezimmer gibt es genug. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch drei nehmen.", fügte sie anschließend ironisch hinzu und lachte sympathisch.

„Wenn es euch beiden nicht gefällt, warum habt ihr dann das Haus gekauft und lebt hier."

„Um Gottes Willen, wir haben das Haus nicht gekauft. Doch als mein Mann einem Chirurgenfreund unsere Entscheidung Wegzuziehen mitgeteilt hat, hat dieser uns sein "Ferienhaus" zur Verfügung gestellt. Ein Hauskauf will gut überlegt sein. Und wir hätten es schon längst getan, aber wir wollen nicht das zweitbeste Haus kaufen. Ich bin nämlich sehr schwierig darin. Ich muss mich auf Anhieb zu Hause fühlen."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen." Ich goss mir Tee in meine Tasse und hob sie an die Lippen.

Esme sagte eine Weile nichts, dann konnte sie es scheinbar nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Möchtest du mir nicht erzählen, was dich bedrückt? Manchmal kann man einen guten Zuhörer gebrauchen. Und ich gebe dir mein Ehrenwort, dass ich ein guter Zuhörer bin." Sie legte sich eine Hand aufs Herz.

Doch ich sah nur in die dampfende Tasse, die ich immer noch in den Händen hielt. Ich wusste, irgendwann würde sie mich fragen, ich hatte nur gehofft, dass es nicht heute, oder in den nächsten Tagen wäre.

„Bella. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen oder tun kann, damit du dich besser fühlst. Wahrscheinlich geht das gar nicht. Aber ich wüsste einfach gern, was es ist, das dich so fertig macht. Und spiel' es nicht runter! Ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch nicht, aber du siehst extrem blass aus. Und du hast Ränder unter den Augen, die könnten die Grenze zu Texas sein. Deine Wangen sind auch ganz eingefallen. Ich möchte, auch wenn es dir weh tut, diese Erinnerung noch mal hervorzurufen, einfach wissen, welchem Thema ich aus dem Weg gehen sollte, damit ich dir nicht unbeabsichtigt Kummer bereite. Und vielleicht, ist es ja doch möglich, dass ich dir helfe. Ich habe da ja doch einige Erfahrung." Sie legte mir vertrauensvoll ihre Hand auf meine.

Ich sah zur Seite und erklärte schließlich bitter. „Im Grunde, ist es ganz simpel. Es ist dasselbe, was beinahe jede treudoofe Frau einmal durchmachen muss. Nichts Besonderes. Ich liebe einen Kerl, der mich betrogen hat. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich noch dümmer bin, als alle anderen. Ich wusste, wie er ist und dass es eines Tages so kommen würde. Und trotzdem habe ich mich immer tiefer eingegraben."

„Das ist gar nicht so simpel, wie du sagst.", seufzte Esme. "Wie du schon erwähnt hast, passiert es vielen Frauen. Doch dafür gibt es so viele Gründe und Ursachen. Frauen genauso wie Männer machen Fehler, wenn sie unbewusst das Gefühl haben, in der Beziehung etwas zu vermissen. Oft hilft es sogar langjährigen Beziehungen, durch reden und erneuten Vertrauensaufbau, einen Neustart zu schaffen. Nicht dass du denkst, ich will damit sagen, es sei grundsätzlich gut."

Ich war kein Stück aufgemuntert. Wusste aber, sie meinte es gut. „Wir hatten keine normale Beziehung. Also trifft das auf mich nicht zu."

„Es gibt natürlich auch Menschen, die nicht anders können, als sich auf Seitensprünge einzulassen. Möglicherweise, weil sie es in ihrem Leben nie anders gehalten haben. Sich umzustellen, kann für den einen oder anderen sehr schwierig sein."

„Nicht mal das. Er hatte mir ganz genau erklärt, wie unsere Beziehung abläuft und dass er es nie ernst meinen wird. Also kann man ihm auch darin keine Schuld zuschieben. Warum verteidigst du ihn überhaupt? Du kennst ihn nicht einmal. Er könnte der größte Mistkerl sein. Tatsache aber ist, ich bin hier die Dumme."

„Liebes, das ist sicher nicht wahr! Hast du mit ihm darüber geredet? Über den Seitensprung? Was sagt er dazu?"

„Nein, als ich ihn mit ihr in einer Bar gesehen habe, bin ich umgedreht und in ein Taxi gestiegen."

„Dann weiß er nicht, dass du ihn gesehen hast?"

„Wozu denn?", sagte ich hoffnungslos.

„Vielleicht hat er etwas dazu zu sagen."

Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen, sie halbherzig aufzuziehen. „Solltest du nicht solidarisch an der Seite einer jeden Frau stehen, die jemals betrogen worden war, Schwester?"

Esme kicherte leicht und schob sich die Beine unter ihren Po. „Da hast du völlig Recht. Wo hab ich heute nur mein Hirn gelassen. _Dieses Schwein!_" Sie verstellte ihre Stimme und schwang eine Faust in der Luft. Es brachte mich sogar zum Lachen, brach jedoch kurz danach in Tränen aus, was mir unangenehm war.

„Och nein, das... Es tut mir so leid." Sie zog mich an sich und ich schlang meine Arme um sie. Ihre Nähe tat mir jetzt gut. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr ich alles in mir verstaut hatte, und dass es nicht einfach nur ein blödes Kissen schaffen würde mich zu trösten.

„Hör zu. Ich weiß, dass du sehr verletzt bist und ich möchte mich wirklich nicht auf eine Seite stellen. Aber ich finde nun mal, dass die beste Medizin in einer Beziehung reden ist. Ich habe schon so viele Situationen erlebt, dass man nicht alles über einen Kamm scheren kann.

Ich habe schon erlebt, wie ein Mann eine Frau betrogen hat, nur weil er glaubte, _sie_ wäre ihm fremdgegangen. Was sich hinterher als falsch herausstellte. Sie hatte ihm das jedoch nicht mehr verzeihen wollen.

Und einmal hat eine Frau mit ihrem Vorgesetzten geschlafen. Das hat der Ehemann erfahren, und in einem langen und aufreibenden Ehe-Prozess kam heraus, dass ihr Boss sie unter Druck gesetzt und bedroht hatte. Sie hatte durch Einschüchterung geschwiegen…

Es ist nicht immer nur alles schwarz oder weiß. Und eventuell ist auch mehr an dem, was du gesehen hast. Mehr wollte ich damit nicht sagen, Liebling." Sie rieb mir tröstend über den Rücken.

„Ich habe ihm mehrmals gesagt, dass ich nicht mag, wenn er mit seiner Ex-Geliebten so viel Zeit verbringt. Berufswegen kreuzen sich oft ihre Wege, und er betrachtet sie als sowas wie eine Freundin, auch wenn sie nie sehr nett zu mir persönlich war. Ich habe versucht so tolerant wie möglich zu sein. Aber ihn in einer Bar eng umschlungen und küssend vorzufinden, während sie sein..." Ich schluckte. „Und er es offensichtlich genoss... Das war mehr als eindeutig. Und das kann ich einfach nicht ignorieren."

„In Ordnung. Du hast sicherlich Recht. Und ich verstehe, wenn du der Ehe keine zweite Chance geben willst. Aber ich finde doch, du solltest es ihn wissen lassen."

„Ja vielleicht, aber jetzt noch nicht." Ich unterbrach mich. Da fiel es mir auf. „Ich habe… gar nichts gesagt von Ehe, glaub ich."

Esme stotterte. „Nicht? Ich dachte schon... Vielleicht bin ich auch nur davon ausgegangen." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Ich bin neunzehn Jahre alt und sehe für viele sogar noch jünger aus, und da willst du davon ausgegangen sein, ich wäre verheiratet?"

„Weißt du, das ist nur ein Wort. Ich habe oft mit Ehen zu tun. Bei dem Thema hab ich das nur verallgemeinert… oh, Liebling." Sie sprang auf, als sie Carlisle durch die Tür kommen sah. Esme war eindeutig nervös. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Ist alles okay bei euch Mädels." Er schaute besorgt von einer zur anderen, bemerkte wahrscheinlich, da er nicht blind war, meine Tränen.

„Nein, nein. Wir haben uns nur ein bisschen ausgeredet." Sie setzte sich wieder hin und goss auch ihrem Mann Tee ein.

„Esme. Wir müssen mit ihr reden.", sagte Carlisle leise, aber sich völlig bewusst, dass ich jedes Wort hören konnte, zu seiner Frau.

Er konnte sich wohl nicht denken, dass ihm Esme das schon abgenommen hatte. Aber ich war es sowieso Leid zu reden. Da gab es auch nicht groß noch was zu sagen. Ich wollte Edward im Moment nicht sehen. Und so leid es mir für Em' tat, wusste ich doch, er würde sofort Edward petzen, wo ich mich aufhielt.

Plötzlich klingelte Carlisles Hosentasche, was mir einen Heiden Schrecken einjagte. Carlisle kramte es raus und schaute auf das Display.

„Oh, die Klinik. Da muss ich ran gehen..." Er hob es an sein Ohr. „Dr. Cullen am Appara...?" Dann wie, als erkenne er seinen Fehler, sah er bestürzt zu Esme, die sich ihre Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte, und dann zu mir. Er hörte der Stimme, die daraus hervorkam nur betäubt zu, aber ich war abgelenkt und völlig geschockt. _Dr. Cullen. DER NACHNAHME WAR CULLEN! Carlisle! und Esme! CULLEN! Edwards Pa!_

Ich sprang auf. Bereit wegzulaufen. Aber Dr. _Cullen_ war schneller. Er sagte in sein Telefon: „Ich habe gerade eine Krise. Ich rufe später zurück!", dann legte er auf und sprach: „Bella, warte. Wir können das erklären. Ich wollte gerade reinen Tisch machen, als der Anruf kam. Schließlich kann man einen Nachnamen nicht gerade leicht verbergen."

„SIE WUSSTEN VON MIR?", schrie ich außer mir.

„Bella, bitte, es hat sich nichts geändert. Ich bin immer noch Carlisle."

„_Nein!_ Sie sind Edwards _Dad_. OH MEIN GOTT!" Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand an die Stirn.

Esme stand händewringend erneut auf. „Bitte, hör uns an. Wir wussten nicht, dass du bei Harry und Sue warst. Wir waren genauso überrascht, wie du jetzt, als du plötzlich vor uns standest...naja, _ich_ war überrascht. Carlisle musste ich erst auf dich hinweisen. Wir wissen noch nicht lange von dir."

„Wieso wisst ihr überhaupt von mir?", wollte ich aufgebracht wissen.

„Glaubst du, ich lasse meinen Sohn völlig aus den Augen? Ich liebe ihn. War nur solch ein verdammter Sturkopf, dass ich Jahre vergeudet habe, bis Esme mich endlich überreden konnte, hierher zu ziehen. Ich will meinem Sohn nahe sein. Und wenn es nur bedeutet, ihn aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Ich habe versucht, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Mehrmals. Aber offensichtlich habe ich nicht wieder gutzumachenden Schaden angerichtet." Carlisle ließ sich sichtlich erschöpft zurück auf die Couch sinken. Esme legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

"Es war damals zu früh für ihn mit mir. Ich habe das Gefühl, es ist alles meine Schuld.", schluchzte Esme auf.

"Hör auf damit. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du bist die einzige, die sich überhaupt nichts zu Schulden hat kommen lassen. Mein Sohn und ich sind die Idioten. Ich dachte, Edward würde sich sein Leben zerstören, dabei ist er ganz allein und ohne mein Zutun zu einem erfolgreichen Mann geworden, auf den ein Vater stolz sein kann."

Ich trat einen Schritt vor. "Er wollte nicht in einem Krankenhaus arbeiten."

Beide sahen auf, und ich fragte mich, ob es ein Fehler war, zu dem Thema etwas zu sagen.

"Hat er dir das gesagt?" Carlisle hatte ein Leuchten in den Augen, als ich anfing Informationen von seinem Sohn herauszugeben.

Ich nickte. "Für ihn war es die Hölle. Nichts anderes als die letzten Erinnerungen an seine Mutter."

"Ich war ein schlechter Vater. Ich hätte niemals zulassen sollen, dass er seine Mutter so sieht. Aber ich wollte ihm auch nicht die letzte Zeit, die er mit ihr hatte, nehmen."

"Das war nicht der Fehler gewesen, mein Herz, das weißt du. Du hättest ihn nicht dazu zwingen sollen, etwas zu tun, das er nicht wollte. Und ich hätte mich ihm nicht aufdrängen sollen." Esme strich ihrem Mann liebevoll das Haar aus der Stirn.

Ich schnaufte verbittert. "Hätte, würde, sollte…Was getan ist, ist getan. Was gesagt wurde, wurde gesagt. Das kann man nicht mehr ändern. Nichts kann man mehr ändern. Es gibt einfach Dinge im Leben, die man nicht vergeben möchte."

"Handle nicht zu vorschnell, Kind. Irgendwann sitzt dann vielleicht du hier und bereust.", sagte Carlisle.

"Ich bin nicht diejenige, die anderen etwas angetan hat, außer vielleicht zu viel geliebt zu haben. Aber das scheint jetzt auch ein Eheverbrechen zu sein. Ich möchte nicht mehr darüber reden!", sagte ich wütend. Dann senkte ich meinen Kopf. "Habt ihr mich auch beobachtet?"

Sie schüttelten den Kopf. Esme antwortete. "Wir haben erst von dir erfahren, als dich Edward geheiratet hat."

Carlisle übernahm, als seine Frau nichts weiter sagte. "Dann haben wir Informationen über dich eingeholt. Aber ich habe nur herausgefunden, dass du die letzten Jahre in einem Internat in Italien warst."

Das erklärte ich leise. "Edward hatte, als ich noch ein Kind war, die Vormundschaft für mich übernommen."

Eine Weile war es still. Wir hingen alle unseren Gedanken nach. Irgendwann bat ich: "Bitte, ich möchte nicht, dass Edward erfährt, wo ich bin."

Carlisle atmete schwer auf. "Bella. Wenn ich ihm auch noch vorenthalte, wo sich _der_ Mensch aufhält, an dem ihm genug liegt, um ihn bei sich aufzunehmen. Und die Frau ohne sein Wissen bei mir halte, für die er genug empfindet, um sie zu heiraten, wird er mir das nie verzeihen. Den Gefallen kann ich dir einfach nicht tun. Das kann ich nicht versprechen."

"Ich weiß.", sagte ich schweren Herzens. "Aber bitte, gebt mir genug Zeit zu verschwinden, bevor ihr es ihm sagt..."

Ungläubig schaute Carlisle mich an. "Ist das dein Ernst? Und in wie weit würde es besser sein, Edward zu berichten, dass du zwar hier warst, ich dich aber wieder weggeschickt habe? Du bist nicht nur Edwards Frau, du bist auch meine Schwiegertochter. Ich will, dass geklärt wird, was zwischen euch falsch gelaufen ist. Es soll aus der Welt geschafft werden."

"Carlisle nicht!", presste Esme zwischen ihren Lippen hervor.

Aber ich hatte genug. Ich sagte doch, ich wollte nicht mehr über das Thema sprechen. Ich war fertig damit!  
"_Was passiert ist?_ Gerne sag ich dir was passiert ist! Dein Sohn hat wieder mal rumgehurt. Und obwohl ich wusste, wie er ist, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass er wirklich, während wir in unserer Ehe eine Beziehung führten, so etwas tun würde. Und wenn du mich jetzt auch noch zwingen willst, mich mit ihm zu versöhnen, obwohl ich so verletzt wurde, dann kannst du direkt auch Scheidungspapiere beantragen! Denn ich werde nicht hier bleiben und mir irgendwelche nichtssagenden Entschuldigungen anhören, die er mir auftischt. Er kann nichts sagen, was das wieder ungeschehen macht." Warum nur musste ich das Thema immer und immer wieder durchkauen? Ich drehte mich um und rannte auf die Tür zu.

"Okay. In Ordnung, Bella. Bitte bleib.", rief Carlisle. Ich verharrte beim Türrahmen. "Du hast Recht. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen. Ich flehe dich nur an. Lass ein bisschen Gras über die Sache wachsen, dann ruf ihn an und sag ihm, dass es dir gut geht. Mehr verlange ich nicht. Und bitte, bitte bleib bei uns."

Esmes Gesicht war herzzerreisend. Ihr liefen kleine Bächlein die Wangen hinunter.

Ich zögerte. Ich wollte bleiben, doch ich konnte nicht mehr akzeptieren, wenn so ein Cullen-Boy über meinen Willen hinaus entschied.

Ich drehte mich vollständig um. "Natürlich werde ich mich bei ihm melden. Er hat sich mein halbes Leben lang um mich gekümmert. Ich werde ihm jedoch nur brieflich Bescheid geben. Ich kann ihm einfach nicht unter die Augen treten." Ich machte eine Pause, bevor ich nach einiger Überlegung sagte: „Und es wäre schön, ein paar Wochen hier zu bleiben. Ich wollte schon immer Edwards Familie kennen lernen. Aber eine Fehlentscheidung was Edward betrifft und ich bin weg!"

Esme kam auf mich zugelaufen und warf ihre Arme um mich. „Danke!", flüsterte sie gerührt in mein Ohr.


	17. Edward III

**Birdy - Skinny Love**

_Come on skinny love, just last the year_  
_Pour a little salt, we were never here_  
_My, my, my, my, my, my, my_  
_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_I tell my love to wreck it all_  
_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_  
_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_  
_Right at the moment this order's tall_

_And I told you to be patient_  
_And I told you to be fine_  
_And I told you to be balanced_  
_And I told you to be kind_

_And in the morning, I'll be with you_  
_But it will be a different kind_  
_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_  
_And you'll be owning all the fines_

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_  
_Suckle on the hope in light brassiere_  
_My, my, my, my, my, my, my_  
_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_

_And I told you to be patient_  
_And I told you to be fine_  
_And I told you to be balanced_  
_And I told you to be kind_

_And now all your love is wasted_  
_Then who the hell was I?_  
_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_  
_And at the end of all your lines_

_Who will love you?_  
_Who will fight?_  
_Who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love_  
_My, my, my, my, my, my, my_  
_My, my, my, my, my, my, my_

* * *

**16. ****_Edward III_**

* * *

Edward saß auf dem Bett von seiner verlorenen Frau und schaute auf das Bild in dem Bilderrahmen, das er vom Nachttisch genommen hatte.

Es war ein Bild auf dem seine junge Bella mit der jetzigen Frau in keinster Weise verglichen werden konnte. Ihre Augen leuchteten, während sie mit beiden Händen seine Hand umschloss. Ein breites Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Die pure Lebensfreude strahlte aus diesem kleinen Körper. Und selbst er, Edward, sah nicht nur zufrieden aus. Er machte den Eindruck von einem Mann, der alles im Leben erreicht hatte, was er sich vorgenommen hatte und mehr bekommen, als er je wollte.

Jetzt machte er ganz und gar nicht mehr den Eindruck. Er sah eher aus, als hätte er mit dem Leben abgeschlossen. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen. Er war hager geworden. Und er hatte Kopfschmerzen.

_Diese völlig verfluchten Schmerzen!_

Er hatte seit 10 Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Seit sie weg war. Man konnte sagen, nur einigermaßen erholsamen Schlaf konnte er haben, wenn er sich ins Koma soff. Und das kam in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vor.

Seine restliche Zeit verbrachte er damit, nach ihr zu suchen. Egal mit welchen Mitteln. Nichts war ihm zu teuer oder zu aufwändig. Er hatte schon zig Detektive engagiert. Aber diese Nichtkönner hatten allesamt nichts herausgefunden. Auch die Polizei war völlig unfähig. Sie sind der Auffassung, dass es sich hierbei nicht um ein Verbrechen handelt. Eine Entführung halten sie auch für ausgeschlossen, da es sich dann wohl um Geld drehen würde. Eine Lösegeldforderung war aber bisher nicht eingetroffen. Doch sie konnte doch nicht einfach so spurlos verschwunden sein.

Emmett erschien als Schatten im Türrahmen. "Hey. Hast du was Neues herausgefunden?"

Edward schüttelte nur den Kopf ohne aufzusehen.

Emmett trat in den Raum rein. "Ich hab hier die Post. Ich will dir keine unnötigen Hoffnungen machen, aber da ist ein Brief ohne Absender dabei."

Edward sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf und riss ihm die Post aus der Hand, so dass mehrere Briefe durcheinander flogen und auf dem Boden landeten. Doch den einen hatte er sicher gepackt. Er riss ihn auf und als er die ersten Worte erkannte, schlug sein Herz höher. Der Brief war von _ihr_. Aber sein Herz sank, als er erkannte, dass er nur an Em' adressiert war.

* * *

_Lieber Emmett,_

_ich hoffe bei Euch zu Hause ist alles in Ordnung und allen geht es gut. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich sah mich vorher nicht dazu in der Lage. Mir geht es nämlich nicht ganz so gut (keine Sorge, es ist nichts Körperliches). Ich wollte Dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich an einem sicheren Ort bin und es mir an nichts fehlt. Bitte bestell jedem schöne Grüße –auch Jacob!- und sei versichert, dass mir nichts geschehen ist. Und bitte macht Euch keine Gedanken über meinen Verbleib._

_Soweit geht es mir ganz okay. Ihr fehlt mir alle nur so schrecklich. Das ist das Einzige, was schwer auszuhalten ist. Macht Euch keine Sorgen mehr. Ich werde vorerst nicht mehr schreiben. Ich brauche jetzt den Abstand. Ich flehe um Dein Verständnis._

_Ich hab Dich lieb!_

_Kuss und Goodbye_

_Bella_

_P.S. Bitte sag Alice, dass ich hoffe, sie verzeiht mir, weil ich, ohne ihr Bescheid zu geben, einfach gegangen bin, und sie jetzt ohne Hilfe da steht._

* * *

Edward senkte den Brief und Emmet nahm ihn ihm ab, um ebenfalls zu lesen. Die erste Gefühlsregung war Erleichterung. Es ging ihr gut. Sie lebte. Sie war nicht entführt worden. Aber dann setzte auch der Schock ein. Denn das hieße, sie hatte ihn verlassen. Nicht nur das. Sie sprach ihn nicht mal mehr an. Es war, als hätte sie ihn aus ihrem Leben gestrichen. _Scheiße, tat das weh!_

Aber vielleicht war sie doch entführt worden und war gezwungen, so zu schreiben. Er riss Emmet gleich den Brief nochmal aus der Hand und suchte nach Hinweisen.

„Hey! Ich hab noch nicht zu Ende gelesen."

„Sie ist entführt worden!"

„_Was?_ Wieso denkst du das?" Emmett schaute über Edwards Schulter.

„Dieser Brief. Er macht überhaupt keinen Sinn. Sie hat bestimmt versucht, damit unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken. Ein Brief, der nicht an mich gerichtet ist? Ich bitte dich."

„Ganz genau!", sagte Emmett betont. Edward sah auf. „Das ist genau das, warum ich weiß, dass sie nicht entführt worden ist. Jeder Entführer würde sich diesen Brief genau durchlesen, um zu kontrollieren, ob da nicht irgendwelche versteckten Hinweise sind. Meinst du nicht, es würde sie sofort Misstrauisch machen, wenn du mit keinem Wort erwähnt wärst? Sie würden selbstverständlich verlangen, dass es an ihren Mann adressiert ist. Wahrscheinlich würden sie den Brief sogar diktieren."

Edward schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was macht das dann für einen Sinn, dass sie mich mit keinem Wort erwähnt? Die Entführer werden nichts von mir wissen. Sie werden irgendwelche Fremden sein…"

Emmett unterbrach ihn. „Und warum haben sie sie dann entführt? Einfach nur so? Um sie zu vergewaltigen und dann umzubringen? Dann hätten sie ihr bestimmt keinen Brief erlaubt."

„Doch natürlich. Damit wir glauben, es geht ihr gut und nicht mehr nach ihr suchen."

„Dann käme der Brief zu spät. Oder glaubst du die Entführer warten mit ihren Gräueltaten zehn Tage? Außerdem würde jeder trotzdem noch nach seinen Liebsten suchen. So ein Brief hält doch niemanden davon ab. Es klingt nach ihr, Edward. Ich denke, der Brief ist echt. Aber wir können ihn ja trotzdem noch der Polizei zeigen."

Edward seufzte und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Er grub verzweifelt die Hände in seine Haare und schluchzte, während er vor und zurück schaukelte. „Ich will sie einfach nur wieder haben."

Emmett ließ sich neben ihn nieder. „Ich auch." Seufzend packte er Edwards Schulter. „Weißt du, was wir jetzt machen. Wir fragen noch einmal jeden, der sie kannte. Wann er oder sie sie zuletzt gesehen hat. Ob irgendjemanden etwas aufgefallen ist, und was Bella zuletzt zu ihnen gesagt hatte. Wir drehen alles noch einmal um."

Edward konnte nur gebrochen nicken.

„Wenigsten wissen wir jetzt, dass sie am Leben ist. Das hier ist ihre Schrift." Emmett starrte auf den Brief. „Es ist, als wäre sie sauer auf dich, oder so. Mehr noch, als würde sie mit voller Absicht vermeiden, dich zu erwähnen. War die letzte Aktion schlimmer, als ich es in Erinnerung habe?"

Edward zuckte nur die Schultern. „Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wer sie zuletzt angerufen hat. Es hat etwas damit zu tun, das weiß ich.", murmelte Edward. Sie hatten ihr Handy in einer Mülltonne gefunden, in einem Vorort von Spring Valley. Es war jedoch keine Karte mehr drin gewesen, er konnte ihre Anrufe nicht zurückverfolgen. _Schlaues Biest!_

„Lass uns jetzt diese verdammten Idioten ausfragen!" Mit diesen Worten stand Edward auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Emmett seufzte wieder und las sich den Brief zu Ende durch. Ein Lebenszeichen von Klein Bella zu hören, war eine unglaubliche Erleichterung für ihn. Er war inzwischen nur noch vom Schlimmsten ausgegangen, hatte praktisch darauf gewartet, dass der Anruf käme, man hätte ihre Leiche gefunden. Es schüttelte ihn. Diese Horrorvorstellung ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Sobald das kleine Luder lebendig und glücklich vor ihm stand, würde er sie in seine starken Arme schließen, bevor er sie schließlich übers Knie legen und verdreschen würde.

~#~#~#~

Den Tag verbrachten beide erneut mit der nervenaufreibenden Aufgabe, jede Person ausfindig zu machen, die mit Bella Kontakt gehabt hatte. Vergeblich.

Am Ende des Tages und zu guter Letzt klingelten sie noch bei Jasper und Alice. Sie wollten sie vor allem über den Brief informieren. Denn Alice war auch völlig fertig gewesen und hatte ihnen das Versprechen abgenommen, sie über alle Neuigkeiten, die sie kriegen würden, aufzuklären. Sie war auch diejenige, die sofort die Tür aufriss, nachdem sie durch den Spion die beiden großen Freunde von Jasper sah.

„Gibt es was Neues?", fragte sie atemlos.

Em' nickte und reichte ihr den Brief. Sie riss ihn aus der Hand und laß. Jasper kam gerade aus dem Wohnraum und sah fragend in die Runde.

Emmett antwortete, da Edward seine Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt hatte und nur leer in die Gegend starrte. „Ein Brief von Bella. Sie will nicht gefunden werden. Wir wissen nicht warum."

Alice schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Danach reichte sie den Brief an Jasper weiter.

„Ich weiß, wir haben schon gefragt. Aber habt ihr vielleicht doch irgendwas, an das ihr euch erinnern könnt? Irgendeine Ahnung, was sie so aufgeregt haben könnte? Und wenn es noch so dürftig ist."

Alice und Jasper sahen sich beide an, sagten jedoch nichts. Der Austausch ging nicht an Emmett vorbei. „Was? Wisst ihr was?"

Das brachte Edward aus seiner Starre und er sah mit Gewitterwolken auf seiner Stirn auf.

„Naja…"

„Jasper. Bist du sicher?", warf Alice schnell dazwischen.

„Himmelherrgott! Wenn ihr irgendetwas wisst, dann spuckt es aus. WARUM HABT IHR DAS NICHT LÄNGST GETAN?" Furios schlug Edward eine Hand gegen die Wand.

Sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassend, antwortete Jasper: „Ja, Alice. Ich bin sicher. Ich meine, Bella ist verschwunden. Da ist ein Versprechen außer Kraft gesetzt. Das verändert Umstände."

„Ist gut.", seufzte Alice. Dann sah sie auf in Edwards Augen. „Bella war sehr verletzt und wütend auf dich, als du ihr sozusagen befohlen hast, diese Abtreibungspille zu nehmen. Sie hat es auch nicht getan und war bei einem Arzt, um eine Blutuntersuchung zu machen. Sie wollte es, Edward, und innerlich hat sie sich schon mit einem Kind gesehen. An dem Abend bevor sie verschwunden ist, hat sie einen Anruf von der Praxis erhalten. Sie hat mich danach angerufen. Die Tests waren negativ. Sie ist nicht schwanger. Aber vielleicht hat sie es doch schwerer getroffen, als ich dachte. Sie klang schon ziemlich trostlos. Und möglicherweise war sie so aufgewühlt, dass sie das Weite gesucht hatte. Immerhin war sie fest davon überzeugt, dass du niemals Kinder mit ihr haben wolltest."

Wie von einem Schlag getroffen, lehnte sich Edward gegen die Wand und fuhr sich durch sein völlig ramponiertest Haar. „Und das habt ihr mir die ganze Zeit verschwiegen? ZEHN TAGE IST SIE JETZT SCHON WEG!"

„Wir haben ihr versprochen, dir nichts davon zu sagen. Es tut mir leid." Alice schluckte verkrampft.

Jasper legte seinen Arm um seine Verlobte. „Es war ein Fehler. Wir hätten direkt etwas sagen sollen, nachdem wir gehört haben, dass sie weg ist."

„Ja, das hättet ihr!", fauchte Edward. „Wisst ihr, wo sie ist? Haltet ihr das etwa auch vor mir geheim, hm?" Er trat einen Schritt vor und Jasper stellte sich schützend vor Alice, die ihre Hände vor Kummer rang.

„Ist gut.", mischte Emmett sich jetzt ein, bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte und Edward auf Jasper losgehen würde. Er packte ihn bei den Schultern und schob ihn nach draußen. Dort aber drehte Em' sich nochmal um. „Ihr wisst. Das war echt scheiße von euch beiden!"

Alice lehnte sich weinend an Jasper, während der die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

Edward lief sofort zielsicher Richtung Kneipe. Und Emmett sah ihm hinterher. Irgendwas musste es doch zu tun geben, verdammt. _Wo bist du, Bella?_


	18. Trügerische Freude

**17. ****_Trügerische Freude_**

* * *

Ich stellte mich nach meiner Dusche nackt vor den Spiegel und betrachtete staunend die immer deutlicher werdende Beule. Langsam aber sicher konnte ich sie nicht mehr verstecken. Und das war nicht gut. Denn meine Schwiegereltern wussten immer noch nichts von meiner Verfassung. Ergo, ich steckte in immer größeren Schwierigkeiten. Ich musste mir überlegen, sagte ich es ihnen oder sollte ich mir endlich eine Wohnung suchen?

Aber ob ausziehen oder nicht, ich wusste die Antwort bereits. Ich konnte den beiden wunderbarsten Menschen (abgesehen von Emmett und… Edward) in meinem Leben nicht auch noch verheimlichen, dass ich ein Kind erwartete. Es war immerhin ihr Enkelkind.

Ich war jetzt in der elften Woche und eine Schwangere, wie sie im Buche steht. Mir war morgens übel, dann kotzte ich und mir ging's, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Ich hatte Stimmungsschwankungen, die immer schlimmer wurden und somit auch schwerer zu verbergen waren vor meinen lieben Mitbewohnern, die mich von Zeit zu Zeit richtig auf die Palme bringen konnten. Wieso? Keine Ahnung. Die beiden ließ jedenfalls nichts aus der Ruhe bringen. Es war mir ein einziges Rätzel, wie Edward das damals geschafft hatte. Obwohl…, er hatte es ja auch bei mir geschafft. Und ich war der Mensch, der ihn am meisten liebte auf dieser Welt. Oder hasste… Da war ich momentan ein bisschen zwiegespalten.

Jedenfalls verlor ich jede Menge Haare und meine Brüste spannten und waren empfindlich. Wenn sie auch nicht größer wurden! Grummel!

Heute hatte ich meinen zweiten Termin bei Dr. Greene nachdem ich mein altes Leben hinter mich gelassen hatte.

Drei Monate waren fast vergangen und ich arbeitete tagsüber inzwischen in Esmes neuen großen Garten. Esme liebt es zu dekorieren. Ein Haus zu renovieren, stilsicher einzurichten… Aber als ich ihr bei den Arbeiten im Garten geholfen hatte, war ich mit mehr Leidenschaft dabei als sie. Ein wirkliches Händchen hatte sie kurioserweise nicht dabei. Ich jedoch entdeckte mein Talent. Ich hatte beim Gärtnern meine absolute Leidenschaft gefunden. Deshalb besuchte ich täglich von sechs bis zwölf eine Schule für Landschaftsgärtnerei und machte ganz alleine Stück für Stück und mit neuen Ideen Esmes und Carlisles Garten zu einem Traum. Ich war wirklich stolz darauf.

Ich war gerade vom Unterricht zurückgekommen und sah vom Wohnzimmer aus durch das große Fenster, das vom Boden zur Decke reichte, auf meine Arbeit und überlegte, was ich mit dem hinteren Bereich machen könnte. Ich glaube, ich werde die Hecke entfernen lassen, dachte ich.

Vor zwei Monaten hatten Carlisle und Esme ihr Haus gefunden. In dem sie sich wohl fühlten und das gut gelegen war. Die Wohngegend war fantastisch. Ein kleines Krankenhaus nur ein paar Straßen weiter, und da beide dort arbeiteten, günstig für sie. Aber nicht wirklich ausschlaggebend.

Edward war ausschlaggebend für Carlisle und auch für Esme. Und natürlich für mich. Ich gab es nur nicht zu. War aber dankbar und froh, wenn ich etwas von ihm hörte. Meine Ohren machte ich sogleich lang, wenn Carlisle von ihm sprach. Er holte, wie ich erfahren hatte, schon seit Jahren Informationen von ihm ein.

Da Edward ein Mann war, der öfters mal in der Öffentlichkeit stand, beruhigte es aber auch mein Gewissen, weil wir ihn irgendwie aushorchten. Denn im Grunde war es nichts, was nicht auch jeder andere herausfand, sowie er den wirtschaftlichen Teil der Zeitung las.

In letzter Zeit aber hörte und sah man recht wenig von Edward Cullen. Er machte sich ziemlich rar, was die Öffentlichkeit betraf. Deshalb lag ich auch auf dem Trockenen. Trotz meiner immer noch großen Wunde, hoffte ich, es ging ihm gut.

Jedenfalls fühlte ich mich in diesem neuen Heim sehr zu Hause. Ich hatte mich so eingelebt, dass es mir schon beinahe körperliche Schmerzen bereiten würde, wenn ich es schließlich verlassen müsste. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wann es soweit wäre. So kam ich wieder zu meinem anfänglichen Problem.

Sollte ich es den beiden erzählen?

Ich wollte nicht noch einmal alleine zu diesem Termin gehen. Ich glaubte, ich wäre stark genug, aber da hatte ich mich selbst belogen. Das letzte Mal hatte ich danach eine Stunde heulend im Treppenhaus der Frauenärztin gesessen und jeden abgeblock, der mich angesprochen hatte. Wieso sollte ich mich einem Fremden anvertrauen, wenn keiner von meinen Vertrauten Bescheid wusste?

Stopp jetzt! Ich musste es jemanden sagen, sonst verbrannte ich noch innerlich.

„Esme?", rief ich laut durch Haus und ging auf die Wohnzimmertür zu.

„Ja, meine Süße?" Sie kam aus der Küche und sah mich fragend an. Heute war Freitag, das hieß, sie hatte Frühschicht gehabt und war somit ebenfalls schon zu Hause. Mein Termin war in einer Stunde.

„Kann ich mit dir über etwas reden? Ich muss dir was erzählen." Gott, redete ich da etwa mit Grabesstimme? Ich meine, ich war schwanger! Das war etwas Erfreuliches! Stimmt's? Auch wenn es manchmal mit etwas Bitterem gewürzt zu sein schien.

Ich wünschte einfach, ich könnte mich schlicht auf meine Freude ein Baby zu bekommen konzentrieren.

Dabei half mir die Gartenarbeit. Sie lenkte mich so sehr ab, dass ich an nichts anderes denken konnte. Das war es auch, was mich zuerst daran gelockt hatte. Und jetzt half mir Schule, Nachhausekommen, Gartenarbeit und Schlafen beim Glücklichsein. Auch wenn ich so gut wie nie lachte. Ich sah keinen Sinn darin. Außerdem würde ich es schon bald oft genug tun. Ich wusste, wenn ich Edwards kleines Ergebnis in meinen Armen hielt und es mich anstrahlte, würde ich nicht anders können, als zurückzulächeln. Wahrscheinlich mit nassen Augen und bebender Unterlippe. Aber was soll's!

Esme sah bei meinem Ton plötzlich ganz ernst aus. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ähm. Ja, sozusagen. Aber es ist nichts Neues…für mich jedenfalls nicht…Am besten du setzt dich hin." Ich zeigte mit zitternden Händen auf einen Sessel in der Sitzecke. Sie ging darauf zu und setzte sich unruhig hin.

Ich holte nervös tief Luft. „Es gibt da etwas, was ich euch vorenthalten habe. Und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mich erst gerade jetzt dazu entschieden, dir überhaupt etwas davon zu erzählen. Eigentlich hatte ich verschwinden wollen, ohne jemals etwas zu sagen. Aber ich kann es nicht. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich es allein schaffe. Ich hab es mir eingeredet, aber…"

„Mein Gott, was ist denn? Du machst mir richtig Angst." Esme legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes, im Gegenteil." Ich schluckte, dann hob ich meinen Pulli. „Langsam kann man immer mehr sehen.", sagte ich und sah nur abwartend auf meinen schwelenden Bauch.

Ich hörte, wie Esme die Luft einsog und wagte nicht aufzuschauen und der Enttäuschung gewahr zu werden, die ich garantiert in ihren Augen zu sehen bekommen würde.

„Du bist schwanger.", flüsterte sie. „Von ihm? Von…von Edward?"

„Ja.", flüsterte ich zurück. „Er war der Einzige…" Nur um alle Eventualitäten gleich aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Du erwartest ein Kind." Ehrfurcht klang aus ihrer Stimme. „Darf ich?" Ich schaute auf als Esme auf meinen Bauch deutete.

Ich nickte. Da sie stand auf. Ich war sofort überrascht, als ich kein Gramm Missmut in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte.

Ihre Hand war kühl und bebte leicht, als sie sie auf meinen Bauch legte. Das Kühle tat mir gut. Aber das Zittern machte mir Sorgen.

„Ist alles okay?", fragte ich sie.

„Das muss wundervoll sein. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mir ein eigenes gewünscht habe. Dass ich durch dich jetzt so etwas wie Großmutter werde… Ich kann dir die Gefühle nicht beschreiben, die gerade durch mich hindurch gehen."

„Aber bist du denn gar nicht wütend? Ich meine, ich wollte einfach weggehen..." Mir kamen die Tränen vor Beschämung.

„Aber das bist du nicht." Sie sah auf. „Und ich bin viel zu glücklich, um wütend über die Vorstellung zu sein, was hätte sein können. Carlisle und ich hatten mit diesem Kapitel längst abgeschlossen. Wir wussten von Edwards Lebensstil und seiner Einstellung. Und falls doch einmal eine käme, die er heiraten und mit der er Kinder haben würde, waren wir gewiss, wir würden sie niemals persönlich kennen lernen. _Oh, Bella!_" Sie umarmte mich stürmisch. „Carlisle wird extatisch sein."

„Wenn er nur halb so reagiert wie du, wäre ich dankbar und erleichtert. Ich habe übrigens jetzt einen Termin bei meiner Frauenärztin. Würdest du mich begleiten wollen? Ich meine, nur wenn du willst.", fügte ich schnell hinzu.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Wenn meine Knochen das noch mitmachen würden, würde ich Purzelbäume schlagen."

Ich gluckste leicht und doch etwas wehmütig.

„Dann lass uns gehen." Esme wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen. „Warte mal!" Sie hielt mich am Arm fest. „Weiß Edward davon? Denn wenn ja…"

„Nein." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wann wirst du es ihm sagen?" Fragend zog Esme ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

Doch ich antwortete knapp. „Gar nicht. Er hat sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er nichts von mir will. In mehrfacher Hinsicht!"

„Aber…"

„Ich hoffe, du wirst meinen Wunsch respektieren, es ihm nicht zu sagen. Ich will meine Entscheidung nicht bereuen, mich dir anvertraut zu haben." Stur zog ich meinen Mund runter.

„Bella… Das wird mir sehr schwer fallen. Und Carlisle wird das gar nicht gefallen. Er tut sich schon jetzt schwer damit, Edward zu verheimlichen, dass du hier bist. Es lässt ihn nachts nicht ruhig schlafen."

„Glaubst du, er wird sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, es ihm zu erzählen?" Überlegte ich besorgt.

Esme legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah mich flehend an. „Findest du nicht, er hat das Recht davon zu erfahren?"

Ich brach in Tränen aus. „Nein, hat er nicht!"

„Ooh, Süße." Sofort schlangen sich zwei Arme um mich. „Ich seh' doch, wie sehr du ihn vermisst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du vorher auch schon den ganzen Tag mit so einer desolaten Miene durch die Gegend gelaufen bist. Doch seit ich dich kenne, ist das so. Weißt du, dass ich dich noch niemals hab lachen sehen?"

„Tut mir leid. Meine Gefühle spielen etwas verrückt.", schniefte ich. Aber es kamen immer noch neue Tränen nach.

Esme lachte süß. „Jetzt versteh ich auch den Ausbruch letzte Woche, als Carlisle dir beim Grillen ein Bier gereicht hat. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war köstlich, als du davon gestürmt bist."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich konnte mich nicht genug dafür entschuldigen.", sagte ich verschämt. Ich hatte ihm die Flasche aus der Hand gerissen und es deutlich vor sein Gesicht gehalten und geschrien: ‚Ich mag kein Bier! Seh' ich aus, als würde ich Bier trinken?'

Als ich danach im Bad wieder zu Sinnen kam, wollte ich am liebsten im Boden versinken. Aber Esme hatte Recht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, war es beinahe Wert gewesen.

Ich tupfte mir mit einem Taschentuch, das ich aus meiner mit Taschentüchern überfüllten Tasche gezogen hatte, die Augen trocken. In letzter Zeit hatte ich keinen Mangel mehr daran, da ich so nah am Wasser gebaut war, jetzt mehr denn je.

Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Esme zu, als sie erheitert sprach. „Und ich dachte, dein Verhalten kommt daher, dass du Edwards so vermisst."

Ich kniff meine Lippen zusammen. „Nein! Tu ich nicht! Ich komm' ganz wunderbar auch ohne ihn klar!"

Esme sah mich zweifeln an. „Na gut. Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal zu deinem Arzttermin gehen."

„In Ordnung." Schnellen Schrittes ging ich voran. Ließ den Gedanken an Edward wie einen Schweif hinter mir herschwingen.

~#~#~#~

Heute konnte man schon alles sehen. Ich traute meinen Augen kaum, als ich das kleine Wesen schon völlig ausgereift auf dem Bildschirm sah. Das letzte Mal war es nur ein Punkt gewesen. Jetzt sah ich Arme, Beine und einen Kopf.

Sie war so bezaubernd.

Ich warf innerlich meinen Kopf stolz hoch. Ja, ich hatte mich dazu entschlossen, ein Mädchen zu bekommen. Die konnten einem nicht das Herz brechen.

Ich hatte mir das genau durchdacht. Einen Jungen, der möglicherweise noch genauso aussah wie Edward, würde mir all seine Liebe schenken, wenn er mich noch brauchte. Und dann…_Bumm_ …ging er davon, heiratete irgendeine Unwürdige, machte Kinder mit ihr und kam mich nur noch zu festlichen Angelegenheiten kurz besuchen, da sie die meiste Zeit eh bei den Eltern der Mutter rumhängen würden. Darauf lief es hinaus. So war das doch immer.

Nein! Ich würde ein Mädchen bekommen. Die hielten zusammen!

Esme liefen bereits die Tränen herunter. Sie war wahrscheinlich ganz blind davon. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum sie sich so weit über mich beugte, um dem Bildschirm so nahe wie möglich zu sein. Ich sah ebenfalls ganz genau auf den Bildschirm. „Kann man denn schon erkennen, dass es eine sie ist?"

Jep! Was anderes kam für mich nicht in Frage.

Dr. Greene lachte herzhaft. „Oooh. Da ist sich jemand aber ganz sicher. Hmm, wir können mal sehen. Die elfte Schwangerschaftswoche, ist gerade mal der Anfang, wo man überhaupt einen Unterschied zwischen den Geschlechtern machen kann. Der Embryo liegt aber gerade sehr günstig. In 70 Prozent der Fälle könnte man es schon jetzt sehen. Vorausgesetzt, es liegt gut und ist ein Junge. Einen Jungen kann man häufig früher erkennen als Mädchen. Es ist aber schwer, sicher zu sein. Bei beiden Geschlechtern steht eine Wölbung hervor. Wenn ein Penis sehr ausgeprägt ist und 30 Grad oder etwas mehr absteht, kann man es auch schon in so frühem Stadium erkennen. Wollen mal sehen…"

Sie fuhr mit dem Cursor (ich wusste nicht, wie man das Teil sonst nennen sollte) über meinen Bauch auf die andere Seite.

"Oh ja. Hier kann man den Geschlechtsbereich sehr deutlich erkennen. Tja, das tut mir jetzt sehr leid, dass ich ihre Pläne über den Haufen werfen muss. Wie es aussieht bekommen Sie einen Jungen. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts."

_Einen Jungen_ . Mir traten Tränen in die Augen. _Einen Jungen_. Mein süßer kleiner Engel.

"Sooo. Dann schieß ich noch ein paar Fotos..."

Nachdem sie das getan hatte, richtete ich mich auf und umarmte Esme, die die Umarmung liebevoll erwiderte. Egal, was ich eben noch gedacht hatte.

Ich bekam einen _kleinen Edward_!

Nun, wo ich es wusste, war mir alles egal. Ich würde einen Sohn haben. Und das war genauso wunderbar.

Dr. Greene kicherte. "Aufgepasst. Ihnen fließt das ganze Gel in die Hose." Sie nahm Zellstoff in die Hand und wischte mir über den Unterbauch. Dann warf sie das Bündel weg und legte den... Scanner? zur Seite. "Ich denke, es sieht alles in Ordnung aus."

Ich zog mein Shirt herunter und schwang meine Beine über die Liege, was mir prompt einen Schwindelfall einbrachte. Wenn ich vorher schon Gleichgewichtsschwierigkeiten hatte, war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ich jetzt durchmachte. Ich schwankte teilweise wie eine Betrunkene, sobald ich auch nur meine Position änderte.

"Huch." Esme packte mich am Arm. "Vorsicht."

"Ist schon gut. Das bin ich inzwischen gewöhnt.", sagte ich schulterzuckend.

"In Ordnung. Dann sehen wir uns in einem Monat?" Dr. Greene überreichte mir die zwei Bilder von meinem süßen Kleinen. Ich gab direkt eines an Esme weiter.

"Ist gut.", antwortete ich auf Dr. Greenes Frage. "Ich mache dann vorne einen Termin."

"Alles Gute.", sagte sie abschließend. Ich lächelte und machte mich mit Esme auf den Weg.

Wir gingen noch ein Eis essen, bevor wir nach Hause fuhren und redeten noch eine Stunde lang über meine ersten Bilder von Edward Junior. Ich wusste auch schon genau wie ich ihn nennen würde. Anthony Carlisle Cullen. Ich war nicht sehr kreativ, das wusste ich. Aber ich wollte es traditionell halten. Und mein Sohn sollte etwas von Edward bekommen. Esme fand es jedenfalls großartig, als ich ihr meine Entscheidung mitteilte.

Zu Hause angekommen, erwartete uns schon Carlisle. "Wo seid ihr gewesen?", fragte er und sah von einer Zeitung auf, in der er stehend las.

"Spazieren!", platzte ich heraus, bevor ich mich aufhalten konnte. Schuldbewusst sah ich Esme an, die mich ungläubig anstarrte.

"'Tschuldigung. Gewohnheit."

"Du musst es ihm sagen!", flüsterte sie betont.

Aber trotz Flüstern schien Carlisle sie gehört zu haben und wurde argwöhnisch. "Was muss sie mir sagen?" Er legte die Zeitung weg und sah mich besorgt an.

Ich sah auf meinen kleinen Liebling auf dem Bild hinab und überreichte es kurzentschlossen Carlisle. Der nahm es verwundert an.

Als er nach einer Minute immer noch verwirrt aussah, sagte ich: "Das ist dein Enkelsohn." Da schnappte sein Kopf hoch und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von ungläubig zu gerührt. Unvermittelt bekam er nasse Augen, sodass er gleich verschämt blinzelte.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich das verschweigen wollte. Aber ich hatte Angst." Nervös sah ich ihn an.

"Weiß Edward davon?", war natürlich seine erste Frage, stellte ich griesgrämig fest.

"Nein." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Carlisle sah wieder auf das Bild. "Du musst es ihm sagen.", hauchte er geschockt.

"Nein."

"Du _musst_!" Sein Kopf schnappte wieder hoch. Er war verärgert.

"NEIN!", rief ich, sagte aber sogleich ruhiger. "Vielleicht irgendwann, aber nicht jetzt."

"Wieso nicht, verdammt? Ich weiß, was er dir angetan hat, war nicht recht, aber niemand sagt, du musst ihm verzeihen. Er hat das Recht, _das_ zu wissen." Er wedelte mit dem Ultraschallbild vor mir her. „Bitte sieh' das ein, Isabella." Carlisle hatte genau wie sein Sohn, die Angewohnheit entwickelt, meinen vollen Namen auszusprechen, wenn er ernst war.

"Aber genau da liegt das Problem." flüsterte ich. Ich fing wieder an zu weinen. "Ich weiß genau, wenn er wieder vor mir steht, würde ich ihm, egal was er mir auch sagt, alles vergeben. Aber das will ich ihm nicht verzeihen."

Esme nahm mich in den Arm und Carlisle holte mir ein Taschentuch aus einer Schublade. Ich bedankte mich, als er es mir reichte. Nachdem ich mir ein paar Tränen damit abgewischt hatte, zerknüllte ich es in meinen Händen und zupfte daran rum.

"Möchtest du, dass _ich_ mit ihm rede? Ich meine, falls er mich lässt.", sagte Carlisle hämisch. „Wenn ich in der Vergangenheit angerufen habe, hat er jedes Mal aufgelegt."

"Nein. Er soll nicht wissen, wo ich bin. Er wird herkommen."

"Isabella..."

"_Nein!_ Ich bin nicht in der Verfassung!" Ich konnte nichts anderes als zu weinen und schluchzte noch ein "Bitte."

Carlisle seufzte nur und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er reichte mir traurig mein Bild, dann ging er zurück zu seiner Zeitung, nahm sie und ging in die Küche. Esme drückte mich noch mal kurz und folgte ihm dann.

Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich wusste, was ich da von den beiden verlangte, und das war nicht fair. Aber das, was ich gesagt hatte, war wahr. Ich wusste, ich würde schwach werden. Das war ich bei ihm schon immer geworden. Und ich wusste, ich würde zerbrechen, wenn ich so etwas in der Art nochmal erleben würde.

Ich wollte Edward nicht sein Leben kaputt machen. Er war nicht der Typ, der heiratete und Kinder bekam. Er würde zwar nicht nörgeln oder es mich sonst wie wissen lassen, dafür war er zu verantwortungsbewusst, aber ich würde immer wissen, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Und ich wollte keinen Mann, der hinter meinem Rücken mit anderen Frauen schlief. Das würde mich schlicht und einfach fertig machen.

~#~#~#~

Der nächste Tag war Samstagnachmittag und strahlender Sonnenschein. Und da ich keine Schule hatte, kniete ich im Garten und grub mehrere Löcher für das schon zugeschnittene Formgehölz, das Esme auf meine Anweisung hin mit mir gekauft hatte.

Ich war hundemüde, da ich die Nacht nicht gut geschlafen hatte. Ich musste ständig an Carlisle denken, und daran, dass er wegen mir ebenfalls schlecht schlief.

Es tat mir wegen ihm leid, wirklich, aber hier ging es auch um _mein_ Leben. Ich wusste, ich konnte es Edward nicht ewig verheimlichen. Das würde ich auch nicht tun. Schon allein, um des Kindes Willen. Doch in meiner momentan emotionalen Verfassung konnte ich nicht wagen, mich ihm zu stellen.

Ich richtete mich auf und griff sofort nach dem größten der kleinen Bäume, da ich wieder einen Schwindelanfall bekam und kurz Halt brauchte. Gleich darauf packte ich ihn fester und wollte ihn in eines der gerade freigebuddelten Löcher stellen.

Ich drehte mich, damit ich ihn besser greifen konnte, da sah ich aus meinem Augenwinkel eine Person stehen.

"Kannst du mir helfen, Esme?", fragte ich sie ohne aufzuschauen.

Ich wollte den Baum gerade anheben, da hörte ich knurrend: "Das du wirst schön bleiben lassen!"

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht und sah langsam mit großen Augen auf. Einfach um mit einem anderen Sinn sicherzustellen, dass ich mich eben verhört hatte.

Aber da stand er. Edward!


	19. Edward IV

_Echt sorry. Aber ihr müsst noch einmal warten, bis die beiden aufeinander treffen... _

_:D_

* * *

**18. ****_Edward IV_**

* * *

Edward lag auf dem Sofa. Sein Arm und sein Kopf hangen über der Kante. Er hatte einen richtig üblen Kater.

Es war Samstag und er konnte nicht fassen, dass es schon so viele Wochen her waren, seitdem er einen Lebensfunken von seiner kleinen Liebsten gehört hatte.

Er konnte nicht mehr. Wenn er sie nicht bald fand...

Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was dann die Folgen wären. Denn was er jetzt wusste, war; er hatte keine Lust mehr! Keine Lust zu arbeiten, keine Lust rauszugehen, keine Lust mit irgendjemandem zu reden. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen und wollte so oft es ging in Bewusstlosigkeit versinken, nur um zu vergessen.

Wie hatte er jemals glauben können, Bella sei nicht genug? Für ihn hatte nichts anderes mehr eine Bedeutung. Er wollte nicht mal jemanden sehen, geschweige denn eine andere vögeln.

Edward wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Es machte ihn fertig, was Alice gesagt hatte. Er wünschte, er könnte die Zeit zurück drehen und Bella besser behandeln. Sie hatte ein Baby gewollt, und er hatte es verächtlich abgetan. Hatte so getan, als würde ihn die Vorstellung Alpträume bescheren. Dabei ging ihm sein Herz auf, wenn er nur an seine süße, kleine Bella mit einem kugelrunden Bauch dachte. Er hatte doch nur für sie so getan. Wer will mit neunzehn schon ein Kind haben? Wir leben im 21sten Jahrhundert, verdammt. Da ist es normal zuerst an sich und seine Karriere zu denken, bevor man eine Familie in Erwägung zieht. Er war so gewesen, und all die Frauen, mit denen er zusammen gewesen war, waren es ebenfalls. Aber seine Bella war schon immer anders gewesen. Wann kapierte er endlich, dass sie ewig einen eigenen Kopf hatte und ihren Maßstab selbst setzte.

_Ihren Geburtstag hatte er auch verpasst._

Edward griff schnell nach dem Eimer, der vor der Couch stand und würgte trocken, da sein Magen öd wie eine Wüste war. Emmett kam gerade rechtzeitig in den Raum, um Zeuge vom Elend seines Freundes zu werden.

"Scheiße, Edward. Hör auf, dich kaputt zu machen! Wir werden sie schon finden. Und willst du bis dahin ein abgemagerter Säufer sein, wenn du dann vor ihr stehst?" Emmett trat auf ihn zu.

"Lass mich in Ruhe.", nuschelte der Elendige nur und schob den leeren Eimer von sich.

"Ich hab hier Suppe für dich. Du musst was essen, Edward. Das ist mein Ernst. Ansonsten verfrachte ich deinen selbstmitleidigen Arsch ins Krankenhaus, damit die dir die intravenöse Scheiße in deinen Magen pumpen können. Und du weißt, du bist keine große Herausforderung mehr für mich. Ich kann dich wie einen schlappen Teppich über meine Schulter werfen."

"Verpiss dich!"

Da packte Emmett den widerspenstigen großen Kerl beim Nacken und zog ihn in eine sitzende Position.

„Verfickte Scheiße. Lass mich in Ruhe!" Edward zog seinen Kopf ruckartig aus seinem Griff und fluchte gotteslästerlich, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Schläfen schoss.

„DU! ISST! JETZT! Capiche?" Emmett stellte sich breibeinig neben ihn hin, schlug seine Arme vor der Brust zusammen und wartete.

„Verdammt!", grummelte Edward und gab sich geschlagen. Er packte den Löffel und grub ihn in die Suppe. Dann führte er ihn zum Mund und zwang sich das Zeug appetitlos Löffel für Löffel rein.

Als er damit fertig war, sagte Emmett: „ Brav." Dann nahm er den beinahe leeren Teller auf und schob betonend das Glas Wasser, das daneben gestanden hatte, in Eddies Richtung. Der legte sich aber wieder hin.

Seufzend ging Em' in Richtung Küche, als das Telefon klingelte. Er hob im Laufen ab. „Ja, hallo?"

„Hier ist der Concierge. Dr. Cullen möchte gerne zu Mr. Edward Cullen."

Emmett runzelte die Stirn. „Dr. Cullen? Der Vater von Edward?"

Kurzes Gemurmel war zu hören, dann „Ja, Sir."

„Sagen Sie ihm, Edward wünscht ihn nicht zu sehen." Emmett hatte schon vor Jahren die Anweisung erhalten, des _"Herrn"_ Vater abzuwürgen.

Doch auf einmal zögerte er. Das hier war allerdings eine außergewöhnliche Situation und Edward sprach nicht mehr so verbittert von seinem Vater, wenn er denn mal von ihm sprach. Emmett glaubte, dass es wohl eher nur noch eine Verbitterung über die ganze vertrackte Situation war. Vielleicht tat es Edward in dieser Lage ganz gut, seinen Vater bei sich zu haben. Zumindest würde es ihn ablenken. Zudem war Cullen Senior ein Doktor. Vielleicht hatte der Arzt in ihm einen guten Rat.

Bevor der Mann auflegen konnte, sagte Emmett schnell: „Warten Sie. Sagen sie Dr. Cullen, er soll hoch kommen."

„In Ordnung, Sir."

Ein paar Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür und Emmett ging, um aufzumachen.

Dr. Cullen stand mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen vergraben, nach unten starrend da. Als er merkte, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde, sah er auf.

„Hi!", sagte Emmett.

„Guten Tag." Dr. Cullen reichte sein Gegenüber die Hand. Der nahm sie und schüttelte sie übermütig und wahrscheinlich etwas zu fest. Dr. Cullen zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Kommen Sie rein. Normalerweise hätte ich das nicht getan. Sie rein lassen, meine ich. Aber ich weiß keinen anderen Ausweg mehr. Sie sind Arzt. Vielleicht haben Sie eine Idee."

„Wieso? Was ist los? Geht es meinem Sohn gut?" Carlisles Nervosität verflog beim Gedanken daran, dass Edward in ernsten Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Esme war gestern zu ihm in die Küche gekommen und hatte versucht ihn zu überreden, Bellas Wunsch vorerst einmal zu respektieren. Sie hatte auf ihn eingeredet, bis er akzeptiert hat. Dennoch hatte er die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er es auf keinen Fall länger verantworten konnte, wissentlich seinem Sohn die Frau vorzuenthalten. Und schon gar nicht sein Kind! Er wollte nicht, dass Edward noch mehr Gründe hatte, ihn zu hassen. Er würde zur Not für Bella einstehen, wenn sein Sohn sich nicht angemessen verhielt. Aber er würde nicht Schicksal spielen und es einfach ignorieren. Er musste auch Edwards Version hören. So lieb er auch Bella gewonnen hatte, manchmal trug der Schein. Er musste endlich mit seinem Jungen sprechen.

„Gut? Na, wenn sich runterzuhungern und statt Wasser Alkohol trinken das ist, was Sie gesund nennen, Herr Doktor, ja dann geht's ihm ausgezeichnet."

„Oh mein Gott. Wo ist er? Was ist passiert." Carlisle lief weiter ins Apartment rein und sah sich um.

„Da entlang, Doktor." Sie gingen Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Edward macht gerade eine schlimme Zeit durch. Ein Mädchen ist ihm weggelaufen. Ich denke, es gibt keinen Menschen auf der Welt, den er mehr liebt. Er braucht sie einfach, aber sie ist spurlos verschwunden. Wir vermissen sie beide schrecklich. Es macht mich mürbe, nicht zu wissen, wie es ihr geht."

„Isabella geht es den Umständen entsprechend."

Nach diesen Worten sah Emmett ihn geschockt an und blieb stehen. „Was sagen Sie da?"

Dr. Cullen drehte sich um. „Bella ist bei mir."

„Uff." Emmett fühlte sich wie von einer Kanonenkugel getroffen.

„Gut, dass Sie mich rein gelassen haben, Emmett." Daraufhin drehte sich Carlisle um und ging weiter. Nach kurzer Erholung eilte Emmett ihm nach.

Edward schaute nicht auf, als sein Vater das Wohnzimmer betrat. Er hatte seinen Arm über die Augen gelegt. Das scheiß Zimmer war zu verdammt hell.

„Großer Gott, wie siehst du denn aus?"

Das nahm Edward den Wind aus den Segeln, als er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder die Stimme hörte, von der er sich eingeredet hatte, er würde sie nicht vermissen. In diesem Augenblick erkannte er, wie falsch er damit gelegen hatte.

Fassungslos nahm er seine Hand weg und schaute zur Tür, von wo die Stimme kam.

Sein Vater stand festgefroren auf dem Platz, dann kam er mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er Edwards Gesicht in die Hand und prüfte es, indem er überall herumquetschte und tastete.

„Autsch, Dad! Mir tut mein Gesicht auch schon weh, ohne dass du mir da rumpiekst." Er sträubte sich, zog sein Gesicht weg.

„Edward, was hast du davon, dass du deinen Körper solchem Schaden zufügst?", verlangte Carlisle streng zu wissen.

„Das geht dich nichts an.", murrte er seine Antwort.

„Dann lass es mich anders formulieren. Was hat Bella davon, dass du deinem Körper Schaden zufügst."

Edward drehte sich grummelnd weg. „Hat Emmett wieder getratscht? Hat er gedacht, du kannst mir helfen, wenn er dir meine Leidensgeschichte erzählt? Hat er dich etwa angerufen?"

„Nein, ich bin aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hier. Emmett hat mir nichts gesagt. Und ich denke, ich kann dir helfen."

Edward brauchte eine Weile, bis es Klick machte. Er schwang um seine Achse und setzte sich schlagartig auf. Der Schmerz in Kopf und Körper war vergessen. „Emmett hat dir nichts erzählt? Woher weißt du von Bella?" Sein Herz schlug schnell vor Aufregung, während er auf die Antwort seines Vaters wartete.

„Bleib ruhig, Edward. Sie ist bei mir. Bei Esme und mir."

Edward starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an. Irgendwann sprang er auf. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass es endlich vorbei war. Er wusste, wo sie war. Und sie war an einem Ort, wo er es niemals vermutet hätte. Hatte sie seine Eltern etwa aufgesucht?

„Bella ist in _Chicago_?", fragte er ungläubig.

Carlisle räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Nicht ganz."

„Was zum Henker. _Dad!_ Muss ich dir jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen?" Er zog sich angespannt eine Hand durch sein Haar.

„Ist gut, Edward. Setz dich wieder hin. Dann erzähle ich dir alles." Carlisle hob beruhigend eine Hand.

„Vielen Dank! Ich stehe sehr bequem.", knurrte er.

„Edward, ich habe den ganzen Abend Zeit!"

Böse sah er seinen Vater an, setzte sich dann aber kurzentschlossen wieder hin. Er hatte keine verdammte Zeit für sowas.

„Fang schon an!", meckerte er.

Carlisle erzählte wie er und Esme bei den Clearwaters auf Bella gestoßen waren, und dass Harry Bella in seinem Taxi aufgelesen hatte. Und wie sie Bella überreden konnten, bei ihnen zu bleiben.

„Esme hatte Bella wiedererkannt." Er machte eine kurze Pause und stählte sich. „Wir wohnen schon eine Weile hier in Nevada und haben dich beobachtet. Naja, Erkundigungen über dich eingeholt…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dabei haben wir auch von deiner Frau erfahren. Als sie dann bei den Clearwaters vor uns stand, trauten wir unseren Augen nicht. Oder zumindest Esmes Augen. Sie hatte darauf gedrängt, sie mit uns zu nehmen. Ich habe es zuerst nicht ganz verstanden, war aber einverstanden. Sie war so ein junges Ding und sah so verloren aus. Da hätte ich in jedem Fall gerne geholfen. Aber dann erzählte sie mir, dass sie Bella erkannt hatte. Nun ja. Und seitdem lebt sie mit uns in Boulder City."

„VON ANFANG AN?", wetterte Edward los. „SEIT DREI VERFLUCHTEN MONATEN WEISST DU, DASS MEINE FRAU BEI DIR IST UND DU KOMMST ERST JETZT?" Unfassbar, dass sein Vater das getan hatte.

Traurig sah er seinen Sohn an. „Ich wusste, dass du mich dafür hassen würdest. Und ich wollte es nicht tun, Edward, glaube mir. Aber Isabella hat gedroht, wenn ich zu dir ginge, würde sie wieder weg laufen. Sie will dich partout nicht sehen."

Mit zittriger Hand fuhr sich Edward durchs Haar. Er sah Emmett an. Der hatte die ganze Zeit an der Wand neben der Tür gelehnt und gebannt gelauscht.

Edward straffte die Schultern. „Nichts wie los!"

„Edward warte." Carlisle hielt ihn davon ab, als er aufstehen wollte.

„Da gibt es noch etwas, was ich dir erzählen möchte. Naja, eigentlich ist das nicht meine Aufgabe und darum will ich es nicht wirklich erzählen, aber ich befürchte, dass Bella es dir nicht sagen wird. Sie kann manchmal ganz schön stur sein."

„Das müssen Sie uns nicht sagen.", fiel Emmett sarkastisch ein.

Edward stimmte nur grübelnd mit einem Nicken zu.

„Naja, und sie hat Angst.", fuhr Carlisle fort. Nach einer kurzen Schnaufpause sprach er es aus. „Sie erwartet ein Kind von dir, Edward. Und sie behauptet, du würdest es nicht wollen. Das ist der Hauptgrund, warum ich hier bin. Ich glaube ernsthaft, dass sie es dir niemals sagen will."

Emmett schrie laut auf. „WAS?" Und trat näher in den Raum.

Zitternd stieß Edward seinen Atem aus. Er ließ sich geschockt gegen die Sofalehne sinken. Dann stiegen ihm brennende Tränen in die Augen und er musste sich vorbeugen und seinen Kopf abstützen. Auf einmal war ihm schwindelig. Ihm wurde schlecht. Wenn sein Vater nicht gekommen wäre, wenn sie zu irgendwelchen Fremden gegangen oder irgendwie allein da draußen zurechtgekommen wäre, dann hätte er niemals erfahren, dass er Vater werden würde. Dass es seiner Bella, die er liebte und überhaupt sein ganzer Lebensinhalt war, gut ging und seinen Sohn oder seine Tochter großzog. Warum tat sie ihm das bloß an? Daran durfte er jetzt nicht denken. Sonst würde er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seine Psyche machen müssen.

Offensichtlich hatte Edward seine Frage nach dem Warum laut ausgesprochen, denn sein Vater antwortete ihm. „Du musst einfach mit ihr reden. Ich habe dir schon zu viel gesagt. Damit habe ich bereits ihr Vertrauen gebrochen. Aber ihr _müsst_ das unter euch klären."

„Ich muss zu ihr." Diesmal ließ er sich nicht aufhalten. Er stürmte zur Tür hinaus.

„Warte, ich komm' mit!" Emmett stapfte ihm entschlossen nach.

~#~#~#~

Gemeinsam fuhren sie in Dr. Cullens Mercedes zu dem Ort, wo Edwards Leiden angeblich sein Ende finden sollte.

Er saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und kühlte seine glühende Stirn an dem Seitenfenster, während er den Häusern beim Vorbeifliegen zusah.

Er hätte Bella niemals zugetraut, so grausam zu sein. Die ganze Zeit über war er fest davon überzeugt gewesen, ihr sei etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen. Und er war dankbar und froh, da sich nun herausgestellt hatte, dass ihr nichts fehlte. Was jedoch den Schluss zuließ, dass sie mutwillig ihm, Edward, das Schlimmste angetan hatte, was sie ihm hätte antun können. Sie hatte sich selbst aus seinem Leben gestrichen.

Nur eines wäre noch schlimmer. Ihr Tod.

Sie kamen in einer unglaublich schönen Gegend im Villa Grande Way zum stehen. Es sah absolut fantastisch aus hier, musste Edward im Stillen zugeben. Aber er hatte nicht die Geduld, weiter objektive Schönheit in seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Er hatte nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen.

Sie stiegen aus und liefen auf die große Doppeltür zu.

Als Carlisle die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, ließ Edward ihm kaum Zeit sie aufzumachen. Er stürmte hindurch.

Da rannte er jedoch sofort in Esme rein, die gerade aus der Küche trat.

„Huch… Edward?!" Völlig entgeistert starrte sie in das gutaussehende und doch völlig verhärmte Gesicht ihres Stiefsohnes. „Was…?" Sie sah an Edward vorbei zu Carlisle. „Du hast es getan.", rief sie verblüfft.

„Das musste sein, Esme." Carlisle ging als letzter durch die Haustür und schloss sie leise.

Sie seufzte und sah wieder Edward an. Als sie seiner Erscheinung gewahr wurde und er nun wirklich vor ihr stand, sah sie es auch ein und war froh ihn endlich wieder zu sehen.

Sie sah schüchtern lächelnd zu ihm auf. Und er lächelte wehmütig zurück. „Wo ist sie?", fragte er sanft.

Sie zeigte auf die Hintertür. „Hinten im Garten."

Er nickte. „Danke!" Dann ging er langsam an ihr vorbei und auf die große Terrasse zu, wo er den ganzen riesigen Bereich überblicken konnte. Der Garten war ein Traum. Zwar nur halb fertig, aber dennoch… So etwas Geschmackvolles hatte er noch nie gesehen. Der Gärtner hatte wirklich ein Händchen dafür. Musste wohl auch so sein. Sonst hätte er seine Branche verfehlt.

Edward ließ seinen Blick schweifen und ziemlich schnell erblickte er sie. Er schaute ungläubig zu, wie seine Bella, seine _schwangere_ Bella, im Dreck kniete und mit Gummihandschuhen, die ihr bis zu den Ellenbogen gingen, in der Erde buddelte. Vorsichtig schritt er auf sie zu.

Er musste jetzt ganz bedacht vorgehen. Er schluckte und überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Doch gleichzeitig war er auch so wütend auf sie, dass es ihn innerlich zerriss.

Er tat noch einen schnellen Schritt, als er sah, dass sie sich schwankend und tollpatschig, doch gleichzeitig anmutig, aufrichtete. Aber er verharrte gleich wieder, da sie sich noch rechtzeitig an dem mittelgroßen Bäumchen festhielt. Dann drehte sie sich leicht in seine Richtung, um, und er konnte es nicht für wahr halten, es _anzuheben_.

Er befahl ihr, ihr Vorhaben bleiben zu lassen. Sie sollte es nicht wagen, dieses schwere Teil hochzuheben. Sie war schwanger, verdammt! Hatte sie denn keinen Verstand?

Als sie sich versteifte und dann umdrehte und er ihr endlich wieder in das süße Gesicht, mit den vor Angst geweiteten Augen, sehen konnte, wollte er schon vor Erlösung auf die Knie fallen. Sie war wieder in Reichweite, zum Greifen nahe...

Sie war allerdings zu dünn. Noch dünner, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie diese geliebten roten Wangen. Wahrscheinlich Aufregung.

Doch sie atmete. Es ging ihr gut. Und dafür würde sie bezahlen!


	20. Aller Schmerz umsonst?

Sorry, sorry, sorry. Hab ganz vergessen über's WE, das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen. Hoffentlich seid ihr mir nicht böse. :D

Na, vielleicht entschädigt es ja euch ein bisschen, dass es das letzte Chap. ist.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Indigo Girls - I don't wanna talk about it**

_I can tell by your eyes_  
_That you've probably been crying forever_  
_And the stars in the sky_

_don't mean nothing to you_

_They're a mirror_

_I don't wanna talk about it_  
_How you broke my heart_  
_If I stay here just a little bit longer_  
_If I stay here won't you listen to my heart_  
_My heart_

_If I stand all alone_  
_Will the shadows hide the color of my heart_  
_Will they be blue for the tears_  
_Black for the nights we spent apart_  
_And the stars don't mean nothing to you_  
_They're a mirror_

_I don't wanna talk about it_  
_How you broke my heart_  
_Oh if I stay, if I stay here_  
_Wont you listen to my heart_

_I don't wanna talk about it_  
_How you broke my heart_  
_If I stay, if I stay here just a little bit longer_  
_If I stay here wont you listen to my heart_  
_If I stand all alone_  
_Will the shadows hide the colors of my heart_

* * *

**19. ****_Aller Schmerz umsonst?_**

* * *

Sein Anblick tat mir körperlich weh. Nicht nur, weil er schlimm aussah. Und er sah richtig schlimm aus! Sondern weil mein Herz aufging vor unangebrachter Freude. Das durfte nicht passieren! Genau das hatte ich befürchtet.

Ich drehte mich um und rannte weg.

"BELLA!" Ich hörte ihn hinter mir und verdoppelte meine Schritte. Doch es half alles nichts und schon bald packte er mich um die Taille und stoppte mich wirkungsvoll.

"Nein, nein, nein. Lass mich los!", schrie ich und wehrte mich gegen seinen stahlharten Griff.

"Wie konntest du mir das antun, Bella?", rief Edward. Er drehte mich um und packte meine Schultern. Er schüttelte mich kurz leicht. „Was habe ich getan, damit ich _das_ verdiene?" Er legte fest meinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände und zwang mich so, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Ich fing an zu weinen, als ich sah, dass ihm Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Edward und weinen. Das hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Und, um Gottes Willen, das wollte ich auch nie wieder erleben. Es war zu traurig.

Jetzt fing er an, leicht meinen Kopf zu rütteln. „Verdammt nochmal, antworte mir, Bella!"

Die wilden Schluchzer schüttelten meinen Körper wie wild. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte nichts sagen.

Doch Edward schimpfte ohnehin weiter. "Ich hatte so Angst um dich. Du hast mir so gefehlt. Weißt du, wodurch du mich die letzten drei Monate geschickt hast? Durch die _Hölle_!"

Ich musste hier weg. Ich wollte ihn schon wieder trösten und ihm in die Arme sinken. Warum hatten sie mir das angetan? Esme und Carlisle. Oder nur Carlisle? Wer weiß. Aber ich wollte das nicht. Hatte ich das nicht klar genug gemacht?

„SAG ETWAS, VERDAMMT.", schrie er jetzt.

Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, während ich Rotz und Wasser heulte.

„Gut, dann rede ich.", knurrte Edward und hielt dabei weiter meinen Kopf, wie in einer Schraubzwinge. „Ich dachte zuerst, du wärst entführt worden und als keine Lösegeldforderung kam, dachte ich, du wärest vergewaltigt und ermordet worden. TUT MAN DAS EINEM MENSCHEN AN, DEN MAN ANGEBLICH LIEBT? Als dein beschissener Brief ankam, dachte ich schon, du wurdest gezwungen solch einen Scheiß zu verfassen, damit wir nicht mehr nach dir suchen, und dass du mich darin nicht erwähnt hast, ein Zeichen wäre. SCHEISSE! Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, was in meinem Kopf alles vorging? Ich hab mir die schlimmsten Szenarien ausgemalt…"

„Du konntest dich aber bestimmt ganz wunderbar mit Tanya ablenken, also heul hier nicht rum!", schrie ich selber heulend zurück.

Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als wäre er eingefroren. „Was?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Ach vergiss es! Ich bin dieses Thema so leid." Ich griff nach seinen Händen und zog daran. Er sollte mich loslassen, was er aber nicht tat.

„Ich bin das Thema aber nicht leid. Wenn es etwas gibt, in diesem verfickten Leben, dann will ich wissen, weshalb ich gezwungen war, die letzten Monate so zu leiden."

„ICH HABE AUCH GELITTEN!", schrie ich zurück. „ICH HABE EUCH GESEHEN! Ich war nur spazieren, um zu überlegen, wie ich dir das…. Auf jeden Fall habe ich euch zusammen auf der Bank gesehen. Dich und Tanya! Umarmend und küssend, während sie dir _in aller Öffentlichkeit_ EINEN RUNTER HOLTE. Bist du zufrieden? Jetzt ist meine Demütigung komplett. Nun _verschwinde_ endlich wieder!" Ich versuchte mich wieder ruckartig von ihm loszureißen.

Edward hielt weiter an mir fest, wobei er mich entsetzt anstarrte. „Tanya hat bitte WAS getan?"

„Jetzt tu nicht so unwissend. Hast du mich verstanden? _LASS DAS!_ Ich hab euch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, also wage erst gar nicht, es abzustreiten!" Ich wurde jetzt richtig wild, als ich versuchte mich loszumachen. „LASS. MICH. _LOOOS_!"

Da hörte Edward endlich. Ob aus Überraschung oder schlicht, weil er tat, was ich sagte, wusste ich nicht, und es war mir auch egal. Ich drehte mich weg und stapfte zum Haus.

„Bella!", bellte Edward. „Du hast mir so weh getan, das kannst du dir nicht ausmalen. Und heute erfahre ich nicht nur, dass es dir ganz prima geht und du sicher bei meinen _Eltern_ hockst, _hier! in_ _Nevada_, schwanger bist mit meinem Kind, das du mir verheimlichen wolltest…" Ich blieb festgefroren auf der Stelle stehen. „sondern auch, dass Tanya etwas mit mir gemacht haben soll, an einem Abend, von dem ich absolut überhaupt nichts mehr weiß, außer vier widerlichen Typen die Fresse eingeschlagen zu haben, weil die behaupteten, dass du in der Stadt -_ebenfalls in aller Öffentlichkeit!_- mit Jacob Black gesehen wurdest, wie ihr rumgemacht und Arm in Arm gelaufen seid. Und jetzt sag mir, Bella, was kann ich _dir_ antun, damit du ansatzweise meinen Schmerz fühlen kannst, den ich ja anscheinend so verdient habe, nur weil du irgendwas mit Tanya gesehen hast, von dem ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe?"

Ich wimmerte. Nach einer Weile sprach ich leise.

„Es hatte so weh getan. Die ganze Zeit wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte gerade die Zusicherung bekommen, dass ich schwanger war. Und du hattest gesagt, du wolltest das nicht. Du wolltest sogar, dass ich ihn mit einer Pille töte. Das war so furchtbar für mich, Edward. Ich war so glücklich über mein Baby und wollte nichts anderes, als das Glück mit dir teilen. Aber du warst nicht glücklich mit mir, das habe ich gemerkt. Außerdem habe ich dich gehört, als du zu Mr. Denali gesprochen hast. Ich wusste, dass ich dich nur zu etwas zwang. Aber das bist nicht du!" Ich drehte mich endlich um. Mir strömten die Tränen aus den Augen, wie Wasserfälle. „Das war nie dein Leben. Du wolltest keine Frau und keine Familie, aber ich habe dich gedrängt. Und als ich dich mit Tanya sah, hatte ich nur die Bestätigung zu dem, was ich eh wusste. Ich wollte dir nichts von dem Baby sagen, da ich deine Verantwortung, die du auf dich nimmst, ob du es nun willst oder nicht, kenne. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dein Leben mit mir führst, weil es dir aufgezwungen wird. Und ich hab die Schnauze voll, zu versuchen, dich in mich verliebt zu machen."

Edward machte wieder kräftige Schritte auf mich zu. „_Aber das tue ich doch längst!_ Weißt du nicht, dass du schon immer das Wertvollste für mich warst? Das habe ich dir so oft gesagt…!"

„Kinder und Geschwister sind für viele Menschen auch das Wertvollste auf der Welt. Deswegen verbringen sie aber nicht das ganze Leben mit ihnen." Beide kamen wir nicht mehr aus dem lauten Geschrei heraus. Man konnte uns bestimmt bis ins Haus hören, was ich ehrlich nicht hoffte.

„Bella." Jetzt etwas ruhiger kam Edward die letzten Schritte auf mich zu. „Ich wollte dich nur vor falschen Entscheidungen schützen. Aber ich merke jetzt, dass das nicht geht und dass das falsch war. Du wusstest schon immer, was du willst und bist nie von deiner Meinung abgewichen. Und dir wehtun war das letzte, das ich je wollte." Er strich mir mit einer Hand die widerspenstige Haarsträhne, die über mein eines Auge hing, zur Seite.

„Ich war in vielen Dingen ein dummes Arschloch, aber mit Tanya irgendwas anzufangen, nachdem _wir_ angefangen haben miteinander zu schlafen, wäre etwas, das nicht einmal meine Arschlochseite Zustande brächte." Er legte seine Hand um meine blasse und tränenfeuchte Wange. „Ich musste einfach zu viel getrunken haben. Und wenn Tanya etwas mit mir getan hatte, dann nur ohne mein Wissen und Zutun. Ich werde sie noch einmal darauf ansprechen."

Ich bekam langsam Schluckauf von dem hastigen Aus- und Einatmen. „Du glaubst mir nicht, was ich gesehen habe?" Ich runzelte die Stirn.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich all das Leid verursacht hatte, nur weil ich da etwas missverstanden hatte. Auch gut. Es hatte bloß meine Entscheidung beschleunigt.

„Das war unglücklich ausgedrückt. Natürlich glaube ich dir. Du würdest mir das niemals antun, ohne einen triftigen Grund. Trotzdem hättest du zu mir kommen sollen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du mit irgendwelchen Entschuldigungen kommst, und ich dir dann liebestreu in die Arme sinke. Ich wusste, ich würde dir bestimmt vergeben. Und soviel ich dir auch vergeben kann, Tanya wollte ich nicht vergeben. Du weißt, wie ich zu ihr stehe."

„Ich werde sie zur Rede stellen und danach nie wieder sehen. Das verspreche ich.", beteuerte Edward betont.

Ich rollte verächtlich meine Augen. „Das musst du mir nichts versprechen. Ich will dir einfach nicht vorschreiben, wen du sehen darfst und wen nicht. Es spielt außerdem sowieso keine Rolle. Nichts hat sich geändert. Ich werde nicht mehr bei dir wohnen. Es ist vorbei!" Ich fing wieder an zu schluchzen. Doch ich war standhafter, als ich gedacht hätte. "Jetzt ist eingetroffen, was ich immer gefürchtet habe. Jetzt können wir nicht mal mehr Freunde sein."

Edward ging etwas in die Knie, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, da er mir besser in die Augen sehen konnte. "Das. ist. nicht. wahr. Wir können alles sein, was wir wollen. Alles ist besser, als ohne dich zu sein. Bella, diese letzten Monate waren mein persönlicher Alptraum. Nicht nur, weil ich nicht wusste, ob es dir gut geht, sondern auch, weil ich dich so vermisst habe. Ich brauch dich in meiner Nähe, Bella. Ohne dich kann ich nicht atmen." Er trat wieder auf mich zu und hob eine Hand, um die paar nassen Strähnen aus meinem Gesicht zu wischen, die daran klebten.

"Bella, ich liebe dich. Und nicht weil ich mich für dich verantwortlich fühle. Ich liebe dich, weil ich egoistisch bin und dich in meinem Leben brauche. Ich glaubte, du wüsstest das. Ich wollte dich doch nur vor dir selbst beschützen. Ich habe Angst, dass dir eines Tages klar wird, dass du mich nicht willst und dass ich dir dein Leben weggenommen habe, weil ich zuließ, dass du dich durch ein Baby oder sonst wie an mich bindest. Ich habe nur versucht, nicht an mich zu denken. Du bist so unfassbar selbstlos und loyal, dass du selbst Jahre später, nur aus Treue, bei mir bleiben würdest, selbst wenn du es nicht mehr wolltest."

Das bestritt ich vehement. „Nein, würde ich nicht! Ich würde vieles tun, um andere, ganz besonders dich, glücklich zu machen, aber so etwas gehört nicht dazu. Habe ich schon jemals den Eindruck erweckt, ich würde etwas aus dem Effekt heraus tun? Hatte ich schon einmal etwas entschieden und es später bereut? Ich habe schon immer ganz genau gewusst, was für mich das Richtige ist. Edward, ich liebe dich jetzt schon seit mehr als sieben Jahren. Und nicht als einen Freund oder jüngere Schwester. Nein, ich liebe dich aus ganzer Leidenschaft und Überzeugung. Du bist meine wahre Liebe, auch in vielen, vielen Jahren noch." Eine Minute lang sagte ich nichts mehr. Wir hingen nur kurz unseren Gedanken nach. Doch nach einer Weile sah ich auf und ihm unsicher ins Gesicht. "Du liebst mich?"

Er seufzte und strich mit seiner Hand seitlich an meinem Kopf entlang. "Natürlich, Bella! Oder denkst du, ich flippe jedes Mal einfach nur grundlos bei dir aus?"

Schüchtern zuckte ich die Schultern.

"Darf ich?" Edward zeigte zögerlich auf meinen Bauch.

Ich nickte und hob schniefend das weite Shirt. Mein Bauch mit der kleinen aber unübersehbaren Wölbung kam zum Vorschein.

Edward legte ehrfürchtig seine große Hand komplett darüber, bis er fasst alles verdeckte. „Wusstest du, dass ich es in dem Augenblick bereute, dir gesagt zu haben, du sollst diese Pille nehmen, als du mir beteuert hast, es getan zu haben? Ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas zerstört und mich dafür gehasst. Danke, dass du nicht auf mich gehört hast." Er nahm seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von meinem Bauch. Er atmete zitternd ein und aus. Eine Weile verging, bis er mir endlich wieder in die Augen sah.

"Du hast mir das verschweigen wollen?", flüsterte er gebrochen. Traurig und jetzt irgendwie verschämt kaute ich auf meiner bebenden Lippe herum.

"Hattest du vor, mir jemals von dem Baby zu erzählen? Ich meine, wenn es auf der Welt wäre."

Ich nickte schnell. "Ja, ganz sicher. Ich würde meinem Kind nicht den Vater vorenthalten. Ich wollte nur nicht in meiner momentan emotionalen Gemütsverfassung mit dir darüber reden. Und ich wollte versuchen alleine stark zu sein. Aber wie du siehst, hat das nicht geklappt." Ich schwang meinen Arm, um den schönen Garten und das große Haus zu betonen. "Ich wollte eigentlich auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen und alles alleine schaffen. Aber ich hatte sofort ja gesagt, als mir deine Eltern einen Platz angeboten haben. Ich bin schwach!"

"Hör auf, so etwas zu sagen. Du bist alles andere als schwach. Du weißt nicht, wie dankbar ich bin, dass es so gekommen ist. Andernfalls hätte mein Vater nicht zu mir kommen können und ich hätte dich vielleicht nie wieder gesehen."

Ich murmelte. "Ich sagte doch, ich hätte dir irgendwann von ihm erzählt."

"Und ich sage dir, es ging mir wirklich richtig beschissen. Wer weiß, ob ich es bis dahin ausgehalten hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich tot gesoffen."

Ich sah mit Tränen in den Augen auf. "Ich hätte bald nochmal geschrieben."

"Auch wieder nur an Emmett?"

Ich zuckte zusammen und sah beschämt runter. Edward legte seine Hand unter mein Kinn. "Ich weiß, ich hab dir weh getan, aber ich dachte immer, wir würden dann darüber reden. Dass du gegangen bist, war wirklich schlimm für mich. Damit hast du verdammt nochmal die perfekte Strafe für mich gefunden. Das war die pure Folter. Tu mir das _nie_ wieder an."

Ich sah nur in Edwards geliebtes Gesicht.

"Sag etwas! Du... kommst doch wieder zu mir zurück, oder?" Furcht breitete sich aus in seinen Zügen.

"Ich weiß nicht. Bist du sicher, dass du so ein Leben mit mir willst? Ich möchte nicht..."  
"_Du_ bist das einzige Leben, das ich haben will und auch haben kann. Hast du das noch nicht kapiert? Ohne dich sterbe ich."

"Aber du wolltest die ganze Zeit, dass ich irgendwann jemand anderen finde."

"Das hab ich nicht nur dir, sondern auch mir einreden wollen. Ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass ich dich gehen lassen könnte, wenn die Zeit reif wäre. Aber da hab ich mir nur dummes Zeug eigeredet. Niemals hätte ich zugelassen, dass dich mir ein anderer Mann wegnimmt."

"Und das sagst du nicht nur, weil du glaubst, ich will das hören?"

"Bella, was kann ich noch tun oder sagen, damit du mir glaubst?"

"Ich weiß auch nicht, Edward. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich geglaubt, das Richtige zu tun. Und jetzt kommst du her und wirfst meine ganzen Überzeugungen über den Haufen, weil du plötzlich entschieden hast, mich doch zu lieben. Damit wäre ich ein furchtbarer Mensch, der dem Menschen, den er am meisten liebt, entsetzlich weh getan hat. Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie es für mich wäre, wenn ich eines Morgens aufwache, und du wärst nicht mehr da. Allein darüber nachzudenken, bereitet mir körperliche Schmerzen."

Edward griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich an sich. Er umschlang meinen Körper und presste mich so fest an sich, dass ich kaum Luft bekam. Aber das war mir egal. Ich atmete seinen unvergleichlichen Duft ein und drückte mich noch fester an ihn.

Minutenlang standen wir so da und ich fing wieder an zu weinen. Diesmal aus purer Wonne. Doch Edward entzog sich mir ein bisschen, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich zärtlich.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er. "Das schwöre ich."

"Ist gut." Mein Schluchzen ließ nach und endete schließlich ganz. "Ich dich auch." Wir küssten uns weiter zärtlich.

"Seid ihr da langsam mal fertig?"

Ich schoss meinen Kopf wie eine Gottesanbeterin um hundertachtzig Grad und war überrascht Emmett auf der Terrasse stehen zu sehen. Er hatte einen ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Und als Edward sagte, "Ja, verdammt, nun komm schon her.", kam jetzt auch Emmett mit seinem bisher garstigsten Gesichtsausdruck in unsere Richtung.

_O oh!_

Nee, das ließ ich nicht mit mir machen! Ich machte einen Schritt rückwärts, sofort fing Emmett an unerbittlich zu rennen. Ich schwang herum und gab alles, was meine kurzen Beine drauf hatten. Doch da hörte ich hinter mir ein Klatschen und Wummern. Dann, "_Bella!_ Hör auf zu rennen! Das ist nicht witzig. Was ist, wenn du fällst?", tadelte Edward direkt. Augenblicklich stoppte ich und wandte mich wieder Edward zu. Das war zu abrupt und mir wurde schwindelig. Vorsichtig kniete ich mich hin, um meinen sich drehenden Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen. Ich hörte eilige Schritte.

"Bella!" Edward hockte sich neben mich und griff mich stützend um die Taille.

Urplötzlich hörte es wieder auf und ich schaute hoch. Emmett lag mehrere Fuß von mir entfernt ebenfalls auf dem Boden und hatte sich auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt, während er neugierig zu mir hinsah.

Offensichtlich hatte Edward ihn Schachmatt gesetzt.

Der packte mich an meinem Ellenbogen und half mir, mich aufzurichten. Dann legte er vorsichtig seinen Arm um mich.

"Fühlst du dich okay?"

Ich nickte. "Ja, es war nur ein kurzer Schwindelanfall. Gewöhn dich besser dran! Ich hab's schon getan."

Dann richtete Edward seinen strengen Blick auf Emmett. "Diese Scheiße wird demnächst sein gelassen, verstanden?!... Und von wegen, ich kann es nicht mehr mit dir aufnehmen." Edward zog überheblich eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Du hast mich nur überrascht, das ist alles. In einem fairen Kampf hättest du dürrer Hering keine Chance gegen mich." Emmett stand schon wieder und stemmte seine Mordsfäuste in die Hüften.

"Du bist wirklich etwas dünn, Edward!" Ich langte mit meinen Armen um seine Hüften, als ich das sagte.

Edward runzelte die Stirn. "Musst du gerade sagen! Du bist hier diejenige, die Nährstoffe braucht."

Ich wurde rot.

"So, geh mal aus dem Weg!" Emmett wollte sich zwischen uns drängen. Doch Edward blieb standhaft stehen. Und ich half nicht gerade, weil ich mich lieber schützend hinter ihm vergraben wollte.

"_Mensch!_ Ich mach schon nichts." Diesmal gelang es Em' uns voneinander zu trennen und ich stand vor seiner beeindruckenden Gestalt. Unglaublich, wie groß er einem erschien, wenn man ein paar Monate nicht mehr daran gewöhnt war.

Sogleich umfasste er mich und quetschte mich kurz an sich, bevor er jedoch nachdrücklich zugriff und mich anfing in ruckartigen Wellen zu schütteln.

"Was für einen Grund rechtfertigt es, uns... _UNS_, durch so etwas hindurch zu schicken? Wenn du sauer auf Edward warst, warum zur Hölle bestrafst du auch mich?"

"Ist gut! _Emmett!_ Lass sie los, oder ich schlag nochmal zu! Sie ist schwanger! Also sei gefälligst sanft.", sagte Edward und schubste ihn am Oberarm.

Grummelnd ließ Emmett mich los.

Frische Tränen kämpften sich schon wieder ihren Weg frei. "Es tut mir so leid.", weinte ich.

Edward boxte Emmett gegen die Brust. "Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Dann legte er seinen Arm liebevoll um mich und strich mir wieder über die Wange. "Sssshh. Genug geweint. Du bekommst noch Kopfschmerzen."

"Zu spät.", jammerte ich kläglich.

"Bekomme ich auch irgendwann mal antworten?", brummte der Bär, als er seine Arme vor der Brust zusammen schlug.

"Bella hat genug erklärt. Ich werde dir später alles..."

Edward hatte zum gleichen Zeitpunkt angefangen zu sprechen wie ich, doch ich stoppte nicht. "Ich hab völlig den Verstand verloren, als ich Edward und Tanya zusammen gesehen habe."

"Zusammen?"

"Ja, so _richtig_ zusammen." Ich zuckte die Schultern.

Bevor ich irgendwie reagieren konnte, schmetterte Emmett schon seine Faust in Edwards Gesicht. Der schrie auf und ging zu Boden.

"EMMETT!", kreischte ich entsetzt. "Was tust du?"

"Ich tu nur meinen Job.", fauchte er. "Ich hab ihm versprochen, dass ich jeden fertig mache, der dir so etwas antut. Das schließt ihn doch wohl ein."

Ich rang meine Hände und wollte schon in die Knie gehen, als Edward sich hastig aufrichtete und donnerte: "Ich hab die Fresse gestrichen voll von diesem Fuck! _Ich habe nichts mit Tanya getan!_ "

"Jetzt behauptest du schon wieder, ich würde Lügen. Ich hab dich doch gesehen." Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und kniff meine Augen zusammen.

"In Ordnung. Dann hast du eben etwas gesehen, von dem ich selbst nichts weiß. Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Tatsache ist, ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst."

Emmett sah verwirrt aus. „Also… hat der Sex mit Tanya jetzt nun stattgefunden, oder nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Ja!"

Edward und Emmett sahen mich an. Der eine verärgert, der andere noch verwirrter.

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht, ob es zum Sex kam.", stellte ich richtig. „Aber das was ich in der Bar gesehen habe, war mehr als reichlich."

„Und ich sage dir noch einmal: Das letzte, was ich noch weiß, ist die Schlägerei mit den Haudegen."

„Warte mal! Schlägerei? Haudegen? Jetzt komm ich nicht mehr mit." Emmett kratzte sich am Kopf.

Edward achtete nicht auf ihn. Er sah lieber mich mit einem verärgerten Gesicht an. „Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären. Diese Typen haben behauptet, sie hätten dich und Jake in einer kompromittierenden Situation gesehen. Dazu hast du dich übrigens auch noch nicht geäußert. Also wenn wir schon dabei sind uns gegenseitig Untreue in die Schuhe zu schieben, dann können wir auch gleich bei dir anfangen."

Jetzt konnte ich nicht anders, als sarkastisch zu werden. „Ja, denn ich bin und war auch schon immer diejenige, der man beim anderen Geschlecht nicht trauen kann und sich sofort die Klamotten vom Leib reißt, wenn einer in der Nähe ist. Entschuldige, aber ich habe vergessen, dir zu sagen, bevor ich dir meine Jungfräulichkeit gegeben habe, dass ich unmittelbar danach zur Nymphomanin werde!"

Edward sah mich ungerührt an. „Gehst du dem Thema bewusst aus dem Weg? Oder antwortest du nicht, weil es wahr ist."

„Was glaubst du denn, Edward?" Ich ging näher an ihn heran. So lange, bis ich direkt vor ihm stand und stark meinen Kopf neigen musste, wenn ich ihn ansehen wollte. „Hm? Was denkst du? Hab ich es mit Jake mitten in der Stadt getrieben? Und sprich ruhig aus, was du denkst. Das ist keine Fangfrage." Ich schlug meine Arme vor der Brust zusammen und wartete.

„Pass auf, Alter. Ich wette, das ist doch eine.", warf Emmett besorgt ein. Er sah mich richtig eingeschüchtert an. „Ich schwöre dir, sie sieht gerade genau aus wie Rosie manchmal."

Ich fauchte. „Halt dich zurück, Emmett."

„Du hast recht, Bella. Du bist nicht der Typ dafür. Aber muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich dich aus Jakes Wohnung schleifen musste. Und was war bei der Bootsfahrt, als er sich an dir gerieben hat, wie ein räudiger Köter."

„Das hat er doch nur gemacht, um dich zu ärgern. Und was soll das bitte heißen, du musstest mich aus seiner Wohnung schleifen? Ich hätte nichts mit ihm getan, und das weißt du!"

„Kannst du bitte einfach meine Frage beantworten? Was war in dieser verdammten Stadt passiert?"

Ich seufzte ergeben. „Es stimmt alles so ungefähr. Aber es war nur Spaß. Naja, Jakes verdrehter Spaß, den ich nicht ganz teilen kann, aber immerhin." Edward und Emmett sahen mich beide stirnrunzelnd an. Erstaunlich wie ähnlich der Gesichtsausdruck von beiden war. Aber ich kapierte es. Sie wollten die ganze Story. „Ich kam gerade von der Blutprobe und war auf den Weg in Alice Brautmodengeschäft, da kam er zu mir, hat seinen Arm um mich geworfen, mir seinen Mund auf meinen gedrückt und sich nicht die Bohne drum geschert, dass ich mich wehrte. Er hat sich eher ins Fäustchen gelacht und köstlich amüsiert. Er hat 'ne Show abgezogen. Das ist alles!" Ich kreuzte meine Arme vor der Brust. „Das also ist meine Erklärung. Und deine ist, du warst zu betrunken. Sehr originell!"

Edward lockerte seine verschränkten Arme. „Ach, Bella. Ich weiß, wie das klingt. Aber ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was los mit mir war. Ich kenne mich betrunken, und ich weiß, dass ich normalerweise bei vollem Bewusstsein bin, es sei denn, es ist so viel, dass ich gar nichts mehr Zustande bringe."

„Jep, davon kann ich ein Liedchen trällern.", warf Emmett ein.

Edward fuhr fort, ohne auf Emmetts Einwurf zu reagieren. „Ich weiß aber mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass nichts weiter passiert ist, als das was du gesehen hast, denn am nächsten Morgen bin ich in voller Montur auf der Bank in der Bar wach geworden."

Erleichtert ging ich zu ihm, schlang meine Arme um seine Mitte. „Ist gut. Ich vertraue und glaube dir. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das missverstanden habe. Ich liebe dich und will nichts anderes, als das alles endlich vergessen."

„Das werden wir auch, Baby." Edward beugte sich runter und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

Ich sah glücklich zu Emmett auf, doch der guckte nachdenklich zur Seite.

„Ist was?", fragte ich.

„Ich habe noch niemals erlebt, dass Edward einen Blackout von seiner Sauferei bekam. Und ich hab schon einiges von ihm gesehen."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Edward runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wie viel hast du da getrunken?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Lass mich überlegen… Als ich reinkam hatte ich drei Whiskey, aber den dritten hatte ich noch nicht mal halb ausgetrunken, als ich ihn dem Arsch an den Kopf warf…"

„Du hast WAS?" Doch beide Kerle kümmerten sich nicht um meinen Ausruf.

Edward zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dann hab ich die verprügelt. Und an der Bar hatte ich nochmal zwei. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

„Vergiss nicht den Drink, den du Tanya weggetrunken hast.", grummelte ich.

„Ach ja. Aber ab da wird alles verschwommen."

„Ist es möglich dass sie dir was reingetan hat?"

„WAS?" Edward sah ihn aufgebracht an.

„Gab es eine Zeit, wo sie dir unbemerkt ein Betäubungsmittel ins Glas tun konnte?"

„Wieso sollte sie das tun?"

Jetzt hatte ich genug. „Hör auf, sie immer in Schutz zu nehmen, Edward! Sie ist gemein und niederträchtig. Dass ich gegangen bin, war auch mit ihre Schuld. Sie hatte mich in der Restaurant-Toilette gegen die Wand gedrückt und mich fertig gemacht, ich würde dir dein Leben stehlen und dass sie besser für dich wäre, oder sowas. Wenn du nicht da bist, benimmt sie sich ekelhaft mir gegenüber. Es passt zu ihr, dass sie dich mit Drogen ins Bett bringen wollte. Und sie hatte Zeit, dir was ins Glas zu tun. Und zwar als du vom Bartresen zu dem Vierertisch gegangen bist. _Oh mein Gott_. Dieses _Miststück_. Diesmal ist sie wirklich zu weit gegangen. Ich werde sie töten!", zeterte ich mordlustig.

„Beruhige dich, Bella. Wir werden eine Lösung finden.", sagte Emmett und fasste mich bei den Armen.

Edward hatte mir diesmal scheinbar genau zugehört und wurde mitgerissen. „Nein, verdammt, wir werden uns _nicht_ beruhigen! Jetzt macht das alles beschissenen Sinn. Das _müssen_ Drogen gewesen sein. Ich erinnere mich wieder an dieses Gefühl, an die Farben, jetzt wo ich genauer drüber nachdenke. Und wenn das stimmt, ist sie dran! Damit wird sie nicht durch kommen. Das schwöre ich. Verdammt noch mal keiner setzt mich unter Drogen!" Edwards Hände zitterten, als er sie zu Fäusten ballte.

_Liebe Tanya, in deiner Haut möchte ich jetzt nicht stecken._

Pffft, war mir aber auch egal.

Emmett bedachte etwas. „Aber wir müssen sie dazu bringen, es zuzugeben. Wir können nicht nachweisen, dass du vergiftet wurdest."

„Aber Rosalie kann es womöglich. Tanya hält sie immer noch für eine gute Freundin. Ihr wird sie sich anvertrauen.", erklärte ich, mit absoluter Sicherheit.

„Alles klar. Das werde ich ihr sagen." Emmett nickte entschlossen. Dann sah er mich an. „Aber jetzt komm erst mal her, Küken!"

Ich strahlte und schmiss mich in seine Arme.

Er hob mich an und flüsterte an meinem Kopf. „Tu uns das nicht nochmal an, verstanden?" Ich nickte schnell mit dem Kopf. „Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zu eurem Baby." Er stellte mich wieder hin und ich sah ihn mit nassen Augen an. „Danke, Em'! Ich hab dich lieb." Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste seine Wange. Er wurde verlegen, überspielte es aber, indem er eine Hand auf meinen Bauch legte und sie bewegte. „Weißt du denn schon, was der kleine Pupser wird?"

„So nennst du meinen Engel nicht nochmal! Aber zufällig weiß ich's." Ich sah zärtlich auf meinen Bauch.

„Wirklich?" Edward drehte mich zu sich um. „Was denn?" Er sah aufgeregt aus.

Ich lächelte. „Ich hab gestern erfahren, dass es ein Junge wird. Wahrscheinlich. Genau kann man's noch nicht sagen." Edward wartete nicht den ganzen Satz ab. Er hob mich hoch und wirbelte mich einmal im Kreis herum. Ich schrie auf, musste aber lachen. Als er mich wieder abstellte, war mir so schwindlig, dass ich nicht auf meinen eigenen zwei Füßen stehen konnte. Aber das war überhaupt kein Problem. Neben mir standen zwei Bäume von Männern, die mich aufrecht hielten.

Edward nahm aber gleich wieder mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste mich ausgiebig. Als er meine Lippen wieder freigab, sagte er: „Übrigens. _Happy Birthday!_ Deinen Geburtstag werden wir nachfeiern. Das hast du wieder gut zu machen."

Ich wurde rot. „Danke. Das ist doch schon fast zwei Monate her."

„Tja, du hast ja nicht angerufen und gesagt, wo die Party steigt. Deshalb konnte ich nicht hier sein.", tadelte Edward grimmig, aber nicht wirklich böse. Er sah mich mit einem zärtlichen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich habe gar nicht gefeiert. Mir war nicht danach."

„Ohne uns beide Party zu machen, würde auch keinen Spaß machen. Gut, dass du auf uns gewartet hast." Emmett struwwelte über meinen Kopf. Nun, _das_ hatte ich nicht vermisst.

„Kommt. Gehen wir erst mal rein. Ich wette, die beiden da drin nagen schon an ihren Fingernägeln vor Ungeduld.", sagte Emmett und nachdem Edward meine Hand genommen hatte, gingen wir aufs Haus zu.

„Was wirst du wegen deinen Eltern unternehmen? Bitte sei nicht böse auf sie. Ich habe unfair gespielt, als ich ihnen das Versprechen abnahm, dich nicht aufzusuchen."

Edward seufzte. „Ich weiß. Mein Vater sagte mir, du hättest gedroht, wieder wegzugehen. Trotzdem. Es hätte viel Leid erspart werden können, wenn mein Vater wie heute einfach zu mir gekommen wäre."

„Er hatte den Entschluss wohl erst gefasst, als er von dem Baby erfuhr, gestern." Unglaublich wie dankbar ich nun war, obwohl ich vor einer Stunde noch felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen war, eine Unterredung mit Edward würde nichts bringen. Jetzt hatte ich nur noch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich hätte wie früher, einfach zu Edward gehen und mit ihm reden sollen. Tja, was getan war, war getan. Daran ließ sich nun nichts mehr ändern.

Als wir ins Haus traten, saß Esme auf einem Sessel und Carlisle bei ihr auf der Lehne und massierte ihren Nacken. Sie sahen auf, als wir reinkamen.

Esme stand hastig auf, ihre Hände nervös wringend.

Edward stand einen Moment verlegen da, dann trat er entschlossen auf Esme zu und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Es tut mir leid!", sagte er flüsternd und zeitgleich mit Esme kamen mir die Tränen vor Rührung.

Sie lehnte sich haltsuchend in Edward hinein. Der richtete sich nach einer Weile wieder auf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Du hattest nicht verdient, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Aber ich war schon immer ein ungehobelter Mistkerl. Das wird sich wohl auch niemals ändern. Ich werde aber weiterhin versuchen, an mir zu arbeiten."

Esme wischte sich über die Wange. „So ein Unsinn. Ich hätte diejenige sein sollen, die mehr Feingefühl zeigt. Mich dir einfach aufzudrängen, obwohl du nicht bereit für mich warst, das war ungehobelt."

„Genug jetzt. Du bist die süßeste und liebste Frau, die ich kenne, abgesehen von meiner Bella. Du hattest nicht verdient, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Und du hast dich mir _nicht_ aufgedrängt."

Esme sagte nichts mehr. Sie lächelte ihn nur bewegt an.

Doch dann sah sie zu mir. „Gehst du jetzt weg?" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme einen Hauch Trauer durchscheinen ließ, bei der Möglichkeit, mich nicht mehr zu sehen. Doch das würde ich nicht zulassen. Sie sind mir zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen, um sie nicht so oft wie möglich zu besuchen.

Ich lächelte wehmütig. „Ich denke, so ist es am besten. Edward und ich haben so gut wie alles geklärt." Verschämt sah ich zur Seite. Ich wollte nicht unbedingt preisgeben, wie unrecht ich die ganze Zeit hatte.

„Bella…" Der Mann, dem ich das alles zu verdanken hatte und in dessen Schuld ich nun zweifellos stand, trat vor. „Du musst ihm nicht vergeben, was er dir angetan hat. Du hast weiterhin einen Platz hier. Ich wollte nur, dass mein Sohn von dir weiß. Doch wenn er dir wehgetan hat, werde ich auf deiner Seite stehen. Ich möchte, dass du das weißt."

Edward räusperte sich verkrampft. „Sie wird aber mit mir mitgehen."

Bevor noch weitere Sätze gesprochen werden konnten, die umgehend einen Streit zur Folge haben könnten, sagte ich: „Ich will aber. Ich werde mit Edward mitgehen. Ich habe das, was ich gesehen habe, nur falsch interpretiert."

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du weißt, dass du das Richtige tust und ihm nicht einfach nur verzeihst, weil er vor dir steht."

„Versuchst du, sie mir jetzt wieder wegzunehmen?" Edward wurde merklich angespannter.

Ich zischte. „Hör auf, Edward!" Und zu Carlisle gewandt, sagte ich: „Edward wurde sehr wahrscheinlich unter Drogen gesetzt. Deshalb wusste er nicht, was er tat. Wir versuchen der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Tatsache ist…" Ich ging auf Carlisle zu und umarmte ihn heftig. „Ich bin dir mehr als dankbar, dass du dich über meinen Kopf hinweggesetzt hast. Es geht mir nicht gut ohne Edward und es war nicht richtig, ihm etwas zu verschweigen. Das weiß ich jetzt. Wenn es euch beiden nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne noch die Nacht hier verbringen."

Esme trat schnell vor. „Aber natürlich nicht. Das wäre wundervoll." Bevor irgendjemand noch etwas sagen konnte, flitzte sie schon plappernd aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Ich werde gleich noch ein paar Betten beziehen. Bella und Edward können das große Gästezimmer nehmen, dann kann Emmett deines benutzen…" Und schon war sie aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Ich schmunzelte. Es war schön, ihr eine Freude zu machen.

Es war still. Und nach einer Weile wurde es unbehaglich als niemand sprach.

Edward hatte wieder seinen Arm besitzergreifend um mich geschlungen. Seinen anderen hatte er in der Tasche vergraben und seine Augen waren auf einen Punkt weit weg von seinem Vater geheftet.

Carlisle hatte eine betroffene Miene aufgesetzt und sah hilflos auf den Boden. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen.

Ich drehte mich in Edwards Armen und sah in sein Gesicht auf. „Edward. Du solltest mit deinem Vater reden.", flüsterte ich und nickte bedeutend in dessen Richtung. Der sah auf, genau in dem Augenblick, als Edward zu seinem Vater hinsah.

Ich redete schnell weiter. „Ich muss sowieso noch das Formgehölz zu Ende pflanzen. Dabei kann mir Emmett helfen.", fügte ich schnell hinzu, als ich sah, dass Edward schon wieder protestieren wollte, bei der Vorstellung, ich könnte was Schweres heben.

„Wieso machst du eigentlich den Garten?", wollte Edward wissen. „Dafür ist doch der Gärtner da."

„Ich _bin_ der Gärtner.", behauptete ich stolz.

„Du?" Edward sah erstaunt nach draußen. „Du hast das alles gemacht?"

„Sie ist erstaunlich, nicht?", nickte Carlisle bewundernd.

„Allerdings", hauchte Edward, während er meine Arbeiten betrachtete. Mir schwellte die Brust vor Freude wie ein Pfau. Wenn sie nicht aufpassten, würde ich noch mein Federkleid ausfahren und einen Fächertanz aufführen.

„Ich habe aber erst angefangen, Landschaftsgärtnerei zu erlernen. Das ist es, was ich über alles will.", sagte ich verlegen.

„Wirklich?" Edward sah mich mit glücklichen Augen an. „Das ist wundervoll, Bella. Eine absolut großartige Tätigkeit." Ich strahlte Edward an, dann wurde es erneut still im Raum.

Ich sah zu Carlisle, als er sich räusperte. Er war sichtlich nervös. Mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen vor Mitleid. Am liebsten wollte ich ihn erneut in die Arme nehmen.

Betont sah ich Edward an. Der guckte seufzend zu seinem Vater auf.

Carlisle räusperte sich nochmal, bevor er den Mut fasste. „Wollen wir in mein Arbeitszimmer gehen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Bevor Edward irgendwas Dummes sagen konnte, schubste ich ihn schon in die Richtung seines Vaters. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich wollte gehen.", sagte er an mich stirnrunzelnd gewandt. Dann verschwanden die beiden um eine Ecke.

Ich sah breit lächelnd zu Emmett auf. Der sah mich mit beiden Augenbrauen hochgezogen an. „Dir ist klar, dass du jetzt keinen Schutz mehr vor mir hast, oder?"

„Ach red keinen Quatsch." Ich zeigte mit dem Finger nach draußen. „Los, wir müssen…"

„Wir müssen gar nichts, Bella!" Wow. Und ich dachte, ich hätte alles schon hinter mir.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass nicht mehr viel gereicht hätte und Edward wäre hinüber gewesen? Ist dir das klar?"

Ich schluckte. Nein, das war mir nicht klar. Und der Gedanke daran, brachte mir Übelkeit. Doch Emmett wartete keine Antwort ab.

„Wenn man nicht mehr mit jemandem zusammen sein will, ist das eine Sache. Man kann ihm sagen, dass es vorbei ist. Dass das, was er getan hat, nicht wieder gut zu machen sei. Aber einfach so verschwinden… Wie konntest du das tun? Weißt du, wie schwer es wurde, immer noch überzeugt zu tun, dass es dir gut geht, wenn die Zeit gnadenlos verstreicht? Ich dachte ehrlich, bald käme ein Anruf von der Polizei, der uns den Fundort deiner Leiche mitteilen würde. Weißt du, was das mit meinen Innereien gemacht hatte? Optimistisch zu bleiben, während Edward nur noch da rum lag und nichts mehr zu sich genommen hatte, war beinahe unmöglich. Was wäre, wenn wir nichts von dir erfahren hätten? Jemals?"

Ich wollte nicht schon wieder weinen, aber es war verdammt schwer, einen so ernsten und verletzten Emmett gegenüber zu stehen. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass euch meine Abwesenheit so nahe geht. Wirklich nicht. Ich dachte, als ich den Brief geschrieben habe, wüsstet ihr, alles wäre okay mit mir und ich bräuchte nur ein bisschen Zeit. Immerhin kamt ihr auch Jahre ohne mich aus, als ich auf dem Internat war. Ich wusste doch nicht, dass ihr euch solche Sorgen machen würdet."

„Ach, Küken, natürlich machen wir uns Sorgen, wenn wir nicht wissen, wo du bist. Auf dem Internat war das was anderes. Wir haben geschrieben. Wir haben telefoniert. Wir wussten, dass es dir gut ging und falls nicht, hätten wir sofort davon erfahren. Tu das einfach nicht wieder!"

„Versprochen.", schniefte ich. „Hilfst du mir jetzt?" Ich wollte nicht mehr über das Leid reden, das ich meinen beiden Lieblingsmenschen angetan hatte und machte einen hilflosen Versuch, dem Thema aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Emmett zwickte mir in beide Wangen. „Du bist so blass. Das bin ich nicht gewöhnt von dir. Du brauchst rote Wangen, das ist dein _Stile_. Außerdem bist du genauso dünn wie Edward. Da hab ich ja eine Menge Arbeit vor mir. Na gut. Lass uns raus gehen. Ich werde dir helfen."

Emmett machte die ganze Arbeit, während ich nur mit dem Finger drauf zeigen musste. Ich fand das lästig, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich mich nur bücken wollte, hielt Em' mich davon ab.

Als wir zur Hälfte fertig waren, was ich mir an dem Tag vorgenommen hatte, gingen wir wieder zum Haus. Esme saß auf der Terrasse und trank Eistee, während sie uns zuschaute. Wir gingen auf sie zu.

„Sind die beiden immer noch da drin?", fragte ich sie.

Esme nickte. „Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, oder?"

Den hoffnungsvollen Ton konnte ich gut nachvollziehen. Ich betete, dass alles gut werden würde zwischen Vater und Sohn. Aber eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht wirklich Zweifel. Ich kannte Edward, und seit ein paar Monaten auch Carlisle. Der Apfel fiel nicht weit vom Stamm. Sie waren beide stur und von ihren Ansichten überzeugt. Da war es schwer durchzukommen. Aber es sind viele Jahre vergangen, und wenn ich eines wusste dann, dass beide den anderen vermisst hatten und sie nichts mehr riskieren würden, den anderen wegzustoßen, auch wenn das bedeutete seinen Stolz runterschlucken zu müssen.

Ich lächelte und nahm Esmes Hand. „Es wird alles gut."

Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen, deshalb setzte ich mich neben sie und ließ ihre Hand nicht los.

„Hab keine Sorge. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen. Ihr seid wie Eltern für mich geworden. Und ich möchte, dass mein Kind aufwächst und die großartigsten Großeltern kennt, die es auf dieser Welt gibt. Ich liebe euch."  
„Danke." Sie drückte meine Hand und küsste mich auf die Wange. „Wir lieben dich auch. Edward hätte niemals ein besseres Mädchen finden können. Das hat er gut gemacht."

„Mannomannomann. Ich brauch gleich dringend was Männliches, das ich tun kann, ansonsten fällt mir noch was ab, wenn das so weiter geht.", grölte Emmett.

„Emmett!", zischte ich peinlich berührt. Aber Esme kicherte nur und fragte: „Möchtest du etwas essen, Emmett?"

„Aber ja doch. Immer her mit allem!" Jetzt grinste er breit.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab auch etwas Hunger."

Esme sah mich erstaunt an. „Oh, Süße, endlich. Ich will mal nicht sehen, wie du dein Essen runter würgst."

Ich schaute verlegen und Emmett wuschelte mir sofort wieder über den Kopf (weil er genau weiß, wie sehr ich das 'liebe'!). „Hast wohl die Emmett-Küche vermisst, was Kleines?"

Ich schob seine Hand weg. "Was denn sonst? Glaubst du, ich hätte _dich_ vermisst?"

Emmett sah augenblicklich verletzt aus und ich warf unverzüglich die Arme um seinen Hals. "Natürlich hab ich dich vermisst!" Hinter mir hörte ich Esme leise lachen. Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen was sie so amüsierte. Als ich sah, dass ihr Blick auf Emmetts Gesicht klebte, schaute ich schnell zu ihm. Und bevor er seinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, sah ich noch sein hämisches Grinsen. Dieser Arsch-Bär! Ich schubste ihn und er fiel mit dem Stuhl nach hinten, die Arme wild rudernd.

Mir ein schlechtes Gefühl machen. Was fiel ihm ein. _Ich war schwanger!_ Da konnte man doch nicht mit meinen Gefühlen spielen.

Emmett stand schnaufend auf und eine Sekunde später hatte er mich im Bridal-Stile auf seine Arme gehoben und ich schrie panisch auf. "EMMETT!"

"Lass sie auf der Stelle runter!" Wir sahen zur Terrassentür. Edward und sein Vater traten gerade nach draußen. Und Edward wurde direkt wieder fuchsteufelswild, als er mich so weit über den Boden schweben sah.

"Aber sie hat mich geschubst!", schmollte Em'. Er weigerte sich, mich runterzulassen, hielt mich an Ort und Stelle.

Edward knurrte weiter. "Das ist mir scheißegal!"

"Du hattest es verdient. Was willst du außerdem mit mir machen? Du kannst nichts machen." Ich schlug meine Arme vor der Brust zusammen und sah ihn hochmütig an.

Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Emmett streckte seine Zunge aus und kam damit meinem Gesicht bedrohlich nahe. _Er wollte mir übers Gesicht lecken._ Verzweifelt legte ich eine Hand auf seine Stirn und eine auf den Hals, versuchte zu verhindern, dass ihm das gelang.

Als wären meine Hände zwei Kolibris, kam er mit dem nassen Lappen immer näher und ich quietschte vor Adrenalin. Edward setzte sich in Bewegung, aber bevor er mich dem Widerling abnehmen konnte, machte es _schlapp_, und Emmett hatte mir seine Zunge über die eine Hälfte des Gesichts gezogen.

_Bäh_. Ich schüttelte mich und wischte mir so schnell wie möglich den Sabber an Edwards Hemd ab, da er mich gerade an sich genommen hatte. Vorsichtig stellte er mich wieder auf meine eigenen zwei Füße, doch ich war noch fleißig damit beschäftigt mein Gesicht rein zu putzen. "Du bist so eklig.", nuschelte ich in Edwards Hemd. Als ich wieder aufsah, sah ich Emmett nur seine Schultern zucken, breit grinsend.

Dann sah ich hoch zu Edward und sah einen nachsichtigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen und um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es. Mein Blick wanderte weiter zu Carlisle. Er lächelte offen und sah glücklich aus.

Dem Himmel sei Dank! Es war gut gegangen.

~#~#~#~

Ich trat aus dem Badezimmer raus, nachdem ich mir mein Nachthemd übergezogen hatte. Erschöpft, ausgelaugt. Es war so viel passiert an diesem Tag. Als ich heute Morgen aufgestanden war, hätte ich niemals mit so einem Ausgang gerechnet.

Ich würde gleich ins Bett kriechen. Zu Edward!

Innerlich Frieden geschlossen und frisch geduscht, hob ich die Decke und legte mich hin.

Edward hatte nicht einmal die Augen von mir genommen, seit ich durch die Tür getreten war. Er war fünf Minuten vor mir aus dem Badezimmer gekommen. Er hatte darauf bestanden, mir beim Duschen Gesellschaft zu leisten. In Sorge, ich könnte ausrutschen und hinfallen, ob durch Tollpatschigkeit oder Schwindel sei egal. Hauptsache, er wäre rechtzeitig zur Stelle. Ich hatte ihm erklärt, dass ich jeden Tag alleine duschte, und das ohne Vorfälle. Er antwortete nur, ich solle mein Glück bloß nicht herausfordern, das Risiko würde mit jedem Mal steigen. Ich rollte meine Augen und ließ ihn gewähren.

Ich wollte ihm das außerdem nicht verwehren. Man sah ihm im Gesicht an, dass er begierig war, meinen Körper zu begutachten. Nachdem ich ihm das alles monatelang genommen hatte, konnte ich nur noch schwerlich nein sagen.

Vorsichtig lehnte ich mich gegen das Kopfteil, wobei ich nicht eine Sekunde die Augen von ihm nahm. "Es ist so befremdlich, dich hier zu haben, und doch konnte ich jeden Tag nicht einschlafen, weil dein Körper mir gefehlt hat."

Edward bewegte sich. Legte seinen Arm um mich und zog mich fest an sich. "Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen.", erwiderte er. "Bella, ich hatte so Angst um dich. Dieses Mittel war aber jedenfalls äußerst wirkungsvoll. Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen. Du bist an mich gekettet. Selbst wenn du es irgendwann bereust. Ich habe alles versucht. Es gibt jetzt kein Zurück mehr."

"Das habe ich auch nie gewollt, Edward.", murmelte ich, wobei ich kleine Kreise über seinen Brustkorb malte. Er legte seine Hand über meine und streichelte sich über meinen Handrücken den Arm hinauf, was mir Gänsehaut bescherte.

"Sag mir nochmal, dass du mich liebst!" Flehend sah ich zu ihm auf.

Edward gluckste einmal und lächelte mich lieb an. Dann richtete er sich auf und vergrub mich unter sich. Ich fühlte mich eingehüllt und beschützt.

Edward rieb seine Nase an meiner und raunte: "Ich liebe dich. Sehr!"

Ein wohliger Schauer ging durch meinen Körper und machte mich sprachlos. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn eng an mich.

Edwards Nase wanderte an meinem Hals herunter. Er stoppte erst, als er an meinem Bauch war. Er drückte sein Gesicht in meine Beule und atmete tief ein. Dann küsste er die Stelle und sah auf.

"Würdest du mich noch einmal heiraten?"

Mein Herz klopfte wie wild und ich setzte mich auf. "Meinst du das ernst?"

"Ich sagte dir, dass du irgendwann eine richtige Hochzeit bekommst. Eine, die du verdienst. Und wo ich jetzt nicht mehr gegen dich ankämpfen muss, können wir das auch gleich komplett durchziehen."

"Mit deinen Eltern?", meine Augen füllten sich vor Glück mit Tränen.

Er lächelte sanft. "Mit meinen Eltern.", bestätigte er.

"Was haben du und dein Vater besprochen?", fragte ich neugierig.

Edward seufzte. "Wir haben noch nicht alles geklärt, aber wir sind uns einig, dass unsere Differenzen die Trennung nicht wert waren. Dad ist nur froh, dass ich meinen eigenen Weg gefunden und es so weit gebracht habe. Nicht zu vergessen, eine Frau wie dich gefunden zu haben. Dad hat hauptsächlich von dir geschwärmt."

Meine Wangen erhitzten sich bei dem Kompliment.

"Deine Eltern sind wunderbar. Ich bin froh, dass du endlich etwas einsichtig bist. Ich könnte mich jetzt nicht mehr von ihnen fern halten."

"Natürlich nicht. Das musst du auch nicht. Ich würde ihnen ihr Enkelkind nicht vorenthalten wollen, schon gar nicht jetzt, da sie von ihm wissen."

Traurig sah ich nach unten. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Dann hätte ich Edward niemals verletzt. Doch er verhinderte meine trostlosen Gedanken, indem er mein Kinn wieder nach oben schob.

"Nicht. Denk nicht mehr daran. Immerhin hatte das alles ja was Gutes, stimmt's? Carlisle und Esme!"

Ich lächelte wehmütig. Ja, Carlisle und Esme wären diejenigen gewesen, die gelitten hätten. Und das wäre gleichfalls schlimm. Denn ich konnte mir keine bessere Familie vorstellen. Ich war stolz den Namen Cullen zu tragen. Und bald wäre es für immer.

Jetzt konnte ich wieder von Herzen lächeln. Außerdem war noch ein kleiner Cullen unterwegs.

Edward sah mir wieder in die Augen und sein Gesicht erhellte sich plötzlich, wobei seine Augen anfingen zu strahlen. "Ich glaube, ich weiß, was dich glücklich machen würde."

"Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich es jetzt nicht bin?", fragte ich verträumt, während ich sein geliebtes Gesicht streichelte.

"Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass es dich um ein Vielfaches glücklicher machen wird." Edward warf mir ein einseitig verschmitztes Lächeln zu.

Neugierig neigte ich meinen Kopf. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, was das wäre. Alles was ich mir als mein Lebenstraum vorgestellt hatte, war in Erfüllung gegangen. Da war nichts, was mir fehlte.

Aber Edward setzte tatsächlich noch einen drauf und ich knackte den Jackpot. "Das ist ein traumhaftes Wohnviertel.", raunte er. "Hast du nicht auch die Nase voll von diesen Hotels. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns hier ein Haus bauen..."

Ich ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. Ich schmiss meine Arme um seinen Hals und rammte mich praktisch in ihn hinein. Das ließ ihn sein Gleichgewischt verlieren und er rollte vom Bett, hielt mich aber behutsam an sich gedrückt, während er mit seinem Rücken hart auf den Boden knallte.

Doch das ging eiskalt an mir vorbei. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sein Gesicht abzuknutschen.

"Das wäre traumhaft. Danke, danke, danke." Ich setzte mich rittlings auf ihn drauf und strahlte zu ihm runter. "Ich könnte Esmes Garten fertig machen, und dann unseren. Ich könnte so oft wie möglich mit Anthony bei ihnen vorbei schauen…" Vor meinem inneren Auge rasten Bilder einer möglichen Zukunft vorbei, die ich vorhatte wahr werden zu lassen. Doch Edward unterbrach mich in meinen Plänen.

"Anthony?" Ahnungslos sah er mich an.

"Oh. Weißt du, falls es ein Junge wird, wollte ich, dass er deinen Zweitnamen bekommt."

Edward sah mich gerührt an. "Wirklich? Danke…" Dann legte er seinen Kopf schief. „Was heißt, falls? Ich dachte, das weißt du schon?"

"Nein. Nur so gut wie. Zu 80 Prozent vielleicht." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sein Gesicht bekam einen seligen Ausdruck. "Einen Sohn. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Ich werde Vater von einem Jungen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich Panik bekommen oder vor Euphorie im Zimmer tanzen soll."

"Ich denke, ein bisschen was von beidem ist gesund. Ich habe auch Panik. Aber meine Angst ist auf ein Minimum gesunken, seit du an meiner Seite bist. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass, wenn du es wüsstest, du alles andere als glücklich darüber sein würdest. Und dass du es nicht haben willst... und sogar eine Abtreibung verlangst."

Edward sog sprachlos Luft in seine Lungen. Dann stieß er sie wieder heraus und sagte betroffen: "Das hab ich wohl verdient."

"Nein, das hast du nicht. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du so nicht handeln würdest. Aber die 'Pille danach' hat mich wirklich verletzt."

Edward setzte sich auf und umarmte meine Hüften. "Ich weiß. Bitte vergib mir. Es war nicht, weil ich es nicht wollte..."

Ich unterbrach ihn mit meinem Kuss. Nahm seine Unterlippe zwischen meine Zähne und saugte daran. Edward stöhnte und nahm das Angebot an.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich meine Sucht nach dir jetzt befriedige?", stöhnte ich, konnte meine Sehnsucht nicht länger unterdrücken.

"Meinst du, es ist ungefährlich für den Kleinen?" Edward legte besorgt seine Hand über meinen Bauch.

Es war süß, wie unsicher Edward trotz seiner langjährigen Erfahrung war, wenn es um mich ging. Fast als würden wir alles zum ersten Mal zusammen erleben. Zum Teil war es auch so. Doch ich beruhigte ihn.

"Ich denke nicht, dass das, was ihn geschaffen hat, gefährlich für ihn werden kann. Jetzt hör auf, Ausreden zu erfinden und tu deine ehelichen Pflichten!" Ich machte mich eifrig an seiner Hose zu schaffen.

Edward schüttelte glucksend den Kopf. „Frechdachs! Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, weißt du das?"

„Nein, ich bin hoffnungslos verfallen. Das ist ein Unterschied!", grinste ich. Dann beanspruchte ich meinen Edward für die nächsten Stunden für mich. Und auch für die nächsten Jahre. Den gab ich nicht mehr her!

* * *

**The end**

* * *

_Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind..._

_...then they live happily ever after_

* * *

Sooo, jetzt kommt noch abschließend ein Epilog. Dann ist aber Schluss! Liebe Grüße...


	21. Epilog

_**Epilog**_

* * *

_"Ohne Orientierungssinn sieht man viel mehr von der Welt und findet leichter seinen Platz."_ - Bella Cullen (morgendliche Weisheit am Badezimmerspiegel)

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrhhh..."

Ich stöhnte und vergrub grummelnd mein Kopf unter das Kissen. Das war jetzt schon das dritte Mal in dieser Nacht und Edward bewegte kein Glied, nicht einmal die Haare auf seinem Körper regten sich. Er lag einfach nur da und schlief wie ein Stein, während unser Junior sich unruhig hin und her warf und die komischsten Geräusche machte, die mich wie im Urwald fühlen ließen. Jedes Niesen von meinem kleinen Tony hielt meine Augenlieder davon ab ruhevoll herabzusinken.

Aber dieses Mal war es kein kleines Schnauben, das war Schreien. Und zwar nach Hunger. Langsam kriegte ich den Dreh raus, wann mein Baby was brauchte. Die beiden anderen Male davor hatte er nur Beruhigung gebraucht. Sobald ich ihn in meine Arme genommen hatte, war er still und versuchte mich nur mit seinen dunkelblauen Babyaugen zu erkennen. Das sagte mir jedenfalls sein intensives Gesicht absuchen.

Er war so bezaubernd. Sieben Wochen war er jetzt alt und es war eine Freude ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und sein süßes Gesicht zu betrachten.

Aber genug war genug! Jetzt hatte ich keine Lust mehr!

"Edward!" Ich stieß den bewegungslosen Körper neben mir an. Doch der schnarchte nur kurz und drehte seinen Körper etwas um in einer noch bequemeren Position weiterzuschlafen.

Da wurde ich wütend. Schlafentzug war wirklich die schlimmste aller Folter. Warum wurden nur wir Frauen mit diesem leichten Schlaf bestraft?

"EDWARD!" Ich rüttelte jetzt heftig an ihm.

Mit einem Ruck war er wach und sah mich verschlafen, aber leicht panisch an.

Ich sagte nur: "Anthony ist wach. Er hat Hunger!"

Auf seine Arme gestützt schaute er mich aus halb geöffneten Augen eine Weile verständnislos an. "Soll ich ihn füttern?", fragte er zögerlich, sich wohl nicht sicher, was ich jetzt von ihm wollte, da er ja wohl schlecht Milch geben konnte.

Ich war gemein. Und es tat mir augenblicklich leid, ihn geweckt zu haben. Aber im Halbschlaf war ich einfach nicht zurechnungsfähig. Und ich hatte mich auch eineinhalb Monate zurückgehalten, oder?

"Nein, schon gut, ich mach das." Grummelnd schlug ich die Decke zurück und wollte aufstehen, als Edward einen Arm um meine Mitte schlang und mich davon abhielt.

"Ich hab schon verstanden. Warte hier!" Edward mit seinen verwuschelten Haaren und müden Augen sah zum Anbeißen aus. Und dieser hinreißende Mann gab mir ein schnelles Küsschen auf meine Lippen und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

Ich war schon wieder halb eingeschlafen, als ich hörte wie Edward leise mit Tony sprach.

"Shhh... Wir wollen Mommy nicht wecken... Das kriegen wir auch allein hin, was? Das wär ja gelacht!" Das brachte träge meine Mundwinkel nach oben.

Dann hörte ich Kleider rascheln und half groggy und kraftlos mit, meine Brust für mein hungriges Junges freizulegen.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als Anthony danach schnappte und sofort wie ein Staubsauger saugte. Meine Brustwarzen waren noch ein bisschen empfindlich, aber langsam legte sich das.

Edward machte es sich etwas gemütlicher neben mir, während er Tony an seinem Platz hielt. Dann beugte er sich zu meinem Ohr und murmelte: "Hmmm, ich werde schon wieder neidisch." Ich konnte nicht anders und musste verträumt lächeln.

Ich dachte an das erste Mal, als Edward meine empfindlichen, schon mit Milch gefüllten Brüste liebkost hatte. Er hatte sich beinahe darin vergraben, sagte, er wüsste nicht wie er es vereinbaren konnte, sie bald teilen zu müssen. Ich hatte nur gekichert und geantwortet, dass es ja nur eine Zeitlang so sein würde. Er könnte sie schließlich für den Rest seines Lebens haben. Das hatte ihn froh gestimmt.

Meine ganze weitere Schwangerschaft hatte mich Edward praktisch auf Händen getragen. 'Ließ mich sogar meine unmöglichen Launen ausleben. Generell machte er einen sehr glücklichen Eindruck. Was wiederum mich glücklich machte. Es war wie als würde er eine innere Ruhe gefunden haben, nun da er mich gewähren ließ, ihn zu lieben.

Und meine Liebe, die zeigte ich ihm…

Unsere Hochzeit hätte schöner nicht sein können. Wir feierten im Garten von Carlisle und Esme, den ich bis dato immer noch nicht ganz fertig gemacht hatte. Dennoch hatte es Esme fertig gebracht, ihn an unserem Hochzeitstag wunderschön zu gestalten. Girlanden hingen von den Bäumen und Esme hatte eine schöne Stelle Bogengleich geschmückt.

Rosalie und Alice hatten geholfen und jeder ihren Part übernommen. Rose hatte hauptsächlich die Brautjungfer gespielt, während Alice selbstverständlich mein Kleid machte. Ich hatte vorgeschlagen, dass ich nochmal das alte Kleid nehmen konnte, aber bevor ich gucken konnte, hatte sie es mir weggenommen und ihm einen tiefen Schnitt versetzt. "Dieses Kleid ist unter falschen Voraussetzungen geboren!" Mit diesen Worten hatte sie es in eine Ecke geschmissen und sich eifrig an ein neues gemacht.

Ich hatte nur meinen Kopf geschüttelt und nichts weiter dazu gesagt, da ich Alice als Wiedergutmachung versprochen hatte, mich nicht in meine eigenen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen einzumischen und irgendwie da rumzupfuschen. Irre, was? Das musste man sich mal überlegen!

Aber naja, ich tat wie mir befohlen wurde. Ich _hatte_ immerhin was gutzumachen.

Denn Alice und Jasper hatte ich auch erstmal Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Und ganz verziehen hatten sie mir wohl noch nicht, dass ich sie belogen hatte. Doch ich hoffte, dass es irgendwann vergessen wäre. Abwarten! Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, sagt man doch.

Diesmal war meine Hochzeitszeremonie im etwas größeren Kreis gewesen, wenn auch immer noch nicht überfüllt, wofür ich sehr dankbar war. Lediglich Jacob, Leah und ihre Familie waren zusätzlich anwesend.

Jake hatte behauptet, er wäre ein guter Verlierer, und zum Beweis gleich darauf verlangt die Braut zu küssen. Das hatte er, sehr zu Edwards Missfallen, häufiger an dem Abend getan. Irgendwann hatte Edward jedoch genug davon gehabt und nicht mehr meine Seite verlassen, während er mit äußerst giftigen Blicken verhinderte, dass er mir nochmal näher kam. Aber ich hatte das leise Gefühl, dass Edward sich ein bisschen für Jake erwärmte, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich das Gegenteil behaupten würde. Doch er ließ sich inzwischen nicht mehr so von ihm auf die Palme bringen.

Die Zeremonie war so romantisch gewesen, dass mir die Tränen gekommen waren. Wir standen unter diesem traumhaften Bogen, Edward hatte seine Hand liebevoll um meine Wange gelegt und mit eigenen Worten ausgedrückt, wie sehr er mich liebte und mich schon immer lieb gehabt hatte. Danach gab es für mich keinen Zweifel mehr daran...

"Bella! Seit du in mein Leben getreten bist, geht mein Blutdruck auf und ab. Ob das nun gut ist für mein Herz-Kreislaufsystem, sei dahingestellt. Tatsache ist, dass ich es brauche. Es stärkt mein Herz und bereitet es auf mein Leben vor." Zärtlich legte er seine Hand auf meinen schwangeren Bauch. "Und trotz dieser Belastung, oder gerade deswegen, klopft es, wenn du in der Nähe bist. Du bist meine Freundin, auch wenn es häufig nicht so rüberkommt, da ich einfach zu sehr in Sorge um dich bin. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass sich das groß ändern wird, da du mir zu wichtig bist. Doch ich kann dir versprechen, dir alles anzuvertrauen und mit dir zu reden, wann immer mich etwas bedrückt. Darum heirate ich hier nicht meine Schutzbefohlene, sondern meine liebste Freundin. Und welcher Mann kann das schon von sich behaupten? Ich liebe dich!"

Daraufhin schmiss ich mich an seinen Hals und küsste ihn ausgiebig, was ihn nicht zu stören schien. Erst das Räuspern des Pfarrers brachte uns wieder zur Besinnung. Und errötend brachte ich meinen Schwur vor und steckte ihm den Ring an den Finger, um ihn dann endlich offiziell küssen zu dürfen.

Danach applaudierten alle und feierten anschließend wild bis in die Nacht hinein, wie ich gehört hatte. Edward und ich hatten unsere Ungeduld kaum zügeln können und blieben nur die allernötigste Zeit, um noch höflich zu erscheinen. Wir wollten weg in unsere Flitterwochen.

Ich hatte vorgeschlagen, sie in unserem neuen Haus zu verbringen, auch wenn es noch nicht vollständig fertig war. Immerhin konnte ich mir kaum einen schöneren Ort für uns auf der Welt vorstellen. Doch Edward bestand darauf, noch einmal groß wegzufahren, solange wir noch könnten. Also hat er uns einen Flug in die Schweiz organisiert, wo wir hoch oben in den verschneiten Bergen, gemütlich vor einem Kamin reflexen konnten und nichts anderes zu tun hatten, außer vielleicht uns zu lieben.

Ein paar Mal hatte ich Edward überreden wollen, mit mir Ski zu fahren, oder so was. Aber da hatte Edward mich nur angesehen, als wäre ich nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich erkennen, dass es fruchtlos sein würde, weiter zu diskutieren. Doch als er verstand, wie wichtig es mir war, in meinem ersten Winterurlaub, etwas in der Hinsicht zu machen, besorgte er uns Schneeschuhe und dann nahmen wir uns kurze Strecken durch den Wald vor. Es sei schon gefährlich genug durch den Wald zu waten, sagte er, wenn ich auf zwei Beinen war, da würde er erst recht verhindern, dass ich in meinem schwangeren Zustand schneller als Schrittgeschwindigkeit vorwärts kam.

Es war wunderschön gewesen. Die Landschaft, der Schnee, Edward... Ich hatte nicht mehr weg gewollt.

Dennoch hatte ich mich auf mein frisch fertiggebautes Zuhause gefreut und war ein bisschen ungeduldig gewesen, damit anzufangen unser neues Leben endlich zu leben...

Edward küsste mich auf den Hals zwischen Kinn und Kehle und holte mich aus meiner Träumerei heraus.

"Tony hat genug. Er ist wieder eingeschlafen."

Ich wischte kurz mit einem Tuch die Milchüberreste aus den Mundwinkeln von meinem Schatz und half Edward meinen Sohn vorsichtig zu übergeben, damit er ihn in sein Bettchen ein paar Schritte weiter ins angrenzende Zimmer legen konnte. Wir ließen immer die Tür auf. Aber manchmal nahmen wir ihn auch mit zu uns, wenn wir das Gefühl hatten, dass er die Nähe brauchte, weil er zu unruhig in seinem Schlaf war, oder danach verlangte und deswegen wach wurde, wie in dieser Nacht schonmal.

Doch jetzt kam Edward eifrig alleine zurück ins Bett gekrochen und glitt gleich darauf über mich, widmete sich direkt brummend meinem Hals.

"Edward...", kicherte ich.

"Jetzt bin ich dran!" Er glitt tiefer und schob gleichzeitig mein Shirt hoch, um mehr nackte Haut zu erreichen.

Ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er mit seiner Zunge in meinen Bauchnabel fuhr.

"Ich bin doch so müde.", hauchte ich erregt.

Edward fuhr mit seiner Hand zwischen meine Beine und rieb über dem Stoff an meiner empfindlichsten Stelle, die sofort feuchter zu werden begann.

"Hmmm.", summte er. "Ich auch." Er machte weiter mit seiner Folter, indem er das Stückchen Stoff zur Seite schob und kurz über meinen Eingang strich, bevor er mit seinem Mittelfinger in mich eindrang.

"Aaahh." Ich hob ihm mein Becken entgegen, um dieser welterschütternden, atemberaubenden Massage willenlos entgegenzukommen.

Seelig verdrehte ich meine Augen, brachte aber noch mühsam hervor: "Und du musst doch nachher ganz früh aufstehen." Doch Edward ließ sich nicht davon abbringen mit seiner Zunge von meinem Nabel hoch zwischen meinen Brüsten entlang zu lecken bis er an meinem Mund ankam. Dort küsste er mich ausgiebig. Ich krallte meine Finger beider Hände in sein Haar, als er seine Zunge tief in meinen Mund schob. Wieder synchron mit seinem Finger.

Edward musste zu einem Kongress nach Oakland und deswegen auch einen Flieger ganz früh nehmen. Gott, ich vermisste ihn schon jetzt. Er hatte aber versprochen alles zu versuchen, um noch am gleichen Tag zu uns zurück zu kommen. Spätestens jedoch am nächsten Tag.

Ich imitierte seine Bewegung und biss gierig in seine volle Unterlippe. Das brachte ihn auch endlich zum Stöhnen. Immer war er so gefasst, seit diesem ersten Mal, als wir in den Flitterwochen miteinander geschlafen hatten und ich immer sichtbarer schwanger wurde. Es war so anders gewesen, so zärtlich. Trotzdem hatte ich danach etwas geblutet. Wir hatten beide riesen Panik bekommen. Doch ich hatte mich mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt als er. Immerhin hatte ich jede Menge Schwangerschaftsbücher gelesen und wusste, dass sowas vorkommen und unterschiedliche Ursachen haben konnte. Wir sind in ein Krankenhaus gesaust, als gäbe es sonst kein Morgen mehr. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass Edward mich mit einem Hubschrauber hätte einfliegen lassen. Ich hatte versucht im Krankenhaus beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, was es alles Harmloses sein könnte. Doch erst als der Doktor mich ausgiebig untersucht und bestätigt hatte, dass es nur eine Kontaktblutung, ausgelöst durch den Geschlechtsverkehr, war und mit dem Baby und mir alles in Ordnung sei, hatte er etwas runter kommen können.

Und als hätte er Angst mir irgendwie wehzutun, ging er nur noch sanft mit mir um, wenn wir unser Liebesspiel vollführten. Und selbst dass es überhaupt zu weiteren Liebesspielen kam, verdankte ich nur meinen intensiven, geübten Überredungskünsten.

Das hatte sich bis heute nicht geändert. Manchmal war das doch sehr frustrierend. Ich _wollte_ wilden hemmungslosen Sex! Aber auf meine Wünsche ging ja hier _jemand_ nicht ein.

Meine Hand glitt deswegen jetzt zielstrebig unter seine Gürtellinie und in den Hosenbund seiner Shorts. Dort umfasste ich ihn fest, fing an, an ihm auf und ab zu gleiten. Das ließ ihn dann doch etwas aus der Ruhe bringen, merkte ich, als seine Armstütze, die Edward über mir hielt, anfing zu zitternd. Und er stieß zusätzlich einen zweiten Finger in mich und pumpte eifrig.

Ich merkte, wie mein Orgasmus sich schon ankündigte und hastig keuchend flehte ich: "Edward... noch nicht!"

Ich wollte noch nicht kommen. Nicht so! Ich wollte ihn in mir spüren.

Ich will ihn _immer _in mir spüren!

Die Orgasmen waren dann immer so viel stärker.

Edward kannte mich natürlich, spürte meinen Wunsch. Und kam ihm nach.

Er richtete sich auf und zog an meinem Höschen, bis es an meinen Beinen entlang über meine Füße hinaus hinter der Bettkante verschwand.

Seine Unterhose flog hinterher.

Dann legte er sich auf mich und spreizte mit seinen Knien meine Beine.

Doch auf einmal wurde er ruhiger und sah mir in die Augen. Ein Mundwinkel hob sich, als er mich zärtlich ansah. Mein Herz fing daraufhin an zu klopfen. Ich liebte dieses Lächeln. Es war, als wäre die ganze Welt im Lot, in diesen Augenblicken.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er und drückte einen Kuss zwischen meine Augenbrauen.

"Ich dich aahhh..." Edward unterbrach meinen Liebesdialog, indem er sanft in mich glitt. Ich schlang sofort meine Beine um ihn und hob ihm mein Becken entgegen.

Doch schon senkte er wieder seinen Kopf und begann, mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen, während er seine Hüften drängend in meinen Schoß trieb.

Ich wollte ihn tiefer und härter spüren, deshalb fasste ich um seine Hüften und kniff in seinen Po, versuchte ihn zu drücken, wie es meine Kräfte zuließen. Meine Fingernägel kratzten wohl etwas zu sehr über seine empfindliche Haut (Edwards Hintern war einer der sensibelsten Stellen an seinem Körper, wie ich inzwischen weiß), denn er ließ stöhnend von meinem Mund ab und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Dann glitt er beinahe ganz aus mir heraus, stieß aber sofort wieder kräftig rein, womit ich geräuschvoll meine Zufriedenheit kundtat.

Als er das gleiche nochmal tat, stand ich schon kurz vor meinem Höhepunkt. Und es war quälend, dass er sich immer wieder so langsam herauszog. Das zog es in die länge, aber ich vibrierte schon am ganzen Körper und wollte endlich Erlösung.

Zum Glück sah ich Edwards verschleierten Blick, der mir sagte, dass es für ihn auch nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Das tat er gern; uns beide sticheln, kurz bevor wir über den Abgrund fallen und gleich darauf in den siebten Himmel katapultiert werden würden.

Er wurde immer langsamer, seine Bewegungen immer kürzer, bis ich anfing zu jammern und Edward der Atem stockte. Da trieb er sich mit einem Mal mit rasender Geschwindigkeit immer wieder in mich hinein und ritt uns durch die Schockwellen unseres Orgasmuses.

Es war immer so intensiv und befriedigend, wenn er das tat. Ich biss in seine Schulter, damit mein Schrei nicht das ganze Haus weckte, denn außer unserem Junior waren noch Emmett und Rosalie ein paar Zimmer weiter. Sie waren übergangsmäßig hier eingezogen, solange das Nebenhaus noch nicht fertig war. Nicht dass Emmett meine Schreie stören würden. Im Gegenteil, er lechzt danach, damit er mich wieder pausenlos vor anderen deswegen aufziehen konnte.

Edward biss seine Zähne zusammen und versuchte so, seine Geräusche zu unterdrücken, als er sich in mir ergoss. Dann ließ er sich vorsichtig zurück auf mich sinken und ich zog sein Gewicht nur allzu gern eng an mich ran.

"...auch!", hauchte ich.

Edward runzelte die Stirn und sah zu mir auf.

"Was?", fragte er verständnislos und etwas außer Atem.

"Du hattest mich so rüde unterbrochen. Ich sagte: Ich liebe dich auch!"

Er grinste verschmitzt. "Rüde?"

"Ach halt die Klappe.", sagte ich, als ich schon wieder zu erröten begann und zog sein Gesicht zu mir herunter, um mit meinen Lippen abschließend über seine zu streichen.

Erschöpft ließ er sich neben mich gleiten, dann schliefen wir die beiden letzten Stunden in dieser Nacht eng aneinander gekuschelt weiter.

~#~#~#~

_~~4 Monate später~~_

Auf einer Decke, ausgebreitet im Garten von Edwards Eltern, saßen Esme und ich über Tony gebeugt und sahen ihm zu, wie er vergnüglich über das Spielzeug lachte, das Esme ihm heute schon wieder geschenkt hatte.

Das konnte doch nicht so weiter gehen, dachte ich verzweifelt.

"Esme, das Geschenk bleibt aber hier! Er kann damit spielen, wenn wir euch besuchen.", schalt ich. "Ich will nicht, dass Geschenke für ihn zur Routine werden, erst recht nichts Alltägliches. Es reicht schon, dass Edward ihm jedes Mal etwas mitbringt, wenn er länger als einen Tag fort ist." Zum Glück waren es nur Kleinigkeiten wie kurze Bücher oder Puzzel. Manchmal aber brachte er auch mir etwas mit. Dann aber direkt teure Ohrringe oder so.

Esme seufzte. "Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Aber ich konnte nicht daran vorbei gehen, ohne gleich an den Süßen hier zu denken." Sie kitzelte ergeben Tonis Bauch, der daraufhin quietschte. Er war heute gut drauf. Endlich mal wieder. In der letzten Zeit war er nur noch quengelig und weinerlich. Ich vermute, es lag daran, dass bei ihm anfingen die ersten Zähnchen zu wachsen. Mir fiel jedenfalls kein besserer Grund ein.

"Aber das war wirklich das letzte Mal!", beharrte ich. "Es reicht, wenn er von seiner Familie und dem großen Freundeskreis zum Geburtstag und Weihnachten etwas bekommt. Das wird sonst einfach zu viel. Ich will ihn nicht verwöhnen. Und ich will, dass er sich noch auf Geschenke freuen kann."

"Ich verstehe. In Ordnung. Jetzt muss ich das nur noch Carlisle verklickern.", kicherte sie.

Ich lachte mit. "Das wird dir schon gelingen."

Ich nahm die Augen von meinem Sohn und Esme und sah mich um, als eine Windböe durch meine Haare fuhr.

Der Garten hier war gerade vollständig fertig geworden und schon hatte ich neue Ideen, was ich ändern könnte.

In den letzten Monaten meiner Schwangerschaft und den ersten meiner Mutterschaft, hatte ich nicht mehr viel hier gemacht. Und mein und Edwards Garten war noch völliges Brachland. Ich wollte auch bald wieder zum Unterricht gehen. Das war zum Glück mit Emmett kein Problem, da er immer noch für uns zuständig war und keinen anderen Job hatte, als auf Edwards 'zwei kleine Deppen' aufzupassen, wie Em uns immer bezeichnete. Ich grummelte innerlich. Mein armer Schatz hatte, wie es wohl aussah, meine Tollpatschigkeit geerbt.

Dauernd stieß er sich irgendwo den Kopf, wenn er krabbelte oder fiel sogar hin… _Beim Krabbeln!_ Ich weiß! Er war noch ein Baby, aber man müsste ihn mal sehen. Seine ersten Schritte machte er so vorsichtig, als wüsste er genau, dass es nicht gut ausgehen würde, obwohl wir ihn festhielten. Das war selbst für ein Baby nicht normal. Ich hoffte nur, es würde vergehen, wenn er etwas sicherer auf den Beinen war. Wenigstens war Tony hart im Nehmen. Nur die verdammten Zähne machten ihm zu schaffen.

Ich strich meinem kleinen Edward über seinen bronzefarbenen Struwwelkopf, aber er ließ sich nicht von seinem neuen Xylophon ablenken.

Er sah jedesmal fasziniert zu, wenn Edward auf seinem Piano spielte und machte es dann mit seinen Fingern nach. Das sah so süß aus, dass ich ihn immer gleich darauf knuddeln musste.

Also Edwards musikalisches Interesse, vielleicht sogar Talent, und mein Ungeschick. Na, das konnte ja noch was werden.

Ich sah auf, als Esme sprach. "Was meinst du, wie lange es heute dauern wird? Ich hoffe, sie kommen bald. Dann können wir endlich den Grill anschmeißen. Langsam hab ich richtig Hunger. Und ich will drei Kreuze machen, wenn das alles vorbei ist und diesen Tag feiern."

Sehnsüchtig schaute ich zum Haus und stimmte innerlich zu. "Ich hoffe bald."

Carlisle, Emmett und Rosalie begleiteten Edward, denn er war heute zum letzten Mal im Gerichtssaal. Gott sei dank. Dann war die leidige Angelegenheit mit dem Miststück endlich erledigt. Edward hatte mich gefragt, ob ich dabei sein wollte, wenn sie das Urteil verkündeten. Aber ich wollte die Hure nie wieder sehen. Sie sollte nur so weit weg von meiner Familie sein, wie möglich.

Eigentlich war das heute nur noch Formsache. Sie hatte ein psychologisches Gutachten bekommen, in dem stand, dass sie sehr labil, Drogenabhängig und was weiß ich noch war, und eine Weile in eine Entzugsklinik musste, bevor sie dann einige Jahre in der Psychiatrie landen würde. Hartes Urteil, aber immerhin war Edward der Kläger. Die Strafe für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte, hatte sie schon bekommen. Geldstrafe und ein Jahr auf Bewährung. Edward hatte jedoch, aus Respekt vor Tanyas Vater, den Vertrag für das Geschäft nicht platzen lassen.

Eine Weile war alles gut gegangen, doch dann hatte sie tatsächlich bei einem Wutausbruch in aller Öffentlichkeit Edwards und mein Baby bedroht und eine Woche später einen zum Scheitern verurteilten Versuch gewagt Anthony zu entführen.

Esme und ich waren bummelnd durch die Mall gegangen, und als wir einen Augenblick nicht hingeguckt hatten, hatte sie sich an den Kinderwagen rangeschlichen und mein Baby an sich gerissen. Sie war ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, als die hysterisch schreiende Mutter, also mich, das ganze Einkaufszentrum auf die Szene aufmerksam gemacht hatte und sich gleich darauf mehrere Männer auf die Frau mit dem Baby stürzten. Sie hielten sie fest und warteten bis die Polizei dazu kam.

Man hatte festgestellt, dass sie stecknadelkleine Pupillen hatte. Und nach einer Untersuchung war heraus gekommen, dass sie unter dem Einfluss von Heroin gestanden hatte.

Ich schauderte. Mir graute bei der Vorstellung, was alles hätte passieren können. Mein armer Liebling war dabei ordentlich durchgeschüttelt worden, da sie so eilig und zappelig weggelaufen war. Er war danach direkt ins Krankenhaus befördert worden, um zu überprüfen, ob er irgendwelche Schäden davon getragen hatte. Aber Gottseidank hatte er kein Hirnschädeltrauma, oder so was. Er war zum Glück sofort aufgewacht, als sie ihn aus dem Wagen genommen hatte, und hatte angefangen zu schreien. Dadurch war sein ganzer kleiner Körper so angespannt gewesen, dass seinem Genick nichts passiert war. Edward hätte bald einen Mord begangen, als er davon gehört hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Daran wollte ich nicht denken. Niemals mehr!

Ich dachte an den Tag zurück, als wir Tanya konfrontiert hatten, bevor sie anfing immer gestörter zu werden...

"Du weißt, was du sagen wirst?", fragte Emmett.

"Natürlich. Ich kenne sie. Ich werde schon ein Geständnis aus ihr heraus holen.", antwortete Rose energisch. Dann war sie zur Tür heraus.

Ein paar Minuten später folgten wir.

Sie traf sich gleich mit Tanya im Hotelrestaurant. Edward hat dafür gesorgt, dass es im Großen und Ganzen leer blieb, damit wir ungestört waren.

Alles war geplant. Auch wo sich Rose hinsetzen sollte, nämlich nahe der Tür zum Besprechungsraum, in dem Edward und ich das Gespräch mit anhören würden.

Dort standen wir jetzt. Die Tür war zwar offen, aber verdeckt durch einen roten Vorhang. Sie würde uns nicht sehen.

Als ich eindringliche Klackergeräusche hörte, die nur von hohen Absätzen stammen konnten, linste ich durch einen Spalt und erblickte Tanya, die sich ihre Handtasche über die Schulter schwingend Rosalie näherte.

„Hi!" Mit zwei Küsschen rechts und links begrüßte Tanya sie, bevor sie Platz nahmen.

„Schön, dass du dich doch wieder dazu entschlossen hast, mit mir zu verkehren! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht." Sie zwinkerte Rose übertrieben an.

Edward zog mich vom Vorhang weg, und bedeutete mir mit einem Blick, dass ich zu auffällig war.

Also hörte ich nur noch zu.

Rose räusperte sich. „Ach was. Hab viel zu tun. Du weißt schon… Emmett und so."

„Ah ja. Edwards Butler, stimmt's?"

Ooh, großer Fehler!

„War das etwa herablassend gemeint?", fragte Rosalie kalt. Sie saß jetzt wahrscheinlich versteift auf ihrem Platz.

Tanya beeilte sich das richtig zu stellen. „Neinein. Quatsch! Für mich war ein Butler nur immer jemand, der für alles zuständig ist… Nein, er ist wirklich toll. Läuft's denn gut?"

„Ja." Eine Weile war es still, dann hörte ich eine Kellnerin fragen, was sie wollten. Sie bestellten Getränke und dann war es wieder still.

„Hörst du was von Edward?" Irrte ich mich, oder klang Tanyas Stimme sehnsuchtsvoll? Klang ich auch so, wenn ich von ihm sprach?

"Hm, nein, nicht viel. Selbst Emmett hat es schwer an ihn heranzukommen."

„Ist das Gör immer noch verschwunden?"

Rosalie antwortete nicht sofort. Vielleicht um sich zu sammeln. Wenn Rose jemanden zu ihrer Familie zählt, war sie richtig beschützerisch. Das mochte ich sehr an ihr. Allerdings konnte sie sich auch phantastisch verstellen. Sie brachte ein verächtlich schnaubendes Lachen hervor. „Ja, hör mal, da du es gerade ansprichst. Hat Edward was gesagt, als ihr euch das letzte Mal in der Bar gesehen habt? Hab gehört, dass war der Tag, an dem Bella verschwunden ist. War was vorgefallen? Irgendwas mitgekriegt?"

„Weißt du denn nichts? Du sitzt doch direkt am heißen Draht."

Rosalie seufzte dramatisch. „Wie gesagt, Edward verschanzt sich. Hat sich total verschlossen. Da du ihn noch im Normalzustand gesehen hast, hoffte ich, dass du etwas hast, womit wir bei ihm arbeiten können."

„Hmpf. Normalzustand. Lächerlich. Der ist doch nicht mehr normal, seit dieses Waisenkind wieder aufgetaucht ist."

Ich legte Edward meine Hand auf seinen Arm, als ich merkte wie sein Körper sich anspannte.

„Aber an dem Abend hatte er echt einen an der Waffel. Verkloppt fremde Typen, nur weil die die Wahrheit über seine kleine Schlampe gesagt haben. Hatte 'ne Weile gedauert, bis ich ihn wieder runter gebracht hatte. Aber dann wurde es 'ne heiße Nacht.", schloss sie süffisant, und diesmal musste Edward mich davon abhalten, frühzeitig zu ihr zu stürmen und ihr das widerliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen.

Rosalie gab sich neugierig. „Ehrlich? Welche deiner Verführmethoden hast du angewandt?"

Sie wurden von der Kellnerin unterbrochen, die die Getränke abstellte und dann wieder ging.

„Hm. Ich kenne Edwards Körper ziemlich gut. Aber um ihn richtig zugänglich zu machen, musste erst mal ein Beruhigungsmittel her.", nahm Tanya das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Aha. Und? Hat er sich beruhigt? Oder war es zu viel des Guten. Ist er etwa eingeschlafen?", kicherte Rose völlig überzeugend.

Zögerlich antwortete Tanya. „Naja, es war vielleicht etwas Härteres…"

„Oh… Dann ist er vielleicht zu sehr abgegangen?"

Tanya gluckste. „War okay."

„Was war es? Hast du es von Sams Party?" Rose nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk.

„Ja. Es war ein bisschen LSD, was ich noch übrig hatte. War ja nicht geplant. Aber als der arme Kerl so fertig aussah, dachte ich, er könnte einen kleinen Muntermacher gut vertragen."

Roses Stuhl knarzte, als sie sich zurücklehnte. „Dir ist schon klar, dass das Körperverletzung ist, oder?"

Ich ließ ihr keine Zeit zu antworten. Ich kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor und zeigte mich. „Das ist wirklich sehr interessant. Ist richtig bemitleidenswert, dass du nur noch Männer für dich einnehmen kannst, wenn du sie unter Dogen setzt."

Tanya sprang auf. „Was?" Dann sah sie gekränkt Rosalie an. Die zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln. „Tut mir leid, aber du bist einfach zu weit gegangen. Du warst eine gute Freundin früher. Das hätte ich dir nach all den Jahren, die ich dich kenne, ehrlich nicht zugetraut. Ist dir nicht klar, dass das absolut niederträchtig ist, und abgesehen davon illegal?"

Tanya sah von Rose zu mir. Dann lehnte sie sich entspannt zurück. „Du bist wirklich eine undankbare Freundin, Rose. Hast du vergessen, wie ich früher zu dir gestanden habe, obwohl du rein gar nichts außer deiner Schönheit hattest?" Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Na und? Bellchen weiß davon. Ist mir doch egal. Edward wird irgendwann von dem Zwergenarsch genug haben. Die ist doch keine richtige Frau. Und Edward wird das auch noch erkennen!"

Nun trat Edward durch die Tür. Er wirkte so bedrohlich wie ein dunkler Magier, aus dem rote und grüne Funken sprühten, weil er gleich den Ort dem Boden gleichmachen wollte.

Tanya wurde sichtbar blass, als sie ihn erblickte, und wenn sie mich auch nur im Mindesten interessiert hätte, würde ich mir Sorgen machen, dass sie gleich in Ohnmacht fiel.

Diesmal war sie wohl um Worte verlegen, denn sie schluckte ein paar Mal und öffnete den Mund, aber nichts kam heraus.

Edward sagte nichts. Sah sie nur verachtend an, dass es mir schon eiskalt den Rücken runter lief, und ich musste mir wiederholt sagen, dass er nicht auf mich wütend war.

Er machte keine großen Worte. Nachdem er fertig war, sie in Grund und Boden zu starren, sagte er nur: "Du hörst von meinem Anwalt." Dann drehte er sich zu mir, sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte augenblicklich zu... Verehrung? Wow!

"Komm." Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen und ich beeilte mich zu ihm zu kommen und sie zu fassen. Er schlang seine Arme um mich und küsste mich auf die Stirn und dann auf den Mundwinkel.

Edward sah sie nicht mehr an, legte nur seinen Arm um meine Schultern und geleitete mich aus dem Raum. Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen zurückzuschauen und sah Tanya mit eingesunkenen Schultern heulend mitten im Raum stehen. Sie sah aus wie ein kleines verlassenes Kind. Aber sie war kein Kind. Sie war eine Erwachsene, die die Liebe meines Lebens manipuliert und seinen Körper in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Sie verdiente mein Mitleid nicht. Dieser Gedanke vertrieb jegliches aufkeimende Mitgefühl, dass bei ihrem Anblick aufgekommen war, und ich drehte meinen Kopf nach vorn und verließ an Edward gelehnt den Raum, Rosalie knapp hinter uns auf den Fersen.

„Ahh. Da sind sie ja!" Ich erschrak, als Esme mich aus meinen Erinnerungen riss und folgte ihrem Blick zu den Männern, die gerade durch die Terrassentür nach draußen traten, Rose im Schlepptau.

Tony sah, auf sein Spielzeuginstrument klopfend, auf. Aber als er seinen Papa sah, ließ er den Stock zur Seite fallen und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Sofort half ich ihm, stand auf und nahm seine beiden Händchen in meine, und langsam und schwerfällig machten wir uns auf den Weg Edward entgegenzulaufen.

Der joggte sofort zu uns, als er die goldigen Bemühungen seines Sohnes sah. Er packte ihn, als er vor ihm stand und schmiss ihn in die Luft begleitet von anschließdem Gekitzel, was ein Jauchzen und hundepfeifenhohes Quietschen aus dem kleinen Körper zur Ursache hatte. Ich verkniff mein Gesicht, als könnte das meine Ohren schonen.

Doch schon bald richtete Edward seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Er bekam einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und zog mich an sich. Dann küsste er mich unter dem Ohr und flüsterte. „Es ist vorbei. Sie ist weg!"

Eine Anspannung, von der ich bis jetzt gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie meinen Körper in ihren Klauen hielt, fiel von mir ab.

Esme trat neben uns. Sie nahm uns in den Arm. „Gott sei dank!"

Sie sprach mir aus der Seele.

Kurze Zeit standen wir so da, als auf einmal Esmes Magen lautstark knurrte. Tony sah fragend in die Runde und ich konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

Esme wurde rot und rechtfertigte sich. „Das hat aber auch eine Ewigkeit gedauert. Ich will endlich grillen!"

„Ich kann nur so schnell, wie das lahme Gerät hier es zulässt!", rief Em von der Terrasse, wo er schon die Kohlen entzündet hat und schürte. Dicker Qualm stieg auf. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. War ja klar, dass der keine Sekunde verstreichen lässt.

Als Anthony Ems Stimme hörte, versuchte er ihn mit seinen Augen zu finden. Sicher! Wenn Edward und Emmett nach Hause kamen, war ich sofort unwichtig. Die konnten den wagemutigen Gernegroß ja auch in die Luft werfen oder sonstigen gefährlichen Blödsinn mit ihm anstellen. Da war Mommy wohl zu langweilig. Denn ich würde garantiert nichts sowas in der Art machen. Bei uns zwei Chaosträgern konnte das nur in einem Unfall enden. Der Meinung war Edward übrigens auch.

Ich schlug gedanklich meine Arme vor der Brust zusammen und klopfte beleidigt mit einem Fuß auf den Boden.

Aber wenn er krank war, dann war ich natürlich die Einzige, die ihn trösten konnte. Dann musste ich ihn den ganzen Tag lang rumschleppen, wenn ich nicht mehr liegen oder sitzen wollte bzw. konnte. Hauptsache er konnte sich zwischen meine Brüste kuscheln und den Daumen in den Mund schieben. Aber das machte Senior Edward ja genauso. Außer das mit dem Daumen natürlich. Den schob er lieber in meinen Mund… _Ich drifte schon wieder ab!_

Kopfschüttelnd nahm ich Tony aus Edwards Armen und übergab ihn Esme. „Kannst du ihn zu Onkel Em bringen? In spätestens einer Minute wird er zu krakeelen anfangen. Sag ihm, er soll ihm ein Brötchen geben auf das er rumkauen kann."

„Natürlich." Sofort nahm sie den Kleinen an sich und verpasste ihm einen Kuss auf die von Sabber verklebte Backe. Zärtlich sah ich ihnen nach.

Edward nahm aber sofort mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste mich ausgiebig, was ich mir gerne gefallen ließ. Dann legte er seine Stirn an meine, während er seine Hände dort beließ, wo er sie hatte.

„Sie hat zwei Jahre bekommen.", sagte er endlich. „Dadurch, dass sie vorher auf Bewährung war, noch ein Jahr zusätzlich. Doch sie kommt erstmal nicht ins Gefängnis. Solange sie psychiatrische Unterstützung braucht, wird sie sie bekommen. Danach wird das Gericht neu auswerten, aber im Großen und Ganzen werden dabei vier Jahre rauskommen. Und selbstverständlich gibt es nun eine einstweilige Verfügung. Sie darf sich euch nicht mehr auf 10 Kilometer nähern."

Ich schlang meine Arme um Edwards Hals, stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte mich nur noch fester an ihn. „Denkst du, sie wird noch eine Gefahr für uns darstellen, wenn sie wieder frei ist?"

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", beteuerte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Niemals! Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich einen Detektiv auf sie ansetzen. Sie wird ihr Leben lang beobachtet werden. Wenn sie einen Schritt wagt, werde ich es noch vor ihr wissen."

Ich nickte. „Damit ist die Sache für mich vergessen. Ich will nie mehr an sie denken müssen." Ich küsste ihn verlangend nach Liebe und Zusicherung von ihm, dass unser Leben jetzt ruhig weiter verlaufen konnte.

Der Kuss wurde kurze Zeit später wiedermal so leidenschaftlich, dass wir unsere Körper aneinander rieben und Edwards Finger an meiner Seite hochwanderten und eine Brust umschlossen.

Schnell griff ich sie, dennoch stöhnte ich in seinen Mund.

„Hmmm. Ich liebe deine mit Milch gefüllten Brüste. Wenn du aufhörst zu stillen und das nachlässt, müssen wir zusehen, dass wir dir noch ein Baby machen."

„WAS?", quietschte ich hoch und sah ihn überrascht an.

Ich errötete, als ich sah, dass ich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gelenkt hatte und senkte meine Stimme. „Was?"

Edward hob frech eine Augenbraue. „Warum bist du so überrascht? Warst nicht du diejenige, die auf eine Familie mit mir bestanden hatte? Nun musst du sie auch füllen. Jetzt will ich einen ganzen Stall voller Kinder. Ich wusste gar nicht wie sehr ich das wollte, bis du es mir gezeigt hast."

Mit großen Telleraugen sah ich ihn an. „Das kannste vergessen!" Enttäuscht und ein wenig verletzt sah mich Edward an, doch ich redete schnell weiter, bevor er das wieder in den falschen Hals bekam. „Zumindest in nächster Zeit." Ich schlug meine Arme vor der Brust zusammen. „Mach du mal das alles durch, was ich durchgemacht habe, dann können wir ja weiter reden. Da das aber nicht möglich ist, musst du dich wohl damit begnügen, wenn ich dir sage: Lass erst mal Tony ein paar Jahre seine Aufmerksamkeit genießen und selbstständiger werden. Und meinen Körper möchte ich auch noch ein bisschen erholen und für mich haben. In zwei Jahren sehen wir weiter."

Ein Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben. „Deinen Körper für dich haben? Das, mein liebes Weib, kannst _du_ vergessen!"

Er zog mich an sich und küsste sich an meiner Kehle hinauf zu meinem Mundwinkel und fuhr mit seiner Zunge hinein. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr meinen Körper und ich krächzte. „Na gut…"

Aber bevor wir das noch weiter ausführen konnten, hörte ich Tumult aus Richtung Terrasse. Gerade waren Alice, Jasper und Vanessa eingetroffen.

Vanessa war ein Mädchen, das ich in meinem Gärtnerkurs kennengelernt hatte. Sie war ziemlich eigentümlich. Allerdings nur auf den ersten Blick. Auf den zweiten war sie süß, ehrlich und nett. Außerdem war sie blond und richtig hübsch, nachdem Alice sie bearbeitet hatte. Vorher hatte sie versucht ihre Haare schwarz zu färben und dabei war irgendwie grün rausgekommen. So hatte ich sie kennengelernt. Sie war ähnlich wie ich; sie hatte keinerlei Modegeschmack. Der Unterschied war nur, ich ging der Mode aus dem Weg, sie aber versuchte trotzdem irgendwie stylisch auszusehen. Das war jedoch voll nach hinten los gegangen.

Zusätzlich war sie ziemlich schüchtern. Geradezu unsicher. Sie wusste, dass sie für manche wie ein Freak rüberkam, und jedesmal wenn sie den Mund aufmachte und unverblümt ihre Meinung kundtat, die herrlich direkt war, wenn auch etwas ungewöhnlich, verschloss sie sich sofort, wenn jemand über sie lachte oder auf unschöne Weise Kontra gab. Immerhin hatte sie keine Hemmungen offen zu sprechen, selbst wenn es etwas war, das ihr peinlich sein musste.

Sie war eine Freundin von mir und Alice geworden. Wir waren ein paar Mal Kaffee trinken gegangen. Irgendwann haben Alice und ich entschieden, sie Jake vorzustellen. Wir glaubten, dass es ihr gut tat. Schließlich war er auch jemand, der unverblümt seine Ehrlichkeit unter Beweis stellen konnte. Deshalb war sie heute hier. Sie bekam die Jacob-Kur.

Jake wusste jedoch nichts davon, dass heute ein Mädchen hier war, von der ich insgeheim hoffte, dass sie ihn von Leah wegbrachte. Denn diese beiden waren eindeutig nicht gut füreinander. Immer wenn ich Jake traf und er gerade von der verzogenen Göre kam _(Tut mir leid, ich kann verstehen, wenn man eine Weile nicht gut drauf ist, weil man vom Freund betrogen wurde, aber es ist Sam von dem wir hier sprechen, einem sexistischen Schwein! Doch irgendwann sollte man der Familie, die einen trotz ihrer Attitüden bedingungslos liebt, etwas Respekt zollen. Aber sie ist nichts anderes als das: Eine verzogene Göre)_, war er übel gelaunt und unausstehlich. Und das wurde immer schlimmer. Jacob glaubte vielleicht damit umgehen zu können, aber wir anderen wussten es besser. Ich hatte ihn mehrmals darauf angesprochen, aber er spielte es nur herunter.

Wenn ich Jacob vorher etwas von Vanessa erzählt hätte, hätte er sich besonders herausgeputzt und seine Charmeurmaske aufgesetzt, in der Hoffnung heute noch eine Kerbe in seinen Bettpfosten schlagen zu können. Ich wollte, dass er unvorbereitet war.

Ich nahm alle der Reihe nach zur Begrüßung in die Arme, angefangen mit Jasper. Ja, denn die Männer in dieser Familie sind mir immer noch die Liebsten, zwinkerte ich.

Der Abend war ein voller Erfolg. Nun ja, zumindest im Nachhinein. Zuerst war es ein riesen Desaster.

Jacob tauchte mit Leah auf!

Ich konnte nicht fassen, wie dumm ich war, nicht daran zu denken, Jake zu verbieten sie mitzubringen.

Erstens mochte ich ihren fluchenden, schmutzigen Mund nicht in der Nähe meines Kindes. Selbst Edward hatte es sich schon größtenteils abgewöhnt. Na gut, ich habe ihm auch etwas dazu verholfen: Wenn ihm etwas Schlimmes in Gegenwart von Anthony rausgerutscht war, hatte ich ihn die Nacht auf dessen Couch ins Kinderzimmer geschickt. Dreimal um genau zu sein. Doch eine Stunde nach Schlafenszeit war er jedesmal zu mir ins Bett gekrochen und hatte mich an sich gezogen, damit wir endlich einschlafen konnten. Denn ohne den anderen konnten wir das nur sehr schwer.

Und zweitens (um wieder zum Thema zurückzukommen) war es überaus peinlich, da ich Nessa schon angedeutet hatte, dass ich ihr jemanden vorstellen wollte.

Also saßen wir schließlich um den Gartentisch rum, Anthony neben mir auf Edwards Schoß. Und während alle übrigen sich angeregt unterhielten, sah ich nur beklommen zwischen Jacob, der wieder verbissen mit Leah stritt, über Tony, der wie immer völlig gebannt das fluchende Paar beobachtete, zu der leisen Nessa, die immer mal wieder enttäuscht von ihren Händen in Jakes Richtung aufsah. Als sie bemerkte, dass ich sie ansah, richtete sie sich auf, straffte ihre Schultern und widmete sich betont interessiert Rosalies Gespräch mit Carlisle.

Wütend sah ich dann Jake an. "Jacob, kann ich mal kurz drinnen mit dir sprechen? Ich will deine Meinung zu etwas hören!" Ich wartete nicht auf seine Zustimmung, sondern stand einfach auf und lief schnurstracks durchs Wohnzimmer Richtung Küche. Dort angekommen musste ich nicht lange warten, als Jacob schon im Türrahmen erschien. Ich ging direkt auf ihn los.

"Warum hast du sie mitgebracht? Du weißt, dass ich sie nicht hier haben will, wenn sie sich nicht benehmen kann!"

"Ach, du weißt wie das ist. Ich war ihr noch 'n Gefallen schuldig. Außerdem ist sie unerträglich und liegt mir wochenlang in den Ohren, wenn ich sie übergangen hätte."

"Ihr beide _zusammen_ seid unerträglich! Außerdem..." Ich stoppte mich. Nicht sicher, ob es klug wäre, ihm von meinen Kupplungsversuchen mit Nessa zu erzählen.

"Außerdem?..." Fragend sah er mich an, als sich plötzlich spöttisches Verstehen über seine Gesichtszüge ausbreitete. "Außerdem bist du eifersüchtig, hab ich recht?" Jacobs grinsende Visage ging mir gehörig auf den Senkel.

"Neeein! Ich wollte dir einen Gefallen mit Nessa tun!"

Jakes Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. "Was ist Nessa?"

Eine Sturmwolke breitete sich vor meinem Gesicht aus. "Ja, ich glaube, du hast recht.", knurrte ich. "Es war ein riesen Fehler! So jemand wie du hat sie nicht verdient. Du würdest sie eh nicht richtig würdigen. Schlagt euch ruhig die Köpfe ein, du und Leah, mir ist das doch egal." Damit drehte ich mich um und wollte aus dem Raum stürmen, als Jake nach meinem Handgelenk griff.

"Meinst du etwa das Mäuschen, das so still in einer Ecke sitzt? Da müsstest du mich aber besser kennen, Schneckchen. Du weißt, wie sehr ich drauf abfahre, wenn du mir Kontra gibst.", blödelte er wieder rum und wollte mich am Handgelenk zu sich ziehen.

Ich riss mich los. "Wie gesagt, dann lass dich doch von deiner '_Seelengefährtin'_ runtermachen. Wenn du auf diese Domina-Nummer stehst?" Ich drehte mich um, blieb aber stehen und sah über meine Schulter, als ich ihn schwer seufzen hörte.

"Leah behandelt mich wenigstens nicht wie einen Gott oder so was. Bei ihr bin ich einfach irgendjemand. Da kann ich irgendwie ich selbst sein...auf eine Art... keine Ahnung." Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Macht es dich denn glücklich?", fragte ich ungläubig. "Denn, ehrlich gesagt wirst du immer schlimmer, je länger das mit ihr geht. Und bald werde ich deine schlechte Laune ehrlich nicht mehr ertragen können."

"Und du denkst, dass diese Nessie..."

"Nessa!"

"...Nessa... mich zufrieden stellen könnte?" Jacob nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Terrasse. "Sag ihr doch mal, sie soll nen Köpper vom Dreier machen. Mal sehen, ob sie mit dir mithalten kann." Er bewegte seine Augenbrauen auf und ab.

"Hör auf, dich ständig an mich ran zu machen!", fauchte ich. "Du weißt, dass Edward das zur Weißglut treibt. Und mich auch, nebenbei bemerkt!" Ich schüttelte traurig meinen Kopf. "Ich habe wohl zu viel von dir erwartet. War doch klar, dass du mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machst."

Diesmal ließ ich mich nicht aufhalten, als ich zurück zu den anderen ging.

Der restliche Abend verlief eher ereignislos. Jake brütete nur noch vor sich hin und ließ alles, was Leah noch zu ihm sagte, an sich abprallen. Kurz nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Vanessa, mit dem Vorwand noch etwas Dringendes zu erledigen zu haben. Jasper bot an, sie zu fahren.

Ich war enttäuscht gewesen, aber zu meiner Überraschung und unendlichen Freude, kamen sie einen Monat später zusammen zu dem nächsten Gemeinschaftsessen.

Was zwischen ihnen passiert war, muss ich noch aus Jake heraus kitzeln. Aber ich bin glücklich, ihn nicht mehr mit Leah sehen zu müssen. Und er macht einen sehr zufriedenen Eindruck, was er jedoch stur vor mir zu verbergen versucht...

~#~#~#~

Ich lächle bei all den wunderbaren Erinnerungen. Doch das Lächeln vergeht mir sofort, als ich vergeblich versuche eine bequemere Position hinzubekommen. Ich liege praktisch bewegungsunfähig auf dem Sofa, gebeutelt mit dem Gewicht von meinen beiden ungeborenen Zwillingen und warte darauf, dass Edward mir meinen Tomatensaft bringt. Wo bleibt er nur so lange, frage ich mich entnervt. Es kann doch nicht länger als drei Minuten dauern, sowas zu erledigen. Mann!

Im nächsten Augenblick kommt Anthony vorsichtig um die Ecke und balanciert das große Glas, gefüllt mit roter Flüssigkeit, zwischen seinen zwei kleinen Händen, und tritt einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf mich zu, während er sein Transportgut nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen lässt.

Pfft. Ich schnaubte. Edward geht seiner miesepetrigen Frau also geflissentlich aus dem Weg und schickt feige seinen Sohn vor. Kluger Schachzug, da ich an ihm niemals meine Launen auslassen würde.

Das hat noch ein Nachspiel, mein Guter!

Ächzend richte ich mich auf und nehme dankbar mein Getränk aus dem Klammergriff meines Zweijährigen.

"Vielen Dank, mein Schatz!" Ich nehme einen Schluck von dem Tomatensaft, stöhne, weil er so gut schmeckt (Ich möchte wissen, wie viel Kartons ich schon diese Woche vernichtet habe), und stelle ihn anschließend auf dem Couchtisch ab, bevor ich meinem Sohn liebevoll über seinen Schopf streichel. "Du kümmerst dich so lieb um Mommy."

Er klettert daraufhin zu mir und kuschelt sich an mich.

"Wann Swistern?", fragt er mich und krallt sich an meinen Pullover.

"Wann deine Schwestern kommen?", frage ich nochmal nach. Als er bestätigend seinen Kopf nickt, lächele ich zärtlich. "Bald. Hoffentlich bald. Mommys Rücken kann schon nicht mehr. Vielleicht noch drei Wochen." Ich küsse Tony auf den Scheitel. Ich kann nicht anders, er ist so süß. So ein kuschelbedürftiges Kind. Ich nehme meinen Nutzen daraus, solange es dauert und ziehe ihn fest an mich, reibe meine Wange über seinen Struwwelkopf.

Edward hat Kopfsprünge gemacht, als er hörte, dass das Vergessen meiner Antibaby-Pille Früchte getragen hat. Eigentlich hatte ich noch mindestens ein halbes Jahr warten wollen, doch eine kleine Vernachlässigung von mir und schon habe ich einen Braten im Ofen, naja, zwei!

Doch Edward nimmt mir mit Tony so viel Arbeit ab, dass ich mich ungestört auf meinen Nachwuchs freuen kann. Der Gedanke stimmt mich wieder etwas milder gegenüber diesem verdammten Samenträger, wo auch immer er sich im Haus auch gerade aufhält.

Fünf Minuten krabbel ich mit meinen Fingernägeln über Tonys Kopfhaut und summe ihm sein Lieblingsschlaflied vor, als dann Edward vorsichtig seinen Kopf um die Ecke steckt, um zu sehen wie ich wohl so drauf bin.

Dank meines Sohnes habe ich die letzte Welle schlechter Laune überstanden.

"Du kannst reinkommen!", sage ich leise, wohl wissend dass er mich hört.

Ich muss beinahe lachen, als ich sehe, dass Edward mir vorsichtshalber noch ein Glas Saft mitgebracht hat. Na gut, immerhin trinke ich auch wie ein Loch.

Er stellt es neben das andere und setzt sich auf die Kante des Sofas, nachdem er meinen Gesichtsausdruck geprüft hat. Ich verdrehe die Augen. Als wär ich irgend so ein wilder Drache, der gleich Feuer spuckt. Ich bin manchmal nur etwas unleidlich. Das ist doch wohl verständlich, oder?

"Du kannst aufatmen. Ich tue dir nichts!"

Die Spannung aus Edwards Schultern verflüchtigt sich und er greift gleich um meine Taille. Normalerweise kann Edward mit mir spielen, wie auf seinem Instrument. Aber wenn ich schwanger bin, ist er hilflos wie ein Neugeborenes. Er hat eine höllische Angst etwas zu sagen, das mich verletzen könnte. Auch wenn ich manchmal diesen Eindruck erwecke, habe ich ihm schon ein Dutzend Mal gesagt, dass ich einfach nicht rational bin und mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigt. Meist tränenreich, da ich mich so schäme.

Emmett auf die Nerven zu gehen, macht viel mehr Spaß. Er lässt es nämlich einfach an sich abprallen, wenn ich ihm die Hörner lang ziehe. Er reizt mich sogar extra, was meinem momentan falschen Gerechtigkeitssinn nur gut tun kann. Aber manchmal treibt er es auch so weit, dass ich in Tränen ausbreche, wofür ihn dann Edward mit einem Fausthieb dankt.

Tony richtet sich auf, stützt sich dabei schmerzhaft auf meinem Busen ab. Ich verziehe das Gesicht, gebe aber keinen Laut von mir.

"Swisten bal.", informiert Anthony Edward und hält 2 Finger hoch. Fragend sieht Edward mich an.

"Wir haben gerade darüber gesprochen, wann seine Schwestern endlich kommen.", kläre ich ihn auf.

Breit grinsend nimmt er Anthony hoch und wirft ihn einmal kurz in die Luft. "Bist du auch so ungeduldig wie ich?"

Schnell nickt Tony mit dem Kopf. "Bal!"

"Ja, bald. Nur noch drei kleine Wochen..."

Ich schnaube verächtlich. "Drei kleine Wochen... Aber sonst geht's gut? Für euch vielleicht."

"Mommy nich freut?" Traurig fragend sah Tony Edward an. Sofort bekomme ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber Edward kommt wieder mal zu meiner Rettung.

"Aber natürlich freut sich Mommy. Sie muss nur die ganze Zeit deine beiden Geschwister tragen. Weißt du noch, wenn Tante Rose oder Alice dich absetzen, weil sie dich nicht mehr tragen können?" Als Tony nickt, fährt er fort. "Du wirst nach einer Weile ganz schön schwer für die beiden. Und Mommy kann die zwei in ihrem Bauch ja nicht ablegen. Sie muss sie bis zur Geburt tragen. Das ist ganz schön schwer?"

"Wawum da?" Tony schlägt sein kleines Patschhändchen auf meinen überdimensionalen Bauch.

Edward zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Warum sie da drin sind?"

Tony nickt eifrig, froh dass er ihn versteht.

"Aääh." Geschockt sieht Edward mich an. Aber ich helfe ihm nicht. Das ist einfach zu spannend. Ich lege meine Hände über meinem Bauch zusammen und genieße die Show. Verzweifelt sieht Edward seinen geduldig wartenden Sohn an und sagt unbeholfen. "Du warst auch einmal da drin!"

"Wawum?"

"Naja... weil...!" In dem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und mit einem Knall wieder zu.

"Wo ist mein Mann?", brüllte Emmett.

Tony, augenblicklich abgelenkt, rutscht am Bauch die Couch runter und rennt auf den Eingang zu.

Sichtlich erleichtert stößt Edward angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen. Und ich starre derweil verstimmt in Richtung Emmetts dröhnender Stimme. Verdammt! Der muss mir aber auch alles versauen.

"Wie geht's dir?" Edward lenkt meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als er mir sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streicht.

"Hmpf." ist meine Antwort.

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich es dir nicht einfacher machen kann. Ich hasse es zu sehen, wenn du Schmerzen hast."

"Naja. Richtige Schmerzen sind das ja nicht. Ich weiß nur einfach nicht wie ich mich hinlegen soll..." Meine Worte unterstreichend, versuche ich eine bequemere Position zu finden.

"Soll ich dir noch ein Kissen holen?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Danke, aber das Schwangerschaftskissen ist das Bequemste, was ich in diesem Zustand erreichen kann. Aber du könntest mir meinen Saft geben."

Durstig trinke ich ohne abzusetzen beinahe alles leer. Danach nimmt Edward mir das Glas aus der Hand, legt eine Hand um meinen Nacken und beginnt zu massieren. Ich schließe meine Augen. Das tut gut.

Nach einer Weile spüre ich Edwards Lippen auf meiner Stirn, dann auf meiner Nase. Ungeduldig warte ich darauf, dass mein Mund als nächstes dran wäre und spitze meine Lippen abwartend, aber vergeblich. Ich öffne missmutig meine Augen und als Edward sieht, dass ich nach mehr verlange, kommt er dem mit schmunzelnden Lippen nach. Langsam und zärtlich nimmt er meine Oberlippe in seinen Mund und saugt daran, bevor er mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund dringt und kurz meine Zunge massiert. Kurz danach lässt er von mir ab, legt seine Stirn an meine und flüstert. "Ich habe Angst."

Ich muss nicht nachfragen, was er meint. Ich weiß, wie sehr es ihn vor der Entbindung graut. Bei der letzten hatte er mehrmals den Raum verlassen müssen. Allerdings hatte ich ihn erst regelrecht dazu drängen müssen, da er immer blasser geworden ist. Viel war zu dem Zeitpunkt zwar noch nicht passiert, aber die Wellen des Schmerzes, die mir die Kontraktionen bereitet haben und immer wieder mein Gesicht entstellten, machten ihm so zu schaffen, dass er sich sogar einmal übergeben musste.

Auch wenn ich nicht will, dass er sich schlecht fühlt, ist es romantisch, wie mein Zustand ihn aufwühlt.

"Hab keine Angst." Ich graule ihm das Haar im Nacken. "Das zweite Mal wird meistens leichter. Außerdem bekomme ich Zwillinge. Die sind kleiner und kommen bestimmt schneller raus." Oh Gott. Hoffentlich habe ich recht!

"Trotzdem wünschte ich, es könnte vollkommen ohne Schmerzen vonstatten gehen. Willst du diesmal nicht in Erwägung ziehen, dir eine PDA geben zu lassen?"

Ich seufze. Mir sind die möglichen Folgen einfach zu riskant. Aber ich will Edward nicht schon wieder nein sagen. "Ja, ich ziehe es in Erwägung. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts."

"Ist gut. Ich liebe dich!"

"Liebe dich!"

"Mommy, Mommy!" Mein Wirbelwind von einem Sohn kommt wieder ins Wohnzimmer gerast, bleibt am Rand des kurzen Teppichs hängen und fällt der Länge nach hin, den Joghurt, den er gerade noch in der Hand hielt, fliegt ihm voraus und landet aufgeplatzt auf dem Holzboden einen Meter weiter. Als Tony das sieht, treten ihm Tränen in die Augen und Edward springt auf, noch bevor er völlig in Tränen ausbrechen kann. Ich bezweifle, dass er sich weh getan hat. Um wen sich mein Sohn Sorgen macht, ist wohl eher der Joghurt, den Em ihm offensichtlich gerade vom Einkaufen mitgebracht hat.

Edward hebt Tony hoch und drückt ihn an sich, bevor er ihn auf den Couchtisch setzt und nach Verletzungen untersucht. "Tut dir etwas weh?"

Die Mundwinkel nach unten gezogen schüttelt er seinen Kopf, beobachtet aber immer noch schniefend seinen Nachtisch. Edward folgt seinem Blick und hebt den Becher auf. Dann sieht er mit übertrieben hochgezogenen Augenbrauen Anthony an und fragt: "Wolltest du den etwa _essen_?"

Traurig nickt Tony. Mir kommen fast die Tränen, so herzzerreißend sieht er aus.

"Aber das ist doch was Süßes! Das schmeckt doch gar nicht."

"Dow.", beharrt Tony und sieht Edward flehentlich an, als könne er Wunder vollbringen.

Edward wurde weich. "Sieh mal. Da ist noch ganz viel drin." Edward zieht den restlichen Deckel ab und zeigt den Inhalt seinem Sohn. Der sieht hinein und strahlt sofort.

"Wo ist denn dein Löffel? Hat dir Em keinen mitgegeben?"

Tony schüttelt den Kopf. "Saat est Mommy fwagen."

"Hmmm, weißt du was? Heute erlaube ich dir auch mal was, einverstanden?" Übereifrig nickt Tony seinen Kopf.

Ich schüttle lächelnd meinen Kopf. _Ist das süß!_

Edward steht auf und geht, nachdem er seinem Kleinen das Haar verwuschelt hat, einen Löffel holen, während Anthony geduldig, wie er nun mal ist, auf der Stelle sitzen bleibt und auf seinen Joghurt wartet...

Das ist das Leben, das ich immer wollte, auf das ich nicht mehr verzichten kann. Ich schaue zärtlich auf meinen Bauch hinunter.

Und es kann nur besser warden!


End file.
